Regina
by Eristera
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN de la novela Carol. "Emma, una joven escenógrafa que trabaja como vendedora, y Regina, la elegante y sofisticada mujer, que entra a comprar y cambia para siempre el curso de la vida de aquella joven con aspiraciones artísticas." Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Os traigo una adaptación de una de mis novelas preferidas, su título es _Carol_ aunque originalmente se publicó bajo el título de **_**El precio de la sal**_ **es una novela escrita por** **Patricia Highsmith. Es una novela revolucionaria para la época tanto por su temática como en su final.**

 **Sin más dilación aquí va el primer capítulo**

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y la cafetería de los trabajadores de Frankenberg estaba de bote en bote.

No quedaba ni un sitio libre en las largas mesas, y cada vez llegaba más gente y tenían que esperar detrás de las barandas de madera que había junto a la caja registradora. Los que ya habían conseguido llenar sus bandejas de comida vagaban entre las mesas en busca de un hueco donde meterse o esperando que alguien se levantara, pero no había sitio. El estrépito de platos, sillas y voces, el arrastrar de pies y el zumbido de los molinillos entre aquellas paredes desnudas sonaban como el estruendo de una sola y gigantesca máquina.

Emma comía nerviosa, con el folleto de «Bienvenido a Frankenberg» apoyado sobre una azucarera frente a ella. Se había leído el grueso folleto durante la semana anterior, el primer día de prácticas, pero no tenía nada más que leer, y en aquella cafetería sentía la necesidad de concentrarse en algo. Por eso volvió a leer lo de las vacaciones extra, las tres semanas que se concedían a los que llevaban quince años trabajando en Frankenberg, y comió el plato caliente del día, una grasienta loncha de rosbif con una bola de puré de patatas cubierta de una salsa parduzca, un montoncito de guisantes y una tacita de papel llena de rábano picante. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería haber trabajado quince años en Frankenberg, pero se sintió incapaz. Los que llevaban veinticinco años tenían derecho a cuatro semanas de vacaciones, según decía el folleto. Frankenberg también proporcionaba residencia para las vacaciones de verano c invierno. Pensó que seguro que también tenían una iglesia, y una maternidad. Los almacenes estaban organizados como una cárcel. A veces la asustaba darse cuenta de que formaba parte de aquello.

Volvió rápidamente la página y vio escrito en grandes letras negras y a doble página:

«¿Forma usted parte de Frankenberg?»

Miró al otro lado de la estancia, hacia las ventanas, intentó pensar en otra cosa. En el precioso jersey noruego rojo y negro que había visto en Saks y que le podía comprar a Killian para Navidad, si no encontraba una cartera más bonita que la que había visto por veinte dólares. O en la posibilidad de ir en coche a West Point con los Kelly el domingo siguiente a ver un partido de hockey. Al otro lado de la sala, el ventanal cuadriculado parecía un cuadro de, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Mondrian. En una de las esquinas de la ventana, un cuadrante abierto mostraba un trozo de cielo blanco. No había ningún pájaro dentro ni fuera. ¿Qué tipo de escenografía habría que montar para una obra que se desarrollara en unos grandes almacenes? Ya había vuelto otra vez a la realidad.

«Pero lo tuyo es muy distinto, Emm», le había dicho Killian. «Estás convencida de que dentro de una semana estarás fuera y en cambio las demás no.» Killian le dijo que el verano siguiente quizá estuviera en Francia. Quizá. Killian quería que ella le acompañara y en realidad no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo. Y Phil McElroy, el amigo de Killian, le había escrito para decirle que el mes siguiente podía conseguirle trabajo con un grupo de teatro. Emma todavía no conocía a Phil, pero no confiaba en que le consiguiera trabajo. Llevaba desde septiembre pateándose Nueva York, una y otra vez y vuelta a empezar. No había encontrado nada. ¿Quién iba a darle trabajo en pleno invierno a una aprendiza de escenógrafa en los inicios de su aprendizaje? La idea de ir a Europa con Killian el verano siguiente tampoco parecía muy real. Sentarse con él en las terrazas de los cafés, pasear con él por Arles, descubrir los lugares que había pintado Van Gogh.

Killian y ella parándose en las ciudades para pintar. Y en aquellos últimos días, desde que había empezado a trabajar en los grandes almacenes, aún le parecía menos real.

Ella sabía muy bien qué era lo que más le molestaba de los almacenes. Era algo que no podía explicarle a Killian. En los almacenes se intensificaban las cosas que, según ella recordaba, siempre le habían molestado. Los actos vacíos, los trábalos sin sentido que parecían alejarla de lo que ella quería hacer o lo lo que podría haber hecho… Y ahí entraban los complicados procedimientos con los monederos, el registro de abrigos y los horarios que impedían incluso que los empicados pudieran realizar su trabajo en los almacenes en la medida de sus capacidades. La sensación de que todo el mundo estaba incomunicado con los demás y de estar viviendo en un nivel totalmente equivocado, de manera que el sentido, el mensaje, el amor o lo que contuviera cada vida, nunca encontraba su expresión verdadera. Le recordaba conversaciones alrededor de mesas o en sofás con gente cuyas palabras parecían revolotear sobre cosas muertas e inmóviles, incapaces de pulsar una sola nota con vida. Y cuando uno intentaba tocar una cuerda viva, lo hacía mirando con la misma expresión convencional de cada día y sus comentarios eran tan banales que era imposible creer que fuese siquiera un subterfugio. Y la soledad aumentaba con el hecho de que, día tras día, en los almacenes siempre se veían las mismas caras. Unas pocas caras con las que se podía haber hablado, pero con las que nunca se llegaba a hablar o no se podía. No era igual que aquellas caras del autobús, que parecían hablar fugazmente a su paso, que veía una sola vez y luego se desvanecían para siempre.

Todas las mañanas, mientras hacía cola en el sótano para fichar, sus ojos saltaban inconscientemente de los empleados habituales a los temporales. Se preguntaba cómo había aterrizado allí -por supuesto habla contestado un anuncio, pero eso no servía para justificar el destino-, y qué vendría a continuación en vez del deseado trabajo como escenógrafa. Su vida era una serie de zigzags. A los diecinueve años estaba llena de ansiedad.

«Tienes que aprender a confiar en la gente, Emma, recuérdalo», le habla dicho la hermana Alicia. Y muchas, muchas veces, Emma había intentado hacerle caso.

-Hermana Alicia -susurró Emma con cuidado, sintiéndose reconfortada por las suaves sílabas.

Emma vio que el chico de la limpieza venía en su dirección, así que se enderezó y volvió a coger el tenedor.

Todavía recordáis la cara de la hermana Alicia, angulosa y rojiza como una piedra rosada iluminada por el sol, y la aureola azul de su pechera almidonada. La figura huesuda de la hermana Alicia apareciendo por una esquina del salón, o entre las mesas esmaltadas de blanco del refectorio. La hermana Alicia en miles de lugares, con aquellos ojillos azules que la encontraban siempre a ella entre todas las demás chicas y la miraban de un modo distinto. Emma lo sabía. Aunque los finos y rosados labios siguieran siempre igual de firmes. Todavía recordaba a la hermana Alicia en el día de su octavo cumpleaños, dándole sin sonreír los guantes de lana verde envueltos en un papel de seda, ofreciéndoselos directamente, sin apenas una palabra. La hermana Alicia diciéndole con los mismos labios firmes que tenía que aprobar aritmética. ¿A quién más le importaba que ella aprobase aritmética? Durante años, Emma había conservado los guantes verdes en el fondo de su armarito metálico del colegio, mucho después de que la hermana Alicia se fuera a California. El papel de seda se habla quedado lacio y quebradizo como un trapo viejo y ella no habla llegado a ponerse los guantes. Al final, se le quedaron pequeños.

Alguien movió la azucarera y el folleto se cayó. Emma miró las manos que tenía enfrente, unas manos de mujer, regordetas y envejecidas, sujetando temblorosas el café, partiendo un panecillo con trémula ansiedad y mojando glotonamente la mitad del mismo en la salsa parduzca del plato, idéntica a la de Emma. Eran unas manos agrietadas, con las arrugas de los nudillos negruzcas, pero la derecha lucía un llamativo anillo de plata de fantasía, con una piedra verde claro, y la izquierda, una alianza de oro. En las uñas había restos de esmalte. Emma vio cómo la mano se llevaba hacia arriba un tenedor cargado de guisantes y no tuvo que mirar para saber cómo sería la cara. Sería igual que todas las caras de las cincuentonas que trabajaban en Frankenberg, afligidas con una expresión de perenne cansancio y de terror, los ojos distorsionados tras unas gafas que los agrandaban o empequeñecían, las mejillas cubiertas de un colorete que no lograba iluminar el tono gris de debajo. Emma se sintió incapaz de mirarla.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad? -La voz era aguda y clara en medio del estrépito general. Era una voz casi dulce.

-Sí -dijo Emma levantando la vista. Entonces recordó aquella cara. Era la cara cuyo cansancio le había hecho imaginar todas las demás caras. Era la mujer a la que Emma había visto una tarde, hacia las seis y media, cuando los almacenes estaban casi vacíos, bajando pesadamente las escaleras de mármol desde el entresuelo, deslizando sus manos por la amplia balaustrada de mármol, intentando aliviar sus encallecidos pies. Aquel día Emma pensó: «No está enferma ni es una pordiosera. Simplemente trabaja aquí.»

-¿Qué tal te va todo?

Y allí estaba la mujer, sonriéndole, con las mismas y terribles arrugas bajo los ojos y en torno a la boca. En realidad, en ese momento sus ojos parecían más vivos y afectuosos.

-¿Qué tal te va todo? -volvió a repetir la mujer porque a su alrededor había una gran confusión de voces y vasos.

Emma se humedeció los labios.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ha terminado? -Un hombre joven con delantal blanco agarró el plato de la mujer con ademán imperativo.

La mujer hizo un gesto trémulo y desmayado. Atrajo hacia sí el plato de melocotón en almíbar. Los melocotones, como viscosos pececillos anaranjados, resbalaban bajo el canto de la cuchara cada vez que intentaba hacerse con ellos, hasta que al fin logró coger uno y comérselo.

-Estoy en la tercera planta, en la sección de artículos de punto. Si necesitas algo… -dijo la mujer con nerviosa incertidumbre, como intentando pasarle un mensaje antes de que las interrumpieran o separaran-. Sube alguna vez a hablar conmigo. Me llamo señora Rohichek, quinientos cuarenta y cuatro.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Emma. Y, de pronto, la fealdad de la mujer se desvaneció, detrás de las gafas sus ojos castaños y enrojecidos parecían amables e interesados en ella. Emma sintió que el corazón le latía, como si de repente cobrara vida. Miró cómo la mujer se levantaba de la mesa y su corta y gruesa figura se alejaba hasta perderse entre la multitud, que esperaba detrás de la barandilla.

Emma no fue a ver a la señora Robichek, pero la buscaba cada mañana cuando los empleados entraban en el edificio hacia las nueve menos cuarto, y la buscaba en los ascensores y en la cafetería. No volvió a verla, pero era agradable tener a alguien a quien buscar en los almacenes. Hacía que todo fuese muy distinto.

Casi todas las mañanas, cuando llegaba a su trabajo en la séptima planta, Emma se detenía un momento a mirar un tren eléctrico. El tren funcionaba sobre una mesa, junto a los ascensores. No era un tren tan fantástico como aquel otro que había al fondo de aquella misma planta, en la sección de juguetes. Pero había una especie de furia en sus pequeños pistones que los trenes más grandes no tenían. Recorría aquella pista oval con un aire furioso y frustrado que hechizaba a Emma.

Rugía y se precipitaba ciegamente en un túnel de cartón piedra, y al salir aullaba.

El trenecito siempre estaba en marcha por las mañanas, cuando ella salía del ascensor, y también por las tardes, cuando terminaba su trabajo. Le daba la sensación de que el tren maldecía la mano que lo ponía en marcha cada día. En la sacudida de su morro al describir las curvas, en sus bruscos arranques por los tramos rectos de la vía, ella veía el frenético y fútil propósito de un tiránico maestro. El tren arrastraba tres coches Pullman en cuyas ventanillas asomaban diminutas figurillas humanas mostrando sus perfiles inflexibles. Detrás de ellos iba un vagón de carga abierto que llevaba madera auténtica en miniatura, un vagón de carga con carbón de mentira y un vagón de cola que crujía en las curvas y que se colgaba del tren volante como un niño agarrado a la falda de su madre. Era como alguien que hubiera enloquecido en la cárcel, algo muerto que nunca se gastara, como los deliciosos y flexibles zorros del zoo de Central Park, que repetían siempre los mismos pasos dando vueltas en sus jaulas.

Aquella mañana Emma se apartó rápidamente del tren y se fue a la sección de muñecas, donde trabajaba.

A las nueve y cinco, la gran zona cuadrangular que ocupaba la sección de juguetes empezaba a cobrar vida. Las telas verdes eran retiradas de los largos mostradores. Los juguetes mecánicos empezaban a lanzar bolas al aire para volverlas a coger, las barracas de tiro se ponían en marcha y los blancos empezaban a girar. El mostrador de los animales de granja empezaba a graznar, cacarear y rebuznar. Detrás de Emma, se iniciaba un cansino ra-ta-ta-tá. Eran los tambores de un gigantesco soldado de hojalata que miraba marcialmente hacia los ascensores tamborileando durante todo el día. El mostrador de manualidades desprendía un olor a arcilla de modelar. Era una reminiscencia de su infancia: el aula de manualidades del colegio. Y también le recordaba a una especie de construcción que había en el terreno del colegio y que, según se rumoreaba, era una tumba auténtica, junto a cuyos barrotes de hierro ella solía pegar la nariz.

La señora Hendrickson, la encargada de la sección de muñecas, cogía las muñecas de las estanterías del almacén y las colocaba sentadas, con las piernas extendidas, sobre los mostradores de cristal.

Emma saludó a la señorita Martucci, que estaba junto al mostrador, tan concentrada contando los billetes y monedas de su billetero que sólo pudo dedicarle a Emma una inclinación un poco más acentuada. Emma contó veintiocho dólares y medio de su propio monedero, lo anotó en un trozo de papel blanco para el sobre de recibos de ventas, y pasó el dinero en bonos de caja a su compartimiento de la caja registradora.

En aquel momento, los primeros clientes salían de los ascensores, dudando un instante, con la expresión confusa y un tanto sobresaltada que siempre tenía la gente al entrar en la sección de juguetes. Luego recuperaban la marcha a oleadas.

-¿Tienen esas muñecas que hacen pipí? -le preguntó una mujer.

-Me gustaría esta muñeca, pero con un vestido amarillo -dijo otra, atrayendo una muñeca hacia sí. Emma se dio la vuelta y cogió la muñeca de la estantería.

La mujer tenía la boca y las mejillas como las de su madre, pensó Emma, las mejillas ligeramente picadas de viruela bajo un colorete rosa oscuro y separado por unos labios rojos llenos de arrugas verticales.

-¿Todas las muñecas que beben y hacen pipí son de este tamaño?

No hacía falta utilizar argucias de vendedor. La gente quería comprar una muñeca, cualquier muñeca, para regalarla en Navidad. Era cuestión de agacharse y sacar cajas en busca de una muñeca de ojos castaños en vez de azules, de llamar a la señora Hendrickson para pedirle que abriera con su llave una vitrina de cristal, cosa que ella hacía a regañadientes, como si estuviera convencida de que no quedaba ninguna muñeca como la que le pedían. Había que deslizarse tras el mostrador y depositar una muñeca más en la montaña de cajas del mostrador de envolver, una montaña que no paraba de crecer y tambalearse, por más que los chicos del almacén vinieran a llevarse los paquetes. Casi ningún niño se acercaba al mostrador. Se suponía que Santa Claus era quien traía las muñecas, un Santa Claus representado por caras frenéticas y ávidas manos. Sin embargo, pensó Emma, debía de haber en ellas algo de buena voluntad, incluso tras aquellas frías y empolvadas caras de las mujeres envueltas en abrigos de visón o de mana, que solían ser las más arrogantes y que compraban presurosas las muñecas más grandes y más caras, muñecas con pelo de verdad y vestiditos de repuesto. Seguro que había amor en la gente pobre, que esperaba su turno y preguntaba débilmente cuánto costaba tal muñeca, meneaba la cabeza apesadumbrado y se daba la vuelta. Trece dólares y cincuenta centavos en una muñeca que sólo media veinticinco centímetros de altura.

«Cójala», hubiera querido decirles Emma. «La verdad es que es muy cara, pero yo se la regalo. Frankenberg no la echará de menos.»

Pero las mujeres de los abrigos baratos y los tímidos hombres encogidos bajos sus raídas bufandas se marcharían hacia los ascensores, mirando anhelantes otros mostradores. Si venían a buscar una muñeca, no querían otra cosa. Una muñeca era una clase especial de regalo de Navidad, algo prácticamente vivo, lo más parecido a un bebé.

Casi nunca había niños, pero de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba, generalmente una niñita -pocas veces un niño- agarrada firmemente de la mano de su padre o su madre. Emma les enseñaba las muñecas que pensaba que podían gustarles. Era muy paciente. Y por fin, una muñeca producía la metamorfosis en la cara de la niña, la reacción a todo un montaje comercial, y casi siempre la niña se marchaba con aquella muñeca.

Una tarde, después del trabajo, Emma vio a la señora Robichek en la cafetería que había al otro lado de la calle. Muchas veces Emma se paraba allí a tomar un café antes de regresar

a casa. La señora Robichck estaba al fondo del establecimiento, al final de «un largo y curvado mostrador, mojando un donut en su tazón de café.

Emma se abrió paso hacia ella entre la multitud de chicas, tazones de café y donuts. Al llegar junto al codo de la señora Robichek, jadeó:

-Hola. -Y se volvió hacia la barra, como si la taza de café fuera su único objetivo.

-Hola -le dijo la señora Robichek, de un modo tan indiferente que Emma se quedó hecha polvo.

Emma no se atrevió a mirar otra vez a la señora Robichek y, sin embargo, casi se rozaban con el codo. Emma ya estaba a punto de terminar su café cuando la señora Robichek le dijo, aburrida:

-Yo voy a coger el metro en lndependent. Me pregunto si alguna vez podremos salir de aquí.

Tenía una voz triste. Era evidente que no se había pasado el día en la cafetería. En aquel momento, era como la vieja jorobada a la que Emma había visto arrastrarse por la escalera.

-Saldremos de aquí -dijo Emma confiada.

Emma abrió paso para las dos hasta la puerta. Ella también cogía el metro en lndependent. La señora Robichek y ella pasaron junto a la multitud ociosa que había a la entrada del metro y fueron absorbidas gradual e inevitablemente escaleras abajo, como pedacitos de desechos por una alcantarilla. Descubrieron que las dos bajaban en la parada de la avenida Lexington, aunque la señora Robichek vivía en la calle Cincuenta y cinco, justo al este de la Tercera Avenida. Emma acompañó a la señora Kobichek a una charcutería a comprarse algo para cenar. Emma también podía haberse comprado alguna cosa para ella, pero, por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo en presencia de la señora Robichek.

-¿Tienes comida en casa?

-No, pero luego compraré algo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo? Estoy completamente sola. Ven. -La señora

Robichek acabó encogiéndose de hombros, como si le costara menos hacer eso que sonreír.

El impulso de Emma de protestar cortésmente duró sólo un momento.

Gracias, me encantaría.

Luego vio un bizcocho envuelto en papel celofán sobre el mostrador, un pastel de frutas que parecía un enorme ladrillo marrón, adornado con guindas rojas, y lo compró para regalárselo a la señora Robichek.

Era un edificio corriente, como el de la casa de Emma, oscuro y sombrío. No habla luz permanente en los rellanos y cuando la señora Robiclnk encendió la del tercer rellano, Emma vio que la casa no estaba muy limpia. La habitación de la señora Robichek tampoco, y la cama estaba sin hacer. Emma se preguntó si se levantaría tan cansada como cuando se acostaba. Se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación mientras la señora Robiehek arrastraba los pies hacia la cocina, con la bolsa de víveres que le había quitado de las manos a Emma. Emma tuvo la sensación de que ahora que estaba en casa, donde nadie podía verla, la señora Robiehek se permitía mostrarse tan cansada como realmente se sentía.

Emma no recordaba cómo había empezado. No recordaba la conversación anterior, cosa que por otro lado tampoco importaba. Lo que sucedió fue que la señora Robiehek pasó junto a ella de una forma extraña, como si estuviera en trance, murmurando en vez de hablar, y se echó boca arriba en la cama sin hacer. Fue el continuado murmullo, la débil sonrisa de disculpa y la terrible y chocante fealdad del cuerpo corto y pesado, con el abultado abdomen y la cabeza inclinada a modo de excusa, mirándola todavía cortésmente, lo que la obligó a escucharla.

-Yo tenía una tienda de ropa en Queens. Ah, una tienda bastante buena -dijo la señora Robichek, y Emma observó cierto tono de orgullo, y escuchó a su pesar, aborreciéndolo-. ¿Conoces los vestidos con la V en la cintura y unos botoncitos subiendo hasta arriba? ¿Te acuerdas? Son de hace cuatro o cinco años. -La señora Robichek extendió sus rígidas manos y las dejó tiesas sobre su cintura. Eran tan pequeñas que no cubrían siquiera la parte delantera de su tronco. Parecía muy vieja a la débil luz de la lámpara, que le dibujaba sombras bajo los ojos negros-. Los llamaban vestidos Caterina. ¿Te acuerdas? Los diseñé yo. Salieron de mi tienda de Queens. Eran muy famosos, ¡ya lo creo!

La señora Robiehek se levantó de la cama y se acercó a un baúl que habla contra la pared. Lo abrió, sin dejar de hablar, y empezó a sacar vestidos hechos de una tela oscura y gruesa, dejándolos caer en el suelo. Sostuvo en alto un vestido de terciopelo granate, con el cuello blanco y botoncitos blancos que terminaban en una V, en la cintura del estrecho corpiño.

-Míralos. Son míos, los hice yo. Otras tiendas me los copiaron. -Por encima del cuello blanco del vestido, que ella sostenía con la mejilla, se inclinaba la fea cabeza de la señora Robichek-. ¿Te gusta éste? Te lo regalo. Acércate, acércate, pruébatelo.

A Emma le repelía la idea de probárselo. Deseó que la señora Robichek se volviera a echar y descansara, pero se levantó obediente, como si no tuviera voluntad, y se acercó a ella.

La señora Robichek apretó un vestido de terciopelo negro sobre el cuerpo de Emma con manos trémulas e insistentes. Y, de pronto, Emma adivinó cómo debía de atender a la gente en la tienda, ofreciendo jerséis a troche y moche, porque no podía haber hecho aquel gesto de otra manera. Emma recordó que la señora Robichek le había dicho que llevaba cuatro años trabajando en Frankenberg.

-¿Te gusta más el verde? Pruébatelo. -Y mientras Emma dudaba un instante, lo apartó y cogió otro, el granate-. Les he vendido cinco a chicas de los almacenes, pero a ti te lo regalo. Aunque sean restos, todavía están de moda. ¿O prefieres éste?

Emma prefería el granate. Le gustaba mucho el rojo, especialmente el granate, y le encantaba el terciopelo de ese color. La señora Robichek la empujó hacia un rincón donde podía desnudarse y dejar la ropa en un sillón. Pero ella no quería el vestido, no quería que se lo diera. Le recordaba cuando le daban ropa en el hospicio, ropa usada, porque ella era considerada prácticamente una huérfana, le pagaban la mitad del colegio y nunca recibía paquetes del exterior. Emma se quitó el jersey y se sintió completamente desnuda, se abrazó por encima de los codos y notó la piel fría e insensible.

-Los cosí yo -dijo la señora Robichek extasiada, como para sí-. ¡Me pasaba todo el día cosiendo, de la mañana a la noche! Contraté a cuatro chicas, pero los ojos me empezaron a fallar y ahora no veo por uno, por éste. Ponte el vestido. -Y le contó a Emma lo de la operación en el ojo. No había perdido la vista del todo, sólo parcialmente. Pero le había dolido mucho. Era un glaucoma. Todavía le producía dolores. Eso y la espalda. Y tenía juanetes en los pies.

Emma se dio cuenta de que le contaba todos sus problemas y le hablaba de su mala suerte para que ella, Emma, comprendiera por qué había caído tan bajo como para llegar a trabajar en unos grandes almacenes.

-¿Qué tal te queda? -le preguntó la señora Robichek confiada.

Emma se miró en el espejo del armario. El espejo mostraba una larga y delgada figura con la cabeza alargada que parcela en llamas, fuego amarillo brillante que bajaba hasta el contorno rojo grana de los hombros. El vestido caía en pliegues rectos y drapeados y le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos. Era un vestido de princesa de cuento de hadas, de un rojo más intenso que la sangre. Emma retrocedió y recogió la tela sobrante del vestido tras de sí, para ajustárselo a la cintura. Luego volvió a mirar sus ojos color avellana oscuro en el espejo. Se encontró consigo misma. Aquélla era ella, no la chica vestida con la vulgar falda escocesa y el jersey beige, no la chica que trabajaba en la sección de muñecas de Frankenberg.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó la señora Robichek.

Emma estudió su boca, sorprendentemente tranquila. Veía los contornos con nitidez, pese a que no llevaba más lápiz de labios que el que queda después de un beso. Deseó poder besar a la chica que había en el espejo y darle vida y, sin embargo, se quedó perfectamente quieta, como si fuera un cuadro.

-Si te gusta, quédatelo -la apremió impaciente la señora Robichek, mirándola desde lejos, acechando desde el guardarropa como las dependientas cuando las dientas se prueban abrigos y vestidos frente a los espejos de los grandes almacenes.

Pero Emma sabía que aquello no iba a durar mucho: en cuanto se moviera, se desvanecería. Se iría aunque ella se quedara con el vestido porque era algo que formaba parte de un instante, de aquel instante. Ella no quería el vestido. Intentó imaginárselo en el armario de su casa, entre otras prendas, pero no pudo. Empezó a desabrocharse el cuello.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -preguntó la señora Robichek, tan confiada como siempre.

-Sí -reconoció Emma con firmeza.

No pudo desabrocharse el botón de la nuca. La señora Robichek tenía que ayudarla porque ella no podía esperar más. Era como si la estuvieran estrangulando. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué se había puesto aquel vestido? De pronto, la señora Robichek y su apartamento eran una especie de horrible sueño y ella acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba soñando. La señora Robichek era el guardián jorobado de la mazmorra, y a ella la habían conducido allí para tentarla.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pincha un alfiler?

Emma abrió la boca para hablar, pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos. Su mente estaba en un punto muy distante, en un lejano torbellino que se abría al escenario de la terrible habitación, tenuemente iluminada, donde las dos parecían resistir en una lucha denodada. Y en aquel punto de la vorágine en que se hallaba su mente la desesperanza era lo que más la aterraba. Era la desesperanza del dolorido cuerpo de la señora Robichek, de su fealdad, de su trabajo en los almacenes, de la pila de vestidos del baúl, la desesperanza que impregnaba completamente el final de su vida. Y la desesperanza que había en la propia Emma de no llegar a ser nunca la persona que quería ser ni hacer las cosas que quería hacer. ¿Acaso toda su vida había sido sólo un sueño y _aquello_ era la realidad? Era el terror de aquella desesperanza lo que la hizo desear quitarse el vestido y huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que las cadenas cayeran sobre ella y se cerraran.

Quizá ya fuese demasiado tarde. Como en una pesadilla, Emma permaneció en la habitación con su ropa interior blanca, temblando, incapaz de moverse.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes frío? Si hace calor…

Hacía calor. La estufa siseaba. La habitación olía a ajo y a la ranciedad típica de la vejez, a medicinas y al peculiar olor metálico de la propia señora Robichek. Emma quería desplomarse en la butaca donde estaban su jersey y su falda. Quizá si sí echaba sobre su ropa, pensó, ya no importaría todo aquello.

Pero no debía echarse, si lo hacía estaba perdida. Las cadenas se cerrarían en torno a ella y se fundiría con la jorobada.

Emma temblaba violentamente. De pronto había perdido el control. Era un escalofrío, no era sólo el miedo y el cansancio.

-Siéntate -dijo la voz de la señora Robichek indiferente, con una calma y un aburrimiento inauditos, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que las chicas se sintieran al borde del desmayo en su habitación. Y también con indiferencia sus toscas manos presionaron los brazos de Emma.

Emma luchó contra la idea de sentarse, sabiendo que estaba a punto de sucumbir e incluso que la idea la atraía precisamente por eso. Se dejó caer en la butaca, sintió cómo la señora Robichek tiraba de su falda para sacársela, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Y, sin embargo, seguía en el mismo nivel de conciencia, aún podía pensar libremente, aunque los oscuros brazos de la butaca ya la hubieran rodeado.

La señora Robichek le decía:

-Has estado demasiadas horas de pie en los almacenes. Las Navidades son muy duras. Yo ya he pasado cuatro Navidades allí. Al final aprendes a cuidarte un poco.

Arrastrándose escalera abajo agarrada a la barandilla. Almorzando en la cafetería. Descalzándose los encallecidos pies al igual que la hilera de mujeres que había sentadas en los radiadores del lavabo de señoras, peleándose por un trozo de radiador sobre el que poner un periódico y poder sentarse cinco minutos.

La mente de Emma funcionaba con claridad. Era sorprendente la claridad con que pensaba, aunque sabía que simplemente contemplaba el espacio que tenía enfrente y que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido moverse.

-Sólo estás cansada, chiquilla -dijo la señora Robichek, poniéndole una manta de lana sobre los hombros-. Necesitas descansar después de estar todo el día de pie.

Emma recordó una frase de Eliot que Killian citaba. _No es eso lo que quería decir. No es eso en absoluto_. Quería decirla en voz alta, pero no conseguía mover los labios. Había algo dulce y ardiente en su boca. La señora Robichek estaba de pie frente a ella, echando un líquido de una botella en una cuchara y luego poniéndole la cuchara entre los labios. Emma se lo tragó obediente, sin preocuparse de si podía ser venenoso. En ese momento podría haber movido los labios, podría haberse levantado de la butaca, pero ya no quería moverse. Finalmente, se recostó y dejó que la señora Robichek la cubriera con la manta. Fingió adormecerse, pero siguió contemplando la figura encorvada que se movía por la habitación, quitando las cosas de la mesa y desnudándose para acostarse. Vio a la señora Robichek quitarse un gran corsé de encaje y luego unos tirantes que cayeron por sus hombros y luego por su espalda. Emma cerró los ojos con horror, los mantuvo cerrados con fuerza hasta que el crujido de un muelle y un largo suspiro jadeante le indicaron que la señora Robichek estaba ya en la cama. Pero eso no fue todo. La señora Robichek alcanzó el despertador y le dio cuerda y, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, tanteó con el reloj buscando la banqueta que había junto a la cama. En la penumbra, Emma apenas distinguía su brazo subiendo y bajando al menos cuatro veces hasta que el reloj encontró la silla.

«Esperaré un cuarto de hora hasta que se duerma y luego me iré», pensó Emma.

Y como estaba cansada, tuvo que ponerse en tensión para vencer aquel espasmo, aquel ataque repentino que era como una caída, que le sobrevenía cada noche mucho antes de dormir, como un anuncio del sueño. Esa vez no llegó. Al cabo de lo que le parecieron quince minutos, Emma se vistió y salió silenciosamente. Era fácil, después de todo, abrir simplemente la puerta y escapar. Era fácil, pensó, porque en realidad no se estaba escapando, en absoluto.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, y a provecho para deciros que me he hecho cuenta de twitter, Eristera2 para quien quiera seguirme y enterarse un pelin antes de las actus ;) jajajajajaja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, como no he tenido tiempo para acabar el capitulo de la otra historia os dejo con uno nuevo de esta.**

 **Os animo a que votéis a SwanQueen en la encuesta de la Femslash de After Ellen y a que me sigáis en mi cuenta de Twitter " _Eristera2_ "**

* * *

-Emm, ¿te acuerdas de aquel tío que te dije, Phil McElroy? El de la compañía de teatro. Pues está en la ciudad y dice que dentro de quince días tendrás trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo de verdad? ¿Dónde?

-Una obra en el Village. Phil quiere que quedemos esta noche. Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos. Estaré allí en veinte minutos. Ahora mismo salgo de clase.

Emma subió corriendo los tres tramos de escalera hasta su habitación. Estaba a medio lavarse y el jabón se le había secado en la cara. Bajó la vista hacia la palangana anaranjada que había en la pila.

«¡Un trabajo!», susurró para sí. La palabra mágica.

Se puso un vestido y en el cuello una cadena de plata con una medalla de san Cristóbal, un regalo de cumpleaños de Killian, y se peinó el pelo con un poco de agua para que pareciera más limpio. Luego cogió varios bocetos y maquetas de cartulina y los metió en un armario para tenerlos a mano en caso de que Phil McElroy quisiera verlos. «No, no tengo mucha experiencia», tendría que decirle, y sintió una punzada de desánimo. Ni siquiera había conseguido un trabajo de ayudante, excepto aquel trabajo de dos días en Montclair, en el que montó una escenografía para un grupo de aficionados que finalmente utilizaron. Si es que a eso podía llamársele trabajo. Había hecho dos cursos de diseño escenográfico en

Nueva York y había leído un montón de libros. Casi podía oír a Phil McElroy

-Probablemente un joven muy nervioso y ocupadísimo, un tanto molesto por haber tenido que verla para nada-, diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, pero que ella no podría ocupar esa plaza. Pero con Killian delante, pensó Emma, no sería tan terrible como si estuviera sola. Killian había abandonado o le habían echado de unos cinco trabajos desde que ella le conocía. Nada molestaba menos a Killian que perder y encontrar trabajos. Emma recordó que la habían despedido del Pelican Press hacía un mes y dio un respingo. Ni siquiera se lo habían comunicado con antelación y suponía que la única razón para despedirla había sido el que su particular encargo de investigación había terminado. Cuando había ido a hablar con el director, el señor Nussbaum, para preguntarle por qué no le habían dado un preaviso, él no entendió o fingió no entender lo que significaba el término. «¿Preaviso?… ¿Qué es eso?», había dicho indiferente con su peculiar acento, y ella había salido huyendo para no echarse a llorar en su despacho. Para Killian era más fácil, viviendo en casa con una familia que le animaba. Para él también era más fácil ahorrar. En un período de dos años en la Marina había ahorrado unos dos mil dólares, y mil más en el año siguiente. ¿Y cuánto tardaría ella en ahorrar los mil quinientos dólares que había que pagar para ser miembro júnior del sindicato de escenógrafos? Después de casi dos años en Nueva York, sólo había reunido unos quinientos dólares.

Ruega por mí -le dijo a la Virgen de madera que había en la estantería. Era la única cosa bonita del apartamento, la virgen de madera que había comprado el primer mes de su estancia en Nueva York. Le hubiera gustado tener un sitio mejor para ponerla que aquella estantería tan fea. La estantería consistía en una montaña de cajas de fruta apiladas y pintadas de rojo. Le hubiera gustado tener una estantería de madera, suave al tacto y encerada.

Bajó a la charcutería y compró seis latas de cerveza y un poco de queso azul. Cuando subió otra vez, recordó la propuesta original de que ella fuese a la tienda y comprase algo para comer. Killian y ella habían planeado cenar allí aquella dros roja y negra, y mocasines de ante que le daban a sus enormes pies aspecto de pezuñas de oso. Emma pensó que parecía un leñador o un deportista profesional más que cualquier otra cosa. Podía imaginárselo mucho mejor con un hacha en la mano que con un pincel. Una vez le había visto con un hacha, cortando leña en el jardín trasero de su casa de Brooklyn. Si no le demostraba a su familia que estaba haciendo progresos con la pintura, probablemente aquel mismo verano tendría que ingresar en la compañía envasadora de gas de su padre, y abrir la sucursal de Long Island que éste tenía prevista.

-¿Trabajas este sábado? -le preguntó, todavía con miedo de hablar del trabajo.

-Espero que no. ¿Y tú?

Ella recordó de pronto que sí.

-Sí -suspiró con resignación-. El sábado es el último día.

Killian sonrió.

-Es una conspiración. -Le cogió las manos y la hizo rodearle la cintura, dejando de rondar incansablemente por la habitación-. Quizá el domingo, ¿no? Mi familia preguntaba si podrías ir a comer, pero no tendremos que estar mucho rato con ellos. Puedo pedir prestado un camión y por la tarde nos vamos a alguna parte.

-Muy bien.

A ella le gustaba y a Killian también. Se sentaba en la cabina del camión cisterna vacío y conducían hacia donde fuera, libres como si volaran sobre las alas de una mariposa. Ella apartó las manos de la cintura de Killian porque esa postura la hacía sentirse tímida y tonta, como si estuviera abrazando el tronco de un árbol.

-Había comprado unos bistecs para esta noche, pero me los han robado en los almacenes.

-¿Te los han robado? ¿Cómo?

-De la estantería donde dejamos los bolsos. La gente que contratan por Navidades no tiene armarios. -En ese momento sonrió, pero aquella tarde había estado a punto de echarse a llorar. «Víboras, puñado de víboras, robar una maldita bolsa de comida», había pensado. Les había preguntado a todas las chicas si la habían visto y todas lo habían negado. La señora Hendrickson le había dicho indignada que no estaba permitido llevar comida a la tienda. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer si no, si a las seis de la tarde todas las tiendas de comida estaban cerradas?

Killian se echó en el sofá-cama. Tenía los labios delgados y de contornos desiguales, inclinados hacia abajo, lo que le daba una expresión ambigua, a veces cómica y otras amarga, una contradicción que sus francos ojos azules más bien inexpresivos no contribuían a clarificar.

-¿Fuiste a Objetos Perdidos? -le preguntó despacio, en tono burlón-. He perdido un kilo de carne. Responde al nombre de Albóndiga.

Emma sonrió mirando por encima de las estanterías de su reducida cocina.

-Tú lo dirás en broma, pero la señora Hendrickson me sugirió que bajara a Objetos Perdidos.

Killian soltó una sonora carcajada y se levantó.

-Aquí hay una lata de maíz y he comprado una lechuga para hacer una ensalada. También hay pan y mantequilla. ¿Quieres que baje a comprar unas chuletas de cerdo congeladas?

Killian extendió uno de sus largos brazos por encima de su hombro y cogió el pan negro que había en el estante.

-¿A esto le llamas pan? Si tiene hongos… Míralo, está tan azul como el culo de un mandril. ¿Por qué no te comes el pan cuando lo compras?

-Lo uso para ver en la oscuridad. Pero si a ti no te gusta… -Lo cogió y lo tiró a la basura-. De todos modos, no me refería a ese pan.

-Enséñame el pan al que te referías.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo al lado de la nevera y ella saltó hacia el botón.

-Son ellos -dijo Killian.

Había dos chicos jóvenes. Killian los presentó como Phil McElroy y su hermano Dannie. Phil no era en absoluto como esperaba Emma. No parecía ni profundo, ni serio, ni particularmente inteligente, y apenas la miró cuando les presentaron.

Dannie se quedó allí de pie con el abrigo en la mano hasta que Emma se lo cogió. No encontró otra percha para el abrigo de Phil, y Phil volvió a cogerlo y lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla, de manera que parte de él arrastraba por el suelo. Era un viejo abrigo cruzado, de pelo de camello. Emma sacó la cerveza, el queso y galletitas, escuchando atentamente para ver si Phil y Killian cambiaban de conversación y hablaban del trabajo. Pero todo el rato hablaban de las cosas que les habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron en Kingston, Nueva York. El verano anterior, Killian había pasado dos semanas trabajando en unos murales de un parador en el que Phil había trabajado de camarero.

-¿Tú también estás en el teatro? -le preguntó ella a Dannie.

-No, yo no -dijo Dannie. Parecía avergonzado, o quizá estaba aburrido e impaciente, y quería marcharse. Era mayor que Phil y un poco más corpulento. Sus ojos castaño oscuro se movían pensativos por el cuarto, de objeto en objeto.

-Por ahora sólo tienen al director y tres actores -dijo Phil a Killian, recostándose en el sofá-. El director es un tipo con el que trabajé una vez en Filadelfia, Raymond Cortes. Si te recomiendo, seguro que te cogerá -añadió mirando a Emma-. Me prometió el papel de segundo hermano. La obra se titula _Llovizna._

-¿Es una comedia? -preguntó Emma.

-Una comedia de tres actos. ¿Alguna vez has hecho decorados para algo así?

-¿Cuántos cuadros habrá? -preguntó Killian justo cuando ella iba a contestar.

-Dos, como máximo, y lo más probable es que pasen con uno. Le han dado el primer papel a Georgia Halloran. ¿Viste el Sartre que hicieron en otoño? Actuaba ella.

-¿Georgia? -sonrió Killian-. ¿Qué pasó entre ella y Rudy?

Decepcionada, Emma tuvo que escuchar cómo la conversación giraba en torno a Georgia y Rudy y otra gente que no conocía. Supuso que Georgia era una de las chicas con las que había estado liado Killian. En una ocasión le había mencionado hasta cinco, pero ella no recordaba los nombres, excepto uno, Celia.

-¿Ese es uno de tus decorados? -le preguntó Dannie mirando la escenografía de cartón que estaba colgada en la pared, y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza él se levantó y se acercó a mirarla.

Killian y Phil estaban hablando de un hombre que le debía dinero a Killian. Phil dijo que lo había visto la noche anterior en el bar San Remo. Emma pensó que Phil tenía el rostro alargado y el pelo ondulado como los personajes de El Greco, y en cambio, en su hermano, los mismos rasgos parecían los de un indio norteamericano. La manera de hablar de Phil destruía completamente la ilusión de El Greco. Hablaba como la gente que uno se encuentra en los bares del Village, gente joven que son supuestamente escritores o actores y que en general no hacen nada de nada.

-Es muy bonito -dijo Dannie, contemplando una de las figuras suspendidas.

-Era para _Petrushka._ La escena de las hadas -dijo ella, preguntándose si él conocería el ballet. Podía ser abogado, pensó, o incluso médico. Tenía manchas amarillas en los dedos, pero no eran las típicas manchas de tabaco.

Killian dijo algo acerca de que tenía hambre, y Phil dijo que él se moría de hambre, pero ninguno de los dos había probado el queso que tenían delante.

-Hemos quedado dentro de media hora, Phil -dijo Dannie.

Un momento después estaban todos de pie, poniéndose los abrigos.

-Comamos algo en algún sitio, Emm -dijo Killian -. ¿Qué te parece ese sitio checo que hay en la Segunda?

-De acuerdo -dijo ella, intentando ser complaciente. Supuso que ya se había acabado todo y que no había nada definitivo. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a Phil algo crucial, pero no lo hizo.

En la calle, echaron a andar hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba. Killian iba con Phil y sólo miró atrás una o dos veces, como intentando comprobar que ella seguía allí. Dannie la cogía del brazo cuando llegaban a un bordillo, así como en los sitios donde el suelo estaba sucio y resbaladizo, aunque ya no había nieve ni hielo, sino sólo los restos de una nevada de hacía tres semanas.

-¿Eres médico? -le preguntó a Dannie.

-Físico -contestó él-. Estoy haciendo el curso para graduados en la Universidad de Nueva York -le sonrió, y la conversación se detuvo durante un rato.

Más tarde, él añadió:

-Hay que recorrer un largo camino para ser escenógrafo, ¿no?

-Bastante largo -asintió ella. Iba a preguntarle si pensaba hacer algún trabajo relacionado con la bomba atómica, pero no lo hizo porque en realidad le daba igual. ¿Qué hubiera cambiado eso?-. ¿Sabes adónde vamos? -le preguntó.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una blanca dentadura.

-Sí. Al metro. Pero Phil primero quiere tomar algo en algún sitio.

Iban bajando por la Tercera Avenida. Killian le estaba contando a Phil que ellos pensaban ir a Europa el verano siguiente. Ella sintió un pálpito de vergüenza mientras andaba detrás de Killian, como si fuera un apéndice suyo. Porque, naturalmente, Phil y Dannie pensarían que ella era la amante de Killian. Ella no era su amante. Y Killian tampoco podía esperar que lo fuera en Europa. Ella se daba cuenta de que la suya era una relación muy extraña, ¿pero quién se lo habría creído? Por lo que había visto en Nueva York, todo el mundo se acostaba con todo el mundo y todos salían con dos o tres personas a la vez. Y las dos personas con las que había salido antes de Killian, Ángelo y Harry, la habían dejado al descubrir que no quería tener ningún lío con ellos. El año que conoció a Killian había intentado liarse con él tres o cuatro veces, aunque con resultados negativos. Killian decía que prefería esperar hasta que ella estuviera más interesada en él. Quería c asarse con ella y decía que era la primera chica a la que se lo había propuesto. Ella sabía que se lo volvería a pedir antes de que salieran para Europa, pero no le quería lo bastante como para casarse con él. Y, sin embargo, pensaba aceptar que él le pagara casi todo el viaje, pensó, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le era familiar. Luego se le apareció la imagen de la señora Semco, la madre de Killian, sonriéndoles aprobadoramente ante la idea de su boda. Y Emma, involuntariamente, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Dannie.

-Nada.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, en absoluto.

Pero él le apretó el brazo con más fuerza. Ella tenía frío, y se sentía bastante desgraciada. Sabía que la culpa era de aquella relación con Killian, inconexa y sin cimentar. Cada vez se conocían más, pero no por ello estaban más cerca. Después de diez meses, aún no estaba enamorada de él y quizá nunca lo estuviera. Y eso pese a que le gustaba más que ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido. A veces pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. Se despertaba por la mañana mirando al techo, con los ojos en blanco, recordando de pronto que le conocía, recordando repentinamente su rostro iluminado cuando tenía hacia él algún gesto de afecto. Antes de que el vacío de su sueño pudiera llenarse con la conciencia de la hora que era, del día, de lo que tenía que hacer, de esa sólida sustancia que estructura la vida de alguien. Pero esa sensación no guardaba el menor parecido con lo que había leído sobre el amor. Se suponía que el amor era una especie de bendita locura, pero Killian tampoco se comportaba como si estuviera felizmente loco.

-¡Ah! ¡Allí todo se llama Saint-Germain-des-Prés! -gritó Phil haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Te daré algunas direcciones antes de que os vayáis. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros?

Un camión con ruidosas cadenas giró frente a ellos y Emma no pudo oír la respuesta de Killian. Phil entró en la tienda Riker's, en la esquina de la calle Cincuenta y tres.

-No vamos a comer aquí. Phil sólo quiere entrar un momento -le dijo Killian abrazándola mientras cruzaban el umbral-. Hoy es un gran día, ¿no, Emm? ¿No te parece? ¡Tú primer trabajo de verdad!

Killian estaba convencido y Emma intentó con toda su alma convencerse de que podía

ser un gran momento. Pero ni siquiera pudo recobrar la confianza que había sentido hacía unas horas, después de la llamada de Killian, mientras contemplaba la toalla y la palangana anaranjada. Se apoyó en el taburete que había junto al de Phil. Killian se quedó de pie junto a ella y siguió hablando con Phil. La luz blanca fluorescente sobre la pared de azulejos blancos y el suelo parecía aún más brillante que la luz del sol, allí no había sombras. Ella veía brillar cada uno de los pelos negros de las cejas de Phil y las rugosidades y las vetas de la pipa apagada que Dannie sostenía en la mano. Veía hasta los más mínimos detalles de la mano de Killian, que colgaba desmañada de la manga de la chaqueta, y una vez más aquella mano le pareció incongruente con el huesudo y elástico cuerpo. Tenía las manos gruesas, incluso regordetas, y las movía de manera inarticulada, como un ciego cogiendo un salero o el asa de una maleta. O como si le acariciara el pelo, pensó. Las palmas eran extremadamente suaves, como las de una chica, y algo húmedas. Pero lo peor era que en general se olvidaba de limpiarse las uñas, incluso cuando se tomaba la molestia de arreglarse. Emma se lo había dicho un par de veces, pero se daba cuenta de que ya no podía decírselo más sin hacerle enfadar.

Dannie la estaba mirando. Durante un instante ella sostuvo sus ojos pensativos, pero luego bajó la vista. De repente, supo por qué no podía recobrar la sensación que había experimentado antes: simplemente, no creía que la recomendación de Phil McElroy bastara para conseguirle un trabajo.

-¿Estás preocupada por lo del trabajo? -le dijo Dannie, que se hallaba a su lado.

-No.

-No tienes por qué estarlo. Phil te puede echar una mano. -Se puso la boquilla de la pipa entre los labios y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se dio la vuelta.

Ella escuchaba a medias la conversación de Phil con Killian. Hablaban de reservas de billetes de barco.

Dannie dijo:

-Por cierto, el Black Cat Theater está a sólo un par de manzanas de mi casa, en la calle Morton. Phil vive conmigo. Puedes venir a comer alguna vez con nosotros. ¿Vendrás?

-Muchas gracias, me encantaría. -Probablemente no iría, pensó, pero había sido amable por su parte el ofrecérselo.

-¿Tú que piensas, Emm? -le dijo Killian -. ¿Te parece que marzo será muy pronto para ir a Europa? Es mejor ir pronto para no encontrarnos demasiada gente.

-Marzo me parece bien -dijo ella.

-No hay nada que nos retenga. No me importa perderme el trimestre de invierno de la escuela.

-No, no hay nada que nos retenga -repitió. Era fácil decirlo. Era muy fácil creérselo todo. Pero también era muy fácil no creer nada en absoluto. Si todo fuera real, la obra tuviera éxito y ella pudiera ir a Francia al menos con un solo éxito tras de sí… De repente, Emma buscó el brazo de Killian y bajó la mano hacia sus dedos. Killian se quedó muy sorprendido y se detuvo a mitad de una frase.

A la tarde siguiente, Emma llamó al número de Watkins que Phil le había dado. Contestó una chica que parecía muy eficiente. El señor Cortes no estaba, pero Phil McElroy les había hablado de ella. El puesto era suyo y empezaría el 28 de diciembre a cincuenta dólares por semana. Si quería, podía ir antes a enseñarle al señor Cortes alguna cosa suya, pero no era necesario. Sobre todo, porque el señor McElroy la había recomendado de manera muy efusiva.

Emma llamó a Phil para darle las gracias, pero nadie contestó. Le escribió una nota y la dejó en el Black Cat Theater.


	3. Chapter 3

Roberta Walls, la empleada temporal más joven de la sección de juguetes, en medio de las prisas de media mañana se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para susurrarle a Emma:

-¡Si no vendemos hoy esa maleta de veinticuatro dólares noventa y cinco, el lunes la tendrán que rebajar y la sección perderá dos dólares! -Roberta señaló la maleta de cartón que había en el mostrador, dejó su carga de cajas grises en manos de la señorita Martucci y salió corriendo.

Al final del largo pasillo, Emma vio cómo las vendedoras le abrían paso a Roberta. Ella volaba arriba y abajo por los mostradores, de un rincón a otro de la planta, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. Emma había oído que Roberta quería otro ascenso. Usaba gafas arlequinescas color rojo y, a diferencia de las otras chicas, siempre llevaba las mangas de la bata subidas por encima de los codos. Emma la vio volar al otro lado de un pasillo y detenerse ante la señora Hendrickson con un excitado mensaje que transmitió con gestos. La señora Hendrickson asintió de acuerdo y Roberta le tocó el hombro con familiaridad. Emma sintió una leve punzada de celos. Celos, aunque a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo la señora Hendrickson, y ni siquiera le gustaba.

-¿Tienen una muñeca de trapo que llore?

Emma no recordaba haber visto muñecas así en el almacén, pero la mujer estaba segura de que se vendían en Frankenberg, porque las había visto anunciadas. Emma sacó otra caja del último montón que le quedaba por mirar, pero allí tampoco había.

-¿Qué buscas? -le preguntó la señorita Santini con voz nasal. Estaba constipada.

-Una muñeca de trapo que llore -contestó Emma. Ultimamente, la señorita Santini había sido muy amable con ella. Emma se acordó de cuando le habían robado la carne. Pero esta vez la señorita Santini se limitó a enarcar las cejas, avanzó el labio inferior, rojo brillante, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

-¿De trapo? ¿Con trenzas? -La señorita Martucci, una italiana flaca y de pelo alborotado, miró a Emma -. Que no se entere Roberta -dijo la señorita Martucci, echando un vistazo a su alrededor-. Que nadie se entere, pero esas muñecas están en el sótano. -¡Oh!

La sección de juguetes de arriba estaba en guerra con la sección de juguetes del sótano. La táctica era forzar al cliente a comprar en la séptima planta, en la que todo era más caro. Emma le dijo a la mujer que aquellas muñecas se vendían en el sótano.

-Intenta vender esto hoy -le dijo la señorita Davis cautelosa, y tamborileó con sus uñas rojas sobre la gastada maleta, imitación de piel de cocodrilo.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

¿Tienen muñecas con las piernas rígidas? Una que se sostiene de pie…

Emma miró a la mujer de mediana edad, cuyas muletas le empujaban los hombros hacia arriba. Tenía una cara distinta de todas las demás caras que había al otro lado del mostrador. Parecía amable, con una expresión de seguridad en los ojos, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Esta es un poco grande comparada con la que yo buscaba -dijo la mujer cuando Emma le enseñó una muñeca-. Lo siento. ¿No tiene una más pequeña?

Creo que sí.

Emma se alejó un poco más por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que la mujer la seguía con sus muletas, evitando la presión de la gente que había junto al mostrador, como para ayudar a Emma cuando volviera con la muñeca. De pronto, Emma quería tomarse todas las molestias, quería encontrar exactamente la muñeca que la mujer estaba buscando. Pero la siguiente muñeca tampoco era la apropiada. No tenía el pelo de verdad. Emma buscó en otra parte y encontró la misma muñeca con pelo de verdad. Incluso lloraba al inclinarla. Era exactamente lo que quería aquella mujer. Emma recostó cuidadosamente la muñeca sobre el papel de seda de una caja nueva.

-Es perfecta -repetía la mujer-. Se la voy a mandar a una amiga mía que es enfermera en Australia. Se graduó conmigo en la escuela de enfermería y he hecho un pequeño uniforme como el nuestro para vestir a la muñeca. Muchísimas gracias. ¡Le deseo una feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad! -contestó Emma sonriendo. Era la primera vez que oía a un cliente felicitarle la Navidad.

-¿Ha hecho ya su turno de descanso, señorita Swan? -le preguntó la señora Hendrickson, con un tono tan agudo que casi parecía un reproche.

Emma no había descansado aún. Cogió su agenda y la novela que estaba leyendo del estante que había bajo el mostrador de envolver. La novela era el _Retrato del artista adolescente_ , de Joyce, porque Killian estaba ansioso por que lo leyera. ¿Cómo podía alguien leer a Gertrude Stein sin haber leído algo de Joyce?, decía Killian, él no lo entendía. Ella se sentía un tanto inferior cuando Killian le hablaba de libros. Había hojeado todos los de las estanterías del colegio, y ahora se daba cuenta de que la biblioteca reunida por la Orden de Santa Margarita distaba mucho de ser católica, e incluía escritores tan inesperados como Gertrude Stein.

El vestíbulo de la habitación de descanso de los empleados estaba bloqueado por enormes carros de reparto con montones altísimos de cajas. Emma esperó para pasar.

-¡Muñeca! -le gritó uno de los mozos de reparto.

Emma sonrió levemente porque era una tontería. Incluso abajo, en el guardarropa del sótano, le gritaban «¡Muñeca!» cuando pasaba por allí por la mañana o por la noche.

-Muñeca, ¿me esperas a mí? -bramó de nuevo la voz ruda y nerviosa, por encima del estrépito y los golpes de los carros.

Ella se abrió paso y esquivó un carro que se precipitaba hacia ella con un empleado delante.

-¡Aquí no se fuma! exclamó una voz masculina, una voz gruñona digna de un ejecutivo, y las chicas que había delante de Emma y que habían encendido cigarrillos echaron el humo ostentosamente y corearon en voz alta, justo antes de refugiarse en la sala de mujeres:

-¿Quién se cree que es _él?_ ¿El señor Frankenberg?

-¡Yu-hu! ¡Muñeca!

-¡Muñeca, que me pierdes!

Un carro de reparto se deslizó frente a ella, y su pierna chocó contra el borde metálico.

Siguió andando sin mirársela, aunque ya sentía el dolor fluyendo como una lenta explosión. Pasó por entre distintos y caóticos sonidos de voces femeninas mezcladas, siluetas de mujeres y olor a desinfectante. La sangre le resbalaba hasta el zapato y se le había hecho un desgarrón en la media. Se alisó la piel levantada y, al sentirse mareada, se apoyó contra la pared y se agarró a una tubería. Se quedó allí unos segundos, escuchando la confusión de voces entre las chicas que había frente al espejo. Luego humedeció papel higiénico y se limpió hasta que la mancha roja desapareció de su media, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo.

-Estoy bien, gracias -le dijo a una chica que se inclinó un momento hacia ella, y la chica se alejó.

Lo único que podía hacer era comprar una compresa en la máquina expendedora. Cogió un poco del algodón que llevaba dentro y se lo sujetó a la pierna con la gasa. Ya era hora de volver al mostrador.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el mismo instante, cuando Emma levantó la vista de la caja que estaba abriendo y la mujer volvió la cabeza, mirando directamente hacia Emma. Era alta y morena, y su esbelta y grácil figura iba envuelta en un amplio abrigo de piel que mantenía abierto con una mano puesta en la cintura. Tenía los ojos marrones pero dominantes como la luz o el fuego. Atrapada por aquellos ojos, Emma no podía apartar la mirada. Oyó que el cliente que tenía enfrente le repetía una pregunta, pero ella siguió muda. La mujer también miraba a Emma, con expresión preocupada. Parecía que una parte de su mente estuviera pensando en lo que iba a comprar allí, y aunque hubiera muchas otras empleadas, Emma sabía que se dirigiría a ella. Luego la vio avanzar lentamente hacia el mostrador y el corazón le dio un vuelco recuperando el ritmo. Sintió cómo le ardía la cara mientras la mujer se acercaba más y más.

-¿Puede enseñarme una de esas maletas? -le preguntó la mujer, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y mirando a través de la superficie acristalada.

La deteriorada maleta estaba sólo a unos centímetros. Emma se dio la vuelta y cogió una caja del final de una pila, una caja que nunca se había abierto. Cuando se levantó, la mujer la estaba mirando con serenos ojos marrones. Emma no lograba apartar la vista de ellos, pero tampoco podía mirarlos abiertamente.

-Esa es la que me gusta, pero supongo que no puedo comprarla, ¿o sí? -dijo, señalando la maleta marrón que había en el escaparate, detrás de Emma.

Tenía las cejas morenas, y subrayaban la curva de su frente. Emma pensó que su boca era tan sagaz como sus ojos, que su voz era como su abrigo, rica y suave, y que, de algún modo, parecía llena de secretos.

-Sí -contestó Emma.

Volvió al almacén a buscar la llave. Estaba colgada de un clavo que había detrás de la puerta, y sólo la señora Hendrick- son estaba autorizada a cogerla.

La señorita Davis la vio y se quedó boquiabierta, pero Emma le dijo:

-La necesito. -Y salió.

Abrió el escaparate, sacó la maleta y la puso sobre el mostrador.

-¿Me vende la que está en exposición? -Sonrió como si lo entendiera-. Les dará un ataque, ¿no? -añadió con indiferencia, apoyando los codos en el mostrador para estudiar el contenido de la maleta.

-Da igual -dijo Emma.

-Está bien, esta me gusta. Pagaré contra reembolso. ¿Y los vestidos? ¿Van con la maleta?

En la tapa de la maleta había unos vestiditos envueltos en celofán y llevaban la etiqueta del precio pegada encima.

-No. Van aparte -dijo Emma -. Si quiere vestidos de muñeca, son mucho mejores los de la sección de vestuario de muñecas que hay al otro lado del pasillo.

-Ah. ¿Podrá llegar esto a Nueva Jersey antes de Navidad?

-Sí. Llegará el lunes. -Si no llegaba, pensó Emma, lo entregaría ella personalmente.

-Señora R. Mills-dijo la suave y nítida voz, y Emma empezó a anotarlo en el impreso verde de pago contra reembolso.

Como un secreto que nunca olvidaría, fueron apareciendo bajo la punta del bolígrafo el nombre, la dirección y la ciudad, algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

-No habrá ningún error, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mujer.

Emma percibió su perfume por primera vez y, en lugar de contestar, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Bajó la vista hacia la hoja en la que añadía concienzudamente las cifras necesarias y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la mujer continuara hablando y le dijera: _«¿Te alegras de haberme conocido? ¿Por qué no volvemos a vernos? ¿Por qué no comemos juntas hoy?»_ Su voz era tan indiferente que podría haberlo dicho sin el menor problema. Pero no hubo nada después del « ¿verdad?». Nada que aliviara la vergüenza de haber sido reconocida como una vendedora novata, contratada para las aglomeraciones de Navidad, inexperta y susceptible de cometer errores. Emma le pasó la nota para que la firmara.

La mujer cogió sus guantes del mostrador, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente. Emma vio cómo la distancia se hacía cada vez más grande. Por debajo del abrigo de piel, asomaban sus tobillos blancos y delgados. Llevaba unos sencillos zapatos de piel, de tacón alto.

-¿Es un pago contra reembolso?

Emma miró la fea e inexpresiva cara de la señora Hendrickson.

-Sí, señora Hendrickson.

-¿No sabe que tiene que entregarle al cliente el recorte inferior de la hoja? ¿Cómo cree que podrían reclamar la compra? ¿Dónde está su cliente? ¿Puede ir a buscarla?

-Sí.

Estaba sólo a un par de metros, al otro lado del pasillo, en la sección de vestidos de muñecas. Emma dudó un momento, con el impreso verde en la mano. Luego rodeó el mostrador y se obligó a avanzar llevando la hoja extendida, porque de pronto se sentía avergonzada de su aspecto, con la vieja falda azul, la camisa de algodón -el que repartía las batas verdes se había olvidado de ella-, y los zapatos humillantemente bajos. Y aquella horrible venda que ya debía de estar totalmente llena de sangre.

-Tenía que haberle entregado esto -dijo, dejando el mísero trozo de papel junto a la mano de la mujer, y luego se dio la vuelta.

Otra vez tras su mostrador, Emma miró las cajas apiladas y se puso a revolverlas como si estuviera buscando algo. Esperó a que la mujer acabase en el otro mostrador y se fuera. Era consciente con horror de los momentos que pasaban, como si formaran parte de un tiempo irrevocable, una felicidad irrevocable, porque en aquellos últimos segundos ella podía volverse y ver una vez más la cara que nunca volvería a ver. También tenía una vaga conciencia, sintiendo un horror muy distinto, de las viejas e incesantes voces de los clientes, que reclamaban atención en el mostrador, llamándola, y del bajo y murmurante zumbido del trenecito, del torbellino que se acercaba y la separaba de la mujer.

Pero cuando al fin se volvió miró directamente a los ojos marrones. La mujer se acercaba a ella, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, y se inclinaba otra vez sobre el mostrador, señalaba una muñeca y pedía que se la enseñara.

Emma cogió la muñeca y la dejó brusca y ruidosamente sobre el mostrador de cristal. La mujer la miró.

-Parece irrompible -dijo.

Emma sonrió.

-También me la llevo -dijo con su tranquila y pausada voz, que creaba un remanso de silencio entre el tumulto que las rodeaba. Volvió a darle su nombre y su dirección y Emma lo apuntó lentamente mientras lo leía en sus labios, como si no se lo supiera de memoria-. ¿Seguro que llegará antes de Navidad?

-Llegará el lunes como muy tarde, dos días antes de Navidad.

-Muy bien. No quiero ponerla nerviosa.

Emma apretó el nudo del cordel con el que había rodeado la caja de la muñeca. Misteriosamente el nudo se deshizo.

-Oh, no -dijo, con una vergüenza tal que la hizo sentirse indefensa, y volvió a atarlo bajo la mirada de la mujer.

-Es un trabajo horrible, ¿verdad?

-Sí. - Emma dobló el impreso de pago contra reembolso y lo grapó sobre el cordel blanco.

-Perdone mis quejas.

Emma la miró y otra vez le volvió a dar la sensación de que la conocía de algo, de que la mujer estaba a punto de darse a conocer y que las dos se reirían y comprenderían.

-Tampoco se ha quejado tanto… pero no se preocupe, llegará a tiempo. - Emma miró al otro lado del pasillo, hacia el sitio donde la mujer había estado antes, y vio que el trozo de papel verde seguía sobre el mostrador-. Pero en serio, tiene que conservar el resguardo.

Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar con la sonrisa, resplandeciendo con un fuego que Emma casi conocía y podía identificar.

Siempre los pierdo, pero siempre consigo recoger las cosas igualmente. -Se inclinó para firmar el segundo resguardo.

Emma la observó mientras se alejaba con un paso tan lento como al acercarse, la vio mirar otro mostrador y golpearse dos o tres veces la palma de la mano con los guantes negros. Luego desapareció en uno de los ascensores.

Emma se volvió hacia el siguiente cliente. Trabajaba con paciencia infinita, pero las cifras que anotaba en las hojas de ventas vacilaban en los extremos, el bolígrafo le temblaba espasmódicamente. Fue al despacho del señor Logan y le pareció que tardaba siglos, pero al mirar el reloj vio que sólo habían pasado quince minutos. Ya era la hora de lavarse las manos para ir a comer. Se quedó allí de pie, rígida, secándose las manos en la toalla, sintiéndose ajena a todo y a todos, aislada. El señor Logan le preguntó si quería seguir después de Navidades porque tenían un puesto para ella en el piso de abajo, en el departamento de perfumería, y ella le contestó que no.

A media tarde bajó a la primera planta y compró una tarjeta de Navidad en la sección de tarjetas de felicitación. No era muy especial, pero al menos era sencilla, en sobrio azul y dorado. Se quedó con la pluma pegada a la tarjeta pensando qué escribir: _«Usted es magnífica»_ o incluso _«La quiero»_ , y por fin escribió muy deprisa algo dolorosamente torpe e impersonal: « _Con un recuerdo muy especial de Frankenberg»_ , y en lugar de firma puso su número, 645-A. Después bajó a la oficina de correos, que estaba en el sótano, y dudó ante el buzón. Cuando tenía la carta aún sujeta pero ya dentro de la ranura, se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría? De todas maneras iba a dejar los almacenes al cabo de unos días. ¿Qué le importaría a la señora R. Mills? Sus cejas se enarcarían quizá levemente, miraría la tarjeta un momento y luego la olvidaría. Emma la dejó caer dentro del buzón.

Camino de casa, se le ocurrió una idea para una escenografía, el interior de una casa más profunda que ancha, con una especie de núcleo en el centro de cuyos lados saldrían habitaciones. Quería empezar a hacer la maqueta aquella misma noche, pero al final sólo hizo un esbozo a lápiz. Quería ver a alguien que no fuera Killian, ni Jack o Alice Kelly, la vecina de abajo, quizá a Stella, Stella Overton, la escenógrafa a la que había conocido cuando llegó a Nueva York. Se dio cuenta de que no la había visto desde la fiesta que diera antes de dejar el otro apartamento. Stella era una de las personas cuyo paradero ignoraba. Emma iba a bajar al vestíbulo a llamar por teléfono cuando oyó unos timbrazos cortos y rápidos que significaban que había una llamada para ella.

-Gracias -le dijo Emma a la señora Osborne.

Era la habitual llamada de Killian alrededor de las nueve. Quería saber si la noche siguiente le gustaría ir al cine. Era una película que ponían en el Sutton y aún no habían visto. Emma le dijo que no tenía nada planeado pero que quería acabar una funda de almohadón. Alice Kelly le había dicho que esa noche podría pasar por su casa y usar la máquina de coser. Y además, tenía que lavarse el pelo.

-Lávatelo esta noche y queda mañana conmigo -le propuso Emma.

-Es muy tarde. No puedo dormir con el pelo mojado.

-Yo te lo lavaré mañana por la noche. No usaremos la bañera, sólo un par de cubos.

-Será mejor que no -dijo ella sonriendo. Una vez que Killian le lavó el pelo ella se cayó dentro de la bañera. Killian había empezado a imitar el grifo de la bañera con gorgoritos y contorsiones y ella se rió tanto que perdió pie y se cayó.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece ir el sábado a ver una exposición?

-Pero el sábado es el día que trabajo hasta las nueve. No puedo salir hasta las nueve y media.

-Ah, bueno. Me quedaré por la escuela y nos encontraremos en la esquina hacia las nueve y media. Cuarenta y cuatro y Quinta. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Alguna novedad hoy?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-No. Mañana iré a ver lo de las reservas de los billetes de barco. Te llamaré mañana por la noche.

Al final, Emma no llamó a Stella.

Al día siguiente era viernes, el último viernes antes de Navidad, y el día más ajetreado para Emma desde que trabajaba en Frankenberg, aunque todo el mundo comentaba que el día siguiente sería aún peor. La gente se apretaba peligrosamente contra los mostradores acristalados. Los clientes que había empezado a atender eran arrastrados y se perdían en la corriente pegajosa que llenaba el pasillo. Era imposible imaginar que cupiera nadie más en la planta, pero los ascensores seguían subiendo a más y más gente.

-¡No entiendo por qué no cierran las puertas de abajo! -le comentó Emma a la señorita Martucci mientras ambas se inclinaban junto a un estante del almacén.

-¿Qué? -contestó la señorita Martucci, incapaz de oír.

¡Señorita Swan! -gritó alguien, y sopló en un silbato.

Era la señora Hendrickson. Aquel día utilizaba un silbato para atraer la atención. Emma se abrió camino hacia ella entre las empleadas y las cajas vacías que se amontonaban en el suelo.

-La llaman al teléfono -le dijo la señora Hendrickson, señalando el aparato que había sobre el mostrador de envolver.

Emma hizo un gesto de impotencia que la señora Hendrickson no pudo ver. En aquel momento era imposible oír nada por un teléfono. Y sabía que probablemente sería Killian en plan gracioso. Ya la había llamado una vez.

-¿Diga? -contestó.

-Hola, ¿es usted la empleada seiscientos cuarenta y cinco A, Emma Swan? -dijo la voz de la operadora entre chasquidos y zumbidos-. Hable.

-¿Diga? -repitió, y apenas oyó la respuesta. Se llevó el teléfono hacia el pequeño almacén que había a unos pocos metros. El cable no llegaba y tuvo que agacharse-. ¿Diga?

-Hola -dijo la voz-. Bueno, quería darle las gracias por su tarjeta de Navidad.

-Ah, usted es…

-La señora Mills -dijo ella-. ¿La envió usted o no?

-Sí -dijo Emma, súbitamente rígida por la culpa, como si la hubieran descubierto cometiendo un crimen. Cerró los ojos y retorció el cable. Veía aquellos ojos risueños e inteligentes como los había visto el día anterior-. Siento haberla molestado -dijo mecánicamente, en el tono con el que solía hablar a los clientes.

La mujer se echó a reír.

-Es muy divertido -dijo con soltura, y Emma percibió en su voz la misma nota que había escuchado el día antes y que tanto le había gustado, y sonrió.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-Usted debe ser la chica de la sección de juguetes.

-Sí.

-Fue muy amable por su parte enviarme la tarjeta -dijo la mujer cortésmente.

Entonces Emma lo comprendió. Ella había pensado que quizá la tarjeta fuera de un hombre, algún otro empleado que la había atendido.

-Fue muy agradable atenderla -dijo Emma.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué? -dijo. Tal vez se estuviera burlando de Emma -. Bueno, como es Navidad, ¿por qué no quedamos al menos para tomar un café? O beber algo.

Se abrió la puerta, una chica irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó de pie frente a ella. Emma retrocedió.

Sí, me encantaría.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó la mujer-. Yo iré a Nueva York mañana por la mañana. ¿Por qué no quedamos para comer? ¿Mañana tiene tiempo?

-Claro. Tengo una hora, de doce a una -dijo Emma, mirándole los pies a la chica que tenía delante, con unos mocasines dados de sí. Le veía los gruesos tobillos y las pantorrillas envueltos en calcetines escoceses, moviéndose como patas de elefante.

-¿Quedamos abajo, en la puerta de la calle Treinta y cuatro, a las doce?

-De acuerdo. Yo… - Emma recordó de pronto que el día siguiente debía entrar a la una en punto. Tenía toda la mañana libre. Levantó el brazo para protegerse de la avalancha de cajas que la chica de enfrente había tirado de la estantería, y la propia chica también trastabilló hacia ella-. ¿Oiga? -gritó por encima del ruido de las cajas que caían.

-¡Perdón! -gritó irritada la señora Zabriskie, y cerró la puerta.

-¿Oiga? -repitió Emma.

La comunicación se había cortado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, estas semanas voy a estar un poco muuy liada porque tengo unos parciales muy importantes en la uni y no voy a poder publicar mucho, puede que otro capi de esta historia pero no de la otra :(**

 **Pero, para enmendar mi falta de actualizaciones aquí va un capítulo esperado y de los mejores del libro :D**

 **¡A disfrutarlo!**

* * *

-Hola -dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Hola.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Nada -contestó. Por lo menos, la mujer la había reconocido, pensó Emma.

-¿Tienes algún restaurante favorito? -le preguntó la mujer en la acera.

-No. Me gustaría uno tranquilo, pero no lo encontraremos en este barrio.

-¿Te da tiempo a ir a zona Este? No, no te da tiempo, sólo tienes una hora. Creo que conozco un sitio que está en esta calle a un par de manzanas hacia el oeste. ¿Crees que te dará tiempo?

-Sí, seguro. -Ya eran las doce y cuarto. Emma sabía que llegaría muy tarde, pero no le importó.

No se molestaron en hablar por el camino. De vez en cuando, la multitud las separaba. En una ocasión, la mujer miró a Emma, sonriendo desde el otro lado de una carretilla de mano llena de vestidos. Entraron en un restaurante con vigas de madera y manteles blancos. Estaba prodigiosamente tranquilo y medio vacío. Se sentaron en un gran reservado de madera y la mujer pidió un _Old Fashioned_ sin azúcar, e invitó a Emma a beber uno, o un jerez, y como Emma dudaba, pidió ella y despidió al camarero.

Se quitó el sombrero y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Miró a Emma.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió la fantástica idea de mandarme una tarjeta de Navidad?

-Me acordaba de usted -dijo Emma. Miró los pequeños pendientes de perlas que no parecían más claros que el pelo, o sus ojos. Emma pensó que era hermosa, aunque en aquel momento su rostro era sólo un borrón, porque no se atrevía a mirarla directamente. La mujer sacó algo de su bolso, un lápiz de labios y una polvera. Emma miró la funda del lápiz de labios, dorada como una joya y en forma de cofre. Le hubiera gustado mirarle la boca, pero aquellos ojos que resplandecían como fuego la hicieron desistir.

-No llevas mucho tiempo trabajando allí, ¿verdad?

-No, sólo dos semanas.

-Y probablemente no te quedará mucho tiempo. -Le ofreció un cigarrillo a Emma.

Emma aceptó.

-No. Me van a dar otro trabajo. -Se inclinó hacia el mechero que le tendía la delgada mano moteada de pecas y con las uñas rojas y ovales.

-¿Y mandas postales a menudo?

-¿Postales?

-Bueno, tarjetas de Navidad -sonrió.

-Claro que no -dijo Emma.

-Bueno, por Navidad. -Hizo chocar el vaso de Emma con el suyo y bebió-. ¿Dónde vives? ¿En Manhattan?

Emma se lo dijo. En la calle Sesenta y tres. Le explicó que sus padres habían muerto. Ella llevaba dos años viviendo en Nueva York, y antes había ido al colegio en Nueva Jersey. Emma no le dijo que el colegio era medio religioso, episcopalista. No mencionó a la hermana Alice, a la que adoraba y en la que pensaba a menudo, con sus pálidos ojos azules, su horrible nariz y su firmeza. Porque desde la mañana del día anterior su mente había proyectado muy lejos a la hermana Alice, a kilómetros de la mujer que se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre? -La lámpara que había en la mesa volvía sus ojos oscuros algo con más vida. Incluso la perla que pendía del lóbulo de su oreja parecía algo vivo, como una gota de agua capaz de desvanecerse con un leve roce.

-Bueno… -¿Debía decirle que solía trabajar en maquetas de escenografías? A veces dibujaba y pintaba pequeñas escul **t** uras como cabezas de gato y figuritas que colocaba en sus decorados de ballets, pero lo que más le gustaba era dar largos paseos hacia ninguna parte, lo que más le gustaba era soñar. ¿Debía hablarle de todo aquello? Emma sintió que no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Sintió que los ojos de la mujer no podían mirar sin comprenderlo todo. Tomó un poco más de su bebida y le gustó. Pensó que era como si se estuviera bebiendo a aquella mujer, fuerte y maravillosa.

La mujer hizo un gesto al camarero y les sirvieron otras dos bebidas.

-Me gusta.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Emma.

-Me gusta que alguien me envíe una tarjeta de Navidad, alguien que no conozco. Así deberían ser las cosas en Navidad. Y este año me gusta aún más.

-Me alegro -dijo Emma, preguntándose si hablaría en serio.

-Eres una chica muy guapa -dijo-. Y muy sensible, ¿verdad?

Emma pensó que le había dicho que era guapa con tanta soltura como si estuviera refiriéndose a una muñeca.

-Yo creo que es usted magnífica -le dijo Emma con el valor que le daba la segunda copa, sin importarle cómo sonaría, porque sabía que de todas maneras aquella mujer acabaría sabiéndolo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se rió. Su risa era un sonido más hermoso que la música. Le dibujaba leves arrugas en los extremos de los ojos mientras fruncía los labios rojos para aspirar el humo de su cigarrillo. Contempló un momento a Emma, con los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo. La distancia que separaba la cintura de su traje negro y ajustado y sus anchos hombros era larga. Y luego, su morena cabeza con el fino y rebelde pelo peinado hacia atrás. Tendría unos treinta o treinta y dos años, pensó Emma, y su hija, a la que le había comprado la maleta y la muñeca, tendría quizá seis u ocho años. Emma podía imaginarse a la niña, con el pelo moreno, el rostro dorado y feliz, el cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, y siempre jugando. Pero el rostro de la niña, a diferencia del de la mujer, se le aparecía vago e indefinido. ¿Y el marido? Emma ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

-Estoy segura de que pensó que había sido un hombre el que le había mandado la tarjeta de Navidad -dijo Emma.

-Pues sí -contestó ella con una sonrisa-. Pensé que podía haber sido un empleado de la sección de esquí.

-Lo siento.

-Pero si estoy encantada. -Se recostó en el asiento del reservado-. Dudo mucho que me hubiera ido a comer con él. De verdad, estoy encantada.

Otra vez le llegó a Emma el levemente dulce olor de su perfume, un olor que le sugería manzanas, parecía propio de ella. Emma se inclinó para acercarse más al olor, con la vista baja posada en su vaso. Le hubiera gustado apartar la mesa y echarse en sus brazos, enterrar la nariz en el pañuelo verde y oro que rodeaba su cuello. Una vez, sus manos se rozaron por el dorso en la mesa y Emma sintió que aquella parte de su piel revivía y casi ardía. Emma no comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero era así. La miró, ella había vuelto el rostro ligeramente, y otra vez tuvo la sensación de conocerla de algo. Y también supo que no podía tomar en serio aquella sensación. Nunca había visto a aquella mujer. Si la hubiera visto, ¿habría podido olvidarla? En el silencio, Emma sintió que las dos esperaban a que la otra hablase, aunque el silencio aún no era embarazoso. Llegaron sus platos. Era una humeante crema de espinacas con un huevo encima, y olía a mantequilla.

-¿Cómo es que vives sola? -le preguntó la mujer, y antes de darse cuenta Emma ya le había contado su vida.

Pero sin caer en aburridos detalles. En seis frases, como si le importase tan poco como una historia que hubiera leído en alguna parte. ¿Y qué importaban los hechos después de todo? ¿Qué importaba si su madre era francesa, inglesa o húngara, o si su padre había sido un pintor irlandés o un abogado checo, si había tenido éxito o no, o si su madre la había presentado al colegio de la Orden de Santa Margarita como una criatura difícil y llorona, o como una niña de ocho años igualmente difícil y melancólica? ¿Qué importaba si había sido feliz allí? Porque en ese momento era feliz, su vida empezaba aquel día. No necesitaba padres ni pasado.

-¿Hay algo más aburrido que la historia del pasado? -dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Quizá un futuro sin historia.

Emma no se paró a pensarlo. Era verdad. Todavía sonreía, como si acabara de aprender a sonreír y no supiera cómo parar. La mujer sonrió también, divertida. Emma pensó que quizá se estuviera riendo de ella.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Swan? -le preguntó.

-Es británico. Transformado -explicó Emma con torpeza-. Originalmente…

-Es muy original.

-¿Y usted cómo se llama? -preguntó Emma -. Su nombre de pila.

-¿Mi nombre? Regina. Por favor, no me llames nunca Regine.

-Y a mí nunca me llame Emme -dijo Emma, pronunciando la «me» exageradamente.

-¿Cómo te gusta pronunciarlo?

-Como usted lo dice -contestó. Regina pronunciaba su nombre a la francesa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran al menos de doce maneras distintas, incluso ella misma, a veces, lo decía de modo diferente. Le gustaba cómo lo pronunciaba Regina y le gustaba ver sus labios diciéndolo. Un anhelo indefinido, que antes sólo había sentido de manera vagamente consciente, se convertía en ese momento en un deseo reconocido. Un deseo tan absurdo y embarazoso que Emma lo apartó de su mente.

-¿Qué haces los domingos? -preguntó Regina.

-No lo sé. Nada en especial. ¿Y usted?

-Últimamente, nada. Si alguna vez te apetece venir a verme, serás bienvenida. Donde yo vivo, al menos hay un poco de campo. ¿Te gustaría venir este domingo? -Esta vez los ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente y, por primera vez, Emma se atrevió a mirarlos. Vio que había en ellos cierto matiz de humor. ¿Y qué más? También curiosidad y desafío.

-Sí -contestó.

-Eres una chica extraña.

-¿Por qué?

-Pareces caída del cielo -dijo Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian la estaba esperando en la esquina, balanceándose alternativamente sobre los pies para soportar el frío. Aquella noche ella no tenía frío, se dio cuenta de repente, aunque la gente iba por la calle arrebujada en sus abrigos. Cogió el brazo de Killian y se lo apretó afectuosamente.

-¿Has entrado ya? -le preguntó. Llegaba diez minutos tarde.

-Claro que no. Te estaba esperando. -Apretó sus fríos labios y su nariz contra la mejilla de ella-. ¿Has tenido un día muy malo?

-No.

La noche era muy oscura a pesar de las luces de Navidad. Miró la cara de Killian a la luz de una cerilla que él había encendido. La lisa superficie de su frente sobresalía por encima de sus ojos pequeños. «Fuerte como la frente de una ballena», pensó Emma, «tan fuerte como para romper algo de un golpe.» Su cara parecía esculpida en madera, lisa y sin adornos. Ella vio sus ojos abrirse como inesperados puntos de cielo azul en la oscuridad.

-Estás de buen humor esta noche -le sonrió él-. ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta a la manzana? Dentro no se puede fumar. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

-No, gracias.

Echaron a andar. La galería quedaba justo al lado, estaba en la primera planta de un gran edificio y se veía la hilera de ventanas iluminadas, cada una con una guirnalda de Navidad. Al día siguiente vería a Regina, pensó Emma, al día siguiente a las once de la mañana. La vería sólo doce horas más tarde y a sólo unas diez manzanas de allí. Volvió a coger del brazo a Killian y de repente se sintió tímida. Un poco más hacia el este, por la calle Cuarenta y tres, vio la constelación de Orion extendiéndose en el cielo, entre los edificios. Solía mirarla desde las ventanas del colegio y también por la ventana de su primer apartamento neoyorquino.

-Hoy he reservado los billetes -dijo Killian -. El _President Taylor_ sale el siete de marzo. He hablado con el de los billetes y creo que nos puede conseguir camarotes exteriores si le doy la lata.

-¿El siete de marzo? -Advirtió que en su voz había cierta excitación, aunque ella no deseaba ir a Europa en absoluto.

-Quedan dos meses y medio -dijo Killian, cogiéndole la mano.

-Si yo no pudiera ir, ¿podrías anular la reserva? -preguntó. Pensó que podría haberle dicho perfectamente que no quería ir, pero él se habría puesto a discutir, como hacía siempre que ella dudaba.

-¡Claro que sí, Emm! -Y se echó a reír.

Killian balanceaba la mano de Emma mientras paseaban. Como si fueran amantes, pensó Emma. Lo que ella sentía por Regina era casi amor, pero Regina era una mujer. No es que fuera una locura, era felicidad. Una palabra tonta, ¿pero cómo era posible ser más feliz de lo que ella lo era ahora, desde el jueves anterior?

-Me encantaría que compartiéramos uno -dijo Killian.

-¿Compartir qué?

-¡Un camarote! -exclamó Killian riéndose, y Emma se fijó en que dos personas que había en la acera se volvían a mirarles-. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa para celebrarlo? Podemos ir al Mansfield, que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Es que aún no me apetece sentarme. Un poco más tarde.

Entraron en la galería y pagaron la mitad, porque llevaban pases de la escuela de Bellas Artes de Killian. La galería se componía de una serie de salas de techos altos, lujosamente alfombradas, un ambiente de opulencia para los anuncios, dibujos, biografías e ilustraciones, o cualquier cosa que colgara de las paredes en apretada hilera. Killian estudió larga y detenidamente algunos cuadros, pero a Emma le parecieron un tanto deprimentes.

-¿Has visto éste? -le preguntó Killian, señalando un complicado dibujo de un empleado de la compañía de teléfonos reparando un cable. Emma lo había visto antes en alguna parte. Verlo aquella noche le causó cierta desazón.

-Sí -contestó. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Si dejaba de escatimar y ahorrar para ir a Europa, lo que había sido una estupidez, porque de todos modos no iba a ir, se podía comprar un abrigo nuevo. Habría rebajas justo después de Navidad. El abrigo que tenía era cruzado, de pelo de camello, pero con él se sentía desaliñada.

-No sientes demasiado respeto por la técnica, pequeña -le dijo Killian, apretándole el brazo.

Ella le hizo una mueca burlona y volvió a cogerse de él. De repente se sintió muy cercana, tan contenta y encariñada con él como la noche que le conociera, en la fiesta de la calle Chistopher, a la que la había llevado Francés Cotter. Killian se había emborrachado un poco, como nunca había vuelto a hacer estando con ella, y le habló de libros, de política y de la gente de manera mucho más positiva de lo que era habitual en él. Se había pasado toda la noche hablando con ella, y a ella le había encantado él por su entusiasmo, sus ambiciones, sus gustos y sus manías. Y también porque había sido su primera fiesta de verdad y gracias a él había sido un éxito.

-No miras los cuadros -le dijo Killian.

-Es agotador. Cuando quieras lo dejamos.

Cerca de la puerta se encontraron a algunos conocidos de Killian, dos jóvenes, uno de ellos negro, y una chica. Killian les presentó a Emma. A Emma le pareció que no eran amigos íntimos de Killian, pero él les anunció que en marzo se irían a Europa.

Todos parecían envidiarles.

Fuera, la Quinta Avenida parecía vacía y expectante, como el decorado de una obra de teatro. Emma avanzó deprisa junto a Killian, con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquel día había perdido los guantes en algún sitio. Pensaba en su cita del día siguiente, a las once de la mañana. Se preguntó si a aquella misma hora de la noche estaría todavía con Regina.

-¿Qué haces mañana? -le preguntó Killian.

-¿Mañana?

-Ya sabes. Mi familia preguntaba si vendrías a comer con nosotros este domingo.

Emma se acordó y dudó. Había visitado a los Jones cuatro o cinco domingos. Hacían una gran comida a las dos, y luego el señor Jones, un hombre bajo y calvo, se empeñaba en bailar con ella.

-¿Sabes que mamá te quiere hacer un vestido? -continuó Killian -. Ya ha comprado la tela. Quiere tomarte las medidas.

-Un vestido… Eso es mucho trabajo. -Emma recordó las blusas de la señora Jones, blusas blancas laboriosamente bordadas. La señora Jones estaba orgullosa de sus aptitudes para la costura. Emma no quería aceptar que se esforzara tanto por ella.

-A ella le encanta -dijo Killian -. Bueno, ¿en qué quedamos mañana? ¿Quieres venir hacia el mediodía?

-Creo que prefiero no quedar este domingo. No han hecho muchos planes, ¿verdad?

-No -contestó Killian decepcionado-. ¿Quieres trabajar o hacer algo mañana?

-Sí, preferiría -contestó. No quería que Killian supiera lo de Regina ni que llegase a conocerla.

-¿Ni siquiera que demos un paseo en coche a alguna parte?

-No, gracias.

A Emma no le gustaba que él siguiera reteniéndole la mano. La de Killian estaba húmeda y helada.

-¿No cambiarás de opinión?

-No -dijo Emma negando con la cabeza. Podría haberle dicho algo que suavizara las cosas, haberle dado alguna excusa, pero tampoco quería mentirle sobre aquel día más de lo que ya le había mentido. Le oyó suspirar y luego avanzaron en silencio durante un rato.

Emma separó sus dedos de los de Killian. De pronto se sintió hambrienta. Se había pasado su hora de la comida escribiendo una especie de carta a Regina que no había echado ni pensaba echar. Cogieron el autobús hacia el norte en la Tercera Avenida y luego fueron andando hasta casa de Emma. A Emma no le apetecía invitar a Killian a subir, pero le invitó igualmente.

-No, gracias, ya me marcho -dijo Killian. Puso un pie en el primer escalón-. Estás muy rara esta noche. Estás a kilómetros de aquí.

-No es verdad -dijo ella. Se sintió inexpresiva y le molestaba.

-Ahora estás lejísimos, se nota enseguida que…

-¿Qué? -le interrumpió ella.

-No hemos llegado muy lejos, ¿verdad? -dijo él repentinamente serio-. Si ni siquiera quieres pasar un domingo conmigo, ¿cómo vamos a pasar meses juntos en Europa?

-Bueno, Killian, si quieres que cortemos todo esto…

-Emma, yo te quiero. -Se frotó el pelo con la palma de la mano, exasperado-. Claro que no quiero romper, pero… -volvió a interrumpirse.

Ella sabía lo que él quería decirle, que ella no le daba casi nada en lo referente al afecto. Pero no lo diría, porque sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él y, por tanto, ¿cómo iba a esperar afecto? El mero hecho de no estar enamorada de él la hacía sentirse culpable, culpable por no aceptar nada de él, un regalo de cumpleaños, una invitación a comer con su familia, ni siquiera que él le dedicara su tiempo. Emma apretó las puntas de los dedos con fuerza contra la baranda de piedra.

-De acuerdo, ya lo sé. No estoy enamorada de ti -dijo.

-No me refiero a eso, Emm...

-Si quieres que lo dejemos del todo, ya sabes, que dejemos de vernos, pues muy bien -le dijo. Tampoco era la primera vez que se lo decía.

-Emm, ya sabes que preferiría estar contigo antes que con nadie en el mundo. Eso es lo malo.

-Bueno, si es tan malo…

-¿Pero tú me quieres, Emma? ¿Cómo me quieres?

 _«Si tú supieras»_ , pensó ella.

-No te quiero, pero me gustas -le dijo-. Esta noche, hace unos minutos -añadió bruscamente, tal como sonaba, porque era verdad-, me he sentido más cerca de ti que nunca.

Killian la miró un tanto incrédulo.

-¿De verdad? -Empezó a subir poco a poco los escalones, sonriendo, y se detuvo justo frente a ella-. Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas quedarme contigo esta noche, Emm? Sólo déjame intentarlo, ¿quieres?

Desde que dio el primer paso hacia ella, Emma imaginó lo que Killian iba a proponerle. Se sintió triste y avergonzada, sintió lástima por los dos, porque era totalmente imposible, y lo más embarazoso era que ella no lo deseaba. Siempre surgía aquel muro tremendo porque ella no quería siquiera intentarlo, y cada vez que él se lo pedía, todo se reducía a una sensación incómoda y desdichada. Recordó la primera noche que le había dejado quedarse y se estremeció. Había sentido de todo menos placer, y en medio de la situación había preguntado: «¿Así es como tiene que ser?» ¿Cómo podía ser así, tan desagradable?, había pensado. Y Killian se había echado a reír tanto, tan fuerte y con tantas ganas que ella se había enfadado. La segunda vez había sido quizá peor, probablemente porque Killian pensaba que ya no habría dificultades. Le dolía tanto que se le saltaban las lágrimas, y Killian le había pedido perdón diciéndole que le hacía sentirse como un bruto. Ella había protestado y le había respondido que no lo era. Sabía muy bien que no lo era y que incluso resultaba angelical comparado con lo que habría hecho Angelo Rossi, por ejemplo, si ella hubiera accedido a acostarse con él aquella noche, cuando él le hizo la misma pregunta en aquellos mismos escalones.

-Emma , cariño…

-No -dijo Emma , recuperando al fin el habla-. Esta noche no puedo y tampoco podré ir contigo a Europa -acabó, con una horrible y desesperada franqueza.

-Los labios de Killian se abrieron con expresión atónita. Emma no soportaba mirar el ceño que se dibujaba en su frente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… Porque no puedo -dijo ella, y cada palabra era una agonía-. Porque no quiero acostarme contigo.

-¡Oh, Emm! -se rió Killian -. Siento habértelo preguntado. Olvídalo, ¿quieres, cariño? Y en Europa también.

Emma miró a otra parte, volvió a ver Orion, ladeada con un ángulo ligeramente distinto, y volvió a mirar a Killian . _«No puedo»_ , pensó. _«A veces tengo que pensarlo porque tú también lo piensas.»_ Le parecía como si estuviera pronunciando las palabras y las veía tan sólidas como bloques de madera flotando entre los dos, aunque no oía nada. Había pronunciado aquellas palabras una vez ante él, arriba, en su habitación, y otra vez en Prospect Park, sujetando el cordón de una cometa. Pero él no había hecho caso, ¿y qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Repetírselas?

-De todas maneras, ¿quieres subir un rato? -le preguntó, torturándose, tan avergonzada que no podía soportarlo.

-No -dijo Killian con una risa suave que la avergonzó más aún por su tolerancia y su comprensión-. No, me marcho. Buenas noches, cariño. Te quiero. -Y con una última mirada hacia ella, se fue.

* * *

 **Las primeras dudas de Emma empiezan a aflorar a la superficie y empieza a mostrarse menos afectiva con el pesado de Killian...**

 **¡Más cosas en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **PD: Mil gracias a los follows, los favs y los que comentais la historia :D :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma salió y miró a su alrededor, pero las calles estaban vacías, como todas las mañanas de domingo. El viento se agitaba en torno a la alta esquina de cemento del edificio de Frankenberg, como furioso por no encontrar ni una sola figura humana que se le opusiera. Sólo ella, pensó Emma, y sonrió para sí. Podría haber pensado en un sitio más agradable donde quedar. El viento era como hielo contra sus dientes. Regina llevaba un cuarto de hora de retraso. Si no llegaba, ella seguiría esperándola durante todo el día y toda la noche. Una silueta emergió de la boca del metro, la figura presurosa y delgada como un palillo de una mujer con un largo abrigo negro, bajo el cual sus pies se movían tan deprisa como si fueran cuatro y girasen en una rueda.

Entonces Emma se volvió y vio a Regina en un coche que se acercaba al bordillo de la acera. Emma se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola! -exclamó Regina, y se inclinó para abrirle la puerta.

-Hola. Pensaba que no vendrías.

-Siento muchísimo llegar tarde. ¿Estás helada?

-No. -Emma entró y cerró la puerta. Dentro del coche la temperatura era cálida. Era un coche verde oscuro tapizado de piel verde oscuro. Regina se dirigió despacio hacia el oeste.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa en el campo? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Me da igual -dijo Emma mientras observaba a Regina. Su pelo corto y moreno, estaba recogido hacia atrás con el pañuelo verde y oro que le rodeaba la cabeza en forma de banda.

-Vayamos a casa. Es un sitio muy bonito.

Se dirigieron a la parte alta de la ciudad. Era como cabalgar dentro de una montaña rodante que podía barrerlo todo a su paso, pero que obedecía totalmente a Regina.

-¿Te gusta conducir? -le preguntó Regina sin mirarla. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. Apoyaba las manos suavemente sobre el volante, como si no significara nada para ella, como si estuviera sentada cómodamente en una silla cualquiera, fumando-. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Entraron en el túnel Lincoln. Una salvaje e inexplicable excitación invadió a Emma mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Deseó que el túnel se derrumbara y las matara, que sus cuerpos se arrastraran juntos. De vez en cuando, sentía la mirada de Regina posarse sobre ella.

-¿Has desayunado?

-No -contestó Emma. Supuso que estaría pálida. Había empezado a desayunar, pero se le había caído la botella de leche al fregadero y lo había dejado.

-Toma un poco de café. Está ahí, en el termo.

Habían salido del túnel. Regina detuvo el coche en el arcén.

-Ahí -dijo señalando hacia un termo que había en el asiento. Cogió el termo y echó en la taza un poco de café, marrón brillante y todavía humeante.

Emma miró el café con gratitud.

-¿De dónde es este café?

-¿Siempre quieres saber de dónde vienen las cosas? -sonrió Regina.

El café era fuerte y un poco dulce. Le dio fuerzas. Cuando la taza estaba ya medio vacía, Regina puso el coche en marcha.

Emma permanecía en silencio. ¿De qué iba a hablar? ¿Del trébol dorado de cuatro hojas con el nombre y la dirección de Regina que pendía del llavero del salpicadero? ¿De los puestos de árboles de Navidad que se alineaban junto a la carretera? ¿Del pájaro que volaba solo por un campo de aspecto pantanoso? No. Sólo quería decirle las cosas que le había escrito en la carta que no había echado y eso era imposible.

-¿Te gusta el campo? -le preguntó Regina mientras giraban por una carretera más estrecha.

Acababan de pasar por un pueblecito. En ese punto el camino trazaba una curva semicircular y se acercaba a una casa blanca de dos plantas, con dos alas proyectándose hacia los lados, como las zarpas de un león echado.

Había una esterilla metálica, un enorme buzón de latón muy brillante y un perro que ladraba sordamente a un lado de la casa, cerca del blanco garaje oculto por los árboles. A Emma le pareció que la casa olía a una especia, mezclada con otro olor, un olor que tampoco era el perfume de Regina. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un ruido repetido y ligero. Emma se volvió y vio a Regina mirándola desconcertada, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y pensó que un segundo después Regina le preguntaría _«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»_ , como si se le hubiera olvidado o en realidad no quisiera llevarla a su casa.

-No hay nadie, excepto la doncella, que está bastante lejos -dijo Regina, como contestando a una pregunta de Emma.

-Es una casa muy bonita -dijo Emma, y observó la sonrisa teñida de impaciencia de Regina.

-Quítate el abrigo. - Regina se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo-. ¿Te gustaría desayunar algo? Es casi mediodía.

-No, gracias.

Regina echó una mirada a la sala y otra vez su rostro se inundó de la misma expresión insatisfecha.

-Vamos arriba, es más cómodo.

Emma siguió a Regina por la amplia escalera de madera y pasaron ante un cuadro que representaba a una niñita pintada al óleo, con el pelo rubio y una barbilla cuadrada como la de Regina. También pasaron junto a una ventana, en la que por un momento apareció un jardín, con un sendero en forma de ese, y una fuente con una estatua azul verdosa, y luego desapareció. Arriba había un pequeño vestíbulo que daba a cuatro o cinco habitaciones. Regina se dirigió a una habitación alfombrada y tapizada de verde y cogió un cigarrillo de una caja que había sobre una mesa. Miró a Emma mientras lo encendía, Emma no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, y sentía que Regina esperaba que hiciera o dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Observó la habitación, la alfombra verde oscuro y el banco largo forrado de almohadones que había frente a una pared. En el centro había una sobria mesa de madera clara. «Un cuarto de juego», pensó Emma, aunque parecía más bien un estudio por los libros, los discos y la ausencia de cuadros.

-Es mi habitación favorita -dijo Regina saliendo-, pero mi dormitorio está allí.

Emma miró el interior de la habitación que había enfrente. Estaba tapizada de algodón estampado de flores y había una mesa sencilla de madera clara como en la otra habitación. También había un sencillo espejo sobre un tocador. En todas partes la sensación era de luminosidad, aunque no entraba la luz del día. La cama era de matrimonio. Sobre la cómoda, al fondo de la habitación, había unos cepillos con el sello del ejército. Emma buscó en vano una foto de él. Había una foto de Regina en el vestidor, con una niñita en brazos. Y en un marco de plata había una foto de una mujer de pelo oscuro y rizado que sonreía abiertamente.

-Tienes una hija pequeña, ¿verdad? -preguntó Emma.

Regina abrió un panel de la pared del vestíbulo.

-Sí -contestó-. ¿Quieres una Coca-Cola?

El zumbido de la nevera se hizo más intenso. En toda la casa no se oía otra cosa que los ruidos que ellas hacían. A Emma no le apetecía una bebida fría, pero cogió la botella y la llevó escalera abajo siguiendo a Regina y luego por la cocina, hasta llegar al jardín trasero que había visto desde la ventana. Más allá de la fuente había un montón de plantas, algunas de más de medio metro, agrupadas y envueltas en sacos de arpillera. A Emma le recordaron algo, pero no sabía qué. Regina tensó una cuerda que se había aflojado con el viento. Agachada, con la gruesa falda de lana y la rebeca azul, su figura parecía sólida y fuerte, como su rostro, contrastando con sus finos tobillos. Durante unos minutos pareció olvidarse de Emma, paseando despacio por allí, pisando con fuerza el suelo con sus mocasines, como si en aquel frío jardín sin flores se sintiera por fin a gusto. Era bastante desagradable estar allí sin abrigo, pero como Regina no parecía notarlo, Emma intentó imitarla.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le preguntó Regina -. ¿Quieres pasear, oír música?

-Estoy muy contenta -le dijo Emma.

Pensó que Regina estaba preocupada por algo y que se arrepentía de haberla invitado a la casa. Volvieron hacia la puerta que había al final del camino.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo? -le preguntó Regina en la cocina, aún con su aire ausente, mientras miraba en el interior de la gran nevera. Sacó dos platos cubiertos con papel de estraza-. No me importaría comer algo, ¿y a ti?

Emma había intentado hablarle de su trabajo en el Black Cat Theater. Eso era algo, pensó, era lo único importante que podía contar de sí misma. Pero aquél no era el momento. Le contestó despacio, intentando parecer tan distante como ella, aunque notaba su propio embarazo al hablar.

-Supongo que es algo educacional. Aprendí a ser ladrona, mentirosa y poeta al mismo tiempo. -Emma recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla para que le llegara la luz del sol. Le hubiera gustado decir que también había aprendido a amar. Antes de Regina no había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a la hermana Alicia.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en poeta? - Regina la miró.

-Supongo que sintiendo demasiado las cosas -le contestó Emma muy consciente.

-¿Y cómo te convertiste en ladrona? - Regina se chupó el pulgar y frunció el ceño-. ¿No te apetece un poco de pudin de caramelo?

-No, gracias. Todavía no he robado, pero supongo que es fácil. Hay carteras por todas partes. Sólo hay que cogerlas. A una le roban hasta la carne… -Emma se rió. Una podía reírse de eso con Regina, una podía reírse de cualquier cosa con Regina.

Comieron pollo frío troceado, salsa de cangrejo, aceitunas verdes y crujiente apio blanco. Pero después de la comida Regina la dejó y se fue al salón. Volvió con un vaso de whisky y le añadió agua del grifo. Emma la observaba. Luego, durante un largo momento, se miraron la una a la otra, Regina de pie en el umbral de la puerta y Emma en la mesa, mirando por encima del hombro, sin comer.

-¿Conoces a mucha gente así, desde el otro lado del mostrador? ¿No te importa hablar con cualquiera? -le preguntó Regina con calma.

-Claro que sí -sonrió Emma.

-¿Te vas a comer con el primero que pasa? -Los ojos de Regina centellearon-. Podrías encontrarte con un secuestrador -Le dio vueltas a la bebida en el vaso sin hielo y luego se lo bebió. Sus finas pulseras de plata tintineaban contra el cristal-. Bueno, dime, ¿has conocido a mucha gente así?

-No -dijo Emma.

-¿No muchos? ¿Sólo tres o cuatro?

-¿Cómo a ti? -Emma sostuvo firmemente su mirada.

Regina la miró fijamente a su vez, como si exigiera otra palabra, otra frase de Emma. Luego dejó el vaso sobre la estufa y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?

-Un poco.

-Ven y toca algo. -Y cuando Emma esbozó una negativa, le dijo imperiosamente-: No me importa cómo toques. Simplemente toca algo,

Emma tocó algo de Scarlatti que había aprendido en el orfanato. Regina la escuchaba sentada en una silla que había al otro lado de la habitación, relajada e inmóvil, sin probar siquiera su segundo whisky con agua. Emma tocó la _Sonata en do mayor_ , que era lenta y bastante sencilla, llena de octavas quebradas, pero le pareció súbitamente torpe y pretenciosa en las partes más vibrantes, y se detuvo. De pronto era demasiado para ella, sus manos en un teclado que sabía que Regina tocaba, Regina escuchándola con los ojos entornados, la casa de Regina envolviéndola, y la música que la hacía abandonarse, sentirse indefensa. Con un suspiro, bajó las manos.

-¿Estás cansada? -le preguntó Regina con calma.

La pregunta no parecía referirse a aquel momento sino a siempre. -Sí.

Regina se colocó detrás de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros. Emma se imaginó sus manos, fuertes y flexibles, con los delicados tendones marcándose mientras le presionaba los hombros. Pareció que pasaba mucho tiempo mientras sus manos se movían hacia su cuello y bajo su barbilla, un tiempo tan intensamente tumultuoso que empañaba el placer de sentir los dedos de Regina inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás y besándola suavemente en el nacimiento del pelo. Emma apenas pudo sentir el beso.

-Ven conmigo -le dijo Regina.

Volvió a subir la escalera con Regina.

-No te vendría mal una siesta -dijo Regina, apartando la colcha floreada y la manta.

-Gracias, pero tampoco…

-Quítate los zapatos -dijo Regina suavemente, pero en un tono que exigía obediencia.

Emma miró la cama. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior.

-Creo que no podré dormir, aunque si me duermo…

-Yo te despertaré dentro de media hora.

Cuando se metió en la cama, Regina le echó la manta por encima.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? - Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Emma la miró, incapaz de soportar su mirada pero resistiendo. No le hubiera importado morir estrangulada a manos de Regina, postrada y vulnerable, una intrusa en la cama de Regina.

-Diecinueve. -Qué vieja parecía. Más de noventa y uno.

Regina frunció el ceño sonriendo levemente. Emma sintió que Regina pensaba algo con tanta intensidad que el aire que las separaba podía palparse. Luego Regina le deslizó las manos bajo los hombros e inclinó su cabeza hacia la garganta de Emma. Emma sintió que la tensión salía del cuerpo de Regina con un suspiro que le hacía arder el cuello, transportando el perfume del pelo de Regina.

-Eres una niña -le dijo, como en un reproche. Le levantó la cabeza-. ¿Quieres algo?

Emma se acordó de lo que había pensado en el restaurante y apretó los dientes, avergonzada.

-¿Qué te gustaría? -le repitió Regina.

-Nada, gracias.

Regina se levantó, se acercó al tocador y encendió un cigarrillo. Emma la contempló con los párpados entornados, preocupada por el desasosiego de Regina, aunque adoraba verla fumar.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

Emma sabía que quería decir agua. Lo sabía por la ternura y el interés que había en su voz, como si fuera una niña enferma con fiebre.

Creo que me gustaría un poco de leche caliente -dijo Emma.

-Un poco de leche caliente -la imitó. Levantó un ángulo de la boca sonriendo. Luego salió de la habitación.

Emma se sumió en un limbo de ansiedad y ensoñación hasta que Regina reapareció con una taza blanca sobre un platillo, sosteniendo éste y el asa de la taza mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

-La he dejado hervir y le ha salido nata -dijo, molesta-. Lo siento.

Pero a Emma le encantó porque se imaginó que eso le debía de pasar siempre. Se quedaba pensando en algo y la leche hervía.

-¿Te gusta así? ¿Sin nada?

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

-Puf -dijo Regina sentándose en el brazo de un sillón, y se quedó contemplándola.

Emma estaba apoyada en un codo. La leche estaba tan caliente que al principio apenas podía mojarse los labios. Luego los pequeños sorbos se fueron extendiendo dentro de su boca liberando una mezcla de sabores orgánicos. La leche le sabía a sangre y a huesos, a carne fresca, a pelo, insípida y harinosa, pero viva como un embrión creciente. Estaba ardiendo y Emma se la bebió de un trago, como los personajes de los cuentos de hadas cuando beben la poción que les transformará, o como los guerreros inocentes cuando beben la copa que les llevará a la muerte. Regina se acercó y cogió la taza, y Emma, soñolienta, se dio cuenta de que Regina le hacía tres preguntas, una tenía que ver con la felicidad, otra con los almacenes y la última con el futuro. Emma se oyó a sí misma contestar, oyó su voz alzarse súbitamente en un balbuceo, como un resorte incontrolado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba bañada en lágrimas. Le estaba hablando a Regina de todo lo que temía y le disgustaba, de su soledad, de Killian y de sus peores desengaños. Y de sus padres. Su madre no había muerto, pero Emma no había vuelto a verla desde que tenía catorce años.

Regina la interrogaba y ella le contestaba, aunque no quería hablar de su madre. Su madre no era tan importante, no formaba parte de sus desengaños. Su padre sí. Su padre era muy diferente. Había muerto cuando ella tenía seis años. Era abogado, y toda su vida había querido dedicarse a la pintura. Se había portado de manera muy distinta, había sido amable. Él no era muy fuerte y, aunque había muerto de pneumonía, para Emma había sido su madre la que lo había matado. Regina preguntó y preguntó, y Emma le contó que su madre la había llevado al colegio de Montclair a los ocho años. Le habló de las pocas visitas que más tarde le hizo, porque siempre estaba viajando por el país. Su madre era pianista, no de primera fila, eso era imposible, pero siempre tenía trabajo porque era muy tenaz. Cuando Emma tenía diez años, su madre se había vuelto a casar. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, fue a casa de su madre, en Long Island, y ellos le pidieron que se quedase a vivir allí, pero también le dieron a entender que preferían que se fuera. A Emma no le gustó James, el marido de su madre, porque era exactamente igual que ella. Grande, de pelo oscuro, voz chillona, gestos violentos y apasionados. Emma estaba segura de que su matrimonio funcionaría a la perfección. Su madre incluso había vuelto a quedar embarazada, así que ya tendría dos hijos. Después de pasar una semana con ellos, Emma volvió al orfanato. Más tarde debió de haber tres o cuatro visitas más de su madre, que siempre le llevaba algún regalo, una blusa, un libro. En una ocasión le llevó un estuche de maquillaje que a Emma le horrorizó, porque le recordaba las quebradizas y pintadas pestañas de ella. Eran regalos que su madre le ofrecía tímidamente, como hipócritas ofrendas de paz. Una vez, su madre llevó al niñito, su hermanastro, y entonces Emma se dio cuenta de que ella había sido marginada. Su madre nunca había querido a su padre, había preferido dejarla a ella en el orfanato a los ocho años, entonces, ¿por qué se molestaba en visitarla o en reclamar su atención? Ella hubiera sido más feliz sin tener padres, como la mitad de las niñas de la escuela. Por fin, le dijo a su madre que prefería que no volviese a verla, y no volvió. Lo último que recordaba de su madre era una expresión resentida y avergonzada, la mirada esquiva de sus ojos castaños, una sonrisa crispada y el silencio. Luego había cumplido quince años. Las hermanas se habían enterado de que su madre ya no le escribía y se habían puesto en contacto con ella pidiéndole que escribiera. Así lo había hecho, pero Emma no le había contestado. Después llegó el momento de su graduación, a los diecisiete años, y la escuela le había pedido a la madre doscientos dólares. Emma no quería aceptar dinero de su madre y pensaba que ella tampoco iba a dárselo, pero la madre pagó y Emma acabó por aceptarlo.

-Siento habérmelo quedado. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. Algún día se lo devolveré.

-Qué tontería -dijo Regina suavemente. Estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y los ojos fijos en Emma, sonriendo-. Aún eres una niña. Cuando olvides esa idea de devolverle el dinero, entonces serás adulta.

Emma no contestó.

-¿No crees que quizá un día querrás volver a verla? A lo mejor dentro de unos años…

Emma negó con la cabeza. Sonrió, pero las lágrimas aún fluían de sus ojos.

-No quiero hablar más del tema.

-¿Killian sabe todo esto?

-No. El sólo sabe que mi madre vive. ¿Pero qué importa? No es eso lo que importa. -Sentía que si lloraba lo suficiente podría liberarse de su soledad y su desengaño, como si pudieran salir con las propias lágrimas. Y se alegró de ver que Regina iba a dejarla sola. Regina estaba de pie junto al tocador, dándole la espalda. Emma yacía rígidamente en la cama, apoyada en el codo, agobiada por los sollozos contenidos.

-No volveré a llorar -dijo.

-Claro que volverás a llorar -contestó Regina, y una cerilla estalló al encenderse.

Emma cogió otro pañuelo de la mesita de noche y se sonó.

-¿Quién más hay en tu vida, aparte de Killian? -le preguntó Regina.

-El mes pasado, cuando me despidieron de aquel trabajo, me dio vergüenza y me fui… -se detuvo.

-¿Te fuiste, adonde?

-No se lo dije a nadie, excepto a Killian. Simplemente desaparecí. Supongo que era mi manera de empezar una nueva vida, pero sobre todo fue porque me daba vergüenza. No quería que nadie supiera dónde estaba.

-¡Desapareciste! -sonrió Regina -. Me gusta esa idea. Y qué suerte tienes de haber podido hacerlo. Eres libre. ¿Te das cuenta?

Emma no respondió.

-No -contestó Regina por ella-. No te das cuenta.

Junto a Regina, sobre el tocador, un reloj cuadrado y gris emitía un débil tictac y, como tantas veces había hecho en los almacenes, Emma leyó la hora y le atribuyó un significado. Eran algo más de las cuatro y cuarto, y de pronto temió haberse quedado allí echada demasiado tiempo, temió que Regina esperase a alguien.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, con un timbrazo largo y repentino, como el grito de una mujer histérica en el vestíbulo, y cada una de ellas vio sobresaltarse a la otra.

Regina se levantó y se palmeó la mano dos veces con algo, como había hecho con los guantes en los almacenes. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Emma estaba segura de que Regina iba a tirar lo que tenía en la mano, que iba a arrojarlo contra la pared. Pero se limitó a volverse, lo dejó suavemente allí encima y salió de la habitación.

Emma oyó la voz de Regina en el vestíbulo. No quería oír lo que decía. Se levantó y se puso la falda y los zapatos. Entonces vio lo que Regina había tenido en la mano, era un calzador de madera oscura. «Cualquier otro lo hubiera tirado», pensó Emma. Entonces se le ocurrió una palabra que resumía su sentimiento respecto a Regina: orgullo. Oyó la voz de Regina repitiendo los mismos tonos y luego, al abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, distinguió las palabras: «No estoy sola en casa», presentada como una barrera por tercera vez. «Me parece una buena razón. No sé qué otra cosa iba a… ¿Y por qué no mañana? Si tú…»

Luego no oyó nada más hasta el primer paso de Regina por la escalera y Emma adivinó que fuera quien fuese el que estuviera hablando con ella, le había colgado el teléfono. «Quién se atrevía», se preguntó Emma.

-¿Es mejor que me vaya? -preguntó Emma.

Regina la miró de la misma manera que cuando habían entrado en la casa.

-No, a menos que quieras irte. Si quieres, luego daremos un paseo en coche.

Sabía que Regina no quería dar otro paseo. Emma empezó a hacer la cama.

-Deja la cama. - Regina la estaba mirando desde el vestíbulo-. Simplemente cierra la puerta.

-¿Quién viene?

Regina se volvió y se dirigió a la habitación verde.

-Mi marido -dijo-. Robin.

Entonces sonó dos veces el timbre de la puerta y al mismo tiempo se oyó golpear la aldaba.

-Vaya puntualidad -murmuró Regina -. Vamos abajo, Emma.

Emma se sintió súbitamente asustada, no del hombre, sino del disgusto de Regina ante su llegada.

Él estaba subiendo la escalera. Cuando vio a Emma, disminuyó el paso y una débil sorpresa invadió su rostro, luego miró a Regina.

-Robin, te presento a la señorita Swan -dijo Regina -. El señor Mills.

-¿Cómo está usted? -dijo Emma.

Robin sólo miró un momento a Emma, pero sus nerviosos ojos azules la inspeccionaron de la cabeza a los pies. Era un hombre de constitución recia y cara rubicunda. Tenía una ceja más alta que la otra, enarcada en el centro en señal de alerta.

-¿Qué tal? -dijo, y luego se dirigió a Regina -. Siento molestarte. Sólo quería coger un par de cosas. -Pasó junto a ella y abrió una habitación que Emma no había visto-. Cosas para Henryetta -añadió.

-¿Los cuadros de la pared? -preguntó Regina.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio.

Regina y Emma bajaron la escalera. En la sala, Regina se sentó, pero Emma se quedó de pie.

-Toca algo más si quieres -dijo Regina.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

Toca algo -le dijo Regina con firmeza.

Emma estaba asustada por la repentina y leve ira que había en sus ojos.

-No puedo -contestó, terca como una muía.

Y Regina se serenó e incluso sonrió.

Oyeron los rápidos pasos de Robin atravesando el vestíbulo y luego parándose y bajando la escalera despacio. Emma vio aparecer su oscura y arropada figura y luego su cabeza rubia.

-No encuentro la caja de acuarelas. Pensaba que estaba en mi habitación -dijo en son de queja.

-Yo sé dónde está. - Regina se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-Supongo que querrás que le lleve algo de tu parte por Navidad -dijo Robin.

-Gracias, ya se lo daré yo. - Regina subió la escalera.

«Acaban de divorciarse», pensó Emma, «o bien se están divorciando.»

Robin miró a Emma, estuvo a punto de ofrecerle un cigarrillo de su paquete, pero al final no lo hizo.

-¿Es usted de Nueva York? -le preguntó.

Emma percibió el desdén y la descortesía de la pregunta como una bofetada en la cara.

-Sí, de Nueva York -contestó.

Él estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta cuando Regina bajó. Emma se había endurecido para resistir sola con él durante aquellos minutos. Ahora se estremeció y se relajó, y se dio cuenta de que él lo advertía.

-Gracias -dijo Robin, cogiendo la caja de manos de Regina. Se dirigió hacia su gabardina, que Emma había visto en el sofá, y la abrió, con los brazos extendidos como si luchara para tomar posesión de la casa-. Adiós -le dijo. Se puso la gabardina mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. ¿Amiga de Ruby? -le preguntó a Regina en un murmullo.

-Amiga mía -contestó Regina.

-¿Cuándo vas a llevarle los regalos a Henry?

-¿Y qué pasa si no le regalo nada, Robin?

-Regina. -Se detuvo en el porche y Emma le oyó vagamente decir algo sobre no hacer las cosas aún más desagradables. Luego escuchó-: Ahora me voy a ver a Marian. ¿Puedo pasar por aquí a la vuelta? Será antes de las ocho.

-¿Para qué, Robin? -dijo Regina cansinamente-. Sobre todo, si eres tan desagradable.

-Porque es algo que concierne a Henryetta. -Luego su voz bajó y se hizo ininteligible.

Un instante después, Regina entró sola y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó contra la puerta con las manos en la espalda y entonces se oyó el coche alejándose. « Regina debe de haber aceptado verle esta noche», pensó Emma.

-Me voy -dijo Emma. Regina no dijo nada. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre las dos y Emma se sintió aún peor-. Es mejor que me vaya, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Lo siento. Siento lo de Robin. No suele ser tan maleducado. Ha sido un error decirle que no estaba sola en casa.

-No importa.

Regina arrugó la frente y dijo con dificultad:

-¿Te importa si te acompaño al tren en vez de llevarte en coche hasta tu casa?

-No -contestó. No hubiera soportado que Regina la llevara en coche a su casa y que luego tuviera que volver sola en la oscuridad.

En el coche siguieron en silencio. En cuanto Regina se detuvo en la estación, Emma abrió la puerta.

-Hay un tren dentro de unos cuatro minutos -dijo Regina.

-¿Volveré a verte? -espetó bruscamente Emma.

Regina sólo sonrió, con cierto reproche, mientras la ventanilla se cerraba entre las dos.

-Au revoir -le dijo.

¡Claro, claro que volvería a verla!, pensó Emma. ¡Qué absurda pregunta!

El coche se alejó rápidamente y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Emma empezó a desear que llegara el lunes para ir a los almacenes, porque tal vez Regina volviera el lunes. Pero no era probable. El martes era Nochebuena. Claro que podía llamar a Regina el martes, aunque sólo fuese para desearle feliz Navidad.

Pero ni un solo momento dejó de ver a Regina en su mente y le pareció que todo lo que veía lo veía a través de Regina. Las oscuras y lisas calles de Nueva York aquella tarde, la mañana siguiente de trabajo, la botella de leche que había dejado caer y se había roto en el fregadero, nada tenía importancia. Se echó en la cama y, con un papel y un lápiz, dibujó una línea. Y otra y otra, cuidadosamente. Nacía un mundo ante ella, como un bosque radiante con miles de hojas trémulas.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ayer alguien puso un rw preguntando si Regina tenía dos hijos. La respuesta es no. Henry y Henryetta son la misma persona. Para matizarlo más es una chica, así que Henry es el diminutivo.**

* * *

El hombre miró el objeto, sosteniéndolo sin el menor cuidado entre el índice y el pulgar. Era calvo, excepto por las largas hebras de pelo negro que le crecían por encima de la frente, y se le pegaban sudorosas al cráneo desnudo. Tenía el labio inferior hacia fuera, con una expresión de desdén y rechazo que había aparecido en cuanto Emma se había acercado al mostrador y le había hablado.

-No -le dijo finalmente.

-¿No puede darme nada por él? -preguntó Emma.

El labio avanzó aún más.

-Quizá cincuenta centavos. -Y lo empujó otra vez hacia ella, sobre el mostrador.

Los dedos de Emma lo agarraron posesivamente.

-¿Y qué me dice de esto? -Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó la cadena de plata con la medalla de san Cristóbal.

Otra vez, el índice y el pulgar expresaron claramente el desdén, volviendo la medalla como si fuera una porquería.

-Dos cincuenta.

Emma empezó a decir que por lo menos valía veinte dólares, pero se contuvo, eso lo hubiera dicho cualquiera.

-Gracias -dijo. Cogió la cadena y salió.

¿Quién sería toda aquella gente afortunada, se preguntó, que había conseguido vender sus viejas navajas, sus relojes de pulsera estropeados y sus cepillos de carpintero, que en ese momento se veían en el escaparate principal? No pudo resistir volverse a mirar a través del cristal y vio la cara del hombre bajo la hilera de cuchillos de caza. El hombre también la estaba mirando y le sonreía. Sintió que él entendía cada uno de sus movimientos y se apresuró por la acera.

Al cabo de diez minutos había vuelto. Empeñó la medalla de plata por dos dólares y cincuenta centavos.

Se dirigió hacia el oeste deprisa, atravesó la avenida Lexington, luego Park, y después bajó por Madison. Apretaba la cajita en el interior del bolsillo hasta tal punto que las aristas le cortaban la piel de los dedos. Se la había regalado la hermana Beatriz. Era de madera oscura con marquetería de madreperlas haciendo una cenefa cuadrada. Ignoraba cuánto dinero valía, pero hasta ese momento había estado segura de que era algo muy valioso. Ahora sabía que no era así. Entró en una tienda de objetos de piel.

-Me gustaría ver el bolso negro del escaparate, el de la correa y las hebillas doradas -le dijo a la dependienta.

Era el bolso que había visto el sábado por la mañana, cuando acudía a su cita con Regina para comer. Con sólo mirarlo se veía que tenía el mismo estilo que Regina. Había pensado que aunque Regina no acudiera a la cita de aquel día y nunca volviera a verla, ella tenía que comprar el bolso y mandárselo.

-Me lo llevo -dijo Emma.

-Son setenta y un dólares con dieciocho centavos, impuestos incluidos -dijo la dependienta-. ¿Quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo?

-Sí, por favor. -Emma contó seis crujientes billetes de diez dólares sobre el mostrador y luego el resto en monedas-. ¿Puedo dejarlo aquí hasta las seis y media de esta tarde?

Salió de la tienda con la factura en su cartera. No era cuestión de arriesgarse a llevar el bolso a los almacenes. Eran capaces de robárselo, aunque fuese Nochebuena. Emma sonrió. Era su último día de trabajo en la tienda. Y al cabo de cuatro días tendría el trabajo del Black Cat. Phil le iba a llevar una copia del guion el día después de Navidad.

Pasó junto a Brentano's. El escaparate estaba lleno de cintas de raso, libros encuadernados en piel y cuadros de caballeros con armaduras. Emma se volvió y entró en la tienda, no a comprar sino a mirar si había allí algo más bonito que el bolso.

Una ilustración en uno de los mostradores atrajo su atención. Era de un joven caballero montado en un caballo blanco, cabalgando a través de un frondoso bosquecillo, seguido por una hilera de pajes, el último de los cuales llevaba un almohadón con un anillo de oro. Emma cogió el libro encuadernado en piel. El precio que ponía dentro era de veinticinco dólares. Si iba al banco y sacaba veinticinco dólares podría comprarlo. ¿Qué eran veinticinco dólares? No hubiera necesitado empeñar la medalla de plata. Sabía que la había empeñado sólo porque era un regalo de Killian, y ya no lo quería conservar. Cerró el libro y miró los cantos dorados de las hojas. ¿Pero a Regina le gustaría realmente un libro de poemas de amor medievales? No lo sabía. No podía recordar ni la más pequeña pista sobre los gustos literarios de Regina. Dejó el libro en su sitio rápidamente y salió.

Arriba, en la sección de muñecas, la señorita Santini iba andando por detrás del mostrador, con una gran caja, ofreciéndole dulces a todo el mundo.

-Coge un par -le dijo a Emma -. Los han enviado de la sección de confitería.

-Me encantaría -contestó. «Increíble», pensó mientras mordía un trozo de turrón, «el espíritu navideño ha llegado a la sección de confitería.» Aquel día, en los almacenes reinaba una atmósfera extraña. En primer lugar, todo se hallaba insólitamente tranquilo. Estaba lleno de clientes, pero no parecían tener prisa, aunque fuese Nochebuena. Emma miró hacia los ascensores buscando a Regina. Si Regina no venía, y eso era lo más probable, Emma la llamaría a las seis y media para desearle feliz Navidad. Sabía su número de teléfono, lo había visto escrito en el teléfono de la casa.

-¡Señorita Swan! -llamó la voz de la señora Hendrickson, y Emma se volvió sobresaltada. Pero la señora Hendrickson le hacía señas de que atendiera al mensajero de Telégrafos, que dejó un telegrama frente a ella.

Emma garabateó su firma y rasgó el papel para abrirlo. Decía: «TE ESPERO ABAJO A LAS 5. REGINA.»

Emma lo arrugó en la mano. Lo apretó fuerte con el pulgar hacia la palma y observó al mensajero, que era un hombre mayor, alejándose hacia los ascensores. Andaba fatigosamente, con una manera de encorvarse que le hacía adelantar mucho las rodillas, y llevaba las polainas sueltas, colgando.

-Pareces contenta -le dijo la señora Zabriskie melancólicamente cuando pasó junto a ella.

-Lo estoy -sonrió Emma.

La señora Zabriskie tenía un bebé de dos meses, según le había contado a Emma, y su marido estaba en paro. Emma se preguntó si la señora Zabriskie y su marido estarían enamorados y si serían felices. Quizá lo fueran, pero no había nada en el inexpresivo rostro de la señora Zabriskie ni en su fatigoso andar que sugiriera felicidad. Quizá la señora Zabriskie hubiera sido alguna vez tan feliz como ella lo era en ese momento. Quizá su felicidad hubiera quedado atrás. Se acordó de haber leído -hasta Killian lo había dicho una vez- que el amor suele morir dos años después de la boda. Eso era cruel, una trampa. Intentó imaginarse el rostro de Regina, el olor de su perfume, convirtiéndose en algo sin sentido. Pero, en primer lugar, ¿podía ella decir que estaba enamorada de Regina? Había llegado a una pregunta que no sabía responder.

A las cinco menos cuarto, Emma fue a ver a la señora Hendrickson y le pidió permiso para salir media hora antes. Tal vez la señora Hendrickson pensara que el telegrama tenía algo que ver, pero el caso es que dejó ir a Emma sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada de reproche, y eso incrementó su sensación de que aquél era un día extraño.

Regina la estaba esperando en el mismo vestíbulo donde se encontraran la vez anterior.

-¡Hola! -dijo Emma -. Ya he acabado.

-¿Acabado de qué?

-De trabajar. Aquí -contestó. Pero Regina parecía deprimida y enseguida apagó su entusiasmo. De todos modos le dijo-: Me he puesto muy contenta al recibir el telegrama.

-No sabía si estarías libre. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

-Desde luego.

Y echaron a andar despacio, en medio de los empujones de la muchedumbre. Regina con sus delicados zapatos de ante que la hacían unos cinco centímetros más alta que Emma. Había empezado a nevar hacía una hora, pero ya estaba parando. La nieve era sólo una fina película bajo los pies, como una delgada lana blanca que cubriera la calzada y las aceras.

-Esta noche podríamos haber quedado con Ruby, pero ella tiene cosas que hacer -dijo Regina -. De todas maneras, si quieres podemos dar un paseo en coche. Me alegro de verte. Eres un encanto por estar libre esta noche, ¿lo sabes?

-No -dijo Emma, aún feliz a pesar de sí misma, aunque el ánimo de Regina era inquietante. Adivinó que había pasado algo.

-¿Crees que habrá algún sitio cerca de aquí donde tomar un café?

-Sí, un poco más hacia el este.

Emma estaba pensando en una de las sandwicherías que había entre la Quinta Avenida y Madison, pero Regina eligió un pequeño bar con marquesina. Al principio, el camarero parecía reacio, aduciendo que era la hora de los cócteles, pero cuando Regina se dispuso a salir, él se alejó en busca del café. Emma estaba ansiosa por recoger el bolso. No quería hacerlo mientras Regina permaneciera con ella, aunque ya estuviera envuelto.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó.

-Algo demasiado largo de contar. - Regina le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era cansada y luego siguió en silencio, un silencio vacío como si viajaran por el espacio, muy lejos la una de la otra.

Probablemente, Regina había tenido que romper un compromiso que tenía, pensó Emma. Seguro que Regina tenía cosas que hacer en Nochebuena.

-Espero no estar estorbándote para algo que tuvieras que hacer -dijo Regina.

Emma sintió que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

-Tengo que recoger un paquete en la avenida Madison. No está lejos. Puedo ir ahora, si me esperas.

-De acuerdo.

Emma se levantó.

-En taxi tardaré tres minutos. Pero no me creo que me esperes. ¿Lo harás?

Regina sonrió y le cogió la mano. Casi al mismo tiempo, se la apretó y la soltó.

-Sí, te espero.

El tono monótono de la voz de Regina estaba aún en sus oídos cuando se sentó en el borde del asiento del taxi. Al volver, el tráfico iba tan lento que se bajó una manzana antes y recorrió el último tramo a pie.

Regina aún estaba allí y sólo se había tomado media taza de café.

-No me apetece el café -dijo Emma, porque Regina parecía dispuesta a marcharse.

-Tengo el coche en el centro. Cojamos un taxi.

Fueron a la zona de negocios, no lejos del Battery Park. El coche de Regina estaba en un aparcamiento subterráneo. Regina condujo hacia el oeste, hacia la autopista.

-Esto está mucho mejor. - Regina se quitó el abrigo mientras conducía-. Déjamelo ahí atrás, por favor.

Siguieron en silencio. Regina aceleró la marcha, cambiando de carril para adelantar, como si tuvieran un destino concreto. Emma intentaba encontrar algo que decir, cualquier cosa, cuando llegaron al puente George Washington. De pronto se le ocurrió que si Regina y su marido se estaban divorciando, Regina habría ido al centro a ver a un abogado. Aquel barrio estaba lleno de despachos de abogados. Y algo le había salido mal. ¿Por qué se divorciaban? ¿Tendría Robin un asunto con aquella mujer llamada Marian? Emma tenía frío. Regina había bajado la ventanilla de su lado y cada vez que el coche aceleraba la marcha, el viento entraba y la envolvía con sus brazos helados.

-Ahí vive Ruby -dijo Regina, señalando al otro lado del río.

Emma no vio ninguna luz especial.

-¿Quién es Ruby?

-¿Ruby? Mi mejor amiga. - Regina la miró-. ¿No tienes frío con esta ventanilla abierta?

-No.

-Seguro que tienes frío. -Se detuvieron en un semáforo rojo y Regina subió la ventanilla. La miró como si la viera por primera vez, y bajó los ojos, que recorrieron a Emma desde la cara a las manos apoyadas en el regazo. Emma se sintió como un cachorro que Regina hubiera comprado en una perrera de la carretera y como si de pronto Regina acabara de recordar que la llevaba a su lado en el coche.

-¿Que ha pasado, Regina? ¿Te estás divorciando?

-Sí -suspiró Regina -, me estoy divorciando. -Lo dijo con calma y luego puso el coche en marcha.

-¿Y él se queda con la niña?

-Sólo esta noche.

Emma iba a hacerle otra pregunta, cuando Regina dijo:

-Hablemos de otra cosa.

Regina y ella siguieron en silencio. Pasaron Yonkers, y a Emma le pareció que en algún lugar de la carretera había perdido toda oportunidad de hablar con Regina. Regina insistió de pronto en que tenía que comer algo porque ya eran casi las ocho, así que se pararon en un pequeño restaurante que había a un lado de la carretera, un sitio donde vendían bocadillos de almejas rebozadas. Se sentaron junto a la barra y pidieron café y bocadillos, pero Regina no comió. Le hizo preguntas sobre Killian, no de la misma manera preocupada del domingo por la tarde, sino como para impedir que Emma la interrogara sobre sí misma. Eran preguntas personales, pero Emma contestó de manera mecánica e impersonal. La voz suave de Regina siguió insistiendo, mucho más baja que la voz del camarero, que hablaba con alguien tres metros más allá.

-¿Te acuestas con él? -le preguntó Regina.

-Me he acostado con él dos o tres veces. -Emma le contó cómo había sido la primera vez y las tres siguientes. No le avergonzaba hablar de ello. Nunca le había parecido un tema tan aburrido y sin importancia. Sintió que Regina podía imaginarse cada minuto de aquellas tardes. Sintió el objetivo de Regina, su mirada apreciativa, y pensó que Regina iba a decir que ella no parecía particularmente fría ni tampoco con una gran carencia afectiva. Pero Regina permanecía en silencio y Emma miró incómoda la lista de canciones de la máquina de discos que tenía enfrente. Recordó que alguien le había dicho una vez que tenía una boca sensual, pero no pudo recordar quién.

-A veces se tarda tiempo -dijo Regina -. ¿No crees que hay que darle a la gente otra oportunidad?

-¿Pero por qué? No es agradable, y tampoco estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Pero crees que podrías estarlo si eso funcionara?

-¿Es ésa la manera de enamorarse?

Regina levantó la mirada hacia la cabeza de ciervo que había en la pared, detrás de la barra.

-No -dijo sonriendo-. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Killian?

-Bueno, es… -se interrumpió. No estaba segura de que la palabra fuera sinceridad. Pensaba que no era sincero respecto a su ambición de dedicarse a la pintura-. Tiene una actitud mejor que la mayoría de los hombres. Me trata como a una persona y no sólo como a una chica con la que se puede propasar o no. Me gusta su familia, bueno, la idea de que tenga una familia.

-Pero hay mucha gente que tiene familia.

Emma volvió a intentarlo.

-Es flexible, cambia de opinión. No es como el resto de los hombres, a los que una podría etiquetar de médicos o de vendedores de seguros.

-Me parece que lo conoces mejor que yo a Robin después de meses de casados. Por lo menos, tú no vas a cometer el mismo error que yo. Casarme porque eso era lo que hacía la gente que yo conocía al cumplir los veinte años.

-¿O sea que no estabas enamorada?

-Sí, mucho. Y Robin también. Es el tipo de hombre que podría conquistarte en menos de una semana y metérsete en el bolsillo. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Emma?

Esperó hasta que la palabra llegada de ninguna parte, falsa, culpable, movió sus labios:

-No.

-¿Pero te gustaría? - Regina sonreía.

-¿Robin sigue enamorado de ti?

Regina bajó la vista hacia su regazo, impaciente. Emma pensó que quizá la había herido su brusquedad, pero cuando habló, su voz seguía siendo la misma.

-No lo sé. En cierta manera, emocionalmente, es como siempre. Sólo que ahora puedo darme cuenta de cómo es en realidad. Me decía que yo era la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado. Supongo que es verdad, pero no creo que estuviera enamorado de mí en el sentido habitual de la palabra más que unos meses. Aunque también es verdad que nunca se ha interesado por nadie más. A lo mejor parecería más humano si no fuese así, yo podría entenderlo y perdonarlo.

-¿Le gusta Henryetta?

-La adora. - Regina la miró sonriendo-. Si de alguien está enamorado, es de ella. Él quería un hijo, pero creo que ahora está más contento con una niña. Yo quería una niña. Hubiera querido tener dos o tres hijos.

-¿Y Robin no quería?

-Yo no quise. -Volvió a mirar a Emma-. ¿Te parece la conversación más apropiada para la Nochebuena? - Regina buscó un cigarrillo y aceptó el Philip Morris que le ofrecía Emma.

-Me gusta saberlo todo de ti -dijo Emma.

-No quise tener más hijos porque nuestro matrimonio se estaba yendo a pique ya con Henry... ¿Y tú quieres enamorarte? Pues te enamorarás pronto y, si es así, disfrútalo, porque luego es muy duro.

-¿Querer a alguien?

-Enamorarse. O incluso desear hacer el amor. Creo que el sexo fluye de manera mucho más ociosa en todos nosotros de lo que queremos creer, especialmente de lo que los hombres quieren creer. Las primeras aventuras no suelen ser más que una manera de satisfacer la curiosidad, y después de eso una intenta repetir las mismas cosas, tratando de encontrar ¿qué?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Emma.

-No sé si hay una palabra que lo defina. Un amigo, un compañero o quizá alguien con quien compartir algo. ¿De qué sirven las palabras? Quiero decir que la gente a veces intenta encontrar a través del sexo cosas que son más fáciles de encontrar de otras maneras.

Ella sabía que Regina tenía razón en lo que había dicho sobre la curiosidad.

-¿Qué otras maneras? -le preguntó.

Regina la miró.

-Creo que cada persona tiene que encontrar su propia manera. Me pregunto si aquí me servirían una copa.

Pero en el restaurante sólo servían cerveza y vino, así que se marcharon. Regina no se paró a comprar ninguna bebida mientras conducía hacia Nueva York. Le preguntó si quería irse a casa o ir un rato a la suya, y Emma dijo que prefería ir a casa de Regina. Recordó que los Kelly la habían invitado a ir a la celebración con vino y tarta de frutas que hacían esa noche, y ella había prometido ir, pero pensó que tampoco la echarían de menos.

-Vaya mierda de ratos que te hago pasar -dijo Regina súbitamente-. Primero el domingo y ahora esto. No soy la mejor compañía para esta noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te gustaría ir a un restaurante en Newark con luces navideñas y villancicos? No es un night club y allí se puede cenar muy bien.

-A mí me da igual ir a cualquier sitio, por mí no lo hagas.

-Te has pasado todo el día en esos horribles almacenes y no hemos celebrado tu liberación.

-Yo sólo quiero estar aquí contigo -dijo Emma, y sonrió al darse cuenta del tono de aclaración que tenían sus palabras.

Regina sacudió la cabeza sin mirarla.

-Niña, niña, ¿adónde vas tan sola?

Un poco más adelante, en la autopista de Nueva Jersey, Regina dijo:

-Ya lo sé. -Giró hacia una explanada con grava y se detuvo-. Ven conmigo.

Estaban enfrente de un puesto iluminado y lleno de árboles de Navidad. Regina le dijo que escogiera un árbol que no fuese demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Luego puso el árbol en la parte trasera del coche y Emma se sentó delante junto a Regina, con los brazos llenos de acebo y ramas de abeto. Emma hundió la cara entre las ramas y aspiró la intensidad verde oscuro de su olor, su aroma limpio que era como un bosque salvaje y como todos los adornos navideños: las bolas para el árbol, regalos, nieve artificial, villancicos, vacaciones. Había terminado al fin con los almacenes y estaba con Regina. Disfrutaba con el ronroneo del motor del coche y con las agujas de las ramas de abeto que podía tocar con los dedos. «Soy feliz, soy feliz», pensó Emma.

-Pongamos el árbol ahora mismo -dijo Regina en cuanto entraron en casa.

En la sala, Regina encendió la radio y preparó una copa para cada una. En la radio cantaban villancicos y las campanas tañían sonoras, como si estuvieran en el interior de una gran iglesia. Regina colocó una capa de algodón blanco para simular nieve alrededor del árbol y Emma lo roció de azúcar para que brillara. Recortó un estilizado ángel de una cinta dorada y lo pegó en la copa del árbol, luego plegó papel de seda y recortó una hilera de ángeles para desplegarlos sobre las ramas.

-Lo haces muy bien -le dijo Regina, contemplando el árbol desde la chimenea-. Es precioso. Lo tenemos todo menos regalos.

El regalo de Regina estaba en el sofá, junto al abrigo de Emma. Pero la tarjeta que había hecho para el regalo estaba en su casa y no quería dárselo sin ella. Emma miró el árbol.

-¿Qué más necesitamos?

-Nada. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

La radio había finalizado la emisión. Emma vio el reloj de la repisa. Era más de la una.

-Es Navidad -dijo.

-Será mejor que pases la noche aquí.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

-Nada.

Regina cogió su vaso de encima de la radio.

-¿No has quedado con Killian?

Había quedado con Killian a las doce del mediodía. Iba a pasar el día en su casa. Pero podía inventarse una excusa.

-No. Le dije que quizá nos veríamos, pero no era nada especial.

-Te puedo llevar en coche temprano.

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer mañana?

Regina apuró el vaso.

-Sí -dijo.

Emma empezó a recoger lo que había desordenado, los trozos de papel de seda y de cinta. Odiaba tener que recoger después de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Tu amigo Killian parece el típico hombre que necesita una mujer cerca por la que esforzarse, tanto si se casa con ella como si no -dijo Regina -. ¿No es verdad?

 _«Para qué hablar de Killian ahora»_ , pensó Emma irritada. Pensó que a Regina tal vez le gustara Killian -y ella tenía la culpa-, unos celos remotos la aguijonearon, agudos como pinchos.

-En realidad, admiro más eso que los hombres que viven solos o que creen que viven solos y al final acaban cometiendo los errores más estúpidos con las mujeres.

Emma contempló el paquete de cigarrillos de Regina, que estaba sobre la mesita de té. No tenía absolutamente nada que decir sobre el tema. Percibía el rastro del perfume de Regina como un hilillo a través del fuerte olor a siemprevivas, y quería seguirlo, rodear a Regina con sus brazos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que la gente se case, ¿verdad?

-¿El qué? -Emma miró a Regina y vio que sonreía ligeramente.

Robin es el tipo de hombre que no deja que una mujer entre en su vida. Y, por otra parte, tu amigo Killian podría no casarse nunca. Pero al menos él siente el placer de pensar que quiere casarse. - Regina miró a Emma de la cabeza a los pies-. Con la chica equivocada -añadió-. ¿Bailas, Emma? ¿Te gusta bailar?

Regina parecía súbitamente fría y amarga y Emma se hubiera echado a llorar.

-No -dijo. «Nunca le tendría que haber hablado de Killian», pensó; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Estás cansada. Vamos a la cama.

Regina la llevó a la habitación donde había entrado Robin el domingo y abrió una de las dos camas gemelas. Debía de haber sido la habitación de Robin, pensó Emma. No había nada que hiciera pensar en la habitación de una niña. Pensó en las cosas de Henry que Robin había sacado de aquella habitación, y se imaginó a Robin trasladándose del dormitorio que había compartido con Regina y luego dejándole a Henry que llevara sus cosas a aquella habitación, guardándolas allí y alejándose los dos de Regina.

Regina puso un pijama en el borde de la cama.

-Buenas noches -dijo, ya en el umbral de la puerta-. Feliz Navidad. ¿Qué quieres que le regale?

-Nada. -Emma sonrió suavemente.

Aquella noche soñó con unos pájaros, pájaros rojo brillante como flamencos, deslizándose rápidamente por un bosque sombrío, describiendo ondulantes cenefas, arcos rojos que se curvaban como sus gritos. Luego abrió los ojos y oyó realmente un suave silbido que oscilaba, subía y bajaba con una nota extra al final, y por debajo, un piar de pájaros más débil. La ventana tenía un color gris intenso. El silbido empezó de nuevo, justo debajo de la ventana, y Emma se levantó de la cama. Había un gran coche descapotable en el camino y una mujer de pie en el asiento, silbando. Era como mirar en un sueño, una escena sin color y de contornos imprecisos.

Luego oyó el susurro de Regina, tan claro como si las tres estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-¿Te vas a la cama o te levantas?

La mujer que estaba de pie en el asiento del coche contestó quedamente.

-Las dos cosas.

Emma oyó el temblor de la risa contenida en aquellas palabras e, instantáneamente, la mujer le gustó.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo? -preguntó la mujer. Estaba mirando a la ventana de Regina con una gran sonrisa que Emma distinguió en aquel momento.

-¡Boba! -susurró Regina.

-¿Estás sola?

-No.

-¡Oooh!

-Bueno, ¿quieres entrar?

La mujer salió del coche.

Emma fue a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Regina salía al vestíbulo en aquel momento, atándose el cinturón de la bata.

-Perdona, te he despertado -le dijo-. Vuelve a la cama.

-No me importa. ¿Puedo bajar?

-¡Claro! - Regina sonrió de pronto-. Coge una bata del armario.

Emma encontró una bata, probablemente un batín de Robin, pensó, y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Quién ha montado el árbol de Navidad? -preguntaba la mujer.

Las dos estaban en la sala.

-Ella. - Regina se volvió a Emma-. Te presento a Ruby. Ruby Lucas, Emma Swan.

-Hola -dijo Ruby.

-¿Cómo estás? -Emma se había imaginado que sería Ruby. En ese momento Ruby la miraba con la misma expresión divertida y radiante.

-El árbol te ha quedado precioso -le dijo Ruby.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar en voz baja? -sugirió Regina.

-¿Tienes café, Regina? -preguntó Ruby frotándose las manos y siguiendo a Regina a la cocina.

Emma se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina mirándolas, sintiéndose cómoda porque Ruby no le prestaba especial atención, sino que se quitó el abrigo y empezó a ayudar a Regina con el café. Su cintura y sus caderas parecían perfectamente cilíndricas, sin delante ni detrás, bajo el vestido de punto color púrpura. Tenía las manos un poco desmañadas, se fijó Emma, y sus pies no tenían la gracia de los de Regina. Regina y ella se estaban riendo mientras hacían café y zumos de naranja, hablando con frases a medias, de nada en particular o de nada que mereciera la pena escuchar.

Hasta que súbitamente Ruby, colando el último vaso de zumo de naranja dijo:

-Bueno. ¿Cómo está el viejo Robin?

-Igual que siempre -dijo Regina. Estaba buscando algo en la nevera y, al mirarla, Emma se perdió lo que Ruby dijo a continuación. O quizá era otra de aquellas frases a medias que sólo Regina podía entender. Pero Regina se enderezó y se echó a reír muy fuerte, cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro. Emma pensó con súbita envidia que ella no podía lograr que Regina se riese así, y en cambio Ruby sí podía.

-Pienso decírselo -dijo Regina -. No me voy a aguantar.

Era algo sobre una insignia de boy scout para Robin.

-Y cuéntale de dónde ha salido la idea -dijo Ruby mirando a Emma y sonriendo ampliamente, como si ella también pudiera compartir la broma-. ¿De dónde eres? -le preguntó a Emma mientras se sentaban a la mesa, al fondo de la cocina.

-Es de Nueva York -contestó Regina por ella. Emma pensó que Ruby iba a contestar qué raro o alguna estupidez así, pero Ruby no dijo nada. Sólo miró a Emma con una sonrisa expectante, como si esperara algo que le diera pie para la siguiente broma.

Después de tanto preparativo para el desayuno, sólo había zumo de naranja, café y unas tostadas sin mantequilla que nadie probó. Ruby encendió un cigarrillo antes de empezar.

-¿Tienes edad suficiente para fumar? -le preguntó a Emma ofreciéndole una cajetilla roja que decía Craven A.

Regina dejó la cucharilla en la mesa.

-¿Ruby, qué es esto? -le preguntó con un aire de embarazo que Emma nunca le había visto.

-Sí, quiero uno, gracias -dijo Emma cogiéndolo.

Ruby apoyó los codos en la mesa.

-¿Qué es qué? -le preguntó a Regina.

-Sospecho que estás un poco trompa -dijo Regina.

-Y por eso llevo horas conduciendo. Salí de New Rochelle a las dos. Llegué a casa, encontré tu mensaje y aquí estoy.

Emma pensó que, probablemente, Ruby tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y que durante el día hacía lo que le daba la gana.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Ruby.

-Pues bien, he perdido el primer asalto -contestó Regina.

Ruby aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo sin mostrar sorpresa.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo?

-Tres meses.

-¿A partir de…?

-A partir de ya. En realidad desde anoche. - Regina miró a Emma y luego volvió a mirar su taza de café. Emma adivinó que Regina no diría nada más delante de ella.

-Pero ése no es el arreglo definitivo, ¿no? -preguntó Ruby.

-Me temo que sí -contestó Regina, como de pasada y con cierto tono de duda-. Es sólo un acuerdo verbal, pero se mantendrá. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? Tarde.

-Tampoco pronto tengo nada que hacer. Hoy como a las dos.

-Llámame en algún momento.

-Claro.

Regina mantuvo la vista baja, puesta en el zumo de naranja que tenía en la mano, y Emma vio un rictus de tristeza en su boca. No era una tristeza impregnada de sabiduría, sino de derrota.

-Yo me iría de viaje -dijo Ruby-. Vete a algún sitio. -Ruby miró a Emma, con otra de sus miradas brillantes, inoportunas, amistosas, como si quisiera incluirla en algo imposible. De todas maneras, Emma se había puesto en guardia con la idea de que Regina pudiera hacer un viaje y alejarse de ella.

-No estoy de humor -dijo Regina. Pero Emma advirtió duda en su tono.

Ruby se revolvió un poco en su asiento y miró a su alrededor.

-Este sitio es tan tétrico como una mina de carbón al amanecer. ¿A que sí?

Emma sonrió. « ¿Una mina de carbón con el sol iluminando el alféizar de la ventana y con el arbusto de siemprevivas al fondo?», pensó.

Regina miró a Ruby afectuosamente mientras encendía uno de los cigarrillos de su amiga. Qué bien debían de conocerse mutuamente, pensó Emma, tanto que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera cualquiera de ellas podía sorprender o ser malentendido por la otra.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta? -le preguntó Regina.

-Bah -dijo Ruby indiferente-. ¿Conoces a Bob Haversham?

-No.

-Estaba en la fiesta de anoche. Yo le conocía de algún sitio de Nueva York. Fue muy divertido porque me contó que iba a empezar a trabajar con Rattner amp; Mills, en el departamento de inversiones.

-¿De verdad?

-No le conté que conocía a uno de los jefes.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Regina al cabo de un momento.

Ruby miró su reloj, un reloj pequeñito insertado en una pirámide de paredes de oro.

-Más o menos las siete y media. ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres dormir más, Emma?

-No. Estoy bien.

-Te llevaré a tu casa cuando quieras -le dijo Regina.

Al final, fue Ruby la que la acompañó en el coche hacia las diez, porque dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y que estaría encantada de llevarla.

Mientras iban por la autopista a toda velocidad, Emma pensó que a Ruby también debía de gustarle el aire frío. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir sin capota en pleno diciembre?

-¿Dónde conociste a Regina? -le gritó Ruby.

Emma tuvo la sensación de que podía contarle toda la verdad a Ruby.

-¡En unos almacenes! -gritó a su vez.

-¡Ah! -dijo Ruby conduciendo caprichosamente, haciendo patinar el coche en las curvas y acelerando donde no había que acelerar-. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro! -¡Vaya pregunta!

Cuando entraron en su calle, Emma le indicó cuál era su casa.

-¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? -le preguntó Emma-. ¿Podrías esperar un minuto? Quiero darte algo para Regina.

-Naturalmente -dijo Ruby.

Emma subió la escalera, cogió la carta y la deslizó bajo la cinta del regalo de Regina. Se lo bajó a Ruby.

-Vas a verla esta noche, ¿verdad?

Ruby asintió despacio con la cabeza y Emma notó el fantasma de un desafío en los curiosos ojos negros de Ruby. Ella iba a ver a Regina y Emma no. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

-Ah, y gracias por traerme.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a ningún otro sitio? -sonrió Ruby.

-No, gracias -dijo Emma, también sonriendo. Sabía que a Ruby le hubiera encantado llevarla bien lejos, incluso hasta Brooklyn Hights.

Emma subió los escalones del portal de su casa y abrió el buzón. Había dos o tres cartas, tarjetas de Navidad, y una era de Frankenberg. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la calle, el enorme coche color crema había desaparecido. Como si todo hubiera sido imaginación suya, como uno de aquellos pájaros de sus sueños.


	8. Chapter 8

-Y ahora piensa un deseo -dijo Killian.

Emma lo pensó. Pensó en Regina.

Killian tenía las manos apoyadas en los brazos de Emma. Estaban de pie, bajo algo que parecía una luna en cuarto creciente y llena de adornos, o un trozo de estrella de mar, y que colgaba del techo de la entrada. Era horrorosa, pero la familia Jones le atribuía unos poderes casi mágicos y la colgaban allí en ocasiones especiales.

-¿Qué has pedido? -Le sonreía de manera posesiva. Aquélla era su casa y él acababa de besarla, aunque la puerta que daba al salón estaba abierta y el salón lleno de gente.

-No se puede decir -dijo Emma.

De repente, la radio subió de volumen. Unas voces entonaban un villancico. Emma se bebió el resto de ponche rosado que le quedaba en el vaso.

-Me gustaría subir a tu habitación -le dijo.

Killian la cogió de la mano y empezaron a subir la escalera.

-¡Killian!

Su tía, que fumaba en boquilla, le llamó desde la puerta del salón.

Killian dijo algo que Emma no entendió y le hizo una seña a su tía con la mano. Aun en el primer piso, la casa temblaba con el loco baile de abajo, un baile que no seguía en absoluto el ritmo de la música. Emma oyó caer otro vaso y se imaginó el rosado y espumoso ponche esparciéndose por el suelo. Killian le dijo que aquello era muy moderado y le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Me gusta mucho el jersey -dijo.

-Me alegro. -Emma se recogió la falda y se sentó en el borde de la cama de él. El grueso jersey noruego que le había regalado a Killian estaba detrás de ella, junto al envoltorio de papel de seda. Killian le había regalado una falda de una tienda hindú, una falda larga y bordada, con bandas verdes y doradas. Era preciosa, pero Emma no sabía cuándo iba a poder ponérsela.

-¿Te apetece un trago de verdad? Lo que beben abajo es repugnante. - Killian sacó una botella de whisky de la parte de abajo del armario.

-No, gracias -dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

-Te sentaría bien.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Miró el cuarto de techos altos, casi cuadrado, el papel de la pared estampado con descoloridas rosas, y las dos tranquilas ventanas, cubiertas con unas cortinas de muselina blanca que amarilleaban un poco. Desde la puerta, había dos pálidos rastros sobre la alfombra verde, uno hacia el escritorio y otro hacia la mesa de la esquina. El bote con los pinceles y la carpeta que había en el suelo, junto a la mesa, eran los dos únicos signos de que Killian pintaba. Como en su mente, la pintura sólo ocupaba un rincón, pensó Emma, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo seguiría adelante con ello hasta que se cansara y lo abandonara por otra cosa. Y se preguntó, como muchas otras veces, si a Killian le gustaba ella sólo porque mostraba más simpatía hacia sus ambiciones que nadie que hubiese conocido hasta entonces, y porque sentía que sus críticas le servían de ayuda. Emma se levantó inquieta y fue hacia la ventana. Le encantaba la habitación - porque siempre estaba igual y en el mismo sitio -, aunque aquel día sentía el impulso de salir corriendo. Ella era una persona distinta de la que había estado allí mismo hacía tres semanas. Aquella mañana se había despertado en casa de Regina. Regina era como un secreto que la invadía e invadía también su casa, como una luz invisible para todo el mundo excepto para ella.

-Hoy estás distinta -dijo Killian tan bruscamente que Emma se estremeció sintiendo el peligro.

-Quizá sea el vestido -dijo ella.

Llevaba un vestido de tafetán azul que tenía Dios sabe cuántos años. No se lo había puesto desde sus primeros meses en Nueva York. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró a Killian, que estaba en medio de la habitación con el vaso de whisky en la mano, con los ojos azul claro recorriéndola de arriba abajo, hasta sus zapatos azules de tacón alto y luego otra vez hasta su rostro.

-Emm... - Killian le cogió las manos de encima de la cama. Sus suaves y finos labios bajaron hasta ellas firmemente, con la lengua asomando entre ellos y el aroma de whisky- Emm, eres un ángel -dijo la profunda voz de Killian, y ella se imaginó a Regina diciéndole aquellas mismas palabras.

Le observó recoger el vasito del suelo y guardarlo en el armario. De pronto se sintió infinitamente superior a él y a toda la gente que había abajo. Era más feliz que cualquiera de ellos. La felicidad era un poco como volar, pensó, como ser una cometa. Dependía de cuánta cuerda se le soltara…

-¿Es bonita? -preguntó Killian.

-¡Es una maravilla! -Emma se sentó.

-La acabé anoche. Pensé que si hacía buen día podíamos ir al parque y hacerla volar. - Killian se reía como un niño, orgulloso de su trabajo manual-. Mírala por detrás.

Era una cometa, rectangular y abombada como un escudo, con su delgado marco cortado y atado en las esquinas.

-Vamos a hacerla volar ahora -dijo Emma.

Llevaron la cometa abajo. Todo el mundo les vio y salieron al recibidor, tíos, tías y primos, hasta que el lugar se llenó de estrepito y Killian tuvo que sostener la cometa en el aire para protegerla. A Emma le irritaba el ruido, pero a Killian le encantaba.

-¡Quédate a tomar el champán, Killian! -exclamó una de sus tías, que tenía un abdomen colgante como un segundo trasero bajo su vestido de satén.

-No puedo -dijo Killian. Emma tuvo la misma sensación que otras muchas veces tenía al ver a Killian con su familia, la sensación de que debía de haber un error, que Killian debía de ser un niño huérfano, abandonado en la puerta y educado como si hubiera sido realmente de la familia.

-¡Te voy a hacer el vestido! -le dijo la madre de Killian a Emma, moviendo el dedo en señal de advertencia-. Ahora ya tengo tus medidas.

La habían medido con una cinta en el salón, en medio de todas aquellas canciones y aquella recepción, y dos de los hombres habían intentado ayudar. La señora Jones le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y, de pronto, Emma la abrazó y la besó firmemente en la mejilla. Sus labios se apretaron contra la empolvada mejilla y en aquel instante le transmitió, a través del beso y del convulsivo apretón de su brazo, el afecto que realmente sentía hacia ella y que Emma volverla a ocultar como si no existiera, al cabo de un instante, cuando se soltaran.

Luego Killian y ella se quedaron solos y libres y echaron a andar por la acera de enfrente. No hubiera sido muy distinto si hubieran estado casados, pensó Emma, y hubieran visitado a la familia el día de Navidad. Killian haría volar sus cometas incluso cuando fuese viejo, como su abuelo, que según le había contado Killian habla hecho volar cometas en Prospect Park hasta el año en que murió.

Cogieron el metro hacia el parque y anduvieron por la colina sin árboles, un lugar que habían visitado montones de veces. Emma miró a su alrededor. Había algunos chicos jugando a rugby en el prado bordeado de árboles, pero, por lo demás, el parque estaba quieto y silencioso. No hacía mucho viento, no hacía bastante viento, dijo Killian, y el ciclo era de un blanco opaco, como si fuese a nevar.

Killian se quejó, volvía a fallar. Estaba intentando levantar la cometa corriendo.

Emma, sentada en la hierba con las manos abrazándose las rodillas, le observó levantar la cabeza y mirar en todas direcciones como si hubiera perdido algo en el aire.

-¡Ahí está! -Ella se levantó señalando.

-Sí, pero no se mantiene.

Killian corrió con la cometa, aflojó su larga cuerda y luego dio un brusco tirón, como si algo la hubiera levantado. La cometa describió un gran arco y luego empezó a subir en otra dirección.

-¡Ha encontrado su propio viento! -exclamó Emma.

-Sí, pero va despacio.

-¡Vaya ventolera más triste! ¿Puedo sujetar la cometa?

-Espera, que la haré subir más.

Killian la agitó con largas oscilaciones de sus brazos, pero la cometa siguió en el mismo sitio, en aquel aire frío e indolente.

-Es lo máximo que podemos conseguir -dijo Killian -. No puedo darle más cordel.

Emma no apartaba los ojos de la cometa, que de pronto se puso firme y se detuvo, como un cuadro de la catedral colgado en el ciclo blanco opaco. Probablemente, a Regina no le gustarían las cometas, pensó Emma. No la divertirían. Mirarla una cometa y diría que era una estupidez.

-¿Quieres cogerla?

Killian le puso el grueso cordel en las manos y ella se levantó. Pensó que Killian había estado trabajando en la cometa la noche anterior, mientras ella estaba con Regina, por eso no la había llamado y no se había enterado de que no estaba en casa. Si la hubiera llamado, lo habría mencionado. Pronto tendría que mentirle por primera vez.

Súbitamente, la cometa desclavó su anclaje en el cielo y tiró fuertemente para alejarse. Emma dejó que el carrete girara rápidamente en sus manos, tanto como se atrevía a hacer bajo la mirada de Killian, porque la cometa todavía estaba baja. Y otra vez se detuvo, firmemente inmóvil.

-¡Tira! -exclamó Killian -. Sigue subiéndola.

Ella le obedeció. Era como jugar con una larga cinta elástica. Pero la cuerda ya era tan larga y estaba tan floja que lo único que podía hacer era agitar la cometa. Tiró y tiró. Killian se acercó y la cogió, y Emma dejó caer los brazos. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y en sus brazos temblaban pequeños músculos. Se sentó en la hierba. No le había ganado a la cometa. No había conseguido que hiciera lo que ella quería.

-Quizá el cordel pesa demasiado -dijo. Era un cordel nuevo, suave, blanco y grueso como un gusano.

-El cordel es muy ligero. Mira ahora. ¡Ahora sí que funciona!

Estaba subiendo con movimientos cortos hacia adelante, como si de pronto hubiera adquirido voluntad propia y tuviera ganas de escapar.

-¡Dale más cordel! -exclamó ella.

Se levantó. Un pájaro volaba bajo la cometa. Ella miró al rectángulo que se empequeñecía más y más, tirando hacia atrás como la abombada vela de un barco que retrocediera. Sintió que la cometa significaba algo, aquella cometa, en aquel preciso momento.

-¡Killian!

-¿Qué?

Le veía con el rabillo del ojo, agachado, con los brazos extendidos frente a él, como si estuviera en una tabla de surf.

-¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado? -le preguntó.

-Nunca, hasta que te conocí a ti -dijo Killian con una carcajada corta y ronca.

-No es verdad. Tú me hablaste de dos veces.

-Si cuento ésas, tendría que contar otras doce -dijo Killian rápidamente, con aire preocupado.

La cometa empezaba a bajar describiendo arcos.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de otro chico? -preguntó Emma, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

-¿Un chico? -repitió Killian sorprendido.

-Sí.

Quizá pasaron cinco segundos antes de que contestara, en tono categórico:

-No.

Al menos le había costado contestar, pensó Emma. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle «¿Qué harías si te pasara?», pero tampoco iba a servirle de mucho. Mantuvo los ojos puestos en la cometa. Los dos miraban la misma cometa, pero qué diferentes eran sus pensamientos.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de eso? -le preguntó.

-¿Hablar de eso? ¿Te refieres a gente de ésa? Sí, claro. - Killian estaba erguido en ese momento, y enrollaba el cordel haciendo describir ochos al palo.

Emma habló con cuidado, porque él la escuchaba:

-No me refiero a gente de ésa. Quiero decir gente que de pronto se enamoran unos de otros, de la noche a la mañana. Por ejemplo, dos hombres, o dos chicas.

-¿Si conozco alguno? -La cara de Killian tenía la misma expresión que si estuvieran hablando de política-. No.

Emma esperó hasta que él volvió a concentrarse en la cometa, intentando hacer que se elevara. Entonces comentó:

-Pero supongo que puede pasarle a cualquiera, ¿no?

-Pero esas cosas no pasan así. Siempre hay alguna razón para eso en el pasado -continuó el, ondeando la cometa.

-Sí -dijo ella complaciente. Empezó a adentrarse mentalmente en el pasado. Lo más parecido que podía recordar a estar «enamorada» era lo que había sentido por un chico al que había visto unas pocas veces en la ciudad de Montclair, cuando iba en el autobús del colegio. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una expresión seria, era guapo y tendría unos doce años, más de los que ella tenía entonces. Recordó un corto periodo en el que cada día pensaba en él. Pero aquello no era nada, nada comparado con lo que sentía por Regina. ¿Era amor o no era amor lo que sentía por Regina? Y qué absurdo era que ella misma no lo supiese. Había oído hablar de chicas que se enamoraban las unas de las otras y sabía qué tipo de gente eran y el aspecto que tenían. Ni Regina ni ella eran así. Pero sus sentimientos hacia Regina coincidían con todas las descripciones-. ¿Tú crees que a mí me podría pasar? -preguntó Emma simplemente, sin pensar si se atrevía a preguntarlo.

-¿Qué? - Killian sonrió-. ¿Enamorarte de una chica? ¡Claro que no! ¡Por Dios! No te habrá pasado, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo Emma en un tono extraño, poco seguro, pero Killian no pareció advertir el tono.

-Ya va otra vez. ¡Mira, Emm!

La cometa se bamboleaba directa hacia arriba, cada vez más deprisa, y el palo giraba en las manos de Killian. De todos modos, pensó Emma, era más feliz que nunca. ¿Por qué preocuparse por definirlo todo?

-¡Eh! - Killian echó a correr detrás del palo, que saltaba alocadamente por el suelo, como si también intentara dejar atrás la tierra-. ¿Quieres sujetarla? -le preguntó, agarrándolo.

-¡Prácticamente te hace volar!

Emma cogió el palo. No quedaba mucho cordel y ahora la cometa se veía muy bien. Cuando dejó que sus brazos se levantaran sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera izado levemente, con fuerza y de una manera deliciosa, como si la cometa pudiera llevarla realmente arriba si hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjala ir! -exclamó Emma, ondeando las manos. Tenía la boca abierta y dos manchas rojas en la mejilla-. ¡Suéltala!

-¡No hay más cordel!

-¡Voy a cortarlo!

Emma no podía creer lo que había oído, pero miró a Killian y le vio buscando su navaja en el abrigo.

-¡No lo hagas! -le dijo.

Killian se acercó corriendo y riéndose.

-¡No lo hagas! -le dijo ella enfadada-. ¿Estás loco? - Tenía las manos cansadas, pero se agarró al palo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Déjame cortarlo! ¡Es más divertido! -Y Killian chocó contra ella bruscamente, porque iba mirando al cielo.

Emma tiró del palo hacia un lado, poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, muda por la sorpresa y la irritación. Tuvo un instante de miedo en el que pensó que Killian había perdido realmente la cabeza, y luego se tambaleó hacia atrás, ya sin el cordel, con el palo vacío en la mano.

-¡Estás loco! -le gritó-. ¡Estás enfermo!

-¡Es sólo una cometa! -se rió Killian, estirando el cuello hacia el vacío.

Emma buscó en vano, buscó incluso el cordel que colgara.

-¿Pero por qué lo has hecho? -Su voz se hizo más aguda por las lágrimas contenidas-. ¡Era una cometa tan bonita!

-¡Era sólo una cometa! -repitió Richard-. ¡Puedo hacer otra!


	9. Chapter 9

Emma empezó a vestirse y luego cambió de opinión. Todavía estaba en bata, leyendo el guion de _Llovizna_ que Phil le había llevado hacía un rato y que en ese momento se encontraba extendido en el sofá. Regina le había dicho que estaba en la esquina de la Cuarenta y cinco y Madison. Llegaría allí en diez minutos. Miró la habitación, se miró la cara en el espejo y decidió dejarlo todo así.

Cogió unos ceniceros, los llevó al fregadero y los lavó, y colocó el guion ordenadamente en su mesa de trabajo. Se preguntó si Regina llevaría consigo su bolso nuevo. Regina la habla llamado la noche anterior desde algún sitio de Nueva Jersey donde estaba con Ruby, le había dicho que el bolso le parecía precioso, pero que era un regalo excesivo. Emma sonrió, recordando la sugerencia de Regina de devolverlo. Por lo menos, a Regina le había gustado.

Sonaron tres rápidos timbrazos en la puerta.

Emma miró escalera abajo y vio a Regina, que llevaba algo en la mano. Bajó.

-Está vacía. Es para ti -dijo Regina sonriendo.

Era una maleta, envuelta en papel. Regina la soltó y dejó que Emma la llevara. Esta la puso sobre el sofá de su habitación y rompió cuidadosamente el papel marrón. La maleta era de cuero marrón claro, totalmente lisa.

-¡Es fantástica! -dijo Emma.

-¿Te gusta? Ni siquiera sabía si necesitabas una maleta.

-Claro que me gusta -contestó. Era la maleta perfecta para ella, exactamente como le gustaba. Sus iniciales estaban grabadas en oro, en pequeño, E.S.

-Ábrela con la combinación y mira a ver si te gusta por dentro.

-También me gusta el olor -elijo Emma mientras la abría.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? Si estás ocupada me voy.

-No. Siéntate. No estaba haciendo nada especial, sólo leía el guion de una obra.

-¿Qué obra?

-Una obra para la que tengo que hacer los decorados -dijo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca le habla mencionado a Regina que diseñaba decorados.

-¿Decorados para una obra?

-Sí. Soy escenógrafa. -Cogió el abrigo de Regina.

Regina sonrió atónita.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho? -le preguntó con calma-. ¿Cuántos otros conejitos te vas a sacar del sombrero?

-Es mi primer trabajo de verdad. Y no es una obra de Broadway. La representan en el Village. Es una comedia. Todavía no estoy sindicada. Para eso tengo que esperar a trabajar en una obra de Broadway.

Regina le preguntó sobre el sindicato, la condición de miembro júnior y de miembro sénior, que costaban mil quinientos y dos mil dólares respectivamente. Le preguntó si había ahorrado ya todo aquel dinero.

-No, sólo unos cientos. Pero si consigo trabajo, me dejarán pagar a plazos.

Regina estaba sentada en la silla donde solía sentarse Killian, mirándola, y Emma advirtió en la expresión de Regina que había subido mucho en su estimación, y que Regina no entendía por qué no le había contado antes que era escenógrafa y que ya tenía trabajo.

-Bueno -dijo Regina - si a partir de esta obra, sale otro trabajo de Broadway, ¿aceptarías que yo te prestara el resto del dinero? Considéralo un préstamo de negocios.

-Gracias, pero…

-Me gustaría hacerlo por ti. A tu edad no es justo que tengas que pagar dos mil dólares.

-Gracias. Pero no estaré preparada para ese trabajo hasta que pasen un par de años más.

Regina levantó la cabeza y echó el humo en una delgada columna.

-Ellos no se ocupan de los aprendizajes, ¿verdad?

-No -sonrió Emma-. Claro que no. ¿Te gustaría beber algo? He comprado una botella de whisky de centeno.

-Qué amable, me encantaría, Emma. - Regina se levantó y miró las estanterías de su pequeña cocina mientras Emma preparaba dos whiskies-. ¿Eres una buena cocinera?

-Sí. Soy mejor cuando tengo alguien a comer. Hago unas tortillas muy buenas. ¿Te gustan las tortillas?

-No -dijo Regina rotundamente, y Emma se echó a reír-. ¿Por qué no me enseñas trabajos tuyos?

Emma bajó una carpeta del armario. Regina se sentó en el sofá y empezó a mirarlo todo con gran atención. Lo que más le gustó a Regina fue el decorado de _Petrushka_ que pendía de la pared.

-Es lo mismo -dijo Emma-. Lo mismo que los dibujos, sólo que recortado como una maqueta.

-Bueno, quizá son tus dibujos. Son muy reales. Es lo que me gusta de ellos. - Regina cogió su vaso del suelo y se recostó otra vez en el sofá-. No sé si he cometido un error contigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Un error con qué?

-Contigo.

Emma no entendía qué le estaba diciendo. Regina sonreía a través del humo de su cigarrillo y eso la desconcertó.

-¿Tú crees que te has equivocado?

-No -dijo Regina -. ¿Cuánto pagas por un apartamento como éste?

-Cincuenta al mes.

-Entonces no te queda gran cosa de tu sueldo, ¿no? -dijo Regina chasqueando la lengua.

-No -dijo Emma, inclinándose sobre la carpeta y atándola-. Pero pronto ganaré más. Y tampoco me quedaré siempre a vivir aquí.

-Claro que no. Viajarás, igual que lo haces en tu imaginación. Verás una casa en Italia y te enamorarás de ella. O quizá te guste Francia. O California. O Arizona.

La chica sonrió. Probablemente tampoco tendría el dinero para comprarlas cuando eso ocurriera.

-¿La gente siempre se enamora de cosas que no puede comprar?

-Siempre -dijo Regina sonriendo también. Se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Creo que al final sí que me iré de viaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un mes o así.

-¿Cuándo te irás? -preguntó Emma, guardando la carpeta en el armario.

-Enseguida. Supongo que en cuanto lo arregle todo, y tampoco hay mucho que arreglar.

Emma se dio la vuelta. Regina estaba apagando el resto del cigarrillo en el cenicero. Para ella no significaba nada que no pudieran verse en un mes, pensó Emma.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Ruby a algún sitio?

Regina la miró y luego miró al techo.

-En primer lugar, porque no creo que ella pueda.

Emma se la quedó mirando. Al mencionar a Ruby había tocado alguna tecla. Pero al cabo de un momento la cara de Regina era otra vez inexpresiva.

-Eres muy simpática dejándome verte tan a menudo -dijo Regina -. No me apetece ver a la gente de siempre. Y la verdad es que tampoco puedo. Parece que todo hay que hacerlo en pareja.

Emma pensó que Regina era muy frágil, tan distinta del primer día que fueron a comer… Regina se levantó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y cuando pasó junto a ella, tan cerca que sus brazos casi se rozaron, Emma percibió un alarde de orgullo en su cabeza erguida y en su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo esta noche? -le preguntó Emma-. Si quieres, quédate aquí. Yo terminaré de leer la obra. Podemos pasar la velada juntas.

Regina no contestó, instaba mirando las macetas que había en la estantería.

-¿Qué plantas son éstas?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

Eran todas distintas, un cactus de hojas gruesas que apenas había crecido desde que lo comprara hacía un año, una especie de palmera en miniatura, y una planta fláccida y verde rojizo que estaba atada a un palo.

-Son plantas.

Regina se volvió hacia ella sonriendo.

-Son plantas -repitió.

-¿Qué te parece lo de esta noche?

-Muy bien. Pero no me quedaré. Sólo son las tres. Te llamaré a eso de las seis. - Regina guardó el encendedor en su bolso. No era el bolso que le había regalado Emma-. Esta tarde me apetece ir a ver muebles.

-¿Muebles? ¿Tiendas de muebles?

-En tiendas o en el Parke Bernet. Ver muebles me sienta muy bien.

Regina cogió el abrigo del armario y, una vez más, Emma observó la larga línea que iba desde sus hombros hasta el ancho cinturón de cuero, y que luego continuaba por sus piernas. Era muy hermosa, como un acorde musical o un ballet. Era muy hermosa y Emma se preguntó por qué ahora sus días estaban tan vacíos. Ella había nacido para vivir rodeada de gente que la quisiera, para pascar por una casa hermosa, por hermosas ciudades, por playas de horizonte ilimitado y ciclo azul que sirvieran de telón de fondo a su presencia.

-Adiós -dijo Regina, y con el mismo movimiento con que se ponía el abrigo, le puso la mano en la cintura a Emma. Fue sólo un instante pero a Emma le resultó demasiado desconcertante sentir el brazo de Regina a su alrededor como para soltarse o iniciar algún gesto, antes de que en sus oídos sonara el timbre, como el gemido de una plancha de latón. Regina sonrió-. ¿Quién es?

Emma notó que la uña del pulgar de Regina se le clavaba en la cintura justo antes de soltarla.

-Supongo que será Killian.

Sólo podía ser Killian. Conocía su modo de llamar, con timbrazos largos.

-Muy bien. Me encantará conocerle.

Emma apretó el botón y luego oyó los firmes y saltarines pasos de Killian subiendo la escalera. Abrió la puerta.

-Hola -dijo Killian-. He decidido…

-Killian, te presento a la señora Mills -dijo Emma-. Killian Jones

-¿Cómo estás? -dijo Regina.

Killian asintió con una leve inclinación.

-¿Qué tal está? -dijo, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Killian con una caja cuadrada en la mano como si fuera a ofrecérsela, y Regina de pie con otro cigarrillo en la mano, sin irse ni quedarse del todo.

-Estaba muy cerca y se me ha ocurrido subir -dijo, y detrás su explicación Emma percibió la expresión inconsciente de un derecho, igual que detrás de su mirada inquisitiva había percibido un espontáneo recelo hacia Regina -. Tenía que llevarle un regalo a un amigo de mamá. Esto es un _lebkuchen_. -Señaló la caja y sonrió, desarmado-. ¿Alguien quiere un poco?

Regina y Emma dijeron que no. Regina observó a Killian mientras él abría la caja con su navaja. «Le gusta su sonrisa», pensó Emma. «Le gusta él, el joven larguirucho con el pelo moreno y despeinado, los anchos y delgados hombros y los enormes y graciosos pies enfundados en mocasines.»

-Siéntate, por favor -le dijo Emma a Regina.

-No, ya me voy -contestó ella.

-Emm, te daré la mitad y luego yo también me iré -dijo él.

Emma miró a Regina. Regina sonrió al ver su nerviosismo, y se sentó en una esquina del sofá.

-De todas maneras espero no interrumpiros -dijo Killian, poniendo el trozo con su papel en un estante de la cocina.

-No nos has interrumpido. Tú eres pintor, ¿verdad Killian?

-Si. -Se llevó a la boca unos trocitos de frutas confitadas y miró a Regina, sin perder su aplomo porque por nada lo perdía, pensó Emma, con la mirada franca porque nada tenía que ocultar-. ¿Tú también pintas?

-No -dijo Regina con otra sonrisa-. Yo no hago nada. Eso es lo más difícil de todo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y eres buen pintor?

-Lo seré. Puedo serlo -dijo Killian impertérrito-. ¿Tienes una cerveza, Emm? Tengo una sed horrible.

Emma fue a la nevera y sacó dos botellas. Killian le preguntó a Regina si quería, pero Regina dijo que no. Luego Killian avanzó más allá del sofá mirando la maleta y su envoltorio y Emma pensó que iba a decir algo sobre ello, pero no lo hizo.

-Pensaba que podíamos ir al cine noche, Emma. Me gustaría ver esa que ponen en el Victoria. ¿Te apetece?

-Hasta noche no puedo. He quedado con la señora Mills.

-¡Ah! -Richard miró a Regina.

Regina dejó el cigarrillo y se levantó.

-Tengo que irme -le sonrió a Emma-. Te llamaré hacia las seis. Si cambias de opinión no importa. Adiós, Killian.

-Adiós -dijo Killian.

Regina le guiñó un ojo mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Sé buena chica -le dijo.

-¿De dónde ha salido esta maleta? -le preguntó Killian cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Es un regalo.

-¿Qué pasa, Emm?

-Nada.

-¿He interrumpido algo importante? ¿Quién era?

Emma cogió el vaso vacío de Regina. Estaba levemente manchado de carmín.

-Es una mujer que conocí en los almacenes.

-¿Te ha regalado ella la maleta?

-Sí.

-Vaya regalo. ¿Tan rica es?

-¿Rica? -Emma le miró. La aversión de Killian hacia los ricos y los burgueses era automática-. ¿Rica? ¿Lo dices por el abrigo de visón? No lo sé. Yo le hice un favor, encontré una cosa que se le había perdido en los almacenes.

-|Ah! -dijo él-. ¿Qué era? No me lo habías contado.

Ella lavó y secó el vaso de Regina y volvió a colocarlo en el fondo del estante.

-Se dejó la cartera en el mostrador y yo la cogí, eso es todo.

-¡OH! Vaya premio más cojonudo. -Frunció el ceño-. Emm, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Todavía estás enfadada por lo de esa estúpida cometa?

-No, claro que no -dijo ella con impaciencia. Quería que se marchara. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y pascó por la habitación. Se quedó de pie donde antes había estado Regina, mirando las plantas-. Phil me ha traído la obra esta mañana. Ya he empezado a leerla.

-¿Por eso estás preocupada?

-¿Y por qué crees que estoy preocupada? -Se volvió.

-Otra vez estás a kilómetros de aquí.

-No estoy preocupada y tampoco estoy a kilómetros de aquí. -Respiró con fuerza-. Es curioso. Eres tan consciente de algunos estados de ánimo y en cambio de otros ni te enteras.

-De acuerdo, Emm -dijo Killian mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros, como cediendo. Se sentó en la silla y se sirvió el resto de la cerveza en el vaso-. ¿Y esa cita que tienes esta noche con esa mujer?

Emma entreabrió los labios en una sonrisa mientras se los pintaba con el resto de un lápiz de labios. Por un momento, miró las pinzas de las cejas que había en la pequeña repisa de la puerta del armario.

-Es una especie de fiesta, creo. Una especie de acto benéfico de Navidad en un restaurante -dijo.

-Hmm. ¿Y quieres ir?

-Le he dicho que iría.

Killian se bebió su cerveza frunciendo el ceño por encima del vaso.

-¿Y después? Quizá podría quedarme por aquí y leer el guion mientras tú estás fuera y luego podemos ir a comer algo y al cine.

-Después es mejor que acabe de leer la obra. Tengo que comenzar el sábado y debería empezar a pensar cómo lo haré.

Killian se levantó.

-Vale -dijo con indiferencia, y suspiró.

Emma le observó pasar junto al sofá y quedarse allí de pie, mirando la copia de la obra. Luego se inclinó, estudiando la portada y las páginas de presentación de los actores. Miró su reloj, y luego a ella.

-¿Puedo leerlo ahora? -le preguntó.

-Adelante -le contestó ella con una brusquedad que Killian no pareció oír o simplemente ignoró. Se quedó en el sofá con el manuscrito en las manos y empezó a leer. Ella cogió una cajita de cerillas de la estantería. Pensó que Killian sólo se enteraba de que estaba _"a kilómetros de aquí"_ cuando se sentía privado de ella por su distancia, pero no se enteraba de nada más. De pronto se le ocurrió pensar en las veces que se había acostado con él, en su sensación de distancia, que contrastaba con lo que la gente decía de sentirse muy cerca en situaciones similares. Suponía que a Killian aquello no le importaba porque como físicamente estaban juntos en la cama… Y mientras le veía allí, completamente absorto en su lectura, con sus dedos regordetes y rígidos cogiéndose un mechón de pelo y tirando de él hacia la nariz, igual que se lo había visto hacer miles de veces, se le ocurrió que Killian actuaba como si su posición respecto a ella fuera inamovible, como si sus lazos de unión fueran permanentes y estuvieran más allá de toda cuestión, porque él era el primer hombre con el que ella se había acostado. Emma tiró la caja de cerillas a la estantería y con el impacto se cayó un bote de algo.

Killian se irguió sonriendo, un poco sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Emm?

-Killian, me gustaría estar sola el resto de la tarde. ¿Te importa?

Él se levantó. Aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-No, claro que no. -Volvió a dejar la copia de la obra en el sofá-. De acuerdo, Emm. Posiblemente será lo mejor. Quizá tendrías que leerla ahora, sola -dijo, razonable, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Volvió a mirar el reloj-. Probablemente baje a ver a Sam y Joan un rato.

Ella se quedó allí, inmóvil, sin pensar en nada excepto en los pocos segundos que quedaban hasta que él se fuera, mientras él se pasaba la mano por el pelo, que aún tenía húmedo, y se inclinaba a besarla. De repente, ella se acordó del libro de Degas que había comprado hacía unos días, un libro que Killian quería y que no habla logrado encontrar. Lo sacó del último cajón del escritorio.

-He encontrado esto. El libro de Degas.

-¡Ah, magnífico! Gracias. - Lo cogió con las dos manos. Todavía estaba envuelto-. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-En Frankenberg. ¿Dónde iba a ser si no?

-Frankenberg -sonrió Killian-. Vale seis pavos, ¿no?

-Da igual.

Killian había sacado la cartera.

-Pero yo te lo encargué.

-Da igual, de verdad.

Killian protestó, pero ella no aceptó el dinero. Un minuto después, él se había marchado con la promesa de llamarla al día siguiente a las cinco. Le había propuesto que hicieran algo por la noche.

Regina la llamó a las seis y diez. Le preguntó si le apetecía ir a Chinatown y Emma dijo que le encantaría.

-Estoy tomando un cóctel con cierta persona en el Saint Regis -dijo Regina -. ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? Estoy en uno de los saloncitos, no en la sala grande. ¡Ah!, escucha, vamos a ver una obra de teatro y ya habíamos quedado, ¿lo has cogido?

-¿Una especie de fiesta benéfica de Navidad?

Regina se echó a reír.

-Date prisa.

Emma fue volando.

El amigo de Regina era un hombre llamado Stanley McVeigh, un hombre alto y muy atractivo, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con bigote. Llevaba un bóxer con correa. Cuando llegó Emma, Regina ya estaba lista para marcharse. Stanley las acompañó fuera, las metió en un taxi y le dio al chófer el dinero por la ventanilla.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Emma.

-Un viejo amigo. Ahora que Robin y yo estamos separados, nos vemos mucho más.

Emma la miró. Aquella noche, Regina tenía los ojos risueños y estaba muy guapa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Así así -dijo Regina -. Oiga, chófer, llévenos a Chinatown en vez de a la dirección que le hemos dicho.

Mientras tomaban algo se puso a llover y Regina le dijo que siempre que iba a Chinatown llovía. Pero no les importó mucho. Se refugiaban entrando en una tienda tras otra, mirando y comprando cosas. Emma vio unas sandalias con tacones de plataforma que encontró muy bonitas, pero parecían más persas que chinas. Quería comprárselas a Regina, pero ella dijo que Henry no las aprobarla. Henryetta era muy conservadora y no le gustaba que saliera sin medias ni siquiera en verano. Y Regina se conformaba. En la misma tienda había trajes chinos de una tela negra muy brillante, con pantalones sencillos y chaqueta de cuello alto. Regina le compró uno a Henry. De todas maneras, mientras Regina arreglaba lo del traje de Henry para que se lo enviaran, Emma le compró las sandalias. Sabía su número Sólo mirándolas y a Regina le hizo gracia que se las hubiera comprado. Luego pasaron una hora muy exótica en un teatro chino. El público dormía imperturbable a pesar del gran estrépito. A última hora subieron a cenar a la parte alta, a un restaurante donde tocaban el arpa. Fue una velada gloriosa, una velada realmente magnífica.


	10. Chapter 10

El martes, el quinto día de su trabajo, Emma se sentó en una habitación desnuda, sin techo, en la parte trasera del Black Cat Theater, y esperó a que el señor Donohue, el nuevo director, fuera a ver sus maquetas. El día anterior por la mañana Donohue había sustituido a Cortes como director, habla rechazado su primera maqueta y también había eliminado a Phil McElroy, que hacia de segundo hermano en la obra. Phil se había ido el día anterior dando bufidos. A Emma le pareció una gran suerte que no la hubieran despedido a ella también con su maqueta, así que siguió las instrucciones del señor Donohue al pie de la letra. En la nueva maqueta había suprimido la sección móvil que llevaba la primera y que permitía que el escenario del salón se convirtiera en la terraza del último acto. El señor Donohue se mostraba muy obstinado con cualquier cosa que no fuera habitual o muy sencilla. Al desarrollarse toda la obra en el salón, había que cambiar un montón de diálogos del último acto y se hablan perdido algunos muy buenos. En su nueva maqueta había una chimenea, amplias puertas acristaladas que daban a una terraza, dos puertas, un sofá, un par de sillones de orejas y una estantería. Cuando estuviera acabado parecería una maqueta de Sloan, la famosa tienda de maquetas, porque era realista hasta el último cenicero.

Emma se levantó, se estiró y cogió la chaqueta de pana que colgaba detrás de la puerta. La habitación estaba fría como un granero. Seguro que el señor Donohue no aparecía hasta por la tarde, o quizá no fuese en todo el día si ella no se lo recordaba. El escenario no corría prisa. Era el detalle de menor importancia de toda la producción, pero ella se había pasado toda la noche trabajando con entusiasmo en su maqueta.

Salió a esperar entre bastidores. Todos los actores estaban en el escenario con los papeles del guión en la mano. El señor Donohue les hacía interpretar toda la obra para que, según decía, se familiarizasen con ella. Pero, al parecer, aquel día todos estaban como adormecidos. Excepto Tom Harding, los demás parecían languidecer. Tom era un joven rubio y alto que hacía de protagonista masculino y era quizá demasiado enérgico. Georgia Halloran tenía sinusitis y cada hora tenía que parar, echarse gotas y luego tumbarse durante unos minutos. Geoffrey Andrews, un hombre de mediana edad que hacía el papel de padre de la protagonista, gruñía continuamente entre diálogo y diálogo porque no le gustaba Donohue.

-No, no, no -dijo el señor Donohue por décima vez, interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que todos bajaran su guión y se volvieran dócilmente hacia él, entre sorprendidos e irritados-. Empecemos otra vez desde la página veintiocho.

Emma le observó. El movía los brazos para dar las entradas, levantaba una mano para acallarlos y bajaba la cabeza como si dirigiera una orquesta. Tom Harding le guiñó un ojo y se colocó la mano debajo de la nariz. Al cabo de un momento, Emma volvió al cuarto que había detrás de la mampara, donde ella trabajaba y donde se sentía menos inútil. Se sabía la obra casi de memoria. Era una comedia de enredo tipo Sheridan. Dos hermanos que fingían ser mayordomo y señor para impresionar a una rica heredera de la que uno de los dos estaba enamorado. Los diálogos eran divertidos e ingeniosos, pero Emma esperaba que se pudiera cambiar la ambientación del escenario, aburrida y funcional, que Donohue le había encargado.

El señor Donohue entró en su cuarto un poco después de las doce. Cogió la maqueta y la miró de arriba abajo, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión hostil.

-Sí, está bien. Me gusta mucho. ¿Se da cuenta de que es mucho mejor que aquellas paredes vacías que había hecho antes?

-Sí -dijo Emma, respirando aliviada.

-El escenario surge de las necesidades de los actores. Usted no está diseñando un escenario de ballet, señorita Swan.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirando la maqueta e intentando pensar cómo podía mejorarla y hacerla más funcional.

-Los carpinteros vendrán esta tarde, hacia las cuatro. Nos reuniremos y hablaremos de esto -dijo el señor Donohue, y salió del cuarto.

Emma miró la maqueta del decorado. Por lo menos esta vez lo iban a utilizar. Los carpinteros y ella lo convertirían en algo real. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, al cielo gris y luminoso de invierno, a la fachada posterior de unos edificios de cinco pisos con escalera de incendios. Enfrente había una parcela sin edificar con un árbol enano y sin hojas, retorcido como un poste indicador destrozado. Le hubiera gustado llamar a Regina e invitarla a comer. Pero Regina estaba a una hora y media de distancia en coche.

-¿Usted se llama Swan?

Emma se volvió hacia la chica que había en el umbral.

-Swan. ¿Al teléfono?

-El teléfono que hay junto a los focos.

-Gracias. - Emma fue a toda prisa, esperando que fuera Regina y pensando que probablemente sería Killian. Regina todavía no la había llamado.

-Hola, soy Ruby.

-¿Ruby? - Emma sonrió-. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-Tú me lo dijiste, ¿no te acuerdas? Me gustaría verte. No estoy muy lejos. ¿Has comido?

Quedaron en el Palermo, un restaurante que había a una o dos manzanas del Black Cat.

Emma se fue silbando una canción, tan contenta como si fuese a ver a Regina. El restaurante tenía serrín en el suelo y un par de gatitos negros jugaban por debajo de la barra del bar. Ruby estaba en una mesa del fondo.

-Hola -la saludó Ruby cuando ella se acercó-. Pareces muy contenta. Casi no te reconozco. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias -dijo Emma sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿O sea que no necesitas beber para estar contenta? -le preguntó Ruby, y se rió con un cloqueo burlón que no pretendía ser ofensivo.

Emma aceptó el cigarrillo que Ruby le ofrecía. Ruby lo sabía, pensó Emma. Y quizá también ella estuviera enamorada de Regina. Eso la puso en guardia. Se había creado una rivalidad tácita entre las dos que le producía un curioso regocijo, un sentimiento de cierta superioridad respecto a Ruby. Eran emociones que Emma no había experimentado hasta entonces, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar y, por lo tanto, emociones revolucionarias en sí mismas. Por eso, comer juntas en aquel restaurante se había convertido en algo casi tan importante como encontrarse con Regina.

-¿Cómo está Regina? -le preguntó Emma. Ella no la habla visto desde hacía tres días.

-Está muy bien -dijo Ruby observándola.

Vino el camarero y Ruby le preguntó si le recomendaba los mejillones y los escalopines.

-¡Excelentes, madame! -Y se inclinó ante ella como si fuera una dienta especial.

Era el estilo de Ruby. Tenía una expresión radiante en la cara, como si aquel día, y cada día, fuera una fiesta especial para ella. A Emma le gustaba eso. Miró admirativamente el traje de Ruby, de un tejido azul y rojo, y sus gemelos en forma de G, como plateados botoncitos de filigrana. Ruby le preguntó por su trabajo en el Black Cat. Para Emma era aburrido, pero Ruby parecía impresionada. Emma pensó que le impresionaba porque ella no hacía nada.

-Conozco a algunos productores de teatro -dijo Ruby -. Me encantaría hablarles bien de ti en cualquier ocasión.

-Gracias. - Emma jugueteó con la tapa del cuenco del queso rallado que tenía frente a sí-. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Andronich? Creo que es de Filadelfia.

-No -contestó Ruby.

El señor Donohue le había dicho que la semana siguiente fuera a Nueva York a ver a Andronich. Estaba produciendo una obra que se estrenaría en Filadelfia en primavera y que después iría a Broadway.

Prueba los mejillones. - Ruby se estaba comiendo los suyos con fruición-. A Regina también le encantan.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Regina?

-Ajá -asintió Ruby, mirándola con unos ojos brillantes que nada revelaban.

-¿Y a su mando también?

Ruby asintió otra vez, en silencio.

Emma sonrió levemente. Ruby estaba dispuesta a interrogarla, pero no pensaba revelarle nada de Regina ni de ella misma.

-¿Tomas vino? ¿Te gusta el Chianti? - Ruby llamó al camarero chasqueando los dedos- Tráiganos una botella de Chianti. Que sea bueno. -Y dirigiéndose a Emma, añadió-: El vino alimenta el espíritu.

Entonces llegó el plato principal y dos camareros empezaron a rondar la mesa, descorchando el Chianti, sirviendo más agua y trayendo mantequilla fresca. En un rincón sonaba un tango en la radio. Era una radio pequeña como una quesera y con la parte frontal rota, pero la música podía haber procedido de una orquesta de cuerda situada a espaldas de ellas, a petición de Ruby. «No me extraña que a Regina le guste», pensó Emma. Contrastaba con la solemnidad de Regina y era capaz de hacerla reír.

-¿Siempre has vivido sola? -le preguntó Ruby.

-Si. Desde que acabé el colegio. - Emma bebió un sorbo de vino-. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives con tu familia?

-Sí, con mi familia. Pero tengo un ala de la casa para mí.

-¿Y trabajas? -se aventuró Emma.

-He trabajado dos o tres veces. ¿No te contó Regina que antes teníamos una tienda de muebles? La teníamos en las afueras de Elizabeth, en la autopista. Comprábamos antigüedades o bien género de segunda mano y lo restaurábamos. Nunca había trabajado tanto en mi vida. - Ruby le sonrió alegre mente, como si cada una de sus palabras fuese mentira-. Y luego está mi otro trabajo. Yo soy entomóloga. No muy buena, pero lo bastante como para sacar insectos del néctar de las flores del limonero y cosas así. Los lirios de las Bahamas están llenos de insectos.

-Eso he oído -sonrió Emma.

-Me parece que no me crees.

-Sí que te creo. ¿Todavía trabajas en eso?

-Estoy en la reserva. Sólo trabajo en casos de urgencia. Corno, por ejemplo, en Pascua.

Emma observó el cuchillo de Ruby cortando los escalopines en trocitos antes de empezar a comérselos.

-¿Viajas con Regina a menudo?

-¿A menudo? No, ¿por qué? -le preguntó Ruby.

-Creo que tú le vas bien porque Regina es tan seria…

Emma quería llevar la conversación al meollo de las cosas, pero ignoraba cuál era el meollo. El vino se extendía lento y cálido por sus venas hasta la punta de sus dedos.

-No siempre -la corrigió Ruby, con la risa contenida en su voz, como cuando había empezado a hablar. A Emma no se le ocurrió qué podía preguntar, porque las preguntas que se le ocurrían eran excesivas-. ¿Cómo conociste a Regina? -le preguntó Ruby.

-¿No te lo ha contado ella?

-Sólo me dijo que te conoció en Frankenberg, y que tú estabas trabajando allí.

Pues así fue -dijo Emma, y notó que en su interior crecía un resentimiento contra Ruby y se hacía incontrolable.

-¿Empezasteis a hablar así, sin más? -preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Yo la atendí -dijo Emma, y se detuvo.

Y Ruby se quedó esperando una descripción precisa de aquel encuentro. Emma lo sabía, pero no quería dársela a Ruby ni a nadie. Le pertenecía a ella. Seguramente Regina no se lo había contado a Ruby, pensó, no le había contado la absurda historia de la tarjeta de Navidad. Para Regina no debía de ser tan importante como para contárselo.

-¿Te importaría decirme quién empezó a hablar primero?

De pronto, Emma se echó a reír. Cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió, aun sonriendo. No, Regina no le había contado lo de la tarjeta de Navidad, y la pregunta de Ruby le chocó por lo divertida.

-Yo -dijo.

-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Ruby.

Emma buscó signos de hostilidad en ella. No era hostil, pero estaba celosa. -Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué te gusta a ti?

-Conozco a Regina desde que tenía cuatro años -dijo Ruby, y sus ojos aún sonreían.

Emma no dijo palabra.

-Eres muy joven, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintiuno?

-No, todavía no.

-¿Sabes que Regina tiene muchas preocupaciones ahora?

-Sí.

-Y está sola -añadió Ruby con ojos escrutadores.

-¿Quieres decir que sale conmigo sólo por eso? -le preguntó Emma con calma-. ¿Quieres decir que no debería verla?

Los ojos de Ruby, que parecían no pestañear nunca, pestañearon dos veces.

-No, en absoluto. Pero no quiero que lo pases mal. Y tampoco quiero que le hagas daño a Regina.

-Yo nunca le haría daño a Regina -dijo Emma -. ¿Crees que lo haría?

Ruby seguía mirándola alerta. No había apartado los ojos de ella.

-No, no lo creo -replicó como si acabara de decidirlo. Y sonrió como si algo le gustara.

Pero a Emma no le gustó la sonrisa ni la pregunta y, al darse cuenta de que su rostro mostraba sus sentimientos, bajó los ojos hacia la mesa.

-¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta esta tarde, Emma? Es en la parte alta, a eso de las seis. No sé si habrá escenógrafos, pero una de las chicas que da la fiesta es actriz.

-¿Irá regina? -preguntó Emma, apagando el cigarrillo.

-No, no irá. Pero es gente muy simpática y no seremos muchos.

-Gracias. No creo que deba ir. Quizá tenga que quedarme trabajando hasta tarde hoy también.

-Ah. Te iba a dar la dirección, pero si no vas a ir…

-No -dijo Emma.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Ruby quiso dar un paseo. Emma aceptó, aunque estaba cansada de Ruby. Con su engreimiento y sus preguntas directas y rudas, la hacía sentirse en desventaja. Tampoco la había dejado pagar la cuenta.

-Regina piensa mucho en ti -le dijo Ruby -, ya lo sabes. Dice que tienes mucho talento.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Emma, aunque sólo la creyó a medias-. Nunca me lo ha dicho.

Emma quería andar más deprisa, pero Ruby imponía un ritmo más lento.

-Supongo que ya sabes que piensa mucho en ti; si no, no querría hacer un viaje contigo.

Emma miró a Ruby, que sonreía inocentemente.

-Tampoco me ha mencionado nada de eso -dijo Emma con calma, aunque el corazón le había empezado a latir con fuerza.

-Estoy segura de que te lo propondrá. Irás con ella, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué tenía que saberlo Ruby antes que ella?, se preguntó Emma. Sintió que se ruborizaba de indignación. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿La odiaba Ruby? Si era así, ¿por qué no era más coherente? Pero después, al cabo de un instante, su enfado cedió y se sintió débil, vulnerable, desarmada.

Pensó que si Ruby la acorralaba contra la pared en aquel momento y le decía: _«Desembucha. ¿Qué quieres de Regina? ¿Hasta qué punto me la quieres quitar?»,_ ella balbucearía: _«Quiero estar con ella. Me encanta estar con ella, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso contigo?»_

-¿No te parece que eso es asunto de Regina? ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas? -Emma se esforzó por parecer indiferente, pero era imposible.

-Lo siento -dijo Ruby, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia ella-. Creo que ahora lo entiendo mejor.

-¿Entiendes el qué?

-Que tú ganas.

-¿Ganar qué?

-Qué -repitió Ruby con la cabeza levantada, mirando la esquina del edificio y el ciclo, y Emma se sintió súbitamente furiosa e impaciente.

Quería que Ruby se fuera para poder llamar a Regina. Nada le importaba ya excepto escuchar la voz de Regina, Sólo le importaba Regina, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo por un momento?

-No me extraña que Regina piense tanto en ti -dijo Ruby, pero si pretendía ser amable, Emma no lo aceptó así-. Hasta pronto, Emma. Seguro que volveremos a vernos. -Le tendió la mano.

-Hasta pronto -dijo Emma, y le estrechó la mano. La observó alejarse hacia Washington Square, ahora con pasos más rápidos, con su rizado pelo al viento.

Emma entró en el drugstore que había en la esquina siguiente y llamó a Regina. Se puso la doncella, y luego Regina.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Regina -. Te noto desanimada.

-Nada. El trabajo está muy pesado.

-¿Haces algo esta noche? ¿Te gustaría salir?

Regina salió del drugstore sonriendo. Regina iría a recogerla a las cinco y media. Había insistido en ir a buscarla porque en tren era un viaje largo y pesado.

Al otro lado de la calle vio a Dannie McElroy, que se alejaba a pie. Andaba a grandes zancadas, sin abrigo, y en la mano llevaba una botella de leche sin envolver.

-¡Dannie! -le llamó.

Dannie se volvió y empezó a acercarse a ella.

-Sube a casa un momento -le pidió.

Emma empezó a decir que no, pero cuando Dannie llegó hasta donde estaba ella, se cogió del brazo de él.

-Sólo un minuto. Ya ha pasado una hora larga de mi descanso para comer.

-¿Qué hora es? -le sonrió Dannie-. He estado estudiando hasta quedarme ciego.

-Son más de las dos. -Sintió que el brazo de Dannie se tensaba contra el frío. Tenía carne de gallina en el antebrazo-. Estás loco saliendo sin abrigo -le dijo.

-Me ayuda a despejarme -dijo él, sujetándole la puerta de hierro del portal de la casa-. Phil está no sé dónde.

La habitación olía a tabaco de pipa, un poco como a chocolate caliente. Era un semisótano, bastante oscuro, y la lámpara proyectaba un cálido haz de luz sobre el escritorio, que estaba siempre atestado de cosas. Emma bajó la vista hacia los libros abiertos que había sobre la mesa, páginas y páginas cubiertas de símbolos que ella no podía entender pero que le gustaba mirar. Todo lo que representaban los símbolos era verdadero y probado. Los símbolos eran más fuertes y más claros que las palabras. Imaginó la mente de Dannie sumiéndose en ellos, pasando de un hecho a otro, como si trepara por fuertes cadenas, adelantando una mano por encima de la otra a través del espacio. Le observó mientras se hacía un bocadillo, de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina. Parecía muy musculoso y ancho de espaldas bajo la camisa blanca. Los hombros se le movían al poner el salami y las lonchas de queso sobre una gran rebanada de pan de centeno.

-Me gustaría que vinieras más a menudo, Emma. El miércoles es el único día que no estoy en casa a mediodía. Y aunque Phil esté durmiendo, no le molestaríamos si comiéramos aquí.

-Vendré -dijo Emma. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, que estaba vuelta de lado. Había ido a comer una vez, y otra vez había ido después del trabajo. Le gustaba visitar a Dannie. Con él no hacía falta hablar de cosas triviales.

Al fondo de la habitación, la cama de Phil estaba deshecha, una maraña de sábanas y mantas. En las ocasiones anteriores la cama también estaba sin hacer, o bien Phil estaba todavía dentro. El largo mueble con estantes para libros situado en ángulo recto respecto al sofá marcaba el límite de la zona de Phil de la habitación, que estaba siempre en desorden, en un frustrado y nervioso desorden que en nada se parecía al desorden de trabajo del escritorio de Dannie.

La lata de cerveza de Dannie silbó al abrirse. Él se apoyó en la pared con la cerveza y el bocadillo, sonriendo, encantado de tener a Emma allí.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste de que la física no se podía aplicar a la gente?

-Hum, vagamente.

-Bueno, creo que no tenías razón -dijo él mientras daba un mordisco a su bocadillo-. Por ejemplo, con las amistades. Se me ocurren un montón de casos en los que dos personas no tienen nada en común. Creo que hay una razón determinada para cada amistad igual que hay una razón para que ciertos átomos se unan y otros no, en un caso faltan unos factores que en el otro están presentes. ¿Qué opinas tú? Yo creo que las amistades son el resultado de ciertas necesidades que pueden estar completamente ocultas para las dos personas, a veces incluso para siempre.

-Quizá sí. También se me ocurren algunos casos. -Killian y ella misma, por ejemplo. Killian congeniaba con la gente abriéndose camino a través del mundo de una manera que para ella era imposible. Siempre se había sentido atraída por gente tan segura como él- ¿Y qué es lo qué te falta a ti, Dannie?

-¿A mí? -dijo sonriendo-. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-Sí. Aunque tú eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te enumere todos mis defectos?

Ella sonrió mirándole. Era un joven de veinticinco años que sabía lo que quería desde los catorce. Había puesto toda su energía en una sola dirección, justo lo contrario que Killian.

-Tengo una necesidad secreta muy oculta de tener una cocinera -dijo Dannie-, y también un profesor de baile y alguien que me recuerde cuándo tengo que llevar las cosas a la lavandería o córtame el pelo.

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo de llevar mi ropa a la lavandería.

-Oh -dijo él tristemente-. Entonces se acabó. Tenía cierta esperanza. Parecía que el destino lo quisiera. Porque lo que digo de las afinidades es verdad tanto para las amistades como para una ocasional mirada furtiva en la calle. Siempre hay una razón determinada. Creo que incluso los poetas estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Incluso los poetas? -dijo. Pensó en Regina y luego en Ruby, en la conversación que habían tenido durante la comida, en la que había habido algo más que una mirada furtiva y también mucho menos. Pensó en la serie de emociones que le hacía evocar y se sintió abatida-. Pero hay que ser más tolerante con la perversidad de la gente, con las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido.

-¿Perversidad? Eso es sólo un subterfugio. Es una palabra que sólo usan los poetas.

-Yo pensaba que la usaban los psicólogos -dijo Emma.

-No, para mí hacer concesiones es algo sin sentido. La vida es una ciencia exacta en todos sus términos. Sólo hay que encontrarlos y definirlos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-En absoluto. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero no tiene importancia -contestó. De repente volvía a estar de mal humor, como le había pasado al pasear con Ruby después de la comida.

-¿En qué? -insistió él frunciendo el ceño.

-En la comida que acabo de tener -dijo ella.

-¿Con quién?

-No importa. Si importase te lo contaría. Sólo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, o una pérdida de algo más. O al menos, eso creo. Pero quizá era algo que ni siquiera existía -dijo. Ella había querido caerle bien a Ruby porque sabía que a Regina le gustaba.

-Pero en tu mente sí. Y eso también puede ser una pérdida.

-Sí, pero algunas personas hacen ciertas cosas de las que no puedes salvar nada, porque no tienen nada que ver contigo -dijo. Pero Emma no quería hablar de aquello, y sí de otra cosa. No quería hablar de Ruby ni de Regina, sino de antes. De algo que tenía una conexión perfecta y un sentido perfecto. Ella amaba a Regina. Apoyó la frente en la mano.

Dannie la miró un momento y luego se apartó de la pared. Se volvió a la cocina y cogió una cerilla del bolsillo de su camisa. Emma tuvo la sensación de que la conversación quedaría en suspenso para siempre y que nunca se acabaría, dijeran lo que dijeren. Pero también tenía la sensación de que si le contaba a Dannie cada una de las palabras que habían intercambiado Ruby y ella, él podría eliminar todos los subterfugios con una sola frase, como si pudiera esparcir un producto químico en el aire que evaporase instantáneamente la niebla. ¿O acaso había cosas que quedaban más allá de la lógica? ¿Había algo ilógico tras los celos, las sospechas y la hostilidad en la conversación con Ruby, la propia Ruby en sí misma?

-Las cosas no son simples combinaciones -añadió Emma.

-Algunas cosas no reaccionan, pero todo está vivo -dijo él. Se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa, como si en su mente hubiera entrado otro hilo de pensamiento. Tenía la cerilla humeante aún en la mano-. Como esta cerilla. Y no hablo de algo físico, ni de la indestructibilidad del humo. De hecho, hoy me siento bastante inspirado.

-¿Respecto a la cerilla?

-Tengo la sensación de que crece como una planta y de que no desaparece. Tengo la sensación de que a veces, para los poetas, las cosas del mundo deben de tener la textura de una planta. Como esta mesa o mi propia carne. - Tocó el borde de la mesa con la palma de la mano-. Es como la sensación que tuve una vez cuando subía una colina a caballo. Fue en Pcnnsylvania. Entonces yo no montaba muy bien. Recuerdo que el caballo volvió la cabeza, vio la colina y decidió subirla por su cuenta. Dio un salto sobre las patas traseras antes de lanzarse al galope y de repente íbamos como un rayo, pero yo no tenía miedo. Me sentía en completa armonía con el caballo y la tierra, como si fuera un árbol arrastrado por el viento. Recuerdo que estaba seguro de que no me pasaría nada, aunque otras veces sí he tenido miedo. Y estaba muy contento. Pensaba en toda la gente que tiene miedo y acumula cosas, y pensé que si todo el mundo comprendiera lo que yo habla sentido subiendo la colina, entonces habría una economía correcta de uso, de consumo y de vida, ¿entiendes? -Dannie había cerrado los puños, pero los ojos le brillaban corno si aún se riera de sí mismo-. ¿Nunca te has cansado de un jersey que te encantaba y has acabado deshaciéndote de él?

Ella pensó en los guantes verdes de la hermana Alicia, que nunca se había puesto pero de los cuales tampoco se había deshecho.

-Sí -dijo.

-Pues eso es lo que quiero decir. Como las ovejas, que no se dan cuenta de la lana que pierden cuando las esquilan para hacer el jersey, porque a ellas les vuelve a crecer. Es muy sencillo. -Se volvió hacia la cafetera que había recalentado, y que ya estaba hirviendo.

-Sí -contestó. Ella lo sabía. Era como Killian con la cometa, porque sabía que podía hacer otra. Pensó en Ruby con una súbita sensación de vacío, como si todo lo que había pasado durante la comida le hubiera sido arrancado de la memoria. Por un instante, se sintió como si su mente hubiera rebasado los límites y en ese momento flotara por el espacio vacío. Se levantó.

Dannie se acercó a ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y aunque ella sintió que era sólo un gesto, un gesto en vez de una palabra, se rompió el encanto. Se sentía incómoda al notar el tacto de él, y su incomodidad se concretó en un punto.

-Tengo que irme -dijo-. Llego tarde.

El deslizó las manos hasta cogerla por los codos y, de pronto, la besó, apretó sus labios contra los de ella por un momento, y ella sintió su aliento cálido sobre el labio superior antes de que la soltara.

-Muy bien -le dijo, mirándola.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -dijo ella, y se detuvo, porque el beso había sido una mezcla tal de ternura y rudeza que no sabía cómo tomárselo.

-¿Por qué, Emm? -preguntó él, apartándose y sonriendo-. ¿Te ha molestado?

-No -respondió ella.

-¿Le molestaría a Killian?

-Supongo. -Se abrochó el abrigo-. Tengo que irme -repitió, acercándose a la puerta.

Dannie le abrió la puerta con su sonrisa de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Vendrás mañana? Ven a comer.

-No lo creo -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza-. Esta semana estoy ocupada.

-Vale, ven… el lunes, ¿puede ser?

-Vale. -Ella sonrió también y le tendió la mano de forma maquinal. Dannie se la estrechó, cortésmente.

Recorrió las dos manzanas que la separaban del Black Cat. Un poco como lo de aquel día a caballo, pensó. Pero no tanto, no tanto como para ser perfecto, y lo que Dannie quería decir era perfecto.


	11. Chapter 11

-Así es como se entretiene la gente ociosa -dijo Regina, estirando las piernas ante ella en la mecedora-. Ya es hora de que Ruby vuelva a trabajar.

Emma no dijo nada. No le había contado a Regina toda la conversación de la comida, pero no quería hablar más de Ruby.

-¿Quieres sentarte en una silla más cómoda?

-No -dijo Emma. Estaba sentada en una banqueta de cuero cerca de la mecedora. Habían acabado de cenar hacía un momento y luego habían subido a aquella habitación que Emma nunca había visto, una galería acristalada que estaba adosada a la sencilla habitación verde.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho Ruby que te molestara? -le preguntó Regina, todavía mirando sus largas piernas enfundadas en holgados pantalones azul marino.

Regina parecía cansada. Estaba preocupada por otras cosas, pensó Emma, mucho más importantes que aquello.

-Nada. ¿Te molesta algo a ti, Regina?

-¿Molestarme?

-Hoy estás distinta conmigo.

-Imaginaciones tuyas -dijo Regina mirándola. Y la agradable vibración de su voz se borró otra vez en el silencio.

Emma pensó que la página que había escrito la noche anterior no tenía nada que ver con aquella Regina, no iba dirigida a ella. _Siento que estoy enamorada de ti, había escrito, y debería ser primavera. Quiero que el sol caiga sobre mi cabeza como coros musicales. Imagino un Sol como Beethoven, un viento como Debussy, y cantos de pájaros como Stravinski. Pero el ritmo es totalmente mío._ -Creo que a Ruby no le caigo bien -observó Emma -. No creo que quiera que nos veamos.

-Eso no es verdad. Otra vez te imaginas cosas.

-No digo que lo haya dicho. - Emma intentó aparentar tanta calma como Regina -. Fue muy simpática. Me invitó a una fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-No sé. Dijo que era en la parte alta. Dijo que tú no irías, así que no me apetecía especialmente ir.

-¿En qué sitio exactamente?

-No me lo dijo. Sólo dijo que una de las chicas que daba la fiesta era actriz.

Regina dejó su encendedor sobre la mesa de cristal con un golpecito y Emma notó su disgusto.

-Así que eso hizo -murmuró, medio para si-. Siéntate aquí, Emma.

Emma se levantó y se sentó al pie de la mecedora.

-No tienes que pensar que Ruby tiene esos sentimientos hacia ti. Yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es así.

-Muy bien -dijo Emma.

-Pero a veces Ruby es increíblemente torpe hablando.

Emma prefería olvidar el tema. Regina seguía estando muy lejos incluso cuando hablaba, incluso cuando la miraba. Una franja de luz procedente de la habitación verde iluminaba la cabeza de Regina, pero no podía verle la cara.

Regina la empujó con la punta del pie.

-Muévete, venga.

Pero Emma se movía despacio y Regina deslizó sus pies por encima de la cabeza de Emma y se levantó. Luego Emma oyó a la doncella que se acercaba. Tenía aspecto irlandés y llevaba un uniforme blanco y gris, y en la mano sostenía una bandeja con el café, haciendo retumbar el suelo de la galería con sus rápidos e impacientes pasitos, que sonaban demasiado impacientes para ser agradables.

-La crema está aquí, señora -dijo Florence, señalando una jarrita que no pertenecía al juego de café. Miró a Emma con una sonrisa amistosa y redondos ojos negros. Tendría unos cincuenta años y llevaba un moño en la nuca, bajo la cofia blanca y almidonada. Emma no lograba clasificarla, no lograba determinar su lealtad. La había oído referirse a la señora Mills como si le fuera muy devota, pero no sabía si era sincera o si sólo era profesional.

-¿Desea algo más, señora? -preguntó Florence-. ¿Apago las luces?

-No, me gustan encendidas. No necesitamos nada más, gracias. ¿Ha llamado la señora Riordan?

-Todavía no, señora.

-Cuando llame, dígale que he salido, por favor.

-Sí, señora. -Florence dudó-. Me preguntaba si habría acabado ese libro nuevo, señora. El de los Alpes.

-Vaya a mi habitación y cójalo si le apetece, Florence. No creo que lo acabe.

-Gracias, señora. Buenas noches, señora. Buenas noches, señorita.

-Buenas noches -dijo Regina.

Mientras Regina servía el café, Emma le preguntó:

-¿Has decidido cuándo te irás?

-Quizá dentro de una semana. - Regina le tendió la tacita con café y crema-. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque te voy a echar de menos.

Regina se quedó inmóvil un momento y luego cogió un cigarrillo, el último, y arrugó el paquete.

-La verdad es que me preguntaba si te gustarla venir conmigo. ¿Qué te parecería? Serían tres semanas más o menos.

 _«Ya está»_ , pensó Emma, y se lo había dicho de una manera tan casual como si le propusiera que dieran un paseo juntas.

-Se lo comentaste a Ruby, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo Regina -. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Emma no podía explicar con palabras por qué le dolía que Regina se lo hubiera dicho.

-Simplemente, me parece extraño que se lo dijeras a ella antes de decirme nada a mí.

-No se lo dije. Sólo le dije que quizá te lo propusiera. - Regina se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros-. Mira, no hay ninguna razón para que tengas esos sentimientos hacia Ruby, a menos que Ruby te haya dicho muchas más cosas en la comida de las que me has contado.

-No -dijo Ruby. No, pero todo era solapado, era peor. Notó cómo Regina le soltaba los hombros.

\- Ruby es una vieja amiga -dijo Regina -. Yo le cuento casi todo.

-Sí -asintió Emma.

-Bueno, ¿crees que te gustaría hacer ese viaje?

Regina se había vuelto y le daba la espalda, y de pronto nada tenía sentido por la manera en que le había hecho la pregunta. Era como si a Regina le diera igual que fuese o no.

-Gracias. Creo que precisamente ahora no puedo.

-No necesitarías mucho dinero. Iríamos en coche. Pero si ya te han ofrecido un trabajo, entonces es muy distinto.

Como si ella no hubiera abandonado un trabajo o una escenografía de un ballet para irse con Regina, ir con ella a lugares donde nunca había estado, por ríos y montañas, sin saber dónde estarían cuando llegara la noche. Regina lo sabía y sabía que ella tenía que negarse si se lo preguntaba de aquella manera. De pronto, Emma se convenció de que Regina se estaba burlando de ella y enseguida la invadió el amargo resentimiento de sentirse traicionada. Y el resentimiento la llevó a la decisión de no volver a ver a Regina nunca más. La miró de soslayo. Regina estaba esperando su respuesta con un desafío mal disimulado por un aire de indiferencia, una expresión que - Emma lo sabía- no cambiaría si recibía una negativa como respuesta. Emma se levantó y fue hacia la caja que había en la mesita junto al sofá, en busca de un cigarrillo. En la caja no había nada excepto unas agujas de tocadiscos y una fotografía.

-¿Qué hay ahí? -le preguntó Regina, mirándola.

Emma pensó que Regina había estado adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Es una foto de Henry -dijo.

-¿De Henryetta? Déjamela ver.

Emma observó el rostro de Regina mientras miraba la foto de la niña rubia de expresión seria, con una venda blanca en la rodilla. En la foto, Robin estaba de pie en un bote de remos y cogía a Henryetta, que saltaba del embarcadero a sus brazos.

-No es una foto muy buena -dijo Regina, pero su cara había cambiado, se había dulcificado-. Hará unos tres años. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? Por aquí tiene que haber

Emma lo había deducido de la conversación que Ruby y Regina habían mantenido en la cocina aquella mañana.

-¿En Nueva Jersey?

-Sí. La familia de Robin vive allí, tienen una casa muy grande. - Regina se detuvo-. Supongo que nos concederán el divorcio dentro de un mes y, después de marzo, tendré a Henry durante el resto del año.

-Ah. Pero podrás verla antes de marzo, ¿no?

-Pocas veces. Probablemente no mucho.

Emma miró la mano de Regina, que sostenía la fotografía junto a ella descuidadamente, sobre el brazo de la mecedora.

-¿No te echará de menos?

-Sí, pero también está muy apegada a su padre.

-¿Más que a ti?

-No, la verdad es que no. Pero ahora él le ha comprado una cabra para que juegue. De camino a su trabajo la lleva al colegio y a las cuatro la recoge. Abandona un tanto sus negocios por ella, ¿qué más se puede esperar de un hombre?

-No la viste el día de Navidad, ¿verdad? -le dijo Emma.

-No. Por algo que pasó en el despacho del abogado. Era la tarde en que el abogado de Robin quería vernos a los dos, y Robin llevó consigo a Henry. Henry dijo que quería ir a casa de Robin en Navidad. Henry no sabía que este año yo no iba a estar allí con ellos. Tienen un árbol inmenso en el jardín y siempre lo adornan, así que Henry ya habla quedado en eso.

-De rodos modos, eso impresionó al abogado, ya sabes, la niña pidiendo pasar las Navidades con su padre. Y, naturalmente, yo no quería decirle a Henry que yo no iba a ir, porque la habría decepcionado. De todas maneras, tampoco podía decírselo delante del abogado. Las maquinaciones de Robin no tienen límite.

Emma se quedó allí de pie, apretando entre los dedos el cigarrillo sin encender. La voz de Regina era serena, como si estuviera hablando con Ruby, pensó Emma. Regina nunca le había contado tantas cosas.

-¿Pero el abogado entendió lo que pasaba?

-Es el abogado de Robin, no el mío -contestó Regina encogiéndose de hombros-. Así que de momento acepté el trato de los tres meses porque no quería que ella fuese de un lado para otro. Si yo voy a tenerla nueve meses y Robin tres, podemos empezar ya ahora.

-¿Ni siquiera la visitarás?

Regina esperó un rato antes de contestar.

-No mucho. La familia no es muy cordial que digamos. Hablo con ella por teléfono cada día. A veces me llama ella.

-¿Por qué no es cordial la familia?

-Nunca me han querido mucho. Empezaron a quejarse desde que Robin y yo nos conocimos en un baile de debutantes. Siempre han sido muy dados a criticar. A veces me pregunto si alguien queda fuera de sus críticas.

-¿Por qué te criticaban?

-Por tener una tienda de muebles, por ejemplo. Pero eso no duró más de un año. Luego porque no jugaba al bridge, o porque no me gustaba. Ellos son los que eligen cuáles son las diversiones, y siempre son de lo más superficial.

-Parece horrible.

-No son tan horribles. Simplemente, uno tiene que conformarse. Yo sé lo que les gustarla, un vacío que ellos pudieran llenar. Una persona con ideas propias les molesta terriblemente. ¿Ponemos algo de música? ¿Tú oyes la radio alguna vez?

-A veces.

Regina se inclinó sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

-Y ahora tiene televisión todos los días. _Hopalong Cassidy_. Cómo le gustarla ir al Oeste… Aquélla era la última muñeca que le compraré, Emma. Sólo la compré porque ella me dijo que quería una, pero ya es muy mayor para muñecas.

Detrás de Regina, un reflector del aeropuerto hizo un pálido barrido de luz en la noche y luego desapareció. La voz de Regina pareció titubear en la oscuridad. En su tono más rico, más feliz, Emma percibía las profundidades de su interior donde habitaba su amor por Henry, más hondo de lo que probablemente pudiera nunca querer a nadie.

-Robin tampoco te lo pone muy fácil para que la veas, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sabes -le dijo Regina.

-No entiendo cómo puede estar tan enamorado de ti.

-No es amor. Es un sentimiento compulsivo. Creo que quiere controlarme. Supongo que si yo fuera mucho más loca, pero nunca tuviera otra opinión que la suya… ¿me entiendes?

-Sí.

-Nunca ha hecho nada que pudiera hacerle daño socialmente, y eso es lo que en realidad le importa. Hay una mujer en el club con la que me gustaría que se casara. Se pasa la vida dando exquisitas fiestas, y luego la tienen que sacar de los bares dando tumbos. Ella ha conseguido que el negocio de publicidad de su marido tuviera un gran éxito, así que él sonríe ante sus pequeños defectos. Robin no sonreiría, pero necesitaría una razón concreta para quejarse. Creo que me eligió corno se elige una alfombra para el salón, y cometió un grave error. La verdad es que dudo que sea capaz de querer a nadie. Lo que tiene es una especie de ansia adquisitiva que no es muy ajena a su ambición. Ser incapaz de amar puede convertirse en una enfermedad, ¿no crees? -Miró a Emma-. Quizá sea el sino de esta época. Si uno se empeña, puede justificar lo que quiera, incluso el suicidio colectivo. El hombre se está poniendo a la altura de sus propias máquinas destructivas.

Emma no dijo nada. Le recordaba a miles de conversaciones que había tenido con Richard. Richard mezclaba la guerra, las grandes finanzas, las cazas de brujas del Congreso y a cierta gente que conocía en un solo gran enemigo cuya etiqueta colectiva era la del odio. Ahora Regina también lo hacía. A Emma le impresionaba en su parte más profunda, donde no había palabras, no habla palabras fáciles como muerte o asesinato. Aquellas palabras formaban parte del futuro, y aquello era el presente. Una ansiedad abstracta, un deseo de saber, saber algo con certeza, le habla hecho un nudo en la garganta hasta tal punto que por un momento pensó que no podría respirar. «¿Tú crees? ¿Tú crees?», empezó la voz en su interior. «¿Tú crees que las dos moriréis violentamente algún día, que os matarán de pronto?» Pero ni siquiera aquella pregunta era suficientemente clara. Quizá después de todo fuese una declaración: no quiero morir todavía sin conocerte. «¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, Regina?» Podría haber expresado esta última pregunta, pero no podía explicar todo lo anterior.

-Tú perteneces a la generación joven -dijo Regina -. ¿Qué tienes que decir? -Se sentó en la mecedora.

-Supongo que lo primero es no tener miedo. - Emma se volvió y vio la sonrisa de Regina -. Supongo que sonríes porque piensas que yo tengo miedo.

-Tú eres tan frágil como esta cerilla. - Regina la sostuvo ardiendo un momento después de encender el cigarrillo-. Pero en las condiciones adecuadas podrías incendiar una casa., ¿verdad?

-O una ciudad.

-Pero te da miedo incluso hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo. Tienes miedo porque piensas que no dispones del dinero suficiente.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tienes extraños valores, Emma. Yo te he pedido que vinieras conmigo porque me satisfaría tenerte conmigo. También pienso que te vendría bien y que sería bueno para tu trabajo. Pero tú has tenido que estropearlo por un estúpido orgullo relacionado con el dinero. Como el bolso que me regalaste. Fuera de toda proporción. ¿Por qué no lo devuelves si necesitas el dinero. Yo no necesito el bolso. Supongo que te satisfacía regalármelo. Es lo mismo, no sé si te das cuenta. Yo pienso con sentido común y tú no. - Regina pasó junto a ella y luego se volvió, balanceándose con un pie hacia adelante y con la cabeza erguida, el corto pelo rubio tan discreto como el pelo de una estatua-. Bueno, ¿te parece divertido?

Emma estaba sonriendo.

-No me preocupa el dinero -dijo con calma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Exactamente eso -dijo Emma -. Tengo dinero para ir. Iré.

Regina la miró. Emma vio cómo desaparecía el malhumor de su rostro. Regina empezó a sonreír también, con sorpresa, un poco incrédula.

-Muy bien -dijo-. Estoy encantada.

-Yo estoy encantada.

-¿A qué se debe este feliz cambio?

« ¿De verdad no lo sabe?», pensó Emma.

-Parecía que te diera igual si iba o no -dijo sencillamente.

-Claro que me importa. Yo te he pedido que vengas, ¿no? -dijo Regina, aun sonriendo, pero desviando la punta del pie, se volvió de espaldas a Emma y caminó hacia la habitación verde.

Emma observó cómo se alejaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y con el ligero taconeo de sus mocasines sobre el suelo. Emma miró el umbral vacío. Regina se hubiera alejado exactamente igual si le hubiera dicho que no, que no iría, pensó. Cogió su tacita semivacía y luego la dejó otra vez.

Salió, cruzó el vestíbulo y llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Regina.

-¿Qué haces?

Regina estaba inclinada sobre su tocador, escribiendo.

-¿Qué hago?

Se levantó y se guardó un trozo de papel en el bolsillo. Ahora sonreía, los ojos le sonreían de verdad, corno aquella vez en la cocina con Ruby.

-Una cosa -dijo-. Pongamos un poco de música.

-Muy bien. -Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te pones el pijama primero? Es muy tarde, ¿lo sabias?

-Siempre se hace tarde contigo.

-¿Es un cumplido?

-Esta noche no me apetece irme a dormir.

Regina cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación verde.

-Desvístete. Tienes ojeras.

Emma se desnudó rápidamente en la habitación de las dos camas. En la otra habitación sonaba una canción en el tocadiscos, _Embraceable You._ Luego sonó el teléfono. Emma abrió el cajón superior del escritorio. Estaba casi vacío, sólo habla un par de pañuelos de hombre, un viejo cepillo de ropa y una llave. Y al fondo había unos pocos papeles.

-Lo siento, pero al final me he quedado apalancada aquí -decía Regina en tono de disculpa, pero su voz era alegre-. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?… Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy vestida y además me siento cansada.

Emma fue a la mesita de noche y sacó un cigarrillo de la caja. Un Philip Morris. Los debía de haber puesto Regina y no la doncella, porque Regina sabía que a ella le gustaban. Desnuda, Emma se quedó de pie, escuchando la música. Era una canción que no conocía.

¿Otra vez hablaba Regina por teléfono?

-Bueno, no me gusta nada -oyó decir a Regina, medio enfadada, medio en broma-. No me gusta un pelo.

… _it's easy to live… when you are in love…_ (… es fácil vivir… cuando estás enamorado…)

-¿Cómo voy a saber qué clase de gente son?… jOooh! ¿De verdad?

Ruby. Emma lo sabía. Echó el humo y olfateó los leves rastros dulzones, recordando el primer cigarrillo que había fumado en su vida, un Philip Morris, en la azotea de un dormitorio del internado, pasándoselo entre cuatro.

-Sí, vamos a ir -dijo Regina enfáticamente-. Sí, lo estoy. ¿No se nota?

… _For you… maybe I 'm a fool but it's fun… People say you rule me with one… wave of your hand… darling, it's grand… they just don't understand…_ (… Por ti… Quizá esté loco pero es divertido… La gente dice que me manejas… con un simple gesto de tu mano… cariño, es fantástico… ellos no lo pueden comprender…)

Era una bonita canción. Emma cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la puerta entreabierta, escuchando. Detrás de la voz sonaban acordes suaves de piano, dedos recorriendo el teclado. Y una trompeta indolente.

-A nadie le importa, sólo a mí -dijo Regina -. ¡Eso es absurdo! -Y Emma sonrió ante su vehemencia.

Emma cerró la puerta. Sonaba otro disco en el tocadiscos.

-¿Por qué no vienes a saludar a Ruby? -le dijo Regina.

Emma se habla escondido tras la puerta del baño porque estaba desnuda.

-¿Por qué?

-Ven -dijo Regina. Emma se puso un batín y fue.

-Hola -dijo Ruby-. Me he enterado de que al final vas a ir.

-¿Eso te sorprende?

Ruby parecía un poco tonta, como si quisiera seguir hablando toda la noche. Le deseó a Emma un feliz viaje y le habló de las carreteras de la zona de los maizales, y de lo malas que podían ser en invierno.

-¿Me perdonas por haber sido antipática? -le dijo Ruby por segunda vez-. Me caes muy bien, Emma.

-¡Cuelga, cuelga de una vez! -exclamó Regina.

-Quiere hablar contigo otra vez -dijo Emma.

-Dile que estoy en el baño.

Emma se lo dijo, colgó y se alejó.

Regina había llevado una botella y dos vasos a la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ruby? -preguntó Emma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que le pasa? -Regina sirvió un licor pardusco en los dos vasos-.

Creo que esta noche tiene pareja.

-Va lo sé. ¿Pero por qué se ha empeñado en comer conmigo?

-Bueno, yo me imagino un montón de razones. Elige algunas.

-Me parece tan vago…

-¿El qué?

-Todo lo que ha pasado durante esa comida.

-Algunas cosas siempre son vagas, querida -dijo Regina dándole el vaso.

Era la primera vez que Regina la llamaba querida.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Emma. Quería una respuesta, una respuesta concreta.

-Muchas cosas -suspiró Regina -. Las más importantes. Prueba la bebida.

Emma dio un sorbo. Era dulce y marrón oscuro, como café, pero con la quemazón del alcohol.

-Está bueno.

-Eso lo dirás tú.

-¿Y por qué lo tomas si no te gusta?

-Porque es distinto. Es por nuestro viaje, así que tiene que ser algo distinto. - Regina hizo una mueca y apuró el resto de su vaso.

-¿Qué canción sonaba antes, la de la voz y el piano?

-Tararéala.

Ella silbó un trozo y Regina sonrió.

 _-Easy Living_ -dijo Regina -. Es muy antigua.

-Me gustarla volverla a oír.

-A mí me gustaría que te fueras a la cama. Yo la pondré.

Regina fue a la habitación verde y se quedó allí mientras sonaba la canción. Emma se quedó de pie en la puerta de su habitación, escuchando, sonriendo.

… _I'll never regret… the years I'm giving… They're easy to give, when you're in love…_ _I'm happy to do whatever I do fot you…_ (… Nunca lamentaré… los años que te estoy dando… Es fácil dar cuando estás enamorado… Soy feliz de hacer lo que hago por ti…)

Aquélla era su canción. Era todo lo que sentía por Regina. Fue al cuarto de baño antes de que se acabara y abrió el grifo de la bañera, se metió dentro y dejó que el agua verdosa cayera alrededor de sus pies.

-¡Eh! -la llamó Regina -. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Wyoming?

-No.

-Pues ya es hora de que conozcas los Estados Unidos.

Emma levantó la ducha de teléfono y apretó el chorro contra su rodilla. El agua estaba muy alta y sus pechos parecían flotar en la superficie. Ella los observó, intentando olvidar por un momento lo que eran para determinar qué parecían.

-No te vayas a dormir ahí -le dijo Regina en tono preocupado, y Emma se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la cama, mirando un mapa.

-No me dormiré.

-A alguna gente le pasa.

-Háblame más de Robin -le dijo ella cuando se secó-. ¿A qué se dedica?

-A muchas cosas.

-Quiero decir en qué trabaja.

-Inversiones inmobiliarias.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Le gusta ir al teatro? ¿Le gusta la gente?

-Le gusta un grupo muy pequeño de gente con la que juega al golf -dijo Regina con firmeza. Y luego, en tono más bajo-: ¿Y qué más? Es muy, muy meticuloso con todo. Pero se olvidó su mejor navaja de afeitar. Está en el botiquín, puedes verla si quieres, supongo que la verás. Supongo que tendría que mandársela.

Emma abrió el botiquín. Vio la navaja.

El botiquín estaba todavía lleno de objetos masculinos, lociones para después del afeitado y brochas de afeitar.

-¿Era ésta su habitación? -le preguntó al salir del lavabo-. ¿En qué cama dormía él?

-En la tuya no -sonrió Regina.

-¿Puedo tomar un poco más de esto? -preguntó Emma, mirando la botella de licor.

-Claro.

-¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

Regina estaba doblando el mapa de carreteras, con los labios como si fuera a silbar, esperando.

-No -dijo.

-¿Por qué no? -Cualquier cosa parecía posible aquella noche.

-En vez de eso, te daré otra cosa. - Regina sacó algo del bolsillo.

Era un cheque. Emma leyó la cantidad, doscientos dólares, y estaba extendido a su nombre.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Para el viaje. No quiero que te gastes el dinero que necesitas para lo del sindicato. - Regina cogió un cigarrillo-. Seguramente no necesitarás tanto, pero quería que lo tuvieras por si acaso.

-No lo necesito -dijo Emma-. Gracias. No me importa gastar lo del sindicato.

-Basta de charla -la interrumpió Regina -. Me hace ilusión, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Pero yo no lo aceptaré. -Sonó un poco brusco, así que sonrió levemente mientras dejaba el cheque en la mesa junto a la botella de licor. Pero dejó el cheque con firmeza. Le hubiera gustado explicárselo a Regina. El dinero no importaba, pero como a Regina le hacía ilusión, a ella le horrorizaba no aceptarlo-. No me gusta la idea -dijo-. Piensa en otra cosa. -Miró a Regina. Regina la estaba observando, no iba a discutir con ella y a Emma le alegró verlo.

-¿Que me haga ilusión? -preguntó Regina.

-Sí -dijo Emma, sonriendo aún más abiertamente, y cogió el vasito.

-De acuerdo -dijo Regina -. Lo pensaré. Buenas noches. - Regina se había detenido junto a la puerta.

Era una graciosa manera de darse las buenas noches, pensó Emma, en una noche tan importante.

-Buenas noches -contestó.

Se volvió hacia la mesita y vio el cheque otra vez. Pero era Regina quien tenía que romperlo. Lo deslizó bajo el borde del tapete de lino azul marino de la mesilla de noche, fuera de la vista.


	12. Chapter 12

Enero.

Aquel enero hubo de todo. Y hubo algo casi sólido, como una puerta. El frío encerraba la ciudad en una cápsula gris. Enero era todos aquellos momentos, y también era todo un año. Enero dejaba caer los momentos y los congelaba en su memoria: la mujer que a la luz de una cerilla miraba ansiosamente los nombres grabados en una puerta oscura, el hombre que garabateó un mensaje y se lo tendió a su amigo antes de irse juntos por la acera, el hombre que corrió toda una manzana para alcanzar por fin el autobús. Cualquier acto humano parecía desvelar algo mágico. Enero era un mes de dos caras, campanilleando como los cascabeles de un bufón, crujiendo como una capa de nieve, puro como los comienzos y sombrío como un viejo, misteriosamente familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo, como una palabra que uno está a punto de definir, pero no puede.

Un joven llamado Red Malone y un carpintero calvo trabajaban con ella en el decorado de _Llovizna_. El señor Donohue estaba muy contento de todo. Dijo que le habla pedido al señor Raltin que fuera a ver el trabajo de Emma. El señor Baltin era un graduado de una academia rusa y había diseñado unos cuantos decorados para teatro en Nueva York. Emma nunca había oído hablar de él. Intentó que el señor Donohue le arreglase una cita con Byron Blanchard o Ivor Harkevy, pero el señor Donohue no le prometió nada. Emma supuso que le era imposible.

Una tarde apareció el señor Baltin. Era un hombre alto y encorvado, con un sombrero negro y un abrigo raído, y miró resueltamente el trabajo que ella le mostraba. Ella sólo había llevado tres o cuatro maquetas al teatro, las mejores que tenía. El señor Baltin le habló de una obra que iba a empezar a producirse al cabo de un mes y medio. El estaría encantado de recomendarla como ayudante, y Emma dijo que le iría muy bien porque de todas maneras iba a estar fuera de la ciudad hasta entonces. En los últimos días, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. El señor Andronich le había prometido un trabajo de dos semanas en Filadelfia a mediados de febrero, que sería justo el momento en que volviera de su viaje con Regina.

-Está buscando a alguien, así que llámele a principios de semana -dijo el señor Baltin-.

Será sólo un trabajo de ayudante, pero su primer ayudante, un alumno mío, ahora trabaja con Harkevy.

-¡Oh! ¿Cree que usted o él podrían conseguirme una cita con el señor Harkevy?

-Nada más fácil. Lo único que tiene que hacer es llamar al estudio de Harkevy y preguntar por Charles, Charles Winant. Dígale que ha hablado conmigo. Déjeme pensar, sí, llámele el viernes. El viernes por la tarde, a eso de las tres.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Faltaba toda una semana para el viernes. Emma había oído decir que Harkevy era inaccesible y tenía fama de no conceder nunca citas y de no acudir jamás a las que había concedido, porque estaba muy ocupado. Pero tal vez el señor Baltin le conociera mejor.

-Y no se olvide de llamar a Kettering -le dijo el señor Baltin al salir.

Emma miró otra vez el nombre que él le había dado: Adolph Kettering, Inversiones Teatrales, y una dirección privada.

-Le llamaré el lunes por la mañana. Muchas gracias.

Aquél era el sábado en que había quedado con Killian en el Palermo después del trabajo. Era el diecisiete de enero, once días antes de la fecha en que Regina y ella tenían planeado irse. Vio a Phil de pie con Killian en el bar.

-¿Qué tal está el viejo Black Cat? -le preguntó Phil, arrastrando una silla para ella-. ¿También trabajáis los sábados?

-Los actores no, sólo mi departamento -dijo ella.

-¿Cuándo es el estreno?

-El veintiuno.

-Mira -dijo Killian, y señaló una mancha verde oscuro en su falda.

-Ya lo sé. Me la hice hace días.

-¿Qué quieres beber? -le preguntó Phil.

-No lo sé. Una cerveza quizá, gracias.

Killian le había vuelto la espalda a Phil, que estaba al otro lado de él, y ella notó que algo iba mal entre ellos.

-¿Has pintado algo hoy? -le preguntó a Killian.

Killian tenía las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia abajo.

-A un chófer le ha dado un pasmo y he tenido que sustituirle. Me he quedado tirado sin gasolina en medio de Long Island.

-¡Vaya faena! Quizá prefieras pintar en vez de salir mañana.

Habían hablado de ir a Hoboken al día siguiente, para dar una vuelta y comer en el Clam House. Pero Regina iba a estar en la ciudad y había prometido llamarla.

-Pintaré si tú posas para mí -dijo Killian.

Emma dudó, incómoda.

-Estos días no me siento con ánimos de posar.

-Muy bien, no tiene importancia -sonrió-. ¿Pero cómo voy a pintarte si nunca posas?

-¿Y por qué no me pintas de memoria?

Phil sacó la mano del bolsillo y cogió el vaso de Emma.

-No tomes esto. Tómate algo mejor. Yo estoy tomando un whisky de centeno con agua.

-Vale, probare.

Phil estaba de pie, al otro lado de Emma. Parecía animado, pero tenía ojeras. Durante la semana anterior, mientras estaba de un humor taciturno, había estado escribiendo una obra. Había leído en voz alta algunas escenas en su fiesta de Año Nuevo. Según él, era una continuación de la _Metamorfosis_ de Kafka. Ella le habla dibujado un boceto provisional para la mañana del Año Nuevo y se lo enseñó a Phil cuando fue a visitarle. Y, de pronto, se le ocurrió que Killian estaba enfadado por eso.

-Emm, me gustaría que hicieras una maqueta que se pudiera fotografiar a partir del boceto que me hiciste. Me gustaría tener un decorado para presentarlo con el guion. -Phil empujó su whisky con agua hacia ella y se inclinó hacia la barra acercándosele mucho.

-Sí, se podría hacer -dijo Emma -. ¿Vas a intentar que te la produzcan?

-¿Por qué no? -Los ojos de Phil la desafiaron por encima de su sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos hacia el camarero-. ¡La cuenta, por favor!

-Pago yo -dijo Killian.

-No, no, esto es cosa mía. -Phil tenía en la mano su vieja cartera negra.

Nunca le producirían la obra, pensó Emma, quizá ni siquiera la acabara, porque Phil tenía un humor muy inestable.

-Estaré por ahí -dijo Phil-, Pásate por allí pronto, Emm. Hasta luego, Killian.

Ella le observó salir y subir la pequeña escalera frontal, más andrajoso que nunca con sus sandalias y su raído abrigo cruzado, aunque con una atractiva indiferencia hacia su aspecto.

«Como un hombre que se pasea por su casa con su viejo albornoz favorito», pensó Emma. Le saludó con la mano a través de la ventana.

-He oído que le llevaste cerveza y bocadillos a Phil el día de Año Nuevo -dijo Killian.

-Sí. Llamó y me dijo que tenía resaca.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Supongo que se me olvidó, no tenía importancia.

-No tenía importancia. Si tú… -Killian hizo un gesto lento y desesperado con su rígida mano-. ¿No tiene importancia pasarse la mitad del día en el apartamento de un tío y levarle cerveza y bocadillos…? ¿No se te ocurrió que quizá yo también querría unos bocadillos?

-Si querías, mucha gente te los podría haber llevado. Nos habíamos comido y bebido todo lo que habla en casa de Phil, ¿no te acuerdas?

Killian asintió con su larga calveza, sonriendo aún con la misma sonrisa malhumorada y de soslayo.

-Y estabas a solas con él, los dos solos.

-Oh, Killian. -Ella lo recordó. No tenía la menor importancia. Aquel día Dannie no había vuelto de Connecticut. Había pasado el Año Nuevo en casa de uno de sus profesores. Ella esperaba que Dannie volviera aquella tarde a la casa que compartía con Phil, pero probablemente Killian nunca hubiera pensado ni sospechado que ella prefería con mucho a Dannie.

-Si lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra chica, yo habría sospechado que se estaba cociendo algo y habría acertado -continuó Killian.

-Creo que te estás portando como un tonto.

-Yo creo que tú te estás portando como una ingenua. -Killian la miraba inflexible, resentido, y Emma pensó que su resentimiento no se debía sólo a eso. Sentía que ella no fuera y nunca pudiera ser la chica que él habría deseado, una chica que le amara apasionadamente y quisiera ir a Europa con él. Una chica tal como era ella, con su cara, sus ambiciones, pero que le adorase-. No eres el tipo de Phil, ¿sabes?

-¿Y quién ha dicho nunca que lo fuera? ¿Phil?

-Ese desgraciado, ese absurdo diletante -murmuró Killian-. Y esta noche ha tenido la jeta de afirmar que tú no darías un centavo por mí.

-No tiene ningún derecho a decir eso. Yo no le hablo de ti.

-Ah, muy buena respuesta. Eso quiere decir que si le hablaras de mí, sabría que no das ni un centavo por mí, ¿no? -Killian lo dijo con calma, pero su voz estaba llena de irritación contenida.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de pronto Phil contra ti? -preguntó ella.

-¡Ese no es el tema!

-¿Y cuál es el tema? -dijo ella con impaciencia.

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlo.

-Puedes pensar el tema que quieras -le dijo, pero al verle darse la vuelta y apoyar los codos en la barra, casi como si sus palabras le dolieran físicamente, ella sintió una súbita compasión por él. No había sido ese momento, no había sido aquella semana lo que le había herido, sino toda la futilidad pasada y futura de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Killian aplastó su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? -preguntó.

 _«Cuéntale lo del viaje con Regina»,_ pensó ella. Dos veces había estado a punto de decírselo y luego lo había dejado.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo? -dijo Emma, enfatizando la última palabra.

-Claro -dijo él, deprimido-. ¿Qué te parece cenar y luego llamar a Sam y Joan? Quizá podamos subir un rato a verles esta noche.

-Muy bien -dijo. A ella le horrorizaba. Eran dos de las personas más aburridas que había conocido, un dependiente de una zapatería y una secretaria, felizmente casados en la calle Veinte Oeste, y sabía que Killian pretendía mostrárselos como un ideal de vida, para recordarle que ellos también podían vivir juntos algún día. Ella los odiaba y cualquier otra noche habría protestado, pero sentía compasión por Killian y la compasión despertaba un amorfo sentimiento de culpabilidad y una necesidad de conciliación. De pronto, se acordó de una excursión que habían hecho el verano anterior, merendaron junto a la carretera, cerca de Tarrytown, y recordó a Killian echado en la hierba, descorchando muy lentamente la botella, mientras hablaban ¿de qué? Recordó aquel momento tan alegre, aquella convicción de que aquel día compartían algo maravillosamente real y extraño, y se preguntó adonde habría ido a parar, o en qué se habría basado. Ahora su larga y lisa figura de pie junto a ella parecía oprimirla con su peso. Ella intentó contener su resentimiento, pero sólo consiguió intensificarlo en su interior, como si tomara cuerpo. Miró las figuras regordetas de dos trabajadores italianos que había de pie en la barra, y a las dos chicas del fondo del bar, a las que había visto antes. Mientras salían, se fijó en ellas. Llevaban pantalones holgados. Una llevaba el pelo cortado a lo chico. Emma miró a otra parte, consciente de que las estaba evitando, evitando que la vieran.

-¿Quieres comer aquí? ¿Tienes hambre ya? -le preguntó Killian.

-No. Vamos a cualquier otro sitio.

Se fueron y caminaron en dirección norte, hacia donde vivían Joan y Sam.

Emma ensayó las primeras palabras repitiéndolas mentalmente hasta que perdieron todo su sentido.

-¿Te acuerdas de la señora Mills, la mujer que conociste aquel día en mi casa?

-Claro.

-Me ha invitado a hacer un viaje con ella, un viaje al Oeste, en coche, durante un par de semanas o así. Me gustaría ir.

-¿Al Oeste? ¿California? -dijo Killian con sorpresa-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Bueno, ¿la conoces tanto como para eso?

-La he visto unas cuantas veces.

-Ah, pues nunca me lo has contado. -Killian caminaba con los brazos caídos, mirándola-. ¿Las dos solas?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo os iríais?

-Hacia el dieciocho.

-¿De este mes? Entonces no podrás ir al estreno de tu obra.

-No creo que tenga mucha importancia -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Entonces es seguro?

-Sí.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Qué tipo de persona es? No beberá o algo así, supongo.

-No -dijo Emma-. ¿Tiene aspecto de beber?

-No. La verdad es que tiene muy buen aspecto. Pero es increíble, es sorprendente, nada más.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú cambias de opinión muy pocas veces sobre las cosas, pero probablemente esta vez sí que cambiarás de opinión.

-No lo creo.

-Quizá podríamos quedar los tres un día. ¿Puedes organizado?

-Me ha dicho que mañana estará en la ciudad. No sé si tendrá mucho tiempo o si me llamará.

Killian no continuó y Emma tampoco. Aquella noche no volvieron a mencionar a Regina.

Killian pasó el domingo por la mañana pintando, y fue al apartamento de Emma hacia las dos. Aún estaba allí un rato después, cuando llamó Regina. Emma le dijo que Killian estaba con ella y Regina le dijo: «Tráele.» Regina estaba cerca del Plaza y podían quedar allí, en el Palm Room.

Media hora más tarde, Emma vio a Regina mirándoles desde una mesa cerca del centro del salón, y casi como la primera vez, como el eco de un impacto que había sido tremendo, Emma se estremeció al verla. Regina iba con el mismo traje negro de las cenefas verde y oro que llevaba el día en que comieron juntas. Pero esta vez Regina le prestó más atención a Killian que a ella.

Los tres se pusieron hablar de nada en particular y Emma, observando los calmados ojos grises de Regina, que sólo se volvieron a mirarla una vez, y una expresión bastante habitual en el rostro de Killian, sintió una especie de decepción. Killian había hecho el esfuerzo de conocerla, pero Emma pensó que no era tanto por curiosidad como porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Vio cómo Killian le miraba las manos a Regina, las uñas pintadas de rojo brillante, vio cómo observaba el zafiro verde claro y la alianza que llevaba en la otra mano. Killian no podía decir que aquéllas fueran unas manos inútiles, unas manos ociosas, a pesar de las largas uñas. Las manos de Regina eran fuertes y se movían con gran economía de movimientos. Su voz emergía entre el plano murmullo de las voces que les rodeaban, hablando con Killian de nada en particular, y en una ocasión ella se echó a reír.

Regina la miró.

-¿Le has dicho a Killian que quizá nos vayamos de viaje? -preguntó.

-Sí, se lo dije anoche.

-¿Al Oeste? -preguntó Killian.

-Me gustarla ir hacia el noroeste. Depende de las carreteras.

Emma se sintió súbitamente impaciente. ¿Por qué tenían que sentarse a conferenciar sobre ello? Ahora estaban hablando del clima y del estado de Washington.

-Washington es mi tierra -dijo Regina-. Prácticamente.

Unos instantes después, Regina preguntó si les apetecía dar un paseo por el parque. Killian pagó la cuenta de las cervezas y el café, tras sacar un billete del amasijo de billetes y monedas que llenaba el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Qué indiferente parecía respecto a Regina, pensó Emma. Le pareció que Killian no la había visto, igual que a veces, cuando ella se las señalaba, él no conseguía ver figuras en las rocas o en las formaciones nubosas. En ese momento él tenía los ojos bajos puestos en la mesa, con la delgada línea de su boca medio sonriendo, mientras se levantaba y se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el pelo.

Caminaron desde la entrada al parque hasta la calle Cincuenta y nueve, hacia el zoo, y luego a través del zoo, por un camino. Pasaron por debajo del primer puente, donde se curvaba el sendero y empezaba el parque de verdad. El aire era frío y quieto, con un cielo un tanto nublado, y Emma sintió una inmovilidad general, una quietud sin vida incluso en las figuras que se movían lentamente.

-¿Compro unos cacahuetes? -preguntó Killian.

Regina se agachó levemente al borde del camino agitando los dedos hacia una ardilla.

-Yo tengo algo -dijo suavemente, y al oír su voz la ardilla se quedó quieta y luego avanzó otra vez, agarró sus dedos nerviosos para sujetarse y clavó los dientes en algo. Luego desapareció. Regina sonrió, irguiéndose-. Llevaba algo en el bolsillo desde esta mañana.

Se sentaron en un banco y fumaron un cigarrillo, y Emma, contemplando un sol diminuto que finalmente atravesaba con sus rayos anaranjados las ramas negras de un árbol, deseó que llegara la noche para quedarse sola con Regina. Empezaron a andar, ya de vuelta. Si Regina tenía que irse a casa ahora, pensó Emma, ella haría algo violento. Como saltar del puente de la calle Cincuenta y nueve. O tomarse las tres tabletas de Bencedrina que Killian le había dado la semana anterior.

-¿Queréis que tomemos el té en alguna parte? -preguntó Regina cuando se acercaron de nuevo al zoo-. ¿Qué os parece aquel sitio ruso que hay cerca del Carnegie Hall?

-Rumpelmayer está aquí mismo -dijo Killian-. ¿Os gusta Rumpelmayer?

Emma suspiró y Regina pareció titubear. Pero fueron. No le gustaba aquel sitio. Las luces tan intensas la hacían sentirse desnuda y era molesto no saber si una estaba mirando a una persona real o a su reflejo en el espejo.

-No, no quiero nada, gracias -dijo Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la gran bandeja de pasteles que llevaba la camarera.

Pero Killian escogió algo, dos pasteles, aunque Emma había dicho que no quería.

-¿Qué tal está eso, por si cambio de opinión? -le preguntó, y Killian le guiñó un ojo. Emma advirtió que llevaba las uñas sucias otra vez.

Killian le preguntó a Regina qué tipo de automóvil tenia y empezaron a discutir las virtudes de varios coches. Emma vio que Regina echaba un vistazo a las mesas que tenía enfrente. «A ella tampoco le gusta esto», pensó Emma. Emma miró a un hombre en el espejo que estaba colocado detrás de Regina en diagonal. Le daba la espalda a Emma y se inclinaba hacia adelante, hablándole animadamente a una mujer, agitando la mano abierta para enfatizar sus palabras. Miró a la delgada mujer de mediana edad que le escuchaba y luego otra vez a él, preguntándose si aquella sensación de familiaridad que le producía era real o era tan ilusoria como el espejo, hasta que un frágil recuerdo apareció en su conciencia, como un cisne en un sueño, y luego emergió a la superficie: era Robin.

Emma miró a Regina, pero si Regina le había visto, pensó, no sabía que se reflejaba en el espejo que había detrás de ella. Un momento después, Emma miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Robin de perfil, más parecido a las imágenes de la casa que guardaba en su memoria, la nariz corta y respingada, la cara llena, la ondulación del pelo rubio por encima del corte de pelo habitual. Regina tenía que haberle visto, sólo estaba tres mesas más allá, hacia la izquierda.

Regina miró a Killian y luego a Emma.

-Sí -le dijo a ella, sonriendo un poco, y volvió a mirar a Killian continuando con la conversación. Sus maneras eran como antes, pensó Emma, no se advertía en ellas ningún cambio. Emma miró a la mujer que acompañaba a Robin. No era joven, ni tampoco muy atractiva. Podía ser pariente suya.

Luego Emma vio a Regina aplastar un largo cigarrillo. Killian había dejado de hablar. Se encontraban a punto de irse. Emma estaba mirando a Robin en el momento en que él vio a Regina. Después de verla por primera vez, cerró los ojos casi totalmente, como si hiciera un

esfuerzo para creer lo que veía, luego le dijo algo a la mujer que le acompañaba y se levantó para acercarse a Regina.

-Regina -dijo Robin.

-Hola, Robin. -Se volvió hacia Emma y Killian-, ¿Me perdonáis un momento?

Observándoles desde el umbral donde estaba de pie con Regina, Emma intentó verlo todo, ver más allá del orgullo y la agresividad de la figura ansiosa e inclinada de Robin, que no era tan alto como la copa del sombrero de Regina, intentó ver más allá de los asentimientos de Regina mientras él le hablaba, intentó adivinar no lo que hablaban en ese momento, sino lo que se habían dicho hacía cinco años, tres años, aquel día de la foto en el bote de remos. Regina le había querido entonces y ahora era duro recordarlo.

-¿Podemos largarnos ya? -le preguntó Killian.

Emma vio a Regina decir adiós con la cabeza a la mujer que habla en la mesa de Robin y luego volverse hacia él. Robin miro más allá de Regina, a Emma y a Killian, y sin reconocerla aparentemente volvió a su mesa.

-Lo siento -dijo Regina cuando se reunió con ellos.

En la acera, Emma apartó a Killian un momento y le dijo:

-Te doy las buenas noches, Killian. Regina quiere que visitemos a una amiga suya esta noche.

-Oh. - Killian frunció el ceño-. Yo tenía unas entradas para el concierto aquél, ya sabes.

De pronto, Emma lo recordó.

-Ah, las de Alex, se me había olvidado, lo siento -dijo Emma.

-No tiene importancia -dijo él tristemente.

Y no la tenía. Emma se acordó de que Alex, un amigo de Killian, iba a acompañar a alguien en un concierto de violín, y hacía semanas que le había dado aquellas entradas a Killian.

-Prefieres ir con ella, ¿no? -le preguntó.

Emma vio que Regina estaba buscando un taxi. Al cabo de un momento se iría y les dejaría a los dos solos.

-Podías haberme recordado lo del concierto esta mañana.

-¿Ese era su marido? -Killian contrajo los ojos bajo su ceño-. ¿Qué es esto, Emma?

-¿Qué es qué? -dijo ella-. Yo no conozco a su marido.

Killian esperó un momento y luego desfrunció el ceño. Sonrió, como si reconociera que había sido poco razonable.

-Lo siento. Había dado por sentado que te vería esta noche. -Se acercó a Regina-. Buenas noches -le dijo.

Parecía que iba a marcharse solo y Regina le dijo:

-¿Vas hacia el centro? Puedo acercarte.

-Voy andando, gracias.

-Pensaba que vosotros dos habíais quedado -le dijo Regina a Emma.

Emma vio que Killian se rezagaba y se acercó más a Regina para que él no la oyera:

-No era nada importante, y yo prefiero estar contigo.

Un taxi se había detenido junto a Regina, ésta puso la mano en la manija de la puerta.

-Bueno, nuestra cita tampoco es importante, así que ¿por qué no sales con Killian esta noche?

Emma echó un vistazo a Killian y vio que lo había oído.

-Adiós, Emma -dijo Regina.

-Buenas noches -dijo Killian.

-Buenas noches -dijo Emma, y observó a Regina cerrar la puerta del taxi tras ella.

-Bueno -dijo Killian.

Emma se volvió hacia él. No quería ir al concierto, ni tampoco quería hacer nada violento, lo sabía, nada excepto ir andando rápidamente hacia su casa y continuar el trabajo del decorado que quería acabar, para enseñárselo a Harvcky el martes. Veía toda la noche por delante, con un fatalismo angustiado y a la vez desafiante. Killian tardó un segundo en acercarse a ella.

-Aun así, no quiero ir al concierto -dijo ella.

Para su sorpresa, Killian retrocedió y exclamó, enfadado:

-¡Muy bien, pues no vayas! -Y se dio la vuelta.

Caminó en dirección oeste por la calle Cincuenta y nueve, con su paso desgarbado y asimétrico que le desnivelaba los hombros, y moviendo las manos arrítmicamente a cada lado. Sólo viéndole andar así hubiera adivinado que estaba enfadado. En un momento desapareció de su vista. De pronto, a Emma le vino a la mente el rechazo de Kettering del lunes anterior. Miró a la oscuridad por donde Killian había desaparecido. No se sentía culpable por lo de aquella noche. Era otra cosa. Le envidiaba. Le envidiaba por su confianza en que siempre habría un lugar, un hogar, un trabajo, alguien para él. Envidiaba aquella actitud suya. Casi le molestaba que la tuviera.


	13. Chapter 13

Empezó Killian.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Era una noche en la que ella había anulado una cita con Killian ante la remota posibilidad de que viniera Regina. Regina no había ido y, en cambio, había aparecido Killian. Ahora a las once y cinco, en la gran cafetería de paredes rosas que había en la avenida Lexington, ella estaba a punto de empezar a hablar del tema, pero Killian se le había adelantado.

-Me gusta estar con ella, hablar con ella. Siento apego hacia alguien con quien puedo hablar.

Las frases de una carta que le había escrito a Regina sin llegar a enviársela volvieron a su mente para contestar a Killian. _Siento que estoy en un desierto con las manos extendidas y tú estás lloviendo sobre mí._

-Estás supercolgada de ella -anunció Killian, en plan explicativo y con resentimiento.

Emma respiró hondo. ¿Debía ser simple y admitir que sí o debía intentar explicárselo? ¿Qué podía entender él aunque se lo explicara con un millón de palabras?

-¿Lo sabe ella? Claro que lo sabe. - Killian frunció el ceño y aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo-. ¿No te parece una estupidez? Es como un amorío de colegialas.

-Tú no lo entiendes -dijo ella. Se sentía segura de sí misma. _Te acariciaré como música atrapada en las copas de los árboles del bosque…_

-¿Qué es lo que hay que entender? Ella sí lo entiende. No será indulgente contigo. No debería jugar de esa manera. No es justo para ti.

-¿No es justo para mí?

-¿Qué está haciendo, divirtiéndose a tu costa? Y luego un día se cansará de ti y te echará a patadas.

«Echarme a patadas», pensó ella. ¿Qué habla dentro y qué había fuera? ¿Cómo podía uno echar a patadas una emoción? Estaba enfadada, pero no quería discutir. No dijo nada.

-¡Estás en la higuera!

-Estoy perfectamente lúcida. Nunca me he sentido más lúcida. -Cogió el cuchillo de mesa y pasó el pulgar por el lado contrario a la sierra-. ¿Por qué no me dejas sola?

-¿Dejarte sola? -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí.

-¿Te refieres también a lo de Europa?

-Sí -dijo ella.

-Escucha, Emma. -Killian se retorció en su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, titubeó, cogió otro cigarrillo, lo encendió de mala gana y tiró la cerilla al suelo-. ¡Estás en una especie de trance! Es peor…

-¿Sólo porque no quiero discutir contigo?

-Es peor que estar colgado de amor, porque es totalmente irracional. ¿Lo entiendes?

No, ella no entendía una sola palabra.

-Pero se te pasará en una semana. Espero. ¡Dios mío! -Se estremeció otra vez-. ¡Y pensar que hace un minuto prácticamente te has despedido de mí por ese estúpido amorío!

-Yo no he dicho eso, lo has dicho tú. -Le miró. Su rígido rostro empezaba a enrojecer en medio de sus lisas mejillas-. ¿Por qué tengo que estar contigo si lo único que haces es discutir sobre eso?

Él volvió a reclinarse en la silla.

-El miércoles o el próximo sábado no seguirás pensando así. Todavía no hace tres semanas que la conoces.

Ella miró por encima de las mesas humeantes que la gente iba rodeando, escogiendo esto o aquello, dirigiéndose hacia la curva del mostrador y luego dispersándose.

-Podríamos decirnos adiós -dijo ella-, porque ninguno de los dos será nunca muy distinto de lo que es ahora.

-¡Emma, eres como esa gente que se vuelve loca y se cree que está más cuerda que nunca!

-¡Venga, déjalo ya!

La mano de Killian, con su hilera de nudillos sobresalientes en la carne blanca y pecosa, estaba apoyada en la mesa, inmóvil, como la foto de una mano que tamborileara de un modo imperceptible.

-Te voy a decir una cosa. Creo que tu amiga sabe lo que se hace. Lo que está haciendo contigo es un crimen. No sé si debería decírselo a alguien, pero el problema es que tú ya no eres una niña. Aunque actúas como si lo fueras.

-¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la tremenda? -le preguntó ella-. Estás casi frenético.

-¡Tú te lo tomas tan a la tremenda como para romper conmigo! ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella?

-¿Y qué sabes tú de ella?

-¿Alguna vez se ha propasado contigo?

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Emma. Le hubiera gustado decirlo una docena de veces. Todo se juntaba, su encierro allí…-. Tú no lo entiendes -dijo. Sí lo entendía y por eso estaba tan enfadado. ¿Pero no podía entender que ella habría sentido exactamente lo mismo si Regina nunca la hubiera tocado? Sí, y si Regina nunca hubiera vuelto a hablarle tras aquella breve conversación en los almacenes sobre la maleta de juguete, también habría sido lo mismo. Si Regina nunca le hubiera dirigido la palabra también habría sentido igual, porque había empezado en el instante en que vio a Regina de pie en medio de aquel lugar, observándola. Darse cuenta de que habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel encuentro la hizo sentirse súbitamente afortunada. Era muy fácil que un hombre y una mujer se encontraran, encontraran a alguien que les presentara, pero, para ella, haber encontrado a Regina …-. Creo que yo te entiendo mejor de lo que tú me entiendes a mí. Tú tampoco quieres volver a verme porque tú mismo has dicho que yo no soy la misma. Si seguimos viéndonos así, sólo conseguiremos ponernos cada vez más furiosos.

-Emm, olvida por un momento todo lo que yo te haya dicho de que quería que me quisieras o de que yo te quería a ti. Me interesas como persona, eso es lo que quiero decir. Me gustas. Me gustaría…

-A veces me pregunto por qué piensas que te gusto o que te gustaba. Porque ni siquiera me conoces.

-Tú no te conoces.

-Sí que me conozco, y te conozco a ti. Un día dejarás de pintar y también me dejarás a mí. Como cada vez que has dejado algo que habías empezado desde que te conozco, trabajar en la lavandería o en la tienda de coches de segunda mano…

-Eso no es verdad -dijo Killian de mal humor.

-¿Pero por qué te crees que te gusto? ¿Porque yo también pinto un poco y así hablamos de eso? Como novia tuya no te resulto práctica, igual que la pintura es un mal negocio para ti. -Dudó un momento y luego siguió-. De todas maneras, sabes lo suficiente de arte para adivinar que nunca serás un buen pintor. Eres como un niño, y jugarás a hacer el vago mientras puedas, sabiendo muy bien que lo que deberías estar haciendo es trabajar para tu padre, y eso es lo que acabarás haciendo.

Los ojos de Killian se habían vuelto súbitamente fríos. La línea de su boca era ahora recta y muy corta, el delgado labio superior ligeramente curvado.

-No era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí. Es la explicación de por qué tú insistes cuando sabes que ya no hay esperanza, y además sabes que al final acabarás dejándolo correr.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Killian, esto no tiene sentido!

-Cambiarás de opinión, ya lo verás.

Ella lo entendió. Era como una canción que él le seguía cantando una y otra vez.

* * *

Una semana después, Killian estaba de pie en su habitación con la misma expresión de enfado y mal humor en el rostro, hablando en el mismo tono. La había llamado a una hora inusual en él, a las tres de la tarde, y habla insistido en verla un momento. Ella estaba haciendo la maleta para pasar el fin de semana en casa de Regina. Si no la hubiera visto haciendo la maleta, Killian no se habría puesto de tan mal humor, pensó ella, porque la semana anterior le había visto tres veces y había estado más agradable y más considerado con ella que nunca.

-No puedes ordenarme que me marche de tu vida -le dijo, agitando los brazos, pero tenía un tono tan solitario como si ya hubiera tomado el camino que le separaba de ella-. Lo que más me amarga es que te portas como si yo no valiera nada y fuese totalmente inútil. Eso no me parece justo Terry. ¡Yo no puedo competir!

No, pensó ella, claro que no podía.

-No tengo por qué discutir contigo -le dijo- Eres tú el que elige pelearse por Regina. Ella no te ha quitado nada porque tú no lo tenías. Pero si no puedes continuar viéndome… -Se detuvo, sabiendo que él podría, y probablemente lo haría, seguir viéndola.

-Vaya lógica -dijo el, frotándose el ojo con el dorso de la mano.

Emma le observó, invadida por una idea que acababa de ocurrírsele y que de pronto parecía convertirse en un hecho. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido la noche del teatro, hacía unos días? Podría haberlo adivinado durante toda la semana pasada, por centenares de gestos, palabras, miradas. Pero recordaba especialmente la noche del teatro; él la había sorprendido con entradas de una obra que a ella le apetecía ver; la manera como le había cogido la mano aquella noche y su voz al teléfono, sin decirle que quedaban allí o allá, sino preguntándole dulcemente si podía. A ella no le había gustado. No era una manifestación de afecto, sino una manera de congraciarse o de preparar el camino para las repentinas preguntas que esa noche le planteó, como al azar. « ¿Qué significa que estás muy apegada a ella?» « ¿Quieres acostarte con ella?» Emma le había contestado: «Si fuera así, ¿crees que te lo diría?», mientras una serie de emociones -humillación, resentimiento, aversión hacia él- la hablan dejado sin habla, le hablan hecho casi imposible seguir andando junto a él. Y mirándolo, le había visto mirarla con aquella suave y necia sonrisa que en su recuerdo parecía cruel y enfermiza.

Emma se volvió y metió en su neceser el cepillo de dientes y el cepillo del pelo, pero entonces recordó que había dejado un cepillo de dientes en casa de Regina.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente de ella, Emma? ¿Hasta dónde vais a llegar?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Él la miró, y por un momento, bajo su enfado, ella vio la curiosidad que ya había visto antes, como si él estuviera contemplando un espectáculo por el agujero de una cerradura. Pero ella sabía que él no estaba tan distanciado como para eso. Al contrario, sintió que nunca había estado tan atado a ella como en aquel momento, nunca había estado tan determinado a no dejarla en paz. Eso la asustó. Podía imaginarse aquella determinación convertida en odio y violencia.

Killian suspiró y retorció el periódico entre las manos.

-Me interesas tú. No puedes decirme simplemente: «Búscate a otra.» Nunca te he tratado como a los demás, nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera.

Ella no contestó.

-¡Mierda! - Killian tiró el periódico contra la estantería y le dio la espalda a Emma.

El periódico dio contra la Virgen, que rebotó contra la pared como si se hubiera quedado atónita, cayó y rodó por el borde. Killian se lanzó a recogerla y la agarró con ambas manos. Miró a Emma y sonrió sin querer.

-Gracias. - Emma la cogió. La levantó para devolverla a su sitio, pero luego bajó las manos rápidamente y estampó la figura contra el suelo.

-¡Emma!

La Virgen yacía rota en tres o cuatro pedazos.

-No importa -dijo ella. El corazón le latía como si estuviera furiosa o peleándose.

-Pero…

-¡A la mierda! -dijo, empujando los pedazos con el pie.

Killian salió un momento después, dando un portazo.

¿Qué era?, se preguntó Emma, ¿lo de Andronich o Killian? La secretaria del señor Andronich la había llamado hacía una hora y le había dicho que el señor Andronich había decidido contratar a un ayudante de Filadelfia en vez de a ella. Así que al volver del viaje con Regina estaría sin trabajo. Emma bajó los ojos hacia la Virgen rota. La madera era bastante bonita por dentro. Se había roto limpiamente por la veta.

Regina quiso saber con detalle cómo habla sido su conversación con Killian. A Emma le molestó que a Regina le preocupara tanto si Killian había sufrido o no.

-No estás acostumbrada a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás -le dijo Regina bruscamente. Estaban en la cocina preparando una cena tardía, porque Regina le había dado la noche libre a la doncella-. ¿En qué te basas para pensar que no está enamorado de ti? -le preguntó.

-Quizá yo no entiendo del todo cómo funciona. Pero no parece quererme.

Luego, durante la cena, en medio de una conversación sobre el viaje, Regina dijo de pronto:

-No tendrías que habérselo dicho a Killian.

Era la primera vez que Emma le contaba a Regina algo de su conversación en la cafetería.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tendría que haberle mentido?

Regina no comía. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

-Eres demasiado joven para saber bien tu propia opinión. O de lo que estás hablando. En este caso, había que mentir.

Emma dejó el tenedor. Miró cómo Regina cogía un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

-Tenía que despedirme de él y así lo he hecho. Ya no volveré a verle.

Regina abrió un panel al fondo de la estantería y sacó una botella. Sirvió el líquido en un vaso vacío y cerró el panel.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué no hace dos meses o dentro de otros dos? ¿Y por qué le has hablado de mí?

-Sí… creo que esto le fascina.

-Es posible.

-Pero si simplemente no le veo más… -No pudo acabar. Iba a decir que él no era capaz de seguirla ni de espiarla, pero no quería decirle cosas así a Regina. Y además, estaba el recuerdo de los ojos de Killian-. Creo que renunciará. Dijo que no podía competir.

Regina se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-No podía competir -repitió. Volvió a la mesa y sirvió un poco de agua en el whisky-. Es verdad. Acábate la cena. Quizá estoy exagerando, no sé.

Pero Emma no se movió. Había cometido un error. Y en el mejor de los casos, aunque no se hubiera equivocado, no podía hacer feliz a Regina como Regina la hacía feliz a ella, pensó, como ya habla pensado cientos de veces. Regina sólo estaba contenta en algunos momentos sueltos, momentos que Emma percibía y guardaba en su memoria. Uno habla sido la noche en que montaron el árbol de Navidad. Regina había plegado la hilera de ángeles y la había guardado entre las páginas de un libro. _«Guardaré esto»_ había dicho. _«Con veintidós ángeles para defenderme no puedo perder.»_ Emma miró a Regina, y aunque Regina la estaba observando, era a través de aquel velo de preocupación, que mantenía a Regina ausente del mundo, como Emma veía tan a menudo.

-Frases -dijo Regina -. No puedo competir. La gente habla de los clásicos. Esas frases son clásicas. Seguramente cien personas distintas dirían las mismas palabras. Hay frases para la madre, para la hija, para el marido y para el amante. Preferiría verte muerta a mis pies. Es la misma obra repetida con un reparto distinto cada vez. ¿Qué hace de una obra un clásico, Emma?

-Un clásico -su voz sonaba tensa y ahogada-… una obra clásica es la que contiene una situación humana básica.

Cuando Emma se despertó, el sol entraba en su habitación. Se quedó echada un momento, mirando las manchas que formaba en el techo gris, que se agitaban como gotas de agua. Intentó escuchar algún sonido que revelase actividad en la casa. Miró su blusa, que colgaba del borde del escritorio. ¿Por qué se volvía tan desordenada en casa de Regina? A Regina no le gustaba. El perro, que vivía en alguna parte más allá de los garajes, ladraba intermitentemente, indiferente. Aquella noche había habido un plácido intervalo, la llamada telefónica de Henry. Después de eso, Regina había estado distinta. Había hablado de Europa y de los veranos pasados.

Emma se levantó y fue a la ventana, la abrió y se inclinó sobre el alféizar, tensándose contra el frío. En ninguna parte se velan las mañanas como desde aquella ventana. Más allá del camino, el redondo lecho de hierba verde tenía flechas de luz solar, como agujas de oro desparramadas. Había chispas de sol en las húmedas hojas de los setos, y el ciclo era de un azul fresco y límpido. Miró al lugar del camino donde Ruby se había parado aquella mañana, y al trozo de verja blanca más allá de los setos que marcaba el final del jardín. El campo parecía palpitante y joven, aunque el invierno había oscurecido un poco la hierba. En Montclair, el colegio estaba rodeado de árboles y setos, pero el verde siempre acababa en alguna parte con muros de ladrillo rojo, o un edificio de piedra gris que formaba parte del colegio, una enfermería, un cobertizo donde se guardaban herramientas o un almacén para la leña, y cada primavera el verde parecía más viejo, gastado y dejado en herencia por una generación de niños a la siguiente, como parte de la parafernalia del colegio, igual que los libros de texto y los uniformes.

Se vistió con los holgados pantalones escoceses que había traído de su casa y una de las camisas que se había dejado allí otra vez, y que le hablan lavado y planchado. Eran las ocho y veinte. A Regina le gustaba levantarse hacia las ocho y media, le gustaba que alguien la despertara con una taza de café, aunque Emma se había dado cuenta de que Florence nunca estaba para hacerlo.

Florence se hallaba en la cocina cuando ella bajó, pero acababa de poner el café.

-Buenos días -dijo Emma-. ¿Le importa que yo me ocupe del desayuno?

A Florence no le importó las otras dos veces que llegó y se encontró a Emma haciéndolo.

-Adelante, señorita -dijo Florence-. Sólo me haré mis huevos fritos. Le gusta hacerle las cosas a la señora Mills usted misma, ¿verdad? -dijo, en tono de constatación.

Emma estaba sacando dos huevos de la nevera.

-Sí -dijo sonriendo. Echó uno de los huevos al agua, que empezaba a hervir. Su respuesta a Florence sonó bastante sosa, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía contestarle? Cuando se volvió después de ordenar la bandeja del desayuno, vio que Florence había puesto el segundo huevo en el agua. Emma lo sacó con la mano-. Sólo quiere un huevo -dijo-. Este es para mí tortilla.

-¿Sólo uno? Antes comía dos.

-Bueno, pues ahora ya no -dijo Emma.

-¿Quiere contar el tiempo del huevo, señorita? -Florence le dedicó su agradable sonrisa profesional-. Ahí está el reloj, encima del horno.

-Queda mejor cuando lo hago a ojo -dijo Emma, sacudiendo la cabeza. Nunca se habla equivocado con el huevo de Regina. A Regina le gustaba un poco más hecho de lo que marcaban las normas culinarias. Emma miró a Florence, que en ese momento estaba concentrada en los dos huevos que tenía en la sartén. El café ya casi había acabado de filtrarse. En silencio, Emma preparó la taza para llevársela a Regina.

Más tarde, Emma ayudó a Regina a meter en la casa las sillas de hierro blancas y la mecedora del jardín trasero. Hubiera sido más fácil con la ayuda de Florence, dijo Regina, pero la había enviado a la compra y luego habla tenido el súbito capricho de meter los muebles dentro. Robin había querido mantenerlos fuera durante todo el invierno, pero a ella le parecía que tenían un aspecto muy triste allí. Al final, sólo quedaba una silla junto a la fuente redonda, una modesta sillita de metal blanco con el asiento combado y cuatro delicados pies. Emma la miró y se preguntó quién se habría sentado en ella.

-Me gustaría que hubiera más obras que pasaran en el exterior -dijo Emma.

-¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando te pones a trabajar en una escenografía? -le preguntó Regina -. ¿Por dónde empiezas?

-Supongo que depende del ambiente de la obra. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Piensas en el tipo de obra que es, o en algo que te gustaría ver?

Una de las observaciones del señor Donohue le vino a la cabeza con una vaga sensación de desagrado. Regina estaba muy habladora aquella mañana.

-Creo que estás decidida a considerarme una aficionada -dijo Emma.

-Creo que eres bastante subjetiva. Eso es de aficionada, ¿no?

-No siempre -contestó. Pero sabía lo que Regina quería decir.

-Tú sabes muy bien ser totalmente subjetiva, ¿no? Por aquellas cosas que me enseñaste, yo, creo que eres demasiado subjetiva.

Emma cerró los puños dentro de sus bolsillos. Había deseado mucho que a Regina le gustara su trabajo, de manera incondicional. Le había dolido terriblemente que no le hubieran gustado todos los decorados que le había enseñado. Desde el punto de vista técnico, Regina no sabía nada del tema, pero podía cargarse un decorado con una simple frase.

-Creo que te irá bien echarle una ojeada al Oeste. ¿Cuándo dijiste que tenías que volver? ¿A mediados de febrero?

-Bueno, ya no. Ayer me enteré.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿El trabajo de Filadelfia ha fallado?

-Me llamaron. Quieren a alguien de Filadelfia.

-Oh, pequeña, lo siento.

-Bueno, son cosas de este trabajo -dijo Emma. Regina le había puesto la mano en la nuca y le frotaba detrás de la oreja con el pulgar, como si acariciase a un perro.

-No pensabas decírmelo.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Durante el viaje, en algún momento.

-¿Estás muy decepcionada?

-No -dijo Emma categóricamente.

Recalentaron la última taza de café, se la llevaron fuera, junto a la silla blanca de hierro, y la compartieron.

-¿Comemos en alguna parte? -le preguntó Regina-. Vayamos al club. Luego tengo que hacer algunas compras en Newark. ¿Qué te parece una chaqueta? ¿Te gustaría una chaqueta de tweed?

Emma estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, tapándose la oreja con la mano porque el frío le hacía daño.

-No la necesito especialmente -dijo.

-Pero a mí me encantaría verte con una chaqueta así.

Emma estaba arriba, cambiándose de ropa, cuando oyó sonar el teléfono. Oyó a Florence decir: «Ah, buenos días, señor Mills. Sí, ahora mismo la llamo», y Emma cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Inquieta, empezó a ordenar la habitación, colgando su ropa en el armario, y alisando la cama que ya había hecho. Luego, Regina llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Robin vendrá dentro de unos minutos. No creo que se quede mucho rato.

Emma no quería verle.

-¿Quieres que me vaya a dar un paseo?

-No -sonrió Regina-. Quédate aquí y, si quieres, lee algo.

Emma cogió el libro que se había comprado el día antes, el _Tratado de versificación inglesa,_ e intentó leer, pero las palabras le parecían aisladas y sin sentido. Tenía la inquietante sensación de estar escondida, así que fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Regina se acercaba en aquel momento desde su habitación y, por un instante, Emma vio en su cara la misma indecisión que recordaba del primer momento en que ella había entrado en la casa. Luego dijo:

-Ven, baja.

El coche de Robin llegó cuando ellas entraban en la sala. Regina se acercó a la puerta, y Emma les oyó saludarse, Regina cordialmente, pero Robin muy alegre, y luego Regina entró con una gran caja de flores en los brazos.

-Robin, ella es la señorita Swan. Creo que ya la viste una vez -dijo Regina.

Los ojos de Robin se contrajeron un poco y luego se abrieron.

-Ah, sí. Hola.

-Hola.

Entró Florence y Regina le tendió la caja de flores.

-¿Todo va bien en casa? -le preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba en un extremo del sofá.

-Sí. Muy bien -contestó él. Su tensa sonrisa no dejaba ver sus dientes, pero su cara y los rápidos gestos de su cabeza irradiaban genio y autosatisfacción. Miró con placer de propietario cómo Florence regresaba con las flores, rosas rojas, en un jarrón, y las colocaba en la mesita de té que había frente al sofá.

Emma deseó súbitamente haberle llevado flores a Regina, habérselas llevado en cualquiera de las seis ocasiones en que había ido, y recordó las flores que Dannie le había llevado un día en que se presentó de improviso en el teatro. Miró a Robin y él apartó la vista, enarcando aún más la ceja, con los ojos volando de aquí para allá, como si buscara pequeños cambios en la habitación. Pero tal vez su aire alegre fuera fingido, pensó Emma. Y si se tomaba la molestia de fingir era porque, a su manera, debía de querer a Regina.

-¿Puedo coger una para Henry? -preguntó Robin.

-Claro. - Regina se levantó e iba a cortar una flor, pero Robin se adelantó y puso la hoja de un cuchillito contra el tallo y la flor cayó-. Son preciosas. Gracias, Robin.

Robin se llevó la flor a la nariz. Medio para Regina, medio para Emma, dijo:

-Es un día precioso. ¿Vas a dar un paseo en coche?

-Sí, vamos a dar una vuelta -dijo Regina -. Por cierto, me gustaría ir en coche a tu casa una tarde de la semana que viene. Quizá el martes.

Robin lo pensó un momento.

-De acuerdo. Se lo diré a ella -dijo.

-Ya se lo diré yo por teléfono. Quería decir que avisaras a tu familia.

Robin asintió y luego miró a Emma.

-Sí, me acuerdo de ti. Claro. Estabas aquí hará tres semanas. Antes de Navidad.

-Sí. Un domingo. -Emma se levantó. Quería dejarles solos-. Me voy arriba -le dijo a Regina-. Adiós, señor Mills.

Robin le hizo una leve inclinación.

-Adiós.

Cuando subía por la escalera, oyó decir a Robin:

-Bueno, felicidades, Regina. Me apetecía decirlo, ¿te importa?

«El cumpleaños de Regina », pensó Emma. Por supuesto, Regina no se lo hubiera dicho.

Cerró la puerta y miró la habitación, se percató de que estaba intentando hallar alguna señal de que había pasado la noche allí. No había ninguna. Se detuvo ante el espejo y se miró un momento, frunciendo el ceño. No estaba tan pálida como aquel día, hacía tres semanas, cuando la vio Robin. Ya no se sentía como la lánguida y asustada personilla que Robin se habla encontrado. Cogió su bolso del cajón de la cómoda y sacó el lápiz de labios. Luego oyó a Robin llamar a la puerta y cerró el cajón.

-Pase.

-Perdona. Tengo que coger una cosa -dijo. Atravesó la habitación rápidamente, fue al cuarto de baño y cuando salió, con la cuchilla en la mano, sonreía-. Tú estabas en el restaurante con Regina el domingo pasado, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo Emma.

-Me ha dicho Regina que eres escenógrafa.

-Sí.

Él le miró la cara, luego las manos, después bajó la vista al suelo y volvió a mirarla.

-Espero que te encargues de que Regina salga -le dijo-. Pareces joven y activa. Convéncela de que salga a pasear.

Atravesó la habitación rápidamente, dejando tras de sí una leve estela de olor a jabón de afeitar. Emma echó el lápiz de labios sobre la cama y se secó las palmas en un lado del faldón. Se preguntó por qué Robin se molestaba en demostrarle que sabía que Regina y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

-¡Emma! -la llamó Regina de pronto-. ¡Baja!

Regina estaba sentada en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo. Robin se había ido. Regina miró a Emma con una leve sonrisa. Entonces entró Florence y Regina le dijo:

-Florence, llévese las flores a otro sitio. Póngalas en el comedor.

-Sí, señora.

Regina le hizo un guiño a Emma.

El comedor no se utilizaba y Emma lo sabía. Regina prefería comer en cualquier otra parte.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? -le preguntó Emma.

-¡Ah! - Regina se echó a reír-. No es mi cumpleaños, es mi aniversario de boda. Coge tu abrigo y vámonos.

Cuando salían del jardín, Regina le dijo:

-Si hay algo que no soporto son los hipócritas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada importante. - Regina seguía sonriendo.

-Pero tú has dicho que era un hipócrita.

-Por excelencia.

-¿Ese buen humor era fingido?

-Bueno, sólo en parte.

-¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

-Ha dicho que parecías buena chica. Eso no es nada nuevo. - Regina condujo el coche por el estrecho camino que llevaba al pueblo-. Me ha dicho que el divorcio tardaría un mes y medio más de lo que creíamos, por los trámites burocráticos. Eso sí es una novedad. Se le ha ocurrido que entretanto quizá yo cambie de opinión. Eso es hipocresía pura. Creo que le gusta engañarse a sí mismo.

¿Así era la vida? ¿Eran así siempre las relaciones humanas?, se preguntó Emma. Nada sólido bajo los pies. Siempre como gravilla, un terreno levemente blando, ruidoso, para que todo el mundo se enterara y para que uno pudiera oír siempre los fuertes y bruscos pasos del intruso.

-Regina, no te he dicho que no me quedé aquel cheque -comentó Emma de pronto-. Lo dejé debajo del tapete de la mesita de noche.

-¿Por qué ahí?

-No sé. ¿Quieres que lo rompa yo? Iba a hacerlo aquella noche…

-Si insistes… -dijo Regina.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma bajó la vista hacia la enorme caja de cartón.

-No quiero llevármelo. -Tenía las manos ocupadas-. La señora Osborne se puede quedar con la comida y el resto que se quede aquí.

-Cógelo -dijo Regina, saliendo. Cargaba las últimas cosas, libros y chaquetas que Emma había decidido llevarse en el último minuto.

Emma fue arriba a buscar la caja. Había llegado una hora antes con un mensajero. Eran un montón de bocadillos envueltos en papel de cera, una botella de licor de grosella, un pastel y una caja con el vestido blanco que la señora Jones le habla prometido. Killian no tenía nada que ver con el paquete, ella lo sabía, porque, de lo contrario, habría habido una nota o un libro.

En el sofá yacía un vestido desechado a última hora, y la alfombra estaba doblada por una esquina, pero Emma estaba impaciente por irse. Cerró la puerta y bajó corriendo la escalera con la caja, pasó la puerta de los Kelly, que estaban fuera, trabajando, y ante la puerta de la señora Osborne. Se habla despedido de ella una hora antes, al pagarle el alquiler del mes siguiente.

Cuando cerraba la puerta de abajo, la señora Osborne la llamó desde la escalera.

-¡Al teléfono! -exclamó, y Emma fue de mala gana, pensando que sería Killian.

Era Phil McElroy, que la llamaba para preguntarle por la entrevista que había tenido con Harkevy el día antes. Ella se lo había contado a Dannie por la noche, porque habían ido a cenar juntos. Harkevy no le había prometido trabajo, pero había dicho que siguieran en contacto y Emma pensaba que quería dárselo. Él la había llevado detrás del escenario del teatro donde supervisaba el decorado de _Ciudad de invierno._ Había elegido tres de las maquetas de Emma y las había mirado con detalle. Criticó una por ser un tanto sosa, otra le pareció poco práctica, y la que más le gustó fue el decorado de un vestíbulo que Emma había empezado aquella noche en que volvió de la primera visita a casa de Regina. Él fue la primera persona que tomó en consideración sus decorados menos convencionales. Emma llamó a Regina de inmediato y le contó la reunión. Ahora le explicó a Phil cómo había ido la entrevista, pero no le dijo que el trabajo de Andronich había fallado, porque no quería que Killian lo supiera. Emma le preguntó a Phil para qué obras pensaba hacer los decorados el señor Harkevy, porque él le habla dicho que estaba dudando entre dos. Había más posibilidades de que la contratase como ayudante si se decidía por una obra inglesa que si lo hacía por aquella de la que le había hablado el día anterior.

-Todavía no tengo ninguna dirección que darte -le dijo Emma -. Sé que iremos a Chicago.

Phil le dijo que igual podía mandarle allí una carta a su nombre a lista de correos.

-¿Era Killian? -le preguntó Regina cuando volvió.

-No, Phil McElroy.

-¿Así que no has sabido nada de él?

-Estos días, no. Pero esta mañana me ha mandado un telegrama. - Emma dudaba, pero luego sacó del bolsillo el telegrama y lo leyó. YO NO HE CAMBIADO NI TÚ TAMPOCO. ESCRÍBEME. TE QUIERO. KILLIAN.

-Creo que deberías llamarle -dijo Regina-. Llámale desde casa.

Iban a pasar la noche en casa de Regina para salir por la mañana temprano.

-¿Te pondrás ese vestido esta noche? -le preguntó Regina.

-Me lo probaré. Parece un vestido de novia.

Emma se puso el vestido justo antes de cenar. Le llegaba por debajo de la pantorrilla y el cinturón iba atado detrás con largas bandas blancas cosidas por delante y bordadas a mano. Bajó a enseñárselo a Regina. Regina estaba en el salón, escribiendo una carta.

-Mira -dijo Emma sonriendo.

Regina la miró un largo momento, luego se acercó y examinó los bordados de la cintura.

-Es una pieza de museo. Estás preciosa. Te lo pones para esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es tan recargado… -contestó. No quería ponérselo porque le recordaba a Killian.

-¿Qué mierda de estilo es éste?

Emma se rió. Le gustaba oír a Regina hablar mal, siempre de manera casual y cuando nadie la oía.

-¿Lo es o no? -repitió Regina.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Emma, que ya subía por la escalera.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa costumbre de no contestar cuando te preguntan? -le preguntó Regina, con la voz súbitamente endurecida por el enfado.

Regina tenía en los ojos la misma luz blanca de ira que le habla visto cuando ella se negó a tocar el piano. Y esta vez se había enfadado por una tontería.

-Lo siento. Supongo que no te he oído.

-Pues venga -dijo Regina, dándole la espalda-. Vete arriba y quítatelo si quieres.

Debía de ser por Robin, pensó Emma. Dudó un momento y luego siguió subiendo. Se desató el cinturón y desabrochó las mangas, se miró al espejo y volvió a abrocharse. Si Regina quería que se lo pusiera, se lo pondría.

Prepararon la cena ellas mismas, porque Florence ya habla empezado sus vacaciones de tres semanas. Abrieron botes de cosas especiales que Regina dijo que había ido guardando, v prepararon cócteles de crema de menta y brandy en la coctelera para después de la cena. Emma pensó que a Regina ya se le había pasado el mal humor, pero cuando empezó a servirse el segundo cóctel, Regina dijo bruscamente:

-No deberías tomar más.

Emma lo dejó con una sonrisa, pero el mal humor continuó. Nada de lo que Emma dijera o hiciera podía cambiarlo, y Emma le echó la culpa a aquel vestido que la inhibía y no dejaba que se le ocurriera qué podía decir para arreglarlo. Después de la cena, tomaron castañas flambeadas con brandy y café en el porche, pero cada vez se decían menos cosas, y en aquella semipenumbra Emma se sintió un tanto abatida y adormilada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma encontró una bolsa de papel en la puerta trasera. Dentro había un monito de peluche gris y blanco. Se lo enseñó a Regina.

-¡Oh! -dijo Regina suavemente, y sonrió-. Jacopo. -Cogió al monito y le acarició la mejilla blanca un poco sucia con el dedo índice-. Ruby y yo solíamos colgarlo en la parte trasera del coche.

-¿Lo habrá traído Ruby? ¿Anoche?

-Supongo. -Regina siguió su camino hacia el coche con el monito y una maleta.

Emma se acordó de que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en la mecedora y se había despertado en un silencio absoluto. Regina estaba sentada mirando ante ella en la oscuridad. Seguro que había oído el coche de Ruby.

Emma ayudó a Regina a colocar las maletas y la manta de viaje en la trasera del coche.

-¿Por qué no entró? -preguntó Emma.

-Eso es típico de Ruby -dijo Regina con una sonrisa, con la timidez momentánea que siempre sorprendía a Emma -. ¿Por qué no vas a llamar a Killian?

Emma suspiró.

-De todas maneras, ahora no estará en casa.

Eran las nueve menos veinte y sus clases empezaban a las nueve.

-Entonces llama a su familia. ¿No les vas a dar las gracias por el paquete que te han mandado?

-Pensaba escribirles una carta.

-Llámales ahora y así no tendrás que escribirles después.

-Es mucho más amable llamar.

Cogió el teléfono la señora Jones. Emma alabó el vestido y los bordados que le había hecho, y le dio las gracias por toda la comida y por el licor de grosella.

-Killian se acaba de marchar -dijo la señora Jones-. Se va a sentir muy solo. Ya empieza a desanimarse -añadió. Pero se echó a reír, con aquella risa aguda y vigorosa que llenaría la cocina de su casa, donde Emma imaginó que estaría, una risa que resonaría por toda la casa, que incluso llegaría a la habitación vacía de Killian, en el piso de arriba-. ¿Va todo bien entre Killian y tú? -le preguntó la señora Jones con leve sospecha, pero Emma notó que aún sonreía.

Emma le dijo que sí y le prometió escribir. Después se sintió mejor por haber llamado.

Regina le preguntó si había cerrado la ventana del cuarto de arriba y Emma subió otra vez porque no estaba segura. No la había cerrado y tampoco había hecho la cama, pero ya no había tiempo. Florence podría hacerla el lunes cuando volviera a cerrar la casa.

Regina estaba al teléfono cuando Emma bajó. La miró con una sonrisa y le acercó el auricular. Emma adivinó por el tono que era Henry.

-… en casa de eh… el señor Byron. Es una granja. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez, mamá?

-¿Dónde está, ciclo? -preguntó Regina.

-En casa del señor Byron. Tiene caballos, pero no de los que a ti te gustan.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

-Estos son gordos.

Emma intentó distinguir algún parecido con Regina en aquella voz aguda y práctica, pero no pudo.

-Hola -dijo Henry-. Mamá…

-Sí, aquí estoy.

-Ahora tengo que decirte adiós. Papá me está esperando para irnos. -Y tosió.

-¿Estás constipada? -le preguntó Regina.

-No.

-Pues no tosas al teléfono.

-Me gustaría ir contigo de viaje.

-No puede ser porque tienes que ir al colegio. Pero este verano sí que haremos viajes.

-¿Podrás llamarme?

-¿Durante el viaje? Claro que te llamaré. Cada día. - Regina cogió el teléfono y se sentó con él, pero durante el minuto o dos en que siguió hablando no dejó de mirar a Emma.

-Parece muy seria -dijo Emma.

-Me estaba contado lo bien que lo pasaron ayer. Robin la dejó hacer novillos.

Emma recordó que Regina había visto a Henry hacía dos días. Había sido una visita agradable, por lo que Regina le había contado por teléfono, pero no había mencionado ningún detalle y Emma tampoco le había preguntado nada.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Regina decidió hacer una última llamada a Ruby. Emma vagó por la cocina porque en el coche hacía demasiado frío.

-No conozco ninguna ciudad pequeña de Illinois -decía Regina -. ¿Por qué Illinois?… De acuerdo, Rockford… Sí, me acordaré, pensaré en roquefort… Claro que le cuidaré. Me hubiera gustado que entraras, so boba… bueno, pues te equivocaste, te equivocaste totalmente.

Emma bebió un sorbo del café que Regina se había dejado en la mesa de la cocina y lo hizo por la parte donde había un resto de carmín.

-Ni una palabra -dijo Regina pronunciando muy despacio-. A nadie, que yo sepa, ni siquiera a Florence… Bueno, tú haces eso, querida. Hasta pronto.

Cinco minutos después dejaban el pueblo de Regina e iban por la autopista que estaba marcada en rojo en el estropeado mapa, la autopista que seguirían hasta Chicago. El cielo estaba nublado. Emma miró a su alrededor, al campo que ahora se le había hecho familiar, la masa de árboles que quedaba a la izquierda de la carretera de Nueva York, la alta bandera que señalizaba el club de Regina.

Emma dejó que entrase una rendija de aire por su ventanilla. El aire era frío y el calor en los tobillos resultaba agradable. El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las diez menos cuarto y de pronto pensó en la gente que estaría trabajando en Frankenberg, allí encerrados a las diez menos cuarto de la mañana, aquella mañana, la del día siguiente y la otra, con las manecillas del reloj controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero las manecillas del reloj del salpicadero no significaban nada para Regina y ella. Podían dormir o no, conducir o parar cuando se les antojara. Pensó en la señora Robichek, que en aquel preciso instante estaría vendiendo jerséis en la tercera planta, empezando un nuevo año allí, su quinto año.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada? -le preguntó Regina -. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -contestó. No quería hablar, pero sentía que había miles de palabras ahogándose en su garganta y quizá sólo la distancia, miles de kilómetros, podría desenmarañarlas. Quizá era la propia sensación de libertad lo que la ahogaba.

En algún lugar de Pennsylvania atravesaron una zona iluminada por un sol pálido, como una grieta en el cielo, pero hacia mediodía empezó a llover. Regina maldijo, pero el sonido de la lluvia era agradable, repiqueteaba irregularmente sobre el parabrisas y el techo del coche.

-¿Sabes lo que se me ha olvidado? -dijo Regina -. Un impermeable. Tendré que comprarme uno en algún sitio.

Y, de pronto, Emma se acordó de que se había olvidado el libro que estaba leyendo. Y dentro había una carta para Regina, una hoja que sobresalía por los dos extremos del libro. Mierda. Lo había separado de sus demás libros y por eso se le había olvidado en la mesita de noche. Deseó que Florence no decidiera hojearlo. Intentó recordar si había puesto el nombre de Regina en la carta, pero no estaba segura. Y el cheque. Se le había olvidado romperlo.

\- Regina, ¿tú cogiste el cheque?

-¿Aquel que te di? Dijiste que lo ibas a romper.

-Pues no lo hice. Debe de estar aún debajo del tapete.

-Bueno, no tiene importancia -dijo Regina.

Cuando se pararon a poner gasolina, Emma intentó comprar cerveza negra, que a Regina le gustaba, pero sólo tenían cerveza normal. Compró una sola botella porque a Regina no le gustaba. Luego cogieron una carretera pequeña para salir de la autopista y se pararon para abrir la caja de bocadillos de la madre de Killian. Habla encurtidos al eneldo, mozzarella y un par de huevos duros. A Emma se le habla olvidado pedir un abridor para la cerveza, así que no la pudo abrir, pero en el termo había café. Puso la botella de cerveza en el suelo de la parte trasera del coche.

-Caviar. Qué gente tan amable -dijo Regina, mirando el interior de un sándwich-. ¿Te gusta el caviar?

-No. Me encantaría que me gustara.

-¿Por qué?

Emma miró cómo Regina cogía una parte del sándwich al que le había quitado el pan de encima, el trozo donde habla más caviar.

-Porque a la gente le gusta, le encanta.

Regina sonrió y siguió mordisqueando despacio.

-Es algo que se aprende. Los gustos adquiridos siempre son mucho más placenteros, y es más difícil que se te pasen.

Emma sirvió más café en la taza que compartían. Ella estaba adquiriendo el gusto por el café solo.

-Qué nerviosa estaba la primera vez que sostuve esta taza en la mano. Aquel día me trajiste café. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Me acuerdo.

-¿Cómo es que le pusiste crema?

-Pensé que te gustaría. ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa?

Emma la miró.

-Estaba tan emocionada contigo… -le dijo, levantando la taza. Volvió a mirar a Regina y vio una súbita rigidez en su rostro, como un shock. Le había visto poner aquella cara varias veces, cuando le decía algo sobre sus sentimientos, o le hacía un cumplido un poco especial. No sabía si significaba que gustaba o que le molestaba. La observó mientras doblaba el papel de cera sobre la otra mitad del bocadillo.

Había pastel, pero Regina no quiso probarlo. Era el mismo pastel especiado que Emma habla tomado muchas veces en casa de Killian. Lo guardaron todo en la maleta donde iban los cartones de tabaco y la botella de whisky, con un orden tan concienzudo que a Emma le hubiera molestado en cualquiera que no fuese Regina.

-¿Dijiste que Washington era el estado donde naciste? -le preguntó Emma.

-Nací allí y mi padre aún vive en él. Le he escrito que quizá le visitara, si es que llegamos hasta allí.

-¿Se parece a ti?

-¿Si me parezco a él? Sí, más que a mi madre.

-Es extraño imaginar que tienes una familia -dijo Emma.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre pienso en ti como alguien aparte. _Sui generis._ \- Regina sonrió, la cabeza alzada al conducir.

-Muy bien. Sigamos adelante -dijo.

-¿Tienes hermanos? -le preguntó Emma.

-Una hermana. Supongo que querrás saber más, ¿no? Pues se llama Zelena, tiene tres hijos y vive en Virginia. Es mayor que yo, y no sé si te gustaría. Te parecería aburrida.

Sí. Emma podía imaginársela, como una sombra de Regina, con sus rasgos más borrosos y diluidos.

Por la tarde, se pararon en un restaurante junto a la carretera, que tenía un pueblo holandés en miniatura en el escaparate principal. Emma se apoyó en la barra y lo miró. Había un riachuelo que salía de un grifo en un extremo, seguía como un arroyo describiendo un óvalo y rodeaba un molino de viento. Aquí y allá había figurillas vestidas con trajes típicos holandeses, erguidas sobre pedazos de hierba de verdad. Se acordó del tren eléctrico de la sección de juguetes de Frankenberg, y del furioso impulso que lo llevaba por su curso ovalado, de un tamaño similar al del río.

-Nunca te he hablado del tren de Frankenberg -le comentó Emma a Regina -. ¿Lo viste cuando…?

-¿Un tren eléctrico? -la interrumpió Regina.

Emma estaba sonriendo, pero de pronto algo le encogió el corazón. Era demasiado difícil explicárselo y la conversación se detuvo allí.

Regina pidió sopa para las dos. Después del viaje estaban frías y entumecidas.

-Me pregunto si de verdad te gustará este viaje -dijo Regina -. A ti te gustan más las cosas reflejadas en un cristal, ¿no? Tienes tu idea particular de todo. Como ese molino de viento. Para ti, es tan bueno como haber estado en Holanda. Dudo de que alguna vez llegues a ver montañas de verdad o gente de carne y hueso.

Emma se sintió tan molesta como si Regina la hubiera acusado de mentir. Intuía que Regina quería decir que también tenía una idea particular sobre ella, y eso la fastidiaba. ¿Gente de carne y hueso? De pronto pensó en la señora Robichek. Había huido de ella porque era espantosa.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a poder crear algo si todas tus experiencias son de segunda mano? -le preguntó Regina, en un tono aún más suave y despiadado.

Regina la hizo sentir que no había hecho nada, que no era nada, que era como una columna de humo. Regina había vivido como un ser humano, se había casado, había tenido una hija.

El viejo que habla tras la barra se acercaba a ellas. Cojeaba. Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa vecina a la de ellas y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Han estado alguna vez en Holanda? -preguntó en tono agradable.

-No -contestó Regina -. Supongo que usted sí. ¿Hizo usted el pueblecito del escaparate?

-Sí -asintió él-. Me costó cinco años acabarlo.

Emma miró los huesudos dedos del hombre, los brazos caídos, con las venas púrpura retorciéndose bajo la fina piel. Ella sabía mucho mejor que Regina cómo se hacía una cosa así, pero no se sentía capaz de decir nada.

-En la puerta de al lado vendemos unos embutidos y un jamón buenísimos -le dijo el hombre a Regina -, si les gustan al estilo de Pennsylvania. Nosotros criamos nuestros cerdos, y los matamos y curamos aquí mismo.

Entraron en el compartimiento encalado de una tienda al lado del restaurante. Había un delicioso olor a jamón ahumado, mezclado con el olor a leña y especias.

-Compremos algo que no haya que cocinar -dijo Regina mirando la vitrina del mostrador-. Pónganos unos cuantos de ésos -le dijo al chico que llevaba un gorro con orejeras.

Emma recordó el día en que fue a una charcutería con la señora Robichek y ella compró finas lonchas de salami y embutido. En la pared había un cartel que decía que sus productos llegaban a todas partes, y se imaginó enviándole a la señora Robichek uno de aquellos grandes embutidos envueltos en tela, e imaginó la cara de alegría de la señora Robichek cuando abriera el paquete con sus manos temblorosas y encontrara un embutido. Pero Emma se preguntó si debía hacer un gesto probablemente motivado por la piedad, la culpa, o algún sentimiento morboso. Frunció el ceño, navegando en un mar sin rumbo ni gravedad, en el que sólo sabía que tenía que desconfiar de sus propios impulsos.

-Emma…

Emma se volvió y la belleza de Regina la impresionó como si vislumbrara la alada Victoria de Samotracia. Regina le preguntó si compraban un jamón entero.

El chico deslizó todos los paquetes por encima del mostrador, y cogió el billete de veinte dólares que le tendía Regina. Emma pensó en la señora Robichek empujando temblorosa mente su billete de un dólar y cuarto en aquel otro mostrador.

-¿Has visto algo más? -le preguntó Regina.

-Pensaba si mandarle algo a una persona. Una mujer que trabaja en los almacenes. Es pobre y una vez me pidió que fuese a comer con ella.

-¿Qué mujer? -preguntó Regina, recogiendo el cambio.

-La verdad es que prefiero no mandar nada -contestó. De pronto sólo quería marcharse.

-Mándalo -dijo Regina, frunciendo el ceño a través del humo de su cigarrillo.

-No quiero. Vamos, Regina,

Era otra vez como en aquella pesadilla, no podía liberarse de ella.

-Mándaselo -repitió Regina -. Cierra la puerta y mándale algo.

Emma cerró la puerta y escogió un embutido de los de seis dólares, y escribió en una tarjeta de felicitación: _«Es de Pennsylvania. Espero que dure al menos unas cuantas mañanas de domingo. Con cariño, Emma Swan.»_

* * *

Más tarde, en el coche, Regina le preguntó sobre la señora Robiehek, y Emma contestó como siempre hacía, sucintamente, y con la absoluta e involuntaria sinceridad que luego siempre la dejaba deprimida. La señora Robiehek y el mundo en que vivía eran tan diferentes de Regina que explicárselo era como describir la vida de otras especies animales, de alguna bestia inmunda que viviera en otro planeta. Regina no hizo ningún comentario sobre la historia, sólo preguntó y preguntó mientras conducía. Cuando ya no quedó nada que preguntar tampoco dijo nada, pero la expresión tensa y pensativa que había adoptado al escuchar permaneció en su cara incluso cuando empezaron a hablar de otras cosas. Emma se apretó los pulgares entre sus puños. ¿Por qué dejaba que la señora Robiehek la acosara?

Y ahora que lo había hecho extensible a Regina, ya no podría volver atrás.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a hablarme de esto, Regina. Prométemelo.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina avanzó descalza, a pasitos cortos, hacia el cuarto de baño que habla en la esquina, gimoteando de frío. Llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo y su pijama azul le quedaba grande.

-Es culpa tuya, por abrir tanto la ventana -le dijo Emma.

Regina apartó la cortina y Emma oyó correr el agua de la ducha.

-¡Ah, qué delicia, tan caliente! -dijo Regina -. Mucho mejor que anoche.

Era una lujosa habitación, con una gruesa alfombra y paredes forradas de paneles de madera. Todo estaba envuelto y sellado con papel celofán, desde las zapatillas de tela hasta la televisión.

Emma se sentó en su cama, envuelta en su batín, mirando un mapa de carreteras y extendiéndolo con la mano. Un palmo y medio suponía un día entero conduciendo, al menos teóricamente, aunque no era probable que lo hicieran así.

-Hoy podríamos hacer todo el camino a través de Ohio -dijo.

-Ohio. Notable por sus ríos, caucho y ciertas carreteras. A la izquierda, el famoso puente levadizo de Chillicothe, donde, antaño, veintiocho indios hurones masacraron a un centenar de… cretinos.

Emma se rió.

-Y donde acamparon una vez Lewis y Clark -añadió Regina -. Creo que hoy me pondré pantalones. ¿Quieres mirar a ver si están en esa maleta? Si no, tendré que ir a buscarlos al coche. Los claros no, aquellos de gabardina azul marino.

Emma fue hacia la gran maleta de Regina, que estaba al pie de la cama. Estaba llena de jerséis, ropa interior y zapatos, pero no había pantalones. Vio un tubo niquelado asomando dentro de un jersey enrollado. Levantó el jersey. Pesaba. Lo desenvolvió y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. Era una pistola con empuñadura blanca.

-¿No? -preguntó Regina.

-No -dijo Emma, y envolvió la pistola poniéndola otra vez donde la habla encontrado.

-Querida, se me ha olvidado coger la toalla. Creo que está en la silla.

Emma la cogió y se la llevó, y en su nerviosismo, mientras ponía la toalla en las manos extendidas de Regina, sus ojos bajaron sin querer desde la cara de Regina a sus pechos desnudos y más abajo. Vio la rápida sorpresa en la mirada de Regina mientras se volvía. Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acercó despacio a la cama, pero a través de sus párpados seguía viendo la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Regina.

Emma se duchó y, cuando salió, Regina estaba ante el espejo, casi vestida.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó.

-Nada.

Regina se volvió hacia ella, peinándose el pelo oscurecido por el agua. Tenía los labios brillantes del lápiz de labios recién aplicado y entre ellos había un cigarrillo.

-¿Te das cuenta de cuántas veces al día me contestas eso? -le dijo-. ¿No te parece un poco desconsiderado?

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Emma le preguntó:

-¿Por qué llevas esa pistola, Regina?

-Ah. Así que eso era lo que te molestaba. Es la pistola de Robin, otra cosa que se dejó. -dijo en un tono casual-. Pensé que era mejor cogerla que dejarla.

-¿Está cargada?

-Sí. Robin consiguió una licencia porque una vez entró un ladrón en casa.

-¿Sabes usarla?

-No soy Annie Oakley -sonrió Regina -. Pero se usarla. ¿Te preocupa eso? No espero tener que usarla.

Emma no volvió a hablar del tema, pero si pensaba en ello la molestaba. Volvió a pensarlo la noche siguiente, cuando un mozo dejó la maleta pesadamente sobre la acera. Se preguntó si una pistola podría dispararse con un golpe así.

* * *

En Ohio habían hecho algunas fotos, y como se las iban a revelar para el día siguiente por la mañana, se quedaron a pasar la tarde y la noche en una ciudad llamada Defiance. Durante toda la tarde pasearon por las calles, mirando los escaparates, caminando por silenciosos barrios residenciales, donde las luces mostraban el interior de los salones y las casas parecían tan confortables y seguras como nidos de pájaros. Emma temía que Regina se aburriera de pasear sin rumbo, pero era Regina la que proponía seguir una manzana más allá, caminando hacia lo alto de la colina para ver lo que había al otro lado. Regina le habló de Robin y ella. Emma intentó sintetizar en una palabra lo que había separado a Regina y Robin, pero rechazó de un plumazo todas las palabras posibles: aburrimiento, resentimiento, indiferencia. Regina le contó que, una vez, Robin se había llevado a Henry a una excursión de pesca y no la llamó durante varios días. Era una venganza por la negativa de Regina a pasar las vacaciones con él en la casa de veraneo que su familia tenía en Massachusetts. Era algo recíproco. Y aquellos incidentes no habían sido el principio.

Regina se guardó dos de las fotos en su cartera, una de Henry con pantalones de montar y sombrero que había hecho al principio del carrete, y otra de Emma con un cigarrillo en los labios y el pelo al viento. Había una foto poco favorecedora de Regina acurrucada dentro de su abrigo y ella dijo que se la mandaría a Ruby por lo horrible que era.

Llegaron a Chicago a última hora de la tarde, avanzaron lentamente entre la maraña de tráfico gris e irregular, tras un gran camión de una compañía distribuidora de carne. Emma acercó la cara al parabrisas. No recordaba nada del viaje que habla hecho con su padre a aquella ciudad. Regina parecía conocer Chicago tan bien como Manhattan. Le enseñó el famoso barrio del Loop, y se pararon un rato a mirar los trenes y el atasco de tráfico de las cinco y media de la tarde. No se podía comparar a la locura que era Nueva York a la misma hora.

En la oficina central de correos, Emma encontró una postal de Dannie, nada de Phil y una carta de Killian. Echó una ojeada a la carta y vio que empezaba y terminaba afectuosamente. Era lo que esperaba, que Killian se enterase por Phil de que se le podía escribir a lista de correos y que le escribiera una cana afectuosa. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo antes de reunirse con Regina.

-¿Había algo? -le preguntó Regina.

-Sólo una postal de Dannie. Ya ha terminado los exámenes.

Regina dirigió el coche al Hotel Drake. Tenía el suelo de cuadros blancos y negros y una fuente en el vestíbulo. A Emma le pareció suntuoso. Ya en la habitación, Regina se quitó el abrigo y se echó en una de las camas.

-Conozco a alguna gente de aquí -dijo soñolienta-. ¿Quieres que intentemos ver a alguien?

Pero Regina se quedó dormida antes de que se decidieran.

Emma miró por la ventana el lago rodeado de luces y la silueta irregular y poco familiar de los altos edificios contra un cielo todavía gris. Parecía borroso y monótono, como un cuadro de Pissarro. Una comparación que Regina no apreciaría, pensó. Se apoyó sobre el alféizar mirando la ciudad, observando las luces de un coche lejano que se cortaban en puntos y rayas cuando pasaba tras los árboles. Se sentía feliz.

-¿Por qué no pides unos cócteles? -dijo la voz de Regina a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-¿Qué quieres tú?

-Unos martinis.

Regina dio un silbido.

-Gibsons dobles -la interrumpió mientras llamaba-. Y una bandejita de canapés. Que sean cuatro martinis.

Emma leyó la carta de Killian mientras Regina estaba en la ducha. Toda la carta era muy afectuosa _. «No eres como las demás chicas»,_ le decía. El habla esperado y seguiría esperando, porque estaba absolutamente convencido de que serían felices juntos. Quería que ella le escribiera cada día, que al menos le enviase una postal. Le contaba que una tarde se había sentado a releer las tres cartas que ella le había enviado a Kingston, Nueva York, el verano anterior. La carta estaba impregnada de un sentimentalismo que a Killian no le iba en absoluto, y la primera sensación de Emma fue la de que estaba fingiendo. Quizá para sorprenderla después. Su segunda reacción fue de rechazo. Volvió a su antigua decisión de que no escribirle y no decirle nada serla la manera más rápida de terminar.

Llegaron los cócteles y Emma, en lugar de firmar, los pagó. Nunca podía pagar nada si no era a espaldas de Regina.

-¿Te vas a poner el traje negro? -le preguntó Emma a Regina cuando entró.

-¿Otra vez a revolver el fondo de esa dichosa maleta? -dijo Regina mirándola y dirigiéndose hacia la maleta-. Cepillar el traje, plancharlo y todo… Tardare al menos media hora.

-Estaremos media hora tomándonos estos cócteles.

-Tus poderes de persuasión son irresistibles -dijo Regina, se llevó el traje al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera.

Era el traje que llevaba el día que habían comido juntas por primera vez.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que bebo algo desde que salimos de Nueva York? -dijo Regina -. No, claro que no. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque soy feliz.

-Eres muy guapa -dijo Emma.

Y Regina le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa que a Emma le encantaba, y se acercó al tocador. Se puso un pañuelo amarillo en el cuello, se lo ató flojo y luego empezó a peinarse. La luz de la lámpara enmarcaba su silueta como en un cuadro, y Emma tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello ya había ocurrido antes. Se acordó de pronto: la mujer en la ventana cepillándose su largo pelo. Se acordó hasta de los ladrillos de la pared, de la textura de la neblinosa lluvia de aquella mañana.

-¿Un poco de perfume? -preguntó Regina, acercándose a ella con el frasco. Le tocó la frente con los dedos, en el nacimiento del pelo, donde la había besado aquel día.

-Me recuerdas a una mujer que vi una vez -dijo Emma -, en alguna parte de Lexington. No tú, sino la luz. Se estaba peinando. - Emma se detuvo, pero Regina esperó a que continuase. Regina siempre esperaba, pero ella nunca sabía exactamente qué quería decir-. Una mañana temprano cuando iba de camino al trabajo, recuerdo que empezaba a llover -continuó a duras penas- La vi en una ventana -añadió. No podía continuar explicándole que se habla quedado allí de pie tres o cuatro minutos, deseando, con una intensidad agotadora, conocer a aquella mujer, ser bienvenida si llamaba a su puerta, deseando entrar en su casa en vez de ir a trabajar a la Pelican Press.

-Mi pequeña huérfana -dijo Regina.

Emma sonrió. No había nada lúgubre ni sarcástico en el tono de Regina.

-¿Cómo era tu madre?

-Tenía el pelo negro -dijo Emma rápidamente-. No se parecía a mí en absoluto. - Emma siempre se descubría hablando de su madre en pasado, aunque en aquel mismo instante estuviera viva en alguna parte de Connecticut.

-¿De verdad no crees que alguna vez querrá verte?

Regina estaba de pie ante el espejo.

-No lo creo.

-¿Y la familia de tu padre? ¿No dijiste que tenía un hermano?

-No llegué a conocerle. Era geólogo o algo así y trabajaba para una compañía petrolera. No sé dónde debe de estar.

Era más fácil hablar de un tío al que nunca había conocido.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre ahora?

-Mary Margaret, señora Nolan.

El nombre significaba tan poco para ella como cualquier otro que encontrase en una guía de teléfonos. Miró a Regina, y de pronto se arrepintió de haberle dicho el nombre. Quizá algún día Regina… La invadió una oleada de sensaciones de pérdida y desesperanza. Después de todo, apenas sabía nada de Regina.

-Nunca lo mencionaré -le dijo Regina mirándola- No volveré a mencionarlo. Si esta segunda copa te va a poner triste, no la tomes. No quiero que estés triste esta noche.

* * *

El restaurante donde cenaron también daba al lago. La cena fue una especie de banquete, con champán y brandy. Era la primera vez en su vida que Emma se emborrachaba un poco, más de lo que hubiera querido delante de Regina. Siempre se había imaginado el paseo Lake Shore como una gran avenida salpicada de mansiones parecidas a la Casa Blanca de Washington. En su memoria permanecería la voz de Regina señalándole una y otra casa que ella nunca había visto, con la inquietante conciencia de que aquél había sido el mundo de Regina durante un tiempo, el marco de todos sus movimientos, al igual que Rapallo, París, y otros lugares que Emma no conocía.

Aquella noche, Regina se sentó en el borde de su cama fumando un cigarrillo antes de apagar la luz. Emma estaba echada en su cama, mirándola soñolienta, intentando descifrar el significado de su mirada inquieta y confusa, Regina miraba cualquier punto de la habitación y luego apartaba la vista hacia otro sitio. ¿Pensaba en ella, en Robin o en Henry? Regina había pedido que la despertaran a las siete de la mañana, para telefonear a Henry antes de que se fuese al colegio. Emma recordó la conversación telefónica que habían tenido en Defiance. Henry se había peleado con alguna otra niña y Regina se había pasado un cuarto de hora hablando de ello e intentando convencer a Henry de que tomara la iniciativa y se disculpase. Emma todavía notaba los efectos del alcohol que había bebido, el hormigueo del champán que la acercaba dolorosa mente a Regina. Si se lo pedía, pensó, Regina la dejaría que esa noche durmiera con ella en su cama. Más aún, quería besarla, sentir sus cuerpos uno junto al otro. Emma pensó en las dos chicas que había visto en el bar Palermo. Ellas lo hacían, pensó, y aún más que eso. ¿La rechazaría Regina con disgusto, si sólo le pedía tenerla en sus brazos? ¿Desaparecería en aquel instante todo el afecto que Regina pudiera sentir hacia ella? Una visión del frío rechazo de Regina echó por tierra su valor, pero lo recuperó tímidamente para plantearse una humilde pregunta: ¿podía simplemente pedirle que durmieran en la misma cama?

-Regina, ¿te importaría..?

-Mañana iremos a ver las granjas -dijo Regina al mismo tiempo, y Emma se echó a reír a carcajadas-. ¿Qué mierda tiene eso de gracioso? -preguntó Regina, apagando el cigarrillo, pero ella también sonreía.

-Es muy gracioso -dijo Emma, riéndose todavía y ahuyentando así todos sus anhelos y sus intenciones de aquella noche.

-Tienes la risa floja por el champán -dijo Regina mientras apagaba la luz.

Al día siguiente, a última hora de la tarde, dejaron Chicago y se dirigieron a Rockford. Regina dijo que quizá tuviera allí alguna carta de Ruby, aunque no era probable, porque Ruby no era muy dada a escribir cartas. Emma fue a un zapatero a que le arreglaran un mocasín descosido y cuando volvió, Regina estaba leyendo la carta en el coche.

-¿Qué carretera cogemos? -dijo, y parecía más contenta.

-La veinte, hacia el oeste.

Regina puso la radio y buscó en el dial hasta encontrar algo de música.

-¿Dónde sería mejor dormir, camino de Minneapolis?

-En Dubuque -dijo Emma mirando al mapa-. Waterloo parece bastante grande, pero está a unos trescientos veinte kilómetros.

-Podemos llegar.

Cogieron la autopista número veinte hacia Freeport y Galena, que en el mapa estaba indicarla como el lugar donde nació Ulysses S. Grant.

-¿Qué decía Ruby?

-No mucho. Es sólo una carta agradable,

Regina casi no le habló en el coche, ni tampoco en la cafetería donde se pararon más tarde a tomar café. Se dirigió hacia una máquina de discos y dejó caer las monedas despacio.

-Te gustaría que viniera Ruby, ¿verdad? -dijo Emma.

-No -dijo Regina.

-Estás tan distinta desde que has recibido su carta…

-Cariño -dijo Regina, mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa-, era sólo una carta tonta. Si quieres puedes leerla. -Y cogió su bolso, pero no sacó la carta.

En algún momento de aquella tarde, Emma se quedó dormida en el coche y se despertó con las luces de una ciudad dándole en la cara. Regina tenía los brazos apoyados cansinamente en el volante. Se habían parado ante un semáforo rojo.

-Aquí es donde pasaremos la noche -dijo Regina.

Emma seguía adormilada mientras andaban por el vestíbulo del hotel. Subían en el ascensor y ella tenía una intensa conciencia de la proximidad de Regina, como si estuviera soñando y Regina fuera la protagonista y único personaje del sueño. En la habitación, cogió su maleta del suelo y la puso en su silla, la abrió y la dejó. Se quedó de pie junto al escritorio, mirando a Regina. Era como si sus emociones se hubieran quedado en suspenso durante las últimas horas o días y ahora fluyeran mientras miraba a Regina abriendo su maleta y sacando, como hacía siempre al llegar, su neceser de piel para ponerlo junto a la cama. Miró las manos de Regina y el mechón de pelo que caía sobre el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la cabeza, y el arañazo que se había hecho en la punta del mocasín días atrás.

-¿Qué haces ahí de pie? -le preguntó Regina -. Vete a la cama, estás dormida.

\- Regina, te quiero.

Regina se irguió. Emma la miró con sus ojos intensos y adormilados. Regina acabó de sacar su pijama de la maleta y bajó la tapa. Se acercó a Emma y le puso las manos en los hombros. Se los apretó con fuerza, como si le exigiera una promesa, o quizá intentando averiguar si lo habla dicho de verdad. Luego la besó en los labios como si ya se hubieran besado millones de veces.

-¿Tú no sabes que te quiero? -dijo Regina.

Se llevó el pijama al cuarto de baño y se quedó de pie un momento mirando el lavabo.

-Voy a salir -dijo-. Pero enseguida vuelvo.

Emma esperó junto a la mesa mientras el tiempo pasaba indefinidamente o quizá no pasaba en absoluto, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Regina otra vez. Puso una bolsa de papel en la mesa y Emma vio que sólo había ido a buscar una botella de leche, como tantas veces solían hacer por la noche cualquiera de las dos.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? -le preguntó Emma.

-¿No has visto la cama?

Era una cama de matrimonio. Se sentaron en pijama, bebiendo leche y compartiendo una naranja, porque Regina tenía demasiado sueño para acabársela. Luego Emma dejó la leche en el suelo y miró a Regina, que ya se había dormido boca abajo, con un brazo hacia arriba, como siempre se dormía. Emma apagó la luz. Entonces Regina le deslizó el brazo alrededor del cuello y sus cuerpos se encontraron como si todo estuviera preparado. La felicidad era como una hiedra verde que se extendía por su piel, alargando delicados zarcillos, llevando flores a través de su cuerpo. Emma tuvo una visión de una flor blanca, brillando como si la contemplara en la oscuridad o a través del agua. Se preguntó por qué la gente hablaría del cielo.

-Duérmete -le dijo Regina.

Emma deseó no dormirse. Pero cuando notó otra vez la mano de Regina en su hombro, supo que se habla dormido.

Amanecía. Los dedos de Regina se tensaron en su pelo, Regina la besó en los labios y el placer la asaltó otra vez como si fuese una continuación de aquel momento de la noche anterior, en que Regina le había rodeado el cuello _. «Te quiero»,_ quería oír Emma otra vez, pero las palabras se borraban con el hormigueante y maravilloso placer que se expandía en oleadas desde los labios de Regina hacia su nuca, sus hombros, que le recorrían súbitamente todo el cuerpo. Sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de Regina y sólo tenía conciencia de Regina, de la mano de Regina que se deslizaba sobre sus costillas, del pelo de Regina rozándole sus pechos desnudos, y luego su cuerpo también pareció desvanecerse en ondas crecientes que saltaban más y más allá, más allá de lo que el pensamiento podía seguir. Mientras, miles de recuerdos de momentos y palabras, la primera vez que Regina la llamó _«querida»,_ la segunda vez que fue a verla a la tienda, un millón de recuerdos de la cara de Regina, su voz, momentos de enfado y de risa pasaron volando por su cerebro como la estela de una cometa. Y en ese momento había una distancia y un espacio azul pálido, un espacio creciente en el que ella echó a volar de repente como una larga flecha. La flecha parecía cruzar con facilidad un abismo increíblemente inmenso, parecía arquearse más y más arriba en el espacio y no detenerse. Luego se dio cuenta de que aún estaba abrazada a Regina, de que temblaba violentamente y de que la flecha era ella misma. Vio el oscuro pelo de Regina, su cabeza pegada a la suya. Y no tuvo que preguntarse si aquello había ido bien, nadie tenía que decírselo, porque no podía haber sido mejor o más perfecto. Estrechó a Regina aún más contra ella y sintió sus labios contra los suyos, que sonreían. Se quedó echaba mirándola, mirándole la cara sólo a unos centímetros de ella, los ojos negros serenos como nunca los había visto, como si contuvieran todavía algo del espacio del que ella había emergido. Y le pareció extraño que fuese aún la cara de Regina, las cejas arqueadas que ella conocía, la boca tan serena como los ojos, como Emma había visto tantas veces.

-Mi ángel -le dijo Regina -. Caída del cielo.

Emma levantó los ojos hacia las molduras de la habitación, que le parecieron más brillantes, y el escritorio con la parte frontal abombada y los tiradores metálicos de los cajones, y el espejo sin marco con el borde biselado, y las cortinas estampadas con cenefas verdes que caían rectas junto a las ventanas, y dos edificios grises que asomaban sobre el alféizar. Recordarla siempre cada detalle de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué ciudad es ésta? -preguntó.

Regina se echó a reír.

-¿Esta? Es Waterloo. -Cogió un cigarrillo-. No es tan horrible.

Sonriendo, Emma se incorporó sobre un codo. Regina le puso un cigarrillo en los labios.

-Hay un par de Waterloos en cada estado -dijo Emma


	16. Chapter 16

Emma salió a comprar los periódicos mientras Regina se arreglaba. Entró en el ascensor y dio una vuelta sobre si misma en el centro exacto. Se sentía un poco rara, corno si todo se hubiera transformado y las distancias no fueran las mismas. Avanzó a través del vestíbulo hacia el puesto de periódicos que había en una esquina.

-El _Courier_ y el _Tribune_ -le dijo al hombre mientras los cogía, y pronunciar las palabras le pareció tan extraño como los nombres de los periódicos que había pedido.

-Ocho centavos -dijo el hombre, y Emma miró el cambio que le había dado y vio que seguía habiendo la misma diferencia entre ocho centavos y un cuarto de dólar.

Vagó por el vestíbulo, miró a través del cristal de la barbería, donde estaban afeitando a un par de hombres. Un negro limpiaba zapatos. Un hombre alto con un puro y un sombrero de ala ancha, con zapatos del Oeste, pasó junto a ella. También recordaría aquel vestíbulo para siempre, la gente, los anticuados adornos de la madera del mostrador de recepción y el hombre de abrigo oscuro que la había mirado por encima de su periódico, se había recostado en su asiento y habla seguido leyendo junto a la columna de mármol color crema.

Cuando Emma abrió la puerta de la habitación, la visión de Regina la atravesó como una espada. Se quedó un momento con la mano en el picaporte.

Regina la miraba desde el cuarto de baño, sosteniendo el peine inmóvil por encima de su cabeza. La miró de la cabeza a los pies.

-Nunca me mires así en público -le dijo.

Emma tiró los periódicos sobre la cama y se acercó a ella. Regina la estrechó súbitamente entre sus brazos y se quedaron así, como si nunca fueran a separarse. Emma se estremeció y las lágrimas afluyeron a sus ojos. Era difícil hallar palabras, encerrada entre los brazos de Regina, más cerca que cuando se besaban.

-¿Por qué has esperado tanto? -le preguntó Emma.

-Porque pensaba que no habría una segunda vez, que no quería que me volviera a pasar. Pero no era verdad.

Emma pensó en Ruby y fue como una fina lanza de amargura cayendo entre las dos. Regina la soltó.

-Y había algo más, te tenía a ti recordándome a mí misma, conociéndote y sabiendo que sería tan fácil. Lo siento. No he sido justa contigo.

Emma apretó los dientes. Observó cómo Regina andaba despacio por la habitación, observó cómo se ensanchaba la distancia entre las dos y recordó la primera vez que la había visto en los almacenes, alejándose lentamente, y había pensado que se iba para siempre. Regina había querido también a Ruby y ahora se lo reprochaba. Se preguntó si algún día Regina sentiría también haberla querido a ella. Entonces Emma entendió por qué las semanas de diciembre y enero hablan estado llenas de enfado e indecisión, alternando el castigo y la indulgencia. Pero entendió que dijera lo que dijere Regina en palabras, ahora ya no había indecisión ni barrera alguna. Tampoco había ninguna Ruby desde aquella mañana, fuera lo que fuere lo que había habido entre ellas tiempo atrás.

-¿Crees que he sido injusta?

-Tú me has hecho muy feliz desde que te conozco -dijo Emma.

-No creo que puedas juzgar.

-Puedo juzgar lo de esta mañana.

Regina no contestó. Sólo le contestó el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse. Regina la había cerrado y estaban las dos solas, Emma se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Te quiero -le dijo, sólo para escuchar las palabras otra vez- . Te quiero, te quiero.

Pero a lo largo de aquel día Regina parecía no prestarle atención deliberadamente. Había arrogancia en la inclinación de su cigarrillo, en la manera en que describía una curva con el coche, maldiciendo pero sin bromear. «Qué me cuelguen si meto un centavo en un parquímetro teniendo un campo enfrente», dijo Regina. Pero cuando Emma interceptó su mirada, los ojos de Regina sonreían. Regina jugaba, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro cuando estaba frente a una máquina de cigarrillos, tocándole los pies por debajo de las mesas. La hacía tensarse y relajarse al mismo tiempo. Pensó en la gente que había visto dándose la mano en las películas, ¿por qué no podían dársela ellas? Pero cuando una vez le tocó el brazo mientras estaban eligiendo un dulce en una pastelería, Regina murmuró: «No.»

Emma le envió una caja de dulces de la pastelería de Minneapolis a la señora Robichek y otra caja a los Kelly. A la madre de Killian le envió una caja enorme y muy especial, una caja de dos pisos con compartimientos de madera pensando que quizá la usaría después como costurero.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho eso con Ruby? -le preguntó Emma bruscamente en el coche.

Los ojos de Regina entendieron la pregunta y parpadearon.

-Vaya preguntas haces. Claro.

Claro. Ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Y ahora?

-Emma…

Ella preguntó ahogadamente.

-¿Era tan agradable como conmigo?

-No, querida. - Regina sonrió.

-¿Tú no crees que es más placentero que acostarse con hombres?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-No necesariamente. Depende. ¿Has conocido a alguien aparte de Killian?

-No, a nadie.

-Pues entonces, ¿no crees que podrías probar con otros?

Emma se quedó muda un momento, pero intentó contestar con indiferencia, tamborileando los dedos en el libro que tenía en el regazo.

-Quiero decir alguna vez, querida. Tienes muchos años por delante.

Emma no dijo nada. No podía imaginarse que nunca dejase a Regina. Aquélla era otra terrible pregunta que había surgido en su mente al principio y que ahora le martilleaba el cerebro con dolorosa insistencia, exigiendo una respuesta. ¿La dejaría Regina alguna vez?

-Quiero decir que acostarse con hombres o mujeres depende mucho de la costumbre -continuó Regina -. Y tú eres demasiado joven para tomar esa decisión tan radical. O adoptar esa costumbre.

-¿Tú eres sólo una costumbre? -le preguntó sonriendo, pero ella misma percibió el resentimiento que había en su voz-. ¿O sea que según tú no es más que eso?

\- Emma, te pones siempre tan melancólica…

-No me pongo melancólica -protestó, pero otra vez había una fina capa de hielo bajo sus pies, hecha de incertidumbres. ¿O acaso era que ella siempre quería un poco más de lo que tenía, por mucho que tuviera?-. Ruby también te quiere, ¿verdad? -dijo impulsivamente.

Regina se sobresaltó un poco y luego atacó:

-Ruby me ha querido prácticamente toda su vida, tanto como tú.

Emma la miró.

-Algún día te lo contaré. Todo lo que hubo forma parte del pasado. Hace muchos muchos meses -dijo, tan bajo que Emma apenas la oyó.

-¿Sólo meses?

-Sí.

-Dime cómo fue.

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento.

-Nunca hay un momento -dijo Emma -. ¿No dijiste tú que nunca hay un momento adecuado?

-¿Eso dije? ¿Y a qué me refería?

Pero durante un instante ninguna de las dos dijo nada porque una fresca oleada de viento lanzaba la lluvia como un millón de balas contra la capota y el parabrisas, y no hubiesen podido oír otra cosa. No había truenos, como si los truenos, ocultos en alguna parte, más arriba, se contuvieran humildemente para no competir con aquel dios de la lluvia. Se pararon en el dudoso refugio de un montículo que había a un lado de la carretera.

-Puedo contarte lo de en medio -dijo Regina-, porque es divertido e irónico. El invierno pasado fue cuando tuvimos juntas la tienda de muebles. Pero no puedo empezar sin contarte lo que pasó al principio, y eso fue cuando éramos pequeñas. Nuestras familias vivían muy cerca, en Nueva Jersey, así que nos veíamos durante las vacaciones. Yo creo que Ruby siempre había estado ligeramente enamorada de mí, incluso cuando teníamos seis o siete años. Me escribió un par de cartas cuando tenía unos catorce años y había acabado el colegio. Y en aquella época yo empecé a oír hablar de chicas que preferían a las chicas. Pero los libros también decían que eso se pasa con la edad -dijo, haciendo pausas entre las frases como si dejara espacios en blanco.

-¿Ibais juntas al colegio? -preguntó Emma.

-No. Mi padre me mandó a un colegio distinto, fuera de la ciudad. Luego Ruby se fue a Europa cuando tenía dieciséis años y, cuando volvió, yo ya no estaba en casa. La vi una vez en una fiesta en la época en que me casé. Ruby parecía muy distinta entonces, ya no era como un marimacho. Luego, Robin y yo vivíamos en otra ciudad y no volví a verla durante años, hasta mucho después de que naciera Henry. Venía de vez en cuando al picadero donde solíamos ir a montar Robin y yo. Unas cuantas veces montamos los tres juntos. Luego, Ruby y yo empezamos a jugar al tenis los sábados por la tarde, mientras Robin jugaba al golf. Ruby y yo siempre nos divertíamos juntas. No volvió a pasarme por la cabeza que, tiempo atrás, Ruby había estado enamorada de mí. Las dos éramos mucho mayores y hablan pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Yo tenía la idea de montar una tienda porque quería ver menos a Robin. Pensaba que nos estábamos aburriendo el uno del otro y que eso nos ayudaría. Así que le propuse a Ruby que fuésemos socias y empezamos con la tienda de muebles. Al cabo de unas semanas, y para mi sorpresa, sentí que ella me atraía -dijo Regina en el mismo tono-. No podía entenderlo y estaba un poco asustada porque me acordaba de la antigua Ruby y pensaba que quizá ella sintiera lo mismo, que quizá las dos sintiéramos lo mismo. Así que intente que Ruby no se diera cuenta y creo que lo conseguí. Pero al final, y ya llegamos a la parte cómica, el invierno pasado, una noche en que yo estaba en casa de Ruby las carreteras quedaron cubiertas de nieve y al no poder regresar a mi casa la madre de Ruby insistió en que Ruby y yo durmiéramos en la misma habitación, simplemente porque en la habitación donde yo solía quedarme no estaba la cama hecha, y ya era muy tarde. Ruby dijo que ella podía hacer la cama y las dos protestamos, pero la madre de Ruby insistió. -Regina sonrió un poco y la miró, pero a Emma le pareció que la miraba sin verla-. Así que me quedé con Ruby. No hubiera pasado nada de no haber sido por aquella noche, estoy convencida. Si no hubiera sido por la madre de Ruby, y ésa es la ironía, porque ella nunca se enteró. Pero el caso es que pasó y yo sentí un poco lo que tú has sentido, supongo que me sentí tan feliz como te has sentido tú -soltó Regina al final, aunque su tono seguía siendo monocorde y no expresaba la menor emoción.

Emma la miró sin saber si eran los celos, la sorpresa o la rabia lo que empezaba a confundirlo todo.

-¿Y después? -le preguntó.

-Después supe que estaba enamorada de Ruby. No sé por qué no iba a llamarlo amor, tenía todas sus características. Aunque duró sólo dos meses, como una enfermedad que viene y luego se va. -Y añadió en un tono distinto-: Cariño, no tiene nada que ver contigo y es algo que se terminó. Ya sé que querías saberlo, pero antes no habla ninguna razón para contártelo. No tiene importancia.

-Pero tú tenías los mismos sentimientos hacia ella…

-¡Durante dos meses! -dijo Regina-. Cuando tienes marido y un hijo, las cosas son muy distintas.

Distintas de lo que lo eran para ella, porque no tenía responsabilidades. Eso era lo que quería decir Regina.

-¿Sí? ¿Puedes empezar y terminar sin más?

-Cuando no has tenido suerte… -contestó Regina.

La lluvia estaba amainando, pero sólo lo justo como para que las gotas no se les antojaran sólidas laminillas de plata en el cristal.

-No lo creo.

-No tienes elementos de juicio para hablar.

-¿Por qué eres tan cínica?

-¿Cínica? ¿Soy cínica?

Emma no estaba lo suficientemente segura como para responder. ¿Qué era querer a alguien, qué era exactamente el amor, y cuándo terminaba o no terminaba? Esas eran las verdaderas preguntas y ¿quién podía responderlas?

-Está despejando -dijo Regina -. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos y buscamos un buen brandy en alguna parte? ¿O está prohibido el alcohol en este estado?

Siguieron hasta la ciudad siguiente y encontraron un bar desierto en el hotel más grande. El brandy estaba delicioso y pidieron dos más.

-Es francés -dijo Regina-. Algún día iremos a Francia.

Emma hizo girar la copa de cristal entre sus dedos. Al fondo del bar sonaba el tictac de un reloj. El silbido de un tren a lo lejos. Y Regina se aclaró la garganta. Sonidos ordinarios para un momento que no era ordinario. No había habido ni un solo momento ordinario desde aquella mañana en Waterloo. Emma miró la luz marrón brillante de la copa de brandy, y de pronto no le cupo ninguna duda de que Regina y ella irían a Francia algún día. Luego, por encima del sol cas taño que brillaba en la copa, emergió la cara de Robin, su boca, su nariz, sus ojos.

\- Robin sabe lo de Ruby, ¿verdad? -dijo Emma.

-Sí. Me preguntó algo de ella hace pocos meses y yo le conté todo de principio a fin.

-Se lo contaste. -Emma pensó en Killian, se imaginó cómo hubiera reaccionado-. ¿Por eso os estáis divorciando?

-No. No tiene nada que ver con el divorcio. Esa es otra ironía, que yo se lo conté a Robin cuando todo se había terminado. Un esfuerzo de sinceridad totalmente erróneo, porque a Robin y a mí no nos quedaba nada que salvar. Ya habíamos hablado del divorcio. ¡Por favor, no me recuerdes esos errores! - Regina frunció el ceño.

-Lo que quieres decir es… seguro que debió de ponerse celoso.

-Sí. Porque por más que se lo dijera de un modo u otro, supongo que lo que entendió fue que, durante un período, yo habla querido más a Ruby de lo que le había querido nunca a él. En un momento dado, incluso con Henry, lo hubiera dejado todo para irme con ella. No sé por qué no lo hice.

-¿Llevándotela contigo?

-No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que en aquel momento fue su la existencia de lo que me impidió dejar a Robin.

-¿Te arrepientes?

Regina negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No. No hubiera durado. No duró, y quizá yo ya sabía que sería así. Con mi matrimonio a punto de fracasar, me sentía demasiado frágil y asustada… -Se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora estás asustada?

Regina se quedó en silencio.

-Regina…

-No tengo miedo -dijo obstinada, irguiendo la cabeza y aspirando su cigarrillo.

Emma contempló su perfil bajo la tenue luz. «¿Qué pasará ahora con Henryetta?», quiso preguntar. Pero sabía que Regina estaba a punto de impacientarse y de contestarle cualquier cosa o no contestarle. «Otra vez», pensó Emma, «ahora no.» Podía destruirlo todo, incluso la solidez del cuerpo de Regina junto a ella, y la curva del cuerpo de Regina enfundado en su jersey negro parecía la única cosa sólida del mundo. Emma le pasó el pulgar por un costado, desde debajo del brazo hasta la cintura.

-Me acuerdo de que Robin estaba especialmente molesto por un viaje que hice con Ruby a Connecticut. Ruby y yo fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para la tienda. Era sólo un viaje de dos días, pero él dijo: «A mis espaldas. Tenías que escaparte.» - Regina lo dijo con amargura. En su tono había auto reproche, no era una mera imitación de Robin.

-¿Alguna vez te ha vuelto a hablar de ello?

-No. No hay de qué hablar. No hay de que enorgullecerse.

-¿Pero hay algo de que avergonzarse?

-Sí. Tú lo sabes, ¿no? -le preguntó Regina en su tono monocorde e inconfundible-. A ojos del mundo es algo abominable.

Por la manera de decirlo, Emma no pudo por menos que sonreír.

-Pero tú no lo crees así.

-La gente como la familia de Robin…

-Ellos no son todo el mundo.

-Son bastantes. Y tienes que vivir en el mundo. Lo nuestro no tiene por qué significar nada en tu elección posterior sobre a quién prefieres querer. -Miró a Emma y al fin Emma vio una sonrisa asomando levemente en sus ojos, lo que le devolvía a la verdadera Regina-. Me refiero a las responsabilidades que adquieres en el mundo en el que vive otra gente y que puede no ser el tuyo. Ahora no es así, y por eso yo era justo la persona a la que no tenías que haber conocido en todo Nueva York, porque yo te permito abandonarte y no te dejo que madures.

-¿Y por qué no dejas de hacerlo?

-Lo intento. El problema es que me gusta que te abandones.

-Tú eres exactamente la persona que yo necesitaba conocer -dijo Emma.

-¿De verdad?

-Supongo -dijo Emma, ya en la calle- que a Robin no le gustaría saber que nos hemos ido de viaje juntas, ¿verdad?

-No se va a enterar.

-¿Todavía quieres ir a Washington?

-Desde luego, si a ti te da tiempo. ¿Puedes estar fuera durante todo febrero?

-Sí -asintió Emma -. A menos que en Salt Lake City tenga alguna noticia. Le dije a Phil que me escribiese allí. Pero es una posibilidad remota. -Probablemente Phil no le escribiría, pensó. Pero si habla la más mínima posibilidad de trabajo en Nueva York, volvería-. ¿Te irías a Washington sin mí?

-La verdad es que no -dijo Regina, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

Aquella tarde, cuando llegaron, en la habitación del hotel la calefacción estaba tan fuerte que tuvieron que abrir todas las ventanas durante un rato. Regina se apoyó en el alféizar, maldiciendo por el calor, para diversión de Emma, llamándola a ella salamandra porque podía resistirlo. Luego, Regina le preguntó bruscamente:

-¿Qué te decía Killian ayer?

Emma ni siquiera sabía que Regina se hubiera enterado de lo de la última carta. La carta que habla prometido enviarle a Seattle o Minneapolis en su carta anterior, la de Chicago.

-No mucho -dijo Emma -. Sólo era una página. Sigue insistiendo en que le escriba y yo no pienso hacerlo. Había tirado la carta, pero la recordaba bien:

 _No he tenido noticias tuyas y he empezado a comprender el increíble conglomerado de contradicciones que eres. Eres sensible y a la vez insensible, imaginativa y sin imaginación… Si te retiene tu extravagante amiga, házmelo saber e iré a buscarte. Eso no durará, Emma. Sé un poco de esas cosas. Vi a Dannie y quería saber noticias tuyas, qué estabas haciendo… ¿Te hubiera gustado que se lo dijera? No le dije nada, lo hice por ti, porque creo que un día te avergonzarías de esto. Todavía te quiero, lo reconozco. Iré contigo y te enseñaré cómo son realmente los Estados Unidos si es que te importo lo bastante como para que me escribas y me lo digas…_

Era ofensiva hacia Regina, y Emma la había roto. Se metió en la cama abracándose las rodillas, agarrándose las muñecas por dentro de las mangas del batín. Regina se había pasado con la ventilación y ahora hacía frío. Los vientos de Minnesota habían invadido la habitación, se llevaban el humo del cigarrillo de Regina y lo disolvían. Emma observó cómo Regina se lavaba los dientes en el lavabo.

-¿Significa eso que no vas a escribirle? ¿Lo has decidido? -preguntó Regina.

-Sí.

Emma miró cómo Regina sacudía el cepillo para quitarle el agua y volvía del lavabo secándose la cara con una toalla. Nada que se refiriera a Killian importaba tanto como la manera como Regina se secaba la cara con una toalla.

-No hablemos más de ello -dijo Regina.

Sabía que Regina no diría nada más. Sabía que hasta entonces Regina la había estado empujando hacia él. Y en aquel momento pareció que todo había cambiado, cuando Regina se volvió y se acercó a ella, y su corazón dio un paso de gigante.

* * *

Siguieron hacia el oeste, por Sleepy Eye, Tracy y Pipestone, a veces optando caprichosamente por una autopista indirecta. El Oeste se desplegaba como una alfombra mágica, con los ordenados y apretados grupos de granjas, graneros y silos que divisaban desde media hora antes de llegar junto a ellos. Una vez se detuvieron en una granja para preguntar si podían comprar gasolina suficiente para llegar a la gasolinera siguiente. La casa olía a queso fresco recién hecho. Sus pasos resonaban huecos y solitarios sobre las sólidas maderas del suelo, y Emma sintió una ferviente oleada de patriotismo. _Estados Unidos._ Había un cuadro de un gallo en la pared, hecho con coloridos retales de tela cosidos sobre un fondo negro, tan bonito que hubiera podido estar en un museo. El granjero las avisó de que había hielo en la carretera que llevaba directamente hacia el oeste, así que cogieron una que se desviaba hacia el sur.

Aquella noche descubrieron un circo de una sola carpa en una ciudad llamada Sioux Falls, junto a una vía de ferrocarril. Los que actuaban no eran muy expertos. Los asientos que ellas ocupaban eran un par de tablones anaranjados en primera fila. Uno de los acróbatas las invitó a la tienda después del espectáculo, e insistió en darle a Regina una docena de carteles del circo, porque a ella le habían gustado mucho. Regina le envió algunos a Ruby y otros a Henry, y a ella le envió también un camaleón verde en una caja de cartón. Fue una velada que Emma nunca olvidaría, y, a diferencia de la mayoría, esta se reveló inolvidable incluso mientras la estaba viviendo. Era el paquete de palomitas que compartían, el circo, y el beso que Regina le devolvió en algún rincón de la tienda de la compañía circense. Era aquel particular encantamiento que irradiaba Regina, aunque Regina asumía que lo pasaban bien juntas con tal naturalidad que lo hacía extensible a todo lo que las rodeaba, y todo salía a la perfección, sin decepciones ni obstáculos, tal como lo deseaban.

Emma salió del circo con la cabeza baja, abstraída en sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto si volveré a sentir la necesidad de crear alguna vez -dijo.

-¿Por qué has pensado en eso?

-¿Porque qué quería lograr sino esto? Soy feliz.

Regina la cogió del brazo y se lo apretó, hundiéndole el pulgar con tanta fuerza que Emma gritó. Regina miró una señal indicadora que había en la calle y dijo:

-Quinta y Nebraska. Creo que iremos por ahí.

-¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a Nueva York? No podrá ser lo mismo, ¿verdad?

-Si -dijo Regina -. Hasta que te canses de mí.

Emma se rió. Oyó el suave rumor del pañuelo de Regina contra el viento.

-Quizá no vivamos juntas, pero será lo mismo.

No podían vivir juntas con Henryetta, Emma lo sabía. Era inútil soñar con ello. Pero era más que suficiente que Regina le prometiera con palabras que todo seguiría siendo igual.

Cerca del límite de Nebraska y Wyoming, se detuvieron a cenar en un gran restaurante construido como un refugio en un bosque de siemprevivas. Eran casi las únicas en el inmenso comedor y eligieron una mesa junto a la chimenea. Desplegaron el mapa de carreteras y decidieron dirigirse directamente a Salt Lake City. Podían quedarse unos días allí, dijo Regina, porque era un sitio interesante, y ella estaba cansada de conducir.

-Lusk -dijo Emma mirando el mapa-. Qué nombre tan sensual…

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la carretera.

Regina cogió su vaso de vino y dijo:

-Cháteau Neuf-du-Pape, en Nebraska. ¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por nosotras.

Había algo parecido a aquella mañana en Waterloo, pensó Emma, un tiempo demasiado absoluto y fluido como para ser real, aunque era real y no un decorado de teatro: sus copas de brandy sobre la repisa de la chimenea, la hilera de astas de ciervo que había encima, el encendedor de Regina, el mismo fuego. Pero a veces ella se sentía como una actriz, recordando su identidad sólo de vez en cuando y con una sensación de sorpresa, como si en los últimos días hubiera estado desempeñando el papel de otro, de alguien fabulosa y excesivamente afortunado. Alzó los ojos hacia las ramas de abeto fijadas a las vigas, hacia el hombre y la mujer que hablaban en un tono inaudible en una mesa junto a la pared, hacia el hombre solo en su mesa, que fumaba lentamente. Le recordó al hombre que estaba sentado con su periódico en el hotel de Waterloo.

¿Acaso no tenía los mismos ojos incoloros y las mismas largas arrugas en las comisuras de la boca? ¿O acaso era sólo que ese momento de conciencia era idéntico a aquel otro momento?

Pasaron la noche en Lusk, a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de allí.

* * *

 **Ahora empieza el drama amigas ¡Ah! y solo quedan 7 capítulos para el final.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y animaros a comentar!**


	17. Chapter 17

-¿La señora R. Mills? -El recepcionista miró a Regina después de que ella firmase el registro-. ¿Es usted la señora Regina Mills?

-Sí.

-Hay un mensaje para usted. -Se dio la vuelta y lo sacó de una casilla- Un telegrama.

-Gracias. - Regina miró a Emma enarcando levemente las cejas antes de abrirlo. Lo leyó, frunciendo el ceño, y luego se volvió al recepcionista-. ¿Dónde está el Hotel Belvedere?

El recepcionista se lo explicó.

-Tengo que ir a recoger otro telegrama -le dijo Regina -. ¿Quieres esperar aquí hasta que vuelva?

-¿De quién es?

-De Ruby.

-De acuerdo. ¿Son malas noticias?

-No lo sabré hasta que lo lea -dijo, todavía con el ceño fruncido-. Ruby sólo dice que en el Belvedere hay un telegrama para mí.

-¿Hago que suban las maletas?

-Bueno, mejor espera. El coche está aparcado.

-¿Y por qué no voy contigo?

-Claro, si quieres… Vamos andando. Sólo está a un par de manzanas de aquí.

Regina echó a andar deprisa. Hacía un frío cortante. Emma miró a su alrededor, a la ciudad de aire uniforme y ordenado, y recordó que Regina le había dicho que Salt Lake City era la ciudad más limpia de los Estados Unidos. Cuando el Belvedere ya estaba a la vista, Regina la miró de pronto y dijo:

-Probablemente Ruby ha tenido una idea luminosa y ha decidido reunirse con nosotras.

En el Belvedere, Emma compró un periódico mientras Regina iba a recepción. Cuando Emma se volvió hacia ella, Regina acababa de leer el telegrama. Tenía una expresión atónita. Se acercó despacio hacia Emma y por la mente de Emma cruzó la idea de que Ruby había muerto, y de que el segundo mensaje era de los padres de Ruby.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Emma.

-Nada. Aún no lo sé. - Regina miró a su alrededor y golpeó el telegrama con los dedos- Tengo que hacer una llamada. Serán unos minutos. -Miró el reloj.

Eran las dos menos cuarto. El recepcionista dijo que podía comunicar con Nueva Jersey en unos veinte minutos. Mientras, Regina quería beber algo. Encontraron un bar en el hotel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está enferma Ruby?

-No -sonrió Regina -. Luego te lo diré.

-¿Es Henry?

-¡No! - Regina se acabó el brandy.

Emma paseó por el vestíbulo mientras Regina estaba en la cabina telefónica. Vio a Regina asentir despacio con la cabeza varias veces, la vio buscar torpemente fuego para encender un cigarrillo, pero cuando Emma consiguió cerillas, Regina ya tenía y le hizo un gesto para que se alejara. Regina estuvo hablando durante tres o cuatro minutos, luego salió y pagó la llamada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Regina?

Regina se quedó un momento parada al cruzar el umbral del hotel.

-Ahora vamos al Hotel Temple Square -dijo.

Allí recogieron otro telegrama. Regina lo abrió y lo miró, y cuando se acercaron a la puerta lo rompió.

-No creo que nos quedemos aquí esta noche -dijo-. Volvamos al coche.

Volvieron al hotel donde Regina había recogido el primer telegrama. Emma no le dijo nada, pero intuyó que había pasado algo que obligaba a Regina a volver inmediatamente. Regina le dijo al recepcionista que anulase su reserva.

-Me gustaría dejar una dirección por si hubiera más mensajes -dijo-. Es el Brown Palace, de Denver.

-Muy bien.

-Muchas gracias. Esa dirección es válida al menos para la semana próxima.

En el coche, Regina le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la próxima ciudad hacia el oeste?

-¿Hacia el oeste? -Emma consultó el mapa-. Wendover. Es este tramo. A doscientos cinco kilómetros.

-¡Por Dios! -exclamó Regina de pronto. Paró el coche, cogió el mapa y lo miró.

-¿Y Denver? -le preguntó Emma.

-No quiero ir a Denver. - Regina dobló el mapa y puso el coche en marcha-. Pero tendremos que ir. Enciéndeme un cigarrillo, ¿quieres, cariño? Y busca un sitio cerca donde comer algo.

Aún no habían comido y eran más de las tres. Hablan hablado de aquel tramo la noche anterior, la carretera directa al oeste desde Salt Lake City a través del desierto del Gran Lago Salado. Emma advirtió que llevaba gasolina a tope, y probablemente aquel lugar no estaría totalmente desierto, pero Regina estaba cansada. Llevaba conduciendo desde las seis de la mañana. Ahora iba deprisa. De vez en cuando pisaba el pedal y lo mantenía a fondo durante largo rato sin soltarlo. Emma la miraba con aprensión. Sentía como si estuvieran huyendo de algo.

-¿Hay alguien detrás? -preguntó Regina.

-No.

En el asiento, entre las dos, Emma vio un trozo de telegrama asomando del bolso de Regina. ENTÉRATE, JACOPO fue lo único que pudo leer. Se acordó de que Jacopo era el nombre del monito que llevaban en la parte trasera del coche.

Llegaron a la cafetería de una estación de servicio que se erguía como un hongo en medio del paisaje uniforme. Eran las primeras personas que paraban allí desde hacía días, Regina la miró a través de la mesa cubierta con un hule blanco y se recostó en la silla. Antes de que pudiera hablar, un hombre mayor con delantal salió de la cocina y se acercó. Les dijo que sólo había jamón y huevos, así que ellas pidieron jamón, huevos y café. Luego Regina encendió un cigarrillo y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando la mesa.

-¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? -le dijo-. Robin ha enviado un detective para que nos siguiera desde Chicago.

-¿Un detective? ¿Para qué?

-Puedes imaginártelo -dijo Regina casi en un susurro.

Emma se mordió la lengua. Sí, podía imaginárselo. Robin se había enterado de que viajaban juntas.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Ruby?

-Ruby lo ha descubierto. -A Regina se le deslizaron los dedos por el cigarrillo y la brasa le quemó. Cuando logró quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca, el labio le sangraba.

Emma miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba vacío.

-¿Nos sigue? -preguntó-. ¿Está con nosotras?

-Ahora quizá esté en Salt Lake City. Buscándonos en todos los hoteles. Es un asunto muy sucio, querida. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. - Regina se echó atrás en su asiento, nerviosa-. Quizá sea mejor que te ponga en un tren y te mande a casa.

-De acuerdo. Si crees que es lo mejor…

-No quiero mezclarte en todo esto. Deja que me sigan hasta Alaska, si quieren. No sé hasta dónde llegarán. No creo que muy lejos.

Emma se sentó rígidamente en el borde de su silla.

-¿Y qué hace? ¿Toma notas sobre lo que hacemos?

El viejo volvía con los vasos de agua.

-Sí -asintió Regina -. Y luego está el truco del micrófono -dijo cuando el hombre se alejó-. No sé si habrán llegado a eso. No estoy segura de hasta dónde llegaría Robin. -Le temblaba la comisura de la boca. Bajó la vista hacia una mancha que había en el hule blanco-. Me pregunto si tuvieron tiempo de poner un micrófono en Chicago. Es el único sitio donde nos quedamos más de diez horas. Casi espero que lo hicieras.

-Es tan absurdo… ¿Te acuerdas de Chicago?

-Claro. -Intentó mantener un tono firme, pero era fingido, como fingir autocontrol cuando alguien que quieres está muerto ante tus ojos. Tendrían que separarse allí-. ¿Y en Waterloo? -dijo, y de pronto recordó al hombre del vestíbulo.

-Llegamos tarde. No hubiera sido fácil.

\- Regina, yo vi a alguien… No estoy segura, pero creo que le vi dos veces.

-¿Dónde?

-La primera vez en el vestíbulo del hotel de Waterloo. Por la mañana. Luego creí ver al mismo hombre en aquel restaurante con chimenea.

Lo del restaurante con chimenea había sido la noche anterior.

Regina la hizo contárselo todo dos veces y describir al hombre con detalle. Era difícil de describir. Pero se devanó los sesos para recordar hasta el último detalle, incluso el color de los zapatos de aquel hombre. Era extraño y bastante terrible ahondar en algo que quizá fuera fruto de su imaginación y trasladarlo a una situación real. Sintió como si estuviera mintiéndole a Regina mientras veía cómo sus ojos se volvían más grandes e intensos.

-¿Qué piensas? -le preguntó Emma.

-¿Qué se puede pensar? Sólo podemos buscarlo por tercera vez.

Emma dirigió los ojos a su plato. Era imposible comer.

-Es por Henry, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Dejó el tenedor sin tomar siquiera el primer bocado y cogió un cigarrillo-. Robin la quiere sólo para él. Quizá piensa que con esto podrá conseguirlo.

-¿Sólo porque estamos viajando juntas?

-Sí.

-Yo tendría que dejarte.

-Hijo de puta -dijo Regina con calma, mirando a un rincón de la habitación.

Emma esperó. ¿Pero qué se podía esperar?

-Puedo coger un autobús en alguna parte y luego coger un tren.

-¿Quieres irte? -le preguntó Regina.

-Desde luego que no. Pero pienso que es lo mejor.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? No. -Sintió los ojos de Regina examinándola tan severamente como en Waterloo, cuando le dijo que la quería.

-Entonces, por qué demonios te vas a ir. Yo te quiero conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Cómete los huevos. Y no seas tonta. -Regins incluso sonrió un poco-. ¿Vamos a Reno como habíamos planeado?

-A cualquier sitio.

-Tomémoslo con calma.

Momentos después, cuando estaban en la carretera, Emma dijo:

-No estoy segura de que la segunda vez fuese el mismo hombre, ¿sabes?

-Yo creo que sí estás segura -dijo Regina. Luego, de pronto, en la larga y recta carretera, detuvo el coche. Se quedó callada un momento, mirando el asfalto. A continuación miró a Emma-. No puedo ir a Reno. Se me ha ocurrido algo gracioso. Conozco un sitio maravilloso justo al sur de Denver.

-¿Denver?

-Denver -dijo Regina con firmeza, e hizo que el coche diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

* * *

 **Empieza el drama y la movida amigas a disfrutarlo!**

 **Animaros a comentar vamos que más de 1000 visitas por capitulo y ningún comentario darme una alegría!**


	18. Chapter 18

Por la mañana, se quedaron la una en brazos de la otra hasta mucho después de que el sol entrara en la habitación. El sol les enviaba sus rayos cálidos a través de la ventana del hotel, en la pequeña ciudad de cuyo nombre ni siquiera se ha habían enterado.

-Habrá nieve en Estes Park -le dijo Regina.

-¿Qué es Estes Park?

-Te gustará. No es como Yellowstone. Está abierto todo el año.

-Regina, no estás preocupada, ¿verdad?

Regina la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Parezco preocupada?

Emma no estaba preocupada. El pánico del primer momento se había desvanecido. Estaba alerta, pero no como la tarde anterior, justo después de Salt Lake City. Regina quería tenerla consigo y, pasara lo que pasase, se enfrentarían a ello sin huir. ¿Cómo era posible estar enamorada y tener miedo?, pensó Emma. Eran cosas contradictorias. ¿Cómo era posible tener miedo cuando las dos se hacían más fuertes juntas cada día? Y cada noche. Cada noche era distinta, y cada mañana. Juntas eran poseedoras de un milagro.

La carretera hacia Estes Park seguía una pendiente en descenso. Las capas de nieve se apilaban cada vez más altas a ambos lados, y luego las luces, ensartadas entre los abetos, empezaron a arquearse sobre la carretera. Era un pueblo de casas de troncos de madera oscura, tiendas y hoteles. Había música y la gente paseaba por la calle iluminada con las cabezas erguidas, como si estuvieran encantados.

-Sí que me gusta -dijo Emma.

-Eso no significaba que tengas que abandonar la búsqueda de nuestro hombrecito.

Se llevaron el tocadiscos portátil a la habitación y pusieron algunos discos que habían comprado y otros viejos, de Nueva Jersey. Emma puso _Easy Living_ un par de veces, y Regina se sentó al otro lado de la habitación, en el brazo de una butaca, con los brazos cruzados, contemplándola.

-Vaya malos ratos que te hago pasar, ¿verdad?

-Oh, Regina… -Emma intentó sonreír. Sólo era un acceso de humor de Regina, sólo duraba un momento, pero la hizo sentirse desvalida.

Regina miró por la ventana.

-¿Y por qué no nos fuimos primero a Europa? A Suiza. O por lo menos podríamos haber cogido un avión y haber desaparecido de aquí.

-Eso no me hubiera gustado. -Emma miró la camisa de ante que Regina le había comprado y que colgaba del respaldo de una silla. Regina le había mandado a Henry una verde. Habla comprado unos pendientes de plata, un par de libros y una botella de Triple Sec. Media hora antes habían pascado juntas y felices por las calles-. Es ese último whisky de centeno que te has tomado abajo -dijo-. El whisky te deprime.

-Sí.

-Es peor que el brandy.

-Voy a llevarte al sitio más bonito que conozco a este lado de Sun Valley -dijo.

-¿Qué pasa con Sun Valey? -Sabía que a Regina le gustaba esquiar.

-No es exactamente en Sun Valley -dijo Regina muy misteriosa-. Es un sitio que está cerca de Colorado Springs.

En Denver, Regina se detuvo y vendió su anillo de compromiso en una joyería. A Emma le inquietó un poco, pero Regina dijo que el anillo no significaba nada para ella y que de todas maneras odiaba los diamantes. Y era más rápido que telegrafiar a su banco para sacar dinero. Regina quería pararse en un hotel que estaba a unos kilómetros de Colorado Springs, donde ya habla estado antes, pero cambió de opinión en cuanto llegaron allí. Dijo que parecía un lugar de temporada y al final fueron a un hotel que daba la espalda a la ciudad y estaba orientado a las montañas.

Su habitación tenía un gran espacio desde la puerta hasta los ventanales cuadrangulares que daban a un jardín, y más allá se divisaban las montañas rojiblancas. En el jardín había notas blancas, extrañas y pequeñas pirámides de piedra, un banco blanco o una silla. Pero el jardín parecía ridículo comparado con el magnífico paisaje que lo rodeaba, aquella lisa extensión que se erguía en forma de montañas sobre montañas, llenando el horizonte como medio mundo. La habitación tenía muebles de madera oscura, de un tono parecido al del pelo de Regina, y había una estantería tan amplia como ella podía desear, con algunos libros buenos entre los malos. Emma sabía que mientras estuvieran allí no iba a leer nada. Había un cuadro de una mujer, con un gran sombrero negro y un pañuelo rojo, colgado sobre la librería, y en la pared situada junto a la puerta una piel marrón extendida, no una pieza entera de piel, sino un trozo cortado por alguien de una pieza de gamuza marrón. Encima había un candelabro de latón con una vela. Regina había alquilado también la habitación contigua, que tenía una puerta de acceso a la suya, aunque no pensaban usarla excepto para dejar las maletas. Pensaban quedarse una semana, o más tiempo si les gustaba.

* * *

El segundo día por la mañana Emma volvió de un recorrido de inspección por los alrededores del hotel y encontró a Regina inclinada sobre la mesita de noche. Regina la miró un momento, se dirigió al tocador y miró debajo, y luego miró el interior del armario empotrado que había tras el panel de la pared.

-Ya está -dijo-. Y ahora olvidémoslo.

Emma sabía lo que estaba buscando.

-No había pensado en eso -dijo-. Tenía la sensación de que habíamos conseguido perderle de vista.

-Pero probablemente hoy habrá llamado a Denver -dijo Regina con calma. Sonrió, pero torciendo un poco la boca-. Y probablemente se dejará caer por aquí.

Era verdad. También existía la remota posibilidad de que el detective las hubiera visto cuando volvían en coche a través de Salt Lake City y las hubiera seguido. Al no encontrarlas en Salt Lake City podía preguntar en los hoteles. Ella sabía que ése era el motivo de que Regina hubiera dejado la dirección de Denver, porque no pensaban ir a Denver. Emma se hundió en el sillón y miró a Regina. Regina se tomó la molestia de buscar un micrófono pero su actitud era arrogante. Incluso habla provocado el problema yendo allí. Y la explicación, la resolución de aquellos hechos contradictorios, no estaba sino en la propia Regina, que era un enigma, en sus lentos e inquietos pasos mientras andaba hacia la puerta y volvía, en la manera indiferente de erguir la cabeza, y en la nerviosa línea de sus cejas, que reflejaba irritación en un instante y serenidad al siguiente. Emma miró la gran habitación, el alto techo, la amplia y lisa cama cuadrangular, una habitación que, con todos sus detalles de modernidad, tenía un curioso aire anticuado y espacioso que ella asociaba al Oeste americano como las enormes sillas de montar que había visto abajo, en los establos. Una especie de nitidez. Pero Regina seguía buscando el micrófono. Emma la observó, retrocediendo hacia ella, todavía en pijama y batín. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a Regina, cogerla en sus brazos y echarla en la cama, pero el hecho de no hacerlo la hizo ponerse tensa y alerta y luego la invadió una hilaridad contenida y temeraria al misino tiempo.

Regina echó el humo hacia arriba.

-Me importa un rábano. Espero que lo descubran los periódicos y le pasen por las narices su propia basura. Espero que se gaste cincuenta mil dólares. ¿Quieres que esta tarde hagamos esa excursión que nos hará odiar la lengua inglesa? ¿Se lo has preguntado a la señora French?

Habían conocido a la señora French la noche anterior en el salón de juego del hotel. Ella no tenía coche y Regina le había preguntado si le gustaría dar una vuelta con ellas.

-Se lo he preguntado -dijo Emma-, y me ha dicho que estaría lista justo después de comer.

-Ponte la camisa de ante. - Regina le cogió la cara a Emma, le apretó las mejillas y la besó-. Póntela ahora.

Fue una excursión de seis o siete horas a la mina de oro de Cripple Creck, más allá del paso de Ute y bajo una montaña. La señora French fue con ellas sin parar de hablar en todo el rito. Era una mujer de unos setenta años, con un exagerado acento de Maryland y un audífono, dispuesta a salir del coche y a trepar donde fuese, aunque continuamente necesitaba ayuda. Emma sentía cierta ansiedad hacia ella, aunque le disgustaba incluso tocarla. Pensaba que si la señora French se caía, se rompería en mil pedazos. Regina y la señora French hablaban sobre el estado de Washington, que la señora French conocía bien, pues había vivido allí durante los últimos años con uno de sus hijos. Regina le hizo unas pocas preguntas y la señora French le contó los diez años que habla pasado viajando hasta la muerte de su marido, y le habló de sus dos hijos, el que vivía en Washington y el que vivía en Hawai, que trabajaba para una compañía exportadora de piñas. Y era evidente que la señora French adoraba a Regina y que iban a ver mucho a la señora French. Eran casi las once cuando llegaron al hotel. Regina propuso a la señora French que cenara con ellas en el bar, pero la señora French dijo que estaba demasiado cansada para cenar otra cosa que no fuera sus copos de trigo y su leche caliente, que tomaría en su habitación.

-Me alegro -dijo Emma cuando se fue-. Prefería estar sola contigo,

-¿De verdad, señorita Swan? ¿Qué quiere usted decir? -le preguntó Regina abriendo la puerta del bar-. Será mejor que se siente y me hable de ello.

Pero no estuvieron solas en el bar más de cinco minutos. Aparecieron dos hombres, uno llamado Dave y otro cuyo nombre Emma ignoraba o quiso ignorar, y les preguntaron si podían unirse a ellas. Eran los mismos que habían aparecido la noche anterior en el salón de juego y le habían propuesto a Regina lugar al _gin rummy._ La noche anterior, Regina les había dicho que no, pero ahora les dijo: «Desde luego, siéntense.» Regina y Dave iniciaron una conversación que parecía muy interesante, pero Emma estaba sentada de tal modo que apenas podía participar. Y el hombre que había junto a Emma quería hablar de otra cosa, de una excursión a caballo que acababa de hacer por Steamboat Springs. Después de cenar, Emma esperaba que Regina le hiciera una señal para irse, pero Regina seguía totalmente enfrascada en la conversación. Emma había leído sobre el placer que la gente experimenta ante el hecho de que alguien a quien quiere sea atractivo a los ojos de otra gente. Ella no lo sentía. Regina la miraba de vez en cuando y le hacía un guiño. Y Emma se quedó allí sentada una hora y media, intentando ser educada porque sabía que era lo que Regina quería.

La gente que se les unía en el bar y a veces en el comedor no solía aburrirla tanto como la señora French, que iba con ellas a cualquier parte y casi cada día en el coche. Sentía crecer en su interior un furioso y vergonzante resentimiento, porque alguien le impedía estar a solas con Regina.

-Querida, ¿has pensado alguna vez que un día tú también tendrás setenta y un años?

-No -dijo Emma.

Pero había otros días en los que se iban solas en coche hacia las montañas y se desviaban por cualquier carretera que encontrasen. Una vez llegaron a un pueblecito que les gustó y pasaron la noche allí, sin pijama ni cepillo de dientes, sin pasado ni futuro, y la noche se convirtió en otra de aquellas islas en medio del tiempo, suspendida en algún lugar del corazón de su memoria, absoluta e intacta. O quizá no era más que felicidad, pensó Emma, una felicidad completa que debía de ser bastante rara, tan rara que muy poca gente llegaba a conocerla. Pero si era sólo felicidad, entonces había traspasado los límites ordinarios y se había convertido en otra cosa, una especie de presión excesiva, de modo que el peso de una taza de café en la mano, la rapidez de un gato cruzando el jardín, el choque silencioso de dos nubes parecía casi más de lo que podía soportar. Y así como un mes atrás no había comprendido el fenómeno de su felicidad repentina, ahora no comprendía su estado, que parecía consecuencia de lo anterior. A menudo era más doloroso que agradable y por eso temía tener un único y grave defecto. A veces se asustaba como si estuviera andando con la espina dorsal rota. Si alguna vez sentía el impulso de decírselo a Regina, las palabras se disolvían antes de empezar, por miedo y por su desconfianza habitual hacia sus propias reacciones, la ansiedad de que éstas no fueran como las de los demás, y de que ni siquiera Regina pudiera comprenderlas.

* * *

Por las mañanas solían dar un paseo en coche hacia algún lugar de las montañas y aparcaban para poder subir andando algún montículo. Conducían sin rumbo por las carreteras zigzagueantes, que eran como rayas de tiza blanca conectando las montañas. Desde la distancia, se podían ver las nubes apoyándose en los picos y les parecía estar volando por el espacio, más cerca del cielo que de la tierra. El lugar favorito de Emma estaba en la carretera que iba por encima de Cripple Creek, donde el camino se acercaba súbitamente al borde de una gigantesca depresión. Centenares de metros más abajo yacía el desorden diminuto de la ciudad minera abandonada. Allí los ojos y el cerebro se tendían trampas mutuamente porque era imposible mantener un firme sentido de la proporción de lo que se veía abajo, imposible asociarlo a ninguna escala humana. Su propia mano suspendida frente a ella parecía liliputiense o increíblemente grande. Y la ciudad ocupaba sólo una fracción del gran hoyo de la tierra, como una sola experiencia, un solo acontecimiento trivial colocado en cierto territorio infinito de la mente. Los ojos, nadando en el espacio, volvían a posarse en aquel lugar, que parecía una caja de cerillas atropellada por un coche, la confusión artificial de la pequeña ciudad.

Emma siempre buscaba al hombre de las arrugas a los la dos de la boca, pero Regina no.

Regina ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionarlo desde el segundo día de llegar a Colorado Springs, y ya llevaban diez días. Como el restaurante del hotel era famoso, cada noche aparecía gente nueva en el gran comedor, y Emma siempre echaba un vistazo sin esperar verle realmente, sólo como una especie de precaución que se había convenido en hábito. Pero Regina sólo le prestaba atención a Walter, su camarero, que siempre se acercaba a preguntarles qué tipo de cóctel querrían tomar aquella noche. De todas maneras, mucha gente miraba a Regina, porque generalmente era la mujer más atractiva de la sala. Y Emma se sentía encantada de estar con ella, orgullosa de ella, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Mientras leía la carta, Regina le empujaba suavemente el pie por debajo de la mesa para hacerla sonreír.

-¿Qué te parecería ir a Islandia en verano? -le preguntaba Regina, porque, si cuando llegaban había silencio, solían ponerse a hablar de viajes.

-¿Por qué escoges sitios tan fríos? ¿Y cuándo trabajaré yo?

-No te desanimes. ¿Debería invitar a la señora French? ¿Crees que necesitará que le echemos una mano?

Una mañana llegaron tres cartas, de Henry, de Ruby y de Dannie. Era la segunda cana que Regina recibía de Ruby, que hasta entonces no había más noticias, y Emma advirtió que Regina abría primero la carta de Henry. Dannie le escribía que aún estaba esperando saber el resultado de dos entrevistas de trabajo. Le informaba de que Phil había dicho que en marzo Harkevy iba a hacer los decorados de una obra inglesa titulada _El corazón medroso_.

-Escucha esto -dijo Regina -. «¿Has visto algún armadillo en Colorado? Puedes mandarme uno porque el camaleón se me ha perdido. Papá y yo lo buscamos por toda la casa. Pero si me mandas el armadillo tiene que ser grande para que no se pierda.» Otro párrafo: «He sacado un nueve en lengua, pero sólo un siete en aritmética. Odio la aritmética. Odio al profesor. Bueno, tengo que acabar. Besos para ti y para Ruby. Henryetta.» «P.D.: Gracias por la camisa de ante. Papá me ha comprado una bicicleta de dos ruedas y tamaño normal porque en Navidad decía que yo era demasiado pequeña. Yo no soy demasiado pequeña. Es una bicicleta preciosa» Punto. ¿Para qué esforzarme? Robin siempre podrá superarme.

Regina dejó la carta de Henryetta y cogió la de Ruby

-¿Por qué dice Henryetta «besos para ti y para Ruby » -preguntó Emma-. ¿Se cree que estás con Ruby?

-No. -El abridor de cartas de madera de Regina se había parado a mitad del sobre de Ruby-. Supongo que piensa que yo le escribiré a Ruby -dijo, y acabó de rasgar el sobre

-¿No le habrá dicho eso Robin?

-No, querida -dijo Regina preocupada, leyendo la carta de Ruby.

Emma se levantó, atravesó la habitación y se quedó junto a la ventana, mirando las montañas. Pensó que aquella tarde le escribiría a Harkevy y le preguntaría si había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera trabajar de ayudante en su equipo durante el mes de marzo. Empezó a redactar la carta mentalmente. Las montañas le devolvieron la mirada como majestuosos leones rojos, mirando altivamente. Oyó a Regina reírse dos veces, pero esta vez no le leyó nada en alta voz.

-¿No hay noticias? -le preguntó Emma cuando acabó.

-No.

Regina le enseñó a conducir en las carreteras que había al pie de las montañas, por donde apenas pasaban coches. Emma aprendía más deprisa de lo que nunca había aprendido nada, y después de un par de días Regina la dejó conducir por Colorado Springs. En Denver, se examinó y le dieron el permiso. Regina dijo que, si quería, podía conducir ella la mitad del camino de vuelta a Nueva York.

Una noche, a la hora de cenar, él estaba sentado solo a una mesa, a la izquierda de Regina y detrás de ella. Emma se atragantó y dejó caer el tenedor. El corazón le empezó a latir como un martillo que pugnara por salirse de su pecho. ¿Cómo había pasado media comida sin verle? Alzó los ojos hacia Regina y vio que la observaba, leyendo en ella con sus ojos negros, no tan serenos como un momento antes. Regina se habla interrumpido en la mitad de algo que estaba diciendo.

-Toma un cigarrillo -dijo Regina ofreciéndoselo, y luego le dio fuego-. Él no se ha dado cuenta de que le reconoces, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Pues no dejes que lo descubra. - Regina le sonrió, encendió un cigarrillo y miró en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba el detective-. Tómatelo con calma -añadió en el mismo tono.

Era fácil decirlo, fácil pensar que podía mirarle como si nada, pero ¿de qué servía intentarlo si era como si una bala de cañón le diera en plena cara?

-¿No tienen tarta helada esta noche? -dijo Regina mirando la carta-. Eso me desconsuela. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a tomar? -Llamó al camarero-. ¡Walter!

Walter se acercó sonriendo, ardiendo en deseos de servirlas, como cada noche.

-Sí, _madame_.

-Dos Remy Martin, por favor, Walter -le dijo Regina.

La bebida ayudó muy poco. El detective no las miró ni una sola vez. Estaba leyendo un libro que había apoyado en el servilletero metálico, y de nuevo Emmaa sintió una duda tan fuerte como en la cafetería de las afueras de Salt Lake City, una incertidumbre que era casi más horrible que la absoluta certeza de que él era el detective.

-¿Tenernos que pasar a su lado, Regina? -preguntó Emma. Había una puerta a sus espaldas, que daba al bar.

-Sí. Saldremos por allí. - Regina enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa, exactamente igual que cualquier otra noche-. No puede hacernos nada. ¿Te crees que va a sacar una pistola?

Emma la siguió, pasó a unos treinta centímetros del hombre, que tenía la mirada clavada en su libro. Delante de ella vio la figura de Regina inclinándose graciosamente para saludar a la señora French, que estaba sentada sola a una mesa.

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotras? -dijo Regina y Emma se acordó de que las dos mujeres con las que solía sentarse la señora French se habían ido aquel día.

Regina incluso se quedó unos instantes a hablar con la señora French, y Emma estaba admirada, pero ella no lo podía resistir, siguió su camino y esperó a Regina junto a los ascensores.

Arriba, Regina encontró el pequeño instrumento en un rincón bajo la mesita de noche. Cogió las tijeras y con ambas manos cortó el cable que desaparecía bajo la alfombra.

-¿Crees que los del hotel le habrán dejado entrar aquí? -preguntó Emma horrorizada.

-Probablemente debe de tener una llave maestra. - Regina arrancó el objeto suelto de la mesilla y lo tiró a la alfombra. Era una cajita negra con un trozo de cable-. Míralo, como un ratón -dijo-. Un retrato de Robin. -De pronto se ruborizó.

-¿Hasta dónde va?

-Hasta alguna habitación donde se graba. Probablemente al otro lado del pasillo. ¡Suerte de estas moquetas!

Regina le dio una parada al micrófono, lanzándolo hacia el centro de la habitación.

Emma miró la cajita rectangular y la imaginó tragándose sus palabras de la noche pasada.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo lleva aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede llevar él aquí sin que le hayamos visto?

-Como máximo desde ayer. -Pero mientras lo decía se dio cuenta de que podía equivocarse. No podía controlar todas las caras que había en el hotel.

Y Regina sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Hubiera tardado dos semanas para seguirnos desde Salt Lake City? No, sólo que esta noche ha decidido cenar con nosotras. - Regina se volvió de la estantería con una copa de brandy en la mano. El rubor le había desaparecido del rostro. Ni siquiera sonrió a Emma-. Qué tipo tan chapucero, ¿verdad? -Se sentó en la cama, se puso una almohada detrás y se tumbó-. Bueno, ya hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí, ¿no crees?

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?

-Quizá mañana. Haremos el equipaje por la mañana y saldremos después de comer. ¿Qué te parece?

Más tarde, bajaron a dar un paseo en coche en la oscuridad, hacia el oeste. «No iremos más hacia el oeste», pensó Emma. No podía borrar el pánico que danzaba en su corazón y que le pareció que provenía de algo que ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, no de entonces, no de aquello. Estaba incómoda, pero Regina no. Regina no fingía calma, de verdad no estaba asustada. Dijo que, después de todo, él no podía hacerles daño, pero que a ella no le gustaba que la espiaran.

-Otra cosa -dijo-. Intenta averiguar qué tipo de coche lleva.

Aquella noche, buscando en el mapa de carreteras la ruta que harían al día siguiente, hablando como si fueran una pareja de extrañas, Emma pensó que seguramente aquella no sería la última noche. Pero en la cama, cuando se dieron un beso de buenas noches, Emma sintió la repentina liberación de las dos, aquella respuesta saltarina en cada una de ellas, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos de una materia que iba unida al deseo.

* * *

 **Agradecer a las personas que comentan la historia ¡A ver si se anima más gente!**


	19. Chapter 19

Emma no pudo descubrir qué coche tenía el detective porque los coches estaban en garajes separados, y aunque desde el solárium veía los garajes, él no salió aquella mañana. Ni tampoco le vieron a la hora de comer.

Cuando se enteró de que se iban, la señora French insistió en que fuesen a su habitación a tomar un cordial.

-Tienen que tomarse la copa de la despedida -le dijo la señora French a Regina-. ¡Si ni siquiera tengo su dirección!

Emma recordó que las dos se hablan prometido intercambiar bulbos de flores. Recordó que la larga conversación que habían tenido en el coche sobre los bulbos había cimentado su amistad. Regina mostraba una paciencia infinita hasta el final. Una nunca se hubiera imaginado, viendo a Regina sentada en el sofá de la señora French, con la copita que la señora French le rellenaba una y otra vez, que tenía prisa por marcharse. Cuando al fin se dijeron adiós, la señora French las besó en las mejillas.

Desde Denver, cogieron una autopista que iba por el norte hacia Wyoming. Se pararon a tomar café en el tipo de sitio que siempre preferían, un restaurante corriente con una barra y una máquina de discos. Pusieron monedas en la máquina, pero ya no era lo mismo. Emma sabía que ya no sería igual durante el resto del viaje, aunque Regina hablaba de ir a Washington incluso entonces, y quizá a Canadá. Pero Emma intuía que el objetivo de Regina era Nueva York.

Pasaron la noche en un camping montado de forma circular, como un campamento indio. Mientras se desnudaban, Regina miró al techo, donde la tienda acababa en pico, y dijo aburrida:

-Son problemas que sólo se buscan los imbéciles.

Y, por alguna razón, su comentario provocó en Emma una risa histérica. Se rió hasta que Regina se hartó y la amenazó con que si no se callaba, le haría beber de un trago un vaso entero de brandy. Emma seguía sonriendo de pie junto a la ventana con el brandy en la mano, esperando que Regina saliera de la ducha, cuando vio un coche que se acercaba a la amplia tienda de la oficina del camping y se paraba. Al cabo de un momento, el hombre que había entrado en la oficina salió y miró a su alrededor, al oscuro círculo rodeado de tiendas indias. Fue su andar acechante lo que le llamó la atención. Aunque no le veía la cara ni distinguía claramente su silueta, enseguida se convenció de que era el detective.

-¡Regina! -la llamó.

Regina apartó la cortina de la ducha y la miró, dejando de secarse.

-¿Es…?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que sí -dijo, y vio cómo el enfado invadía la cara de Regina endureciéndole los rasgos. El susto hizo que Emma recobrara la sobriedad de golpe, como si hubieran insultado a Emma o a ella.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Regina, y tiró la toalla al suelo. Se puso la bata y se ató el cinturón-. ¿Pero qué está haciendo?

-Creo que se ha parado aquí. -Emma seguía junto a la ventana-. De todas maneras su coche sigue al lado de la oficina. Si apagamos la luz, veré mucho mejor.

-Oh, no -gruñó Regina -. No lo soporto. Me aburre -dijo en tono de hastío y disgusto.

Emma sonrió a medias y controló otro insano impulso de echarse a reír, porque Regina se hubiera puesto furiosa. Luego vio cómo el coche se dirigía a la tienda que servía de garaje y que estaba al otro lado del círculo.

-Sí, se queda. Es un sedán negro de dos puertas.

Regina se sentó en la cama con un suspiro y le dedicó a Emma una rápida sonrisa cansada y aburrida, con resignación, impotencia y rabia.

-Dúchate y vuelve a vestirte.

-Pero si no sé seguro si es él…

-Esa es la putada, querida.

Emma se duchó y, una vez vestida, se tumbó junto Regina. Regina había apagado la luz. Fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro en la oscuridad y no decía nada hasta que, al final, le tocó el brazo a Emma y le dijo:

-Vámonos.

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada cuando salieron del camping. Habían pagado por adelantado. No se veía ninguna luz y, a menos que el detective estuviera vigilándolas con la luz apagada, nadie las observaba.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir a otro sitio? -le preguntó Regina. -No. ¿Y tú?

-No. A ver cuántos kilómetros podemos hacer. -Pisó el acelerador a fondo. La carretera era clara y recta, al menos hasta donde llegaban las luces.

Cuando empezaba a amanecer, un coche de la policía las detuvo por exceso de velocidad y

Regina tuvo que pagar una multa de veintidós dólares en un pueblo llamado Central City, en Nebraska. Tuvieron que retroceder cincuenta kilómetros siguiendo al policía de tráfico hasta el pueblecito, pero Regina no dijo una sola palabra, a diferencia de lo que era habitual en ella, a diferencia de aquella vez en que se había justificado y había procurado halagar a un agente de tráfico de Nueva Jersey para que no la detuvieran por la misma infracción.

-Irritante -dijo al volver al coche, y eso fue lo único que dijo en varias horas.

Emma se ofreció a conducir, pero Carol le dijo que prefería seguir ella. La lisa pradera de Nebraska se extendía ante ellas, a trozos amarillenta por los rastrojos húmedos y otras veces marrón de la tierra y la piedra desnudas, con un aspecto engañosamente cálido bajo la blanca luz invernal. Como ahora iban un poco más despacio, Emma tuvo la aterradora sensación de que no avanzaban, como si fuese la tierra la que pasaba bajo ellas y ellas siguieran inmóviles. Miró carretera atrás, buscando otro coche de policía, el del detective o aquella cosa sin nombre y sin forma que ella sentía que les perseguía desde Colorado Springs. Contempló la tierra y el cielo, buscando los hechos sin significado que su mente pugnaba por desentrañar, el buitre que planeaba lentamente en el cielo, la dirección de una maraña de maleza que brincaba con el viento sobre los campos arados, y si salía o no humo de una chimenea. Hacia las ocho, un sueño irresistible hizo que le pesaran los párpados y se le ensombreciera la cabeza, por eso apenas le sorprendió ver detrás el coche que estaba buscando, un sedán oscuro de dos puertas.

-Hay un coche como el que buscamos detrás del nuestro -dijo-. Tiene matrícula amarilla.

Regina no dijo nada durante un instante, pero miró por el retrovisor y resopló.

-Lo dudo. Y si es él, es más profesional de lo que yo creía. - Regina iba disminuyendo la velocidad-. Si le dejo pasar, ¿crees que lo reconocerás?

-Sí -dijo Emma. ¿Podría reconocerle incluso vislumbrándolo borrosa y fugazmente?

Regina aminoró la velocidad hasta casi pararse, cogió el mapa de carreteras, lo colocó sobre el volante y se puso a mirarlo. El otro coche se acercó, aquel hombre iba dentro, y siguió adelante.

-Sí -dijo Emma. El hombre no la había mirado.

Regina apretó el acelerador.

-Estás segura, ¿verdad?

-Segurísima. -Emma miró el velocímetro, que subió y pasó de cien-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hablar con él.

Regina disminuyó la velocidad a medida que la distancia entre los dos coches se reducía. Puso el coche a la altura del coche del detective y él se volvió a mirarlas. La línea recta de su boca siguió impasible los ojos como carbón, tan inexpresivos como la boca, Regina le hizo una seña bajando la mano. El coche del hombre redujo velocidad.

-Baja la ventanilla -le dijo Regina a Emma.

El coche del detective se dirigió al arcén arenoso de la carretera y se detuvo.

Regina detuvo su coche con las ruedas traseras en la autopista y habló por encima de Emma.

-¿Le gusta nuestra compañía, o qué?

El hombre salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Casi tres metros de tierra separaban ambos coches, recorrió la mitad del espacio y se paró. Sus ojillos mortecinos tenían un borde oscuro alrededor del iris grisáceo, como los ojos fijos e inanimados de una muñeca. Era joven. Parecía tener la cara curtida por los distintos climas que había atravesado, y la sombra de la barba habla hecho más profundas las arrugas de las comisuras de la boca.

-Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, señora Mills -dijo.

-Ya se ve. Un trabajo asqueroso, ¿no?

El detective dio unos golpecitos a un cigarrillo sobre la uña de su pulgar y luego lo encendió bajo el tempestuoso viento, con una lentitud que sugería pose.

-Por lo menos, ya está a punto de terminar.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos deja en paz? -dijo Regina, con un tono tan tenso como el brazo que apoyaba en el volante.

-Porque tengo órdenes de seguirla durante este viaje. Pero si vuelve a Nueva York, ya no la seguiré. Le aconsejo que vuelva, señora Mills. ¿Piensa volver?

-No, no pienso.

-Tengo cierta información y yo diría que le interesa volver para arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

-Gracias -le dijo Regina cínicamente-. Le agradezco que me lo haya dicho, pero todavía no pensaba volver. Pero le puedo dar nuestro itinerario y así puede dejarnos solas y seguir durmiendo.

El detective le dedicó una falsa y vacua sonrisa. No era una sonrisa humana, sino la de una máquina a la que han dado cuerda.

-Creo que volverá usted a Nueva York. Le estoy dando un buen consejo, Es su hija lo que está en juego. Supongo que ya lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-¡Mi hija es mía!

-Los seres humanos no somos propiedad de nadie, señora Mills.

-¿Va usted a seguirnos durante el resto del camino? -dijo Regina alzando la voz.

-¿Ya usted a volver a Nueva York?

-No.

-Yo creo que sí volverá -dijo el detective, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió despacio a su coche.

Regina puso el coche en marcha. Buscó la mano de Emma y se la apretó un momento para darse confianza, y luego el coche salió disparado hacia adelante. Emma apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se apretó la frente con las manos, rindiéndose a un impacto y una vergüenza que nunca habla sentido y que había tenido que disimular ante el detective.

-¡Regina!

Regina estaba llorando en silencio. Emma miró sus labios curvados hacia abajo. No eran los labios de Regina, parecía el puchero de una niña. Contempló incrédula la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-Dame un cigarrillo -dijo Regina

Cuando Emma se lo pasó, encendido, ella ya se había secado la lágrima y el llanto había terminado. Condujo despacio durante un rato, mientras fumaba.

-Coge la pistola de la parte de atrás -dijo Regina.

Emma no se movió.

Regina la miró.

-¿Quieres hacer lo que te he dicho?

Emma se deslizó ágilmente con sus pantalones holgados en el asiento trasero, cogió la maleta azul marino y la puso sobre el asiento. Abrió las cerraduras y sacó el jersey que envolvía la pistola.

-Dámela -dijo Regina tranquilamente-. Quiero llevarla encima. -Alargó la mano por encima del hombro y Emma le dio la pistola por la culata blanca y luego volvió al asiento delantero.

El detective aún las seguía, iba un kilómetro detrás de ellas, detrás del camión de animales de granja que había entrado en la autopista por una sucia carretera lateral. Regina le tenía cogida la mano a Emma y conducía con la izquierda.

-Voy a volver a hablar con él -dijo Regina, levantando el pie del pedal-. Si no quieres estar delante, te dejo en la próxima gasolinera y luego vuelvo a recogerte.

-No quiero dejarte -dijo Emma. Regina iba a pedirle al detective las credenciales y Emma se imaginó a Regina herida, y al hombre sacando una pistola rápidamente y disparándole antes de que ella pudiera apretar el gatillo. Pero cosas así no pasaban, no pasarían, pensó Emma, y sintió escalofríos. Le acarició la mano a Regina.

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes. Sólo quiero hablar con él. -Se desvió súbitamente por una pequeña carretera que había a la izquierda de la autopista. La carretera atravesaba prados en pendiente y luego giraba y se adentraba en un bosque. Regina conducía deprisa, aunque la carretera era mala-. Viene, ¿no?

-Sí.

Había una granja en las ondulantes colinas, y luego sólo un paisaje rocoso y cubierto de maleza, y la carretera que desaparecía por las curvas que había ante ellas. En un lugar donde la carretera se pegaba a la ladera de una colina, Carol giró en una curva y detuvo el coche descuidadamente en medio de la carretera.

Buscó en el bolsillo lateral y sacó la pistola. La abrió y Emma vio las balas dentro. Después, Regina miró por el cristal del parabrisas y dejó caer sus manos con la pistola en el regazo.

-Será mejor que no, será mejor que no -dijo rápidamente, y guardó otra vez la pistola en el bolsillo. Luego colocó el coche a un lado, junto a la ladera-. Quédate en el coche -le dijo a Emma, y salió.

Emma oyó el automóvil que se acercaba. Regina avanzó lentamente y después, a la vuelta de la curva, apareció el coche del detective. No iba muy deprisa, pero los frenos chirriaron, y Regina se echó a un lado de la carretera. Emma abrió la puerta ligeramente y se apoyó en la ventanilla.

El hombre salió del coche.

-¿Y ahora qué? -dijo alzando la voz en medio del viento.

-¿Y a usted qué le parece? -dijo Carol acercándose a él-. Quiero todo lo que tenga sobre mí. Cintas y todo.

El detective apenas enarcó las cejas sobre los desvaídos puntos de sus ojos. Se apoyó en el parachoques delantero, sonriendo presuntuosamente. Miró a Emma y luego a Regina.

-Ya lo he mandado todo. Sólo me quedan unas pocas notas, de horas y sitios.

-Muy bien. Me gustaría tenerlas.

-¿Quiere decir que le gustaría comprarlas?

-Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que me gustaría tenerlas. ¿A usted le gustaría venderlas?

-No podrá sobornarme -dijo él.

-¿Por qué hace esto sino por dinero? -le preguntó Regina impaciente-. ¿Por qué no ganar un poco más? ¿Cuánto va a ganar por lo que ha conseguido?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya le he dicho que lo he mandado todo. Sería tirar su dinero.

-No creo que haya podido mandar las cintas de Colorado Springs -dijo Regina.

-¿No? -preguntó él sarcásticamente.

-No. Le daré por ellas lo que pida.

El miró a Regina de arriba abajo, echó una ojeada a Emma, y su boca se hizo aún más grande.

-Démelas, las cintas, los discos o lo que sean -dijo Regina, y el hombre se movió.

Se acercó al coche, hacia el maletero. Emma oyó el tintineo de las llaves mientras se abría. Emma salió del coche, incapaz de seguir allí sentada por más tiempo. Avanzó hacia Regina y luego se detuvo. El detective rebuscaba en una gran maleta. Cuando se enderezó, la tapa del maletero levantada le quitó el sombrero. El dio un paso hacia el arecen para cogerlo y que no se lo llevase el viento. Tenía algo en la mano, demasiado pequeño como para que se distinguiera.

-Estas son dos -dijo-. Supongo que valen quinientos. Valdrían más si no hubiera otras en Nueva York.

-Es usted un buen vendedor. No le creo -dijo Regina.

-¿Por qué? En Nueva York tenían prisa por conseguirlas. Recogió su sombrero y cerró el maletero-. Pero ahora ya tienen suficiente. Ya le dije que sería mejor que volviera a Nueva York, señora Mills. -Apagó el cigarrillo en el polvo, pillándolo con el talón-. ¿Piensa volver ahora?

-No he cambiado de idea -dijo Regina.

-Yo no estoy del lado de nadie -dijo el detective, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuanto antes vuelva usted a Nueva York, antes podré retirarme.

-Podemos hacer que se retire ahora mismo. En cuanto me de eso, puede salir de aquí y seguir en la misma dirección.

El detective había extendido lentamente la mano con el puño cerrado. Como en uno de esos juegos de azar, la mano podía estar vacía.

-¿Está usted segura de que quiere pagar quinientos dólares por éstas? -preguntó.

Regina miró la mano del hombre y luego abrió su bolso. Sacó la cartera y el talonario.

-Prefiero efectivo -dijo él.

-No tengo.

-De acuerdo. -Se encogió de hombros otra vez-. Aceptaré un cheque.

Regina lo rellenó apoyándose en el coche del hombre.

Mientras él se inclinaba a observar a Regina, Emma vio un pequeño objeto negro en su mano. Se acercó más. El hombre le estaba deletreando su apellido. Cuando Regina le dio el cheque, él le dio dos cajitas.

-¿Desde cuándo lleva usted grabándolas?

-Escúchelas y lo sabrá.

-¡Yo no he venido aquí a jugar! -dijo Regina, y su voz se quebró.

-No diga que no la he avisado -sonrió, doblando el cheque-. No le he dado todo. En Nueva York hay mucho más.

Regina cerró el bolso y se volvió hacia el coche sin mirar a Emma. Luego se detuvo y volvió a mirar al detective.

-Si usted ya ha hecho lo que le pedían, ya puede retirarse, ¿o no? ¿Tengo su palabra?

El hombre estaba junto al coche, con una mano en la puerta y mirándola.

-Todavía trabajo, señora Mills, sigo trabajando para mi oficina. A menos que usted coja un avión y vuelva a casa. O hacia algún otro sitio. Ahora deme esquinazo si quiere. Tendré que dar alguna explicación en mi oficina porque ya no tengo nada de los últimos días en Colorado Springs. Tendré que proporcionarles algo más emocionante que esto.

-¡Deje que ellos se inventen algo emocionante!

La sonrisa del detective puso sus dientes al descubierto. Volvió al coche. Encendió el motor y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirar. Luego enderezó el coche con un giro rápido. Se dirigió hacia la autopista.

El ruido del motor se desvaneció enseguida. Regina se acercó lentamente hacia el coche, entró y se quedó mirando por el parabrisas hacia la polvareda que se levantaba unos metros delante. Estaba tan pálida como si se hubiera desmayado.

Emma se hallaba a su lado. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Le apretó la hombrera del abrigo y se sintió tan inútil como si fuera una extraña.

-Supongo que casi todo es mentira -dijo Regina de repente.

Pero tenía la cara gris. Le habían robado toda la energía de su voz.

Abrió la mano y miró las cajitas redondas.

-Supongo que este sitio es tan bueno como cualquier otro. -Salió del coche y Emma la siguió. Regina abrió una de las cajitas y sacó un rollo de cinta que parecía celuloide-. Es pequeña, ¿no? Supongo que arderá. Quemémosla.

Emma encendió una cerilla en el interior del coche. La cinta ardió rápidamente. Emma la echó al suelo y el viento apagó las llamas. Regina le dijo que no se molestara en volver a intentarlo, que luego podían tirarlas a un rio. Estaba sentada en el coche fumando.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó.

-Las doce menos veinte. -Emma volvió a meterse en el coche y Regina lo puso en marcha inmediatamente. Volvieron hacia la autopista.

-Voy a Omaha a llamar a Ruby y después a mi abogado.

Emma miró el mapa de carreteras. Omaha era la próxima gran ciudad si se desplazaban levemente hacia el sur. Regina parecía cansada. Emma sentía su ira aún sin apaciguar en el silencio que reinaba. El coche se sacudió al pasar por un turco y Regina oyó el golpe de la botella de cerveza que rodaba por algún sitio del coche. Era la cerveza que no había podido abrir el primer día. Tenía hambre, llevaba varias horas sintiendo un hambre atroz.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

-Muy bien -dijo Regina cansada, relajándose como si se hubiera rendido. Paró el coche.

Emma se deslizó a su lado junto al volante.

-¿Y si parásemos a desayunar?

-No podría comer nada.

-¿Y beber?

-Pararemos en Omaha.

Emma aceleró hasta que el velocímetro pasó los ciento cinco y se quedó justo por debajo de ciento diez. Era la autopista número 30. Quedaban, pues, cuatrocientos cuarenta kilómetros hasta Omaha y la carretera no era de primera clase.

-Tú no te crees lo de que haya enviado cintas a Nueva York, ¿no?

-¡No me hables de eso! ¡No puedo más!

Emma apretó el volante y luego, deliberadamente, lo soltó. Sentía un tremendo pesar cerniéndose sobre ellas ante ellas. Era un pesar que estaba empezando a revelar toda su magnitud, y se dirigían hacia él, inexorablemente. Recordó la cara del detective y la expresión apenas perceptible que ahora comprendía: era malicia. Malicia lo que había en su sonrisa, por mucho que el dijera que no estaba de ningún lado, y ella percibía en él un deseo personal de separarlas, porque él sabía que estaban juntas. Ahora acababa de ver lo que antes sólo intuía, que el mundo entero estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su enemigo, y de pronto lo que Regina y ella habían encontrado juntas ya no parecía amor ni una cosa feliz,

sino un monstruo que se situaba entre las dos y las encerraba en un puño.

-Estaba pensando en aquel cheque -dijo Regina.

Lo sintió como otra piedra que cayera en su interior.

-¿Crees que irán a la casa? -preguntó Emma.

-Es posible. Simplemente es posible.

-No creo que lo encuentren. Está muy metido debajo del tapete -dijo Emma. Pero también estaba la carta dentro del libro. Un extraño orgullo le encendió el ánimo por un momento y luego se desvaneció. Era una carta hermosa y ella casi prefería que la encontraran en vez del cheque, aunque sería tan incriminatoria como el cheque y probablemente la convertiría en algo igualmente sucio. La carta que nunca le había dado y el cheque que ella nunca cobró. Ciertamente, era mucho más probable que encontrasen la carta que el cheque. Emma no se sentía con fuerzas para contarle a Regina lo de la carta, aunque no sabía si era mera cobardía o un deseo de evitarle más sufrimientos. Vio un puente ante ellas-. Ahí hay un rio -dijo-. ¿Qué te parece si tiramos las cintas?

-Muy bien -dijo Regina, y le pasó las dos captas. Había vuelto a meter la cinta medio quemada en su caja.

Emma las cogió y las tiró por encima de la verja metálica, pero no miró dónde caían. Miró al joven vestido con un mono de trabajo que se acercaba andando al otro lado del puente, odiándose a sí misma por el absurdo resentimiento que sintió contra él.

Regina llamó desde un hotel de Omaha. Ruby no estaba en casa y Regina le dejó un mensaje diciendo que volvería a llamarla a las seis de aquella tarde, que era cuando la esperaban. Dijo que era inútil llamar ahora a su abogado porque habría salido a comer y no volverla hasta después de las dos. Regina quería lavarse y luego ir a beber algo.

Tomaron un Old Fashioned en el bar del hotel, en completo silencio. Regina pidió otro y Emma la imitó, pero Regina le dijo que ella debía comer algo. El camarero le dijo a Emma que no servían comida en el bar.

-Ella quiere comer algo -dijo Regina con firmeza.

-El comedor está al final del vestíbulo, señora, y hay también cafetería…

\- Regina, puedo esperar -dijo Emma.

-¿Puede traernos la carta? Ella prefiere comer aquí -dijo Regina mirando al camarero.

El camarero dudó y luego dijo:

Sí, señora. -Y fue a buscar la carta.

Mientras Emma comía huevos revueltos con salchichas, Regina se tomó su tercera copa. Al final, Regina le dijo en un tono de desesperanza:

-Querida, ¿puedo pedirte que me perdones?

El tono hirió a Emma más aún que la pregunta.

-Te quiero, Regina.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que significa?

-Sí-contestó. Y pensó en aquel momento de derrota en el coche, que había sido sólo un momento, como ahora era sólo una situación pasajera-. No veo por qué siempre tendría que significar esto. No veo que esto pueda destruir nada -dijo con sinceridad.

Regina se apartó la mano de la cara y se recostó en su asiento. A pesar del cansancio, era como siempre la había visto Emma: los ojos que al analizarla podían ser tiernos y duros al mismo tiempo, los rojos labios, fuertes y suaves, aunque su labio superior temblaba casi imperceptiblemente,

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó Emma, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta tan importante como la que Regina le había planteado sin palabras en la habitación del hotel de Waterloo. De hecho, era la misma pregunta.

-No. Creo que tienes razón -dijo Regina -. Tú haces que me dé cuenta.

Regina fue hacia el teléfono. Eran las tres. Emma pagó la cuenta y luego se quedó sentada, esperando, preguntándose cuándo se acabaría y si la palabra tranquilizadora llegaría del abogado de Regina o de Ruby, o si volvería a empeorar después de mejorar. Regina llevaba media hora fuera.

-Mi abogado no sabía nada -dijo-. Y yo tampoco le he dicho nada. No puedo. Tendré que escribirle.

-Eso pensaba yo.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Regina con su primera sonrisa del día-. ¿Qué te parece si cogemos una habitación aquí? No me siento con fuerzas para seguir viajando.

Regina hizo que le subieran su almuerzo a la habitación. Las dos se echaron a dormir la siesta, pero a las cinco menos cuarto, cuando Emma se despertó, Regina se había ido. Miró por la habitación y vio los guantes negros de Regina sobre el tocador y sus mocasines uno junto al otro al lado del sillón. Emma suspiró, temblorosa. El sueño no la había descansado. Abrió la ventana y miró abajo. Estaban en la séptima u octava planta, no se acordaba. Un tranvía pasó frente al hotel y, desde la acera, la gente avanzó en ambas direcciones. Por su cabeza cruzó la idea de saltar. Miró el parduzco horizonte de edificios grises y cerró los ojos. Luego dio la vuelta y Regina estaba en la habitación de pie junto a la puerta, observándola.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó Emma.

-Escribiendo esa mierda de carta.

Regina cruzó la habitación y aprisionó a Emma en sus brazos. Emma sintió las uñas de Regina a través de su chaqueta.

Cuando Regina se fue a llamar, Emma dejó la habitación y vagó por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. Bajó al vestíbulo y se sentó a leer un artículo sobre los gorgojos en _La Gaceta del Horticultor_ y se preguntó si Ruby sabría todo aquello de los gusanos del trigo. Miró el reloj y al cabo de veinticinco minutos volvió a subir.

Regina estaba echada en la cama fumando. Emma esperó a que le hablase ella.

-Querida, tengo que ir a Nueva York -dijo Regina.

Emma ya lo sabía. Se acercó al pie de la cama.

-¿Qué más sabía Ruby?

-Me ha dicho que ha vuelto a ver al tal Bob Haversham - Regina se incorporó sobre un codo-. Pero él tampoco sabe nada de este tema. Nadie parece saber nada, excepto que se está tramando algo malo. No puede pasar mucho más hasta que yo llegue. Pero tengo que estar allí.

-Desde luego.

Bob Haversham era el amigo de Ruby que trabajaba en la empresa de Robin en Newark, no era íntimo amigo de Ruby ni de Robin, sino sólo un enlace, un leve enlace entre los dos, la única persona que podía saber algo de lo que estuviera ha riendo Robin, siempre que pudiera reconocer a un detective o escuchar parte de una conversación telefónica en la oficina de Robin. Casi no servía de nada, pensó Emma.

-Ruby va a ir a buscar el cheque -dijo Regina, sentada en la cama y buscando sus mocasines.

-¿Tiene llave?

-Ojalá la tuviera. No. Tendrá que conseguir la de Florence. Pero todo saldrá bien. Le he dicho que le dijese a Florence que yo quería que me enviase un par de cosas.

-¿Podrías decirle que cogiera también una carta? Me dejé una carta dentro de un libro, en mi habitación. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. No sabía que fueras a enviar a Ruby allí.

-¿Algo más? -dijo Regina, con el ceño fruncido.

-No. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

-Bueno, no te preocupes más -dijo Regina. Suspiró y se levantó-. Dudo mucho que se molesten en ir a la casa, pero de todas maneras le diré a Ruby lo de la carta. ¿Dónde está?

-En el _Libro de versificación inglesa._ Creo que lo dejé sobre el escritorio -contestó. Y observó cómo Regina miraba por la habitación a todas partes salvo a ella.

-Prefiero que no nos quedemos aquí esta noche -dijo Regina.

Media hora más tarde estaban en el coche y se dirigían hacia el este. Regina quería llegar aquella noche a Des Moines. I ras un silencio de más de una hora, Regina se detuvo súbita mente al borde de la carretera, inclinó la cabeza y exclamó:

-¡Mierda!

A la luz de los coches que pasaban, Emma vio las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos de Regina. La noche anterior apenas había dormido.

-Volvamos al pueblo más cercano -dijo Emma-. Estamos todavía a ciento veinte kilómetros de Des Moines.

-¿Quieres ir a Arizona? -le preguntó Regina, como si sólo tuvieran que dar la vuelta.

-Ah, Regina, ¿para qué hablar de eso? -preguntó. De pronto la invadió un sentimiento de desesperación. Las manos le temblaban mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Le pasó el cigarrillo a Regina.

-Porque quiero hablar de eso. ¿Podrías estar fuera otras tres semanas?

-Claro -dijo. Claro, claro que podía. Lo único que quería era estar con Regina, en cualquier parte, de cualquier manera. En marzo era la obra de Harkevy. Harkevy podía encargarle un trabajo en alguna otra parte, pero los trabajos eran inciertos y en cambio Regina no.

-No tengo por qué estar en Nueva York más de una semana como máximo, porque el divorcio está en trámite. Hoy me lo ha dicho Fred, mi abogado. ¿Por qué no pasamos unas semanas en Arizona? O en Nuevo México. No quiero quedarme en Nueva York durante el resto del invierno -dijo Regina. Conducía despacio. Tenía los ojos muy distintos, súbitamente vivos, como su voz.

-Claro que me gustarla. A cualquier parte.

-Muy bien. Sigamos. Vamos a Des Moines. ¿Y si conduces tú un rato?

Cambiaron de sitio. Faltaba poco para la medianoche cuando llegaron a Des Moines y encontraron habitación en un hotel.

-¿Por qué tienes que volver a Nueva York? -le preguntó Regina -. Podrías quedarte el coche y esperarme en algún sitio, en Tucson o Santa Fe, y yo podría coger el avión.

-¿Y dejarte? -Emma se volvió. Estaba frente al espejo peinándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _«dejarme»_? - preguntó Regina sonriendo.

La había cogido por sorpresa y en ese momento vio una expresión en el rostro de Regina que, pese a que Regina la miraba resueltamente, le cortó el flujo de sus sentimientos. Era como si Regina la hubiera empujado a un rincón de la mente para hacer frente a algo más importante.

-Pues dejarte ahora -dijo Emma, volviéndose rápida mente hacia el espejo-. Bueno, quizá sea buena idea. Será más rápido para ti.

-Pensaba que tal vez preferías quedarte en algún sitio del Oeste. A menos que quieras hacer algo en Nueva York en esos días -dijo Regina en tono indiferente.

-No -contestó. Temía aquellos helados días de Manhattan en que Regina estaría tan ocupada que apenas podría verla. Y también pensó en el detective. Si Regina cogía un avión, no la perseguiría ni acosaría. Intentó imaginarse a Regina llegando sola al Este, a enfrentarse con algo que aún no conocía, algo para lo que le era imposible prepararse. Se imaginó a sí misma en Santa Fe, esperando una llamada telefónica o una cana de Regina. Pero no le era fácil imaginarse a más de tres mil kilómetros de Regina -. ¿Sólo una semana, Regina? -le preguntó, peinándose otra vez su bonito pelo largo hacia un lado. Había engordado, pero tenía la i ara más delgada, se dio cuenta de pronto y le gustó. Parecía mayor.

En el espejo vio a Regina acercarse por detrás. La respuesta fue el placer de sentir los brazos de Regina deslizándose en torno a ella, impidiéndole pensar. Y Emma se volvió antes de lo que pensaba y se quedó de pie junto a la esquina del tocador mirando a Regina, momentáneamente confundida por la ambigüedad de lo que estaban hablando, el espacio y el tiempo, el metro que ahora las separaba los tres mil doscientos kilómetros que las separarían luego. Se peinó otra vez-. ¿Sólo una semana?

-Eso es lo que he dicho -replicó Carol con ojos risueños, pero Emma advirtió en su tono la misma dureza que en su propia pregunta, como si se estuvieran desafiando mutuamente-. Si no quieres quedarte con el coche, puedo llevármelo al Este.

-No me importa quedármelo.

-Y no te preocupes por el detective. Le pondré un telegrama a Robin diciéndole que voy para allá.

-No me preocupa eso -dijo. ¿Cómo podía Regina ser tan fría, se preguntó Emma, pensando en todo lo demás excepto en que iban a separarse? Dejó el cepillo del pelo sobre la mesa.

-Emma, ¿crees que lo voy a pasar bien con todo esto?

Y Emma pensó en los detectives, el divorcio, las hostilidades, todas las cosas a las que Regina tendría que enfrentarse. Regina le tocó las mejillas, le apretó las palmas contra ellas de manera que su boca se abrió como la de un pez y Emma tuvo que sonreír. Se quedó de pie junto al tocador, observándola, observando cada movimiento de sus manos y de sus pies, mientras Regina se quitaba los calcetines y volvía a ponerse los mocasines. No había nada que añadir a aquello. ¿Qué podían tener que explicarse, preguntarse o prometerse con palabras? Ni siquiera necesitaban ver los ojos de la otra. Emma la vio coger el teléfono y luego se echó en la cama boca abajo mientras Regina reservaba su billete de avión para el día siguiente. El billete de ida para las once de la mañana siguiente.

-¿A dónde crees que irás? -le preguntó Regina.

-No lo sé. Podría volver a Sioux Falls.

-¿Al sur de Dakota? - Regina le sonrió-. ¿No prefieres Santa Fe? Es más cálido.

-Esperaré a verlo contigo.

-¿Y Colorado Springs?

-¡No! -Emma se rió y se levantó. Cogió su cepillo de dientes y entró en el cuarto de baño-. Quizá pueda coger algún trabajo de una semana.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

-Cualquiera. Sólo para no pensar tanto en ti, ¿sabes?

-Yo quiero que pienses en mí. No cojas un trabajo de dependienta de una tienda.

-No -dijo. Se quedó junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, mirando cómo Regina se quitaba la combinación y se ponía el batín.

-¿Te preocupa el dinero?

Emma deslizó las manos en los bolsillos del batín y cruzó los pies.

-No me preocupa arruinarme. Me preocuparé cuando se me acaba el dinero del todo.

-Mañana te daré doscientos dólares para el coche -dijo Regina, y le tocó la nariz al pasar-. Y no uses el coche para recoger a desconocidos -añadió. Entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Emma entró tras ella.

-Creía que era yo la que iba a entrar en el baño.

-Voy a entrar yo, pero puedes pasar si quieres.

-Ah, gracias -dijo Emma, y se quitó la bata a la vez que Regina.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Regina.

-¿Y bien? -Emma se metió en la ducha.

-Estoy preparada -dijo Regina, se metió dentro también y le retorció el brazo a Emma por detrás, y Emma se echó a reír.

Emma quería abrazarla, besarla, pero manoteó con su brazo libre y arrastró la cabeza de Regina contra ella, bajo el chorro de agua, de modo que Regina resbaló.

-¡Para! ¡Nos vamos a caer! -exclamó Regina -. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que dos personas no se pueden duchar tranquilamente?


	20. Chapter 20

En Sioux Emma detuvo el coche frente al hotel donde habían estado antes, el Hotel Warrior. Eran las nueve y media de la noche. Regina debía de haber llegado a su casa hacía una hora, pensó Emma. Pensaba llamarla a medianoche.

Cogió una habitación, hizo que le subieran su equipaje y luego salió a dar un paseo por la calle principal. Había un cinc y se le ocurrió que nunca había ido al cine con Regina. Entró. Pero no estaba con ánimo para concentrarse en la película, aunque salía una mujer con una voz que le recordaba un poco la de Regina, que no era como las demás voces nasales y monocordes que oía a su alrededor. Pensó en Regina, que en ese momento estaría a miles de kilómetros de allí, pensó en que aquella noche dormiría sola, salió del cine y volvió a vagar por la calle. Había un drugstore donde una mañana Regina y ella habían comprado toallitas de papel y pasta de dientes la esquina donde Regina se había parado a leer los nombres de las calles: Quinta y Nebraska. Se compró un paquete de tabaco en el mismo drugstore, volvió andando al hotel y se sentó en el vestíbulo, fumando, saboreando la olvidada sensación de estar sola. En realidad, no se sentía sola. Leyó unos periódicos durante un rato, luego cogió las cartas de Dannie y Phil que habían llegado en los últimos días de Colorado Springs, las sacó del bolso y les echó un vistazo.

… _Vi a Killian hace dos noches solo en el Palmermo [decía la carta de Phil]. Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que ya no te escribía. Me imagino que ha habido una pequeña ruptura, pero tampoco le presioné para que me diera más información. No estaba de humor para hablar. Y últimamente tampoco somos tan amigos, ya sabes… Le estuve hablando de ti a un mecenas teatral llamado Francia Puckett, que va a poner cincuenta mil dólares en cierta obra francesa que se estrena en abril. Te mantendré al corriente porque todavía no tienen director de escena… Dannie te manda saludos cariñosos. Dentro de poco se irá a alguna parte, tiene todo el aspecto, y yo tendré que buscar nuevos cuarteles de invierno o encontrar un compañero de habitación… ¿Te llegaron los recortes de prensa que te mandé sobre Llovizna?_

 _Con los mejores deseos, Phil_

La breve carta de Dannie decía así:

 _Querida Emma:_

 _Existe la posibilidad de que vaya a la Costa a final de este mes para coger un trabajo en California. Tengo que decidirme entre eso [un trabajo de laboratorio] y una oferta de una empresa química en Maryland. Pero si puedo verte un día en Colorado o donde sea, adelantaré el viaje. Probablemente cogeré el trabajo de California porque creo que ofrece mejores perspectivas. ¿Me avisarás dónde vas a estar? No importa mucho dónde sea; hay muchas maneras de llegar a California. Si a tu amiga no le importa, estaría muy bien pasar unos días contigo donde fuese. De todas maneras, estaré en Nueva York hasta el 28 de febrero._

 _Besos, Dannie_

Ella aún no le había contestado. Pensaba enviarle la dirección al día siguiente, en cuanto encontrase una habitación en la ciudad. Pero, respecto al próximo destino, tendría que hablar con Regina. ¿Y cuándo podría decírselo Regina? Se preguntó con qué se habría encontrado Regina aquella noche en Nueva Jersey, y su valor se desvaneció en la melancolía. Cogió un periódico y miró la fecha. Quince de febrero. Veintinueve días desde que habla salido de Nueva York con Regina. ¿Podía ser que hubieran pasado tan pocos días?

Arriba, en su habitación, pidió la conferencia con Regina, se bañó y se puso el pijama. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-Hoolaa -dijo Regina, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo-. ¿Cómo se llama ese hotel?

-Es el Warrior. Pero no me voy a quedar aquí.

-No habrás recogido a desconocidos por la carretera, ¿verdad?

Emma se rió. La voz lenta de Regina le llegaba tan cerca como si pudiera tocarla.

-¿Qué noticias tienes? -le preguntó.

-¿Esta noche? Nada. La casa está helada y Florence no se puede quedar hasta mañana. Está Ruby. ¿Quieres saludarla?

-¿No estará ahí a tu lado?

-Nooo. Arriba, en la habitación verde y con la puerta cerrada.

-La verdad es que ahora no me apetece hablar con ella.

Regina quería saber todo lo que había hecho, cómo eran las carreteras y si llevaba el pijama amarillo o el azul.

-Me va a costar mucho dormir esta noche sin ti.

-Sí -contestó Emma. Inmediatamente sintió las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Sólo «sí»?

-Te quiero.

Regina silbó. Luego, silencio.

-Ruby había cogido el cheque, cariño, pero no la carta. No le ha llegado mi telegrama, pero no hay carta alguna por ninguna parte.

-¿Pero has encontrado el libro?

-Sí, hemos encontrado el libro, pero no hay nada dentro.

Emma dudó si se habría dejado la carta en su propio apartamento. Pero en su mente apareció muy clara la imagen del libro con la carta dentro.

-¿Crees que ha entrado alguien en la casa?

-No, y lo sé por varias razones. No te preocupes por eso, ¿eh?

Un momento después, Emma se deslizaba dentro de la cama y apagaba la luz. Regina le había pedido que la llamase otra vez la noche siguiente. Durante un rato, el sonido de la voz de Regina permaneció en sus oídos. Más tarde empezó a invadirla cierta melancolía. Se echó boca arriba, con los brazos rectos a los lados y una sensación de vacío en torno a ella, como si yaciera muerta, a punto de ser enterrada, y luego se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente encontró una habitación a su gusto en una casa de una de las calles que subían hacia las colinas, una amplia habitación que daba a la fachada principal. La ventana era un mirador, estaba llena de plantas y tenía cortinas blancas. Había una cama con dosel y una alfombra ovalada clavada en el suelo. La mujer le dijo que eran siete dólares a la semana, pero Emma le dijo que no sabía si se quedaría una semana, así que mejor le pagarla día a día.

-Es lo mismo -dijo la mujer-. ¿De dónde es usted?

-De Nueva York.

-¿Viene a vivir aquí?

-No. Sólo espero a alguien que se reunirá conmigo.

-¿Hombre o mujer?

-Una mujer -sonrió-. ¿Tiene sitio en esos garajes de detrás? He venido en coche.

La mujer le dijo que había dos plazas libres y que ella no cobraba las plazas de garaje a la gente que vivía allí. No era vieja, pero iba un poco encorvada y tenía un cuerpo frágil. Se llamaba Elizabeth Cooper. Llevaba quince años alquilando habitaciones, dijo, y dos de los tres huéspedes con los que habla empezado aún seguían allí.

El mismo día conoció a Dutch Huber y su mujer, que regentaban el restaurante que había cerca de la biblioteca pública. Él era un hombre flaco y cincuentón, con curiosos ojillos azules. Edna, su mujer, era gorda y se ocupaba de la cocina. Hablaba mucho menos que él. Dutch habla trabajado en Nueva York hacia unos años. Le preguntó por algunos barrios de la ciudad que ella no conocía, y ella mencionó sitios de los que Dutch no había oído hablar o había olvidado y, de alguna manera, la lenta y prolongada conversación les hizo reír a ambos. Dutch le preguntó si le gustaría ir con su mujer y él a las carreras de motos que se celebraban el sábado a un pocos kilómetros de la ciudad. Emma aceptó.

Compró cartulina y pegamento y se puso a trabajar en la primera maqueta que pensaba enseñarle a Harkevy cuando volviese a Nueva York. A las once y media, cuando salió llamar a Regina desde el Warrior, casi la tenía acabada.

Regina no estaba y no contestó nadie. Emma siguió probando hasta la una, y luego volvió a casa de la señora Cooper.

La encontró a la mañana siguiente, hacia las diez y media. Regina le dijo que el día anterior se lo había contado todo a su abogado, pero ni su abogado ni ella podían hacer nada hasta averiguar los siguientes movimientos de Robin. Regina no se extendió mucho hablando con ella porque habla quedado para tomar algo en Nueva York y antes tenía que escribir una carta. Por primera vez, parecía ansiosa por saber qué está haciendo Robin. Había intentado llamarle dos veces pero no había logrado comunicar con él. Pero lo que más afectó a Emma fue su brusquedad.

-No habrás cambiado de opinión respecto a nada, ¿no? -le preguntó Emma.

-Claro que no, querida. Mañana por la noche daré una fiesta. Te echaré de menos.

Emma atravesó el umbral del hotel, y sintió que la invadía la primera oleada sorda de soledad. ¿Qué haría la noche siguiente? ¿Leer en la biblioteca? Cerraban a las nueve. ¿Trabajar en otro decorado? Repasó los nombres de la gente que Regina le había dicho que iría a la fiesta: Max y Clara Tibett, la pareja que tenía un invernadero en la autopista, cerca de la casa de Regina, y a los que Emma ya había visto en una ocasión, Tessie, una amiga de Regina que no conocía, y Stanley McVeigh, el hombre con el que Regina había quedado la noche en que fueron a Chinatown. Regina no había mencionado a Ruby.

Y tampoco le había dicho que la llamase al día siguiente.

Siguió andando y volvió a su mente el último momento en que había visto a Regina. Era como si la tuviera ante sus Ojos. Regina saludando con la mano desde la puerta del avión en el aeropuerto de Des Moines, Regina ya pequeña y lejana, porque Emma había tenido que quedarse detrás de la verja metálica que rodeaba el campo. Habían quitado la rampa, pero Emma había pensado que aún quedaban unos segundos hasta que cerraran la puerta y luego Regina había vuelto a aparecer sólo un segundo en la puerta para verla otra vez y enviarle un beso con la mano. Pero había sido muy mala suerte que hubiera tenido que volver a Nueva York.

* * *

El sábado Emma fue en coche a las carreras de motos y llevó con ella a Dutch y Edna porque el coche de Regina era más grande que el de ellos. Después, ellos la invitaron a cenar a su casa, pero ella no aceptó. Aquel día no le había llegado carta de Regina y ella esperaba al menos una nota. El domingo se deprimió y ni siquiera el paseo que dio por la tarde en coche desde Big Sioux a Dell Rapids le sirvió para cambiar la atmósfera de su mente.

El lunes por la mañana se sentó en la biblioteca a leer teatro. Hacia las dos, cuando la aglomeración de mediodía disminuía en el restaurante de Dutch, ella entró a tomar un té, y habló con Dutch mientras ponía en la máquina de discos las canciones que Regina y ella solían poner. Le habla dicho a Dutch que el coche era de la amiga a la que estaba esperando. Y, gradualmente, las preguntas intermitentes de Dutch la llevaron a decirle que Regina vivía en Nueva Jersey que probablemente llegaría en avión y que quería ir a Nurvo México.

-¿Regina quiere ir? -dijo Dutch, volviéndose hacia ella mientras secaba un vaso.

Emma sintió un extraño resentimiento porque él había pronunciado su nombre, y se propuso no hablar más de Regina a nadie de aquella ciudad.

El martes llegó carta de Regina. Era sólo una breve nota, pero decía que Fred estaba más optimista respecto a todo, y parecía que sólo tendría que preocuparse del divorcio y que probablemente podría marcharse hacia el veinticuatro de febrero. Cuando lo leyó, Emma empezó a sonreír. Quería salir a celebrarlo con alguien, pero nada podía hacer salvo dar un paseo y tomarse una copa sola en el Warrior, pensando en la Regina de cinco días antes. No había nadie con quien le hubiera gustado estar, excepto quizá Dannie. O Stella Overton. Stella era alegre, y aunque no hubiera podido contarle nada de Regina -¿a quién hubiera podido contárselo?-, habría estado bien verla en aquel momento. Hacía días, había decidido escribirle a Stella, pero aún no lo había hecho. Aquella noche, tarde, le escribió a Regina.

 _La noticia es maravillosa. La he celebrado con un solo daiquiri en el Warrior. No es que sea conservadora, ¿pero sabías que una sola copa produce el efecto de tres cuando estás sola…? Me gusta esta ciudad porque me recuerda a ti. Sé que a ti no te gusta más que otra ciudad cualquiera, pero no es eso. Quiero decir que tú estás aquí presente lo máximo que yo puedo resistir sin que estés realmente…_

Regina escribió:

 _Nunca me habla gustado Florence. Te digo esto como preámbulo. Parece que Florence encontró la nota que me escribiste y se la vendió a Robin. También es ella la responsable de que Robin sepa que las dos -o al menos yo-nos íbamos, ya no me queda la menor duda._

 _No sé qué dejé por la casa o qué oyó, yo pensaba que había guardado silencio, pero si Robin se tomó la molestia de sobornarla -y estoy segura de que lo hizo-, no te quiero contar. De todas maneras, nos encontraron en Chicago. Querida, no tengo ni idea de hasta dónde ha llegado todo esto. Para que tengas una idea del ambiente, te diré que nadie me dice nada, que voy descubriendo las cosas de pronto. Si alguien está en posesión de los hechos, es Robin. He hablado con él por teléfono y se niega a decirme nada, lo cual forma parte de un plan suyo para aterrorizarme y para que ceda terreno antes de que empiece la batalla. No me conocen, ninguno de ellos me conoce si se creen que me voy a rendir. La lucha, por supuesto, es por Henry, y sí, querida, me temo que la habrá y que no podré marcharme el 24. Esta mañana, por teléfono, Robin llegó a revelarme algo de eso cuando se jactó de tener la carta en su poder. Creo que la carta debe de ser su arma más fuerte (creo que el asunto del micrófono sólo funcionó en Colorado S.), por eso me lo ha dicho. Pero me imagino el tipo de carta que es, escrita antes de irnos, y Robin sólo podrá entenderla hasta cierto límite. Robin está simplemente amenazándome -con un peculiar estilo silencioso-, esperando que yo dé marcha atrás completamente en lo que a Henry se refiere. No lo haré, así que habrá una especie de confrontación, y espero que no sea en un juzgado. De todos modos, Fred está preparado para lo que sea. Es maravilloso, la única persona que me habla directamente, pero, por desgracia, él es el que menos sabe._

 _Me preguntas si te echo de menos. Pienso en tu voz, en tus manos y en tus ojos cuando me miras de frente. Me acuerdo de tu valor, que nunca había sospechado, y eso me da valor a mí. ¿Me llamarás, cariño? No quiero llamarte yo si tu teléfono está en el pasillo. Llámame a cobro revertido, preferiblemente hacia las siete de la tarde, o sea las seis según tu hora._

Y Emma estaba a punto de llamarla aquel día cuando recibió un telegrama:

 _NO LLAMES DURANTE ALGÚN TIEMPO. TE EXPLICARÉ MÁS TARDE. QUERIDA._ _CON TODO MI AMOR. REGINA_

La señora Cooper la encontró en el pasillo.

-¿Es de su amiga? -le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Espero que no sean malas noticias. -La señora Cooper tenía la costumbre de observar a la gente, y Emma se esforzó por mantener la cabeza levantada.

-No, vendrá. Sólo que se ha retrasado.

* * *

 **Después de este parón navideño volvemos con otro capi, solo quedan 3. Os recomiendo que veáis la pelicula que han estrenado hace poco.**

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	21. Chapter 21

Albert Kennedy, Bert para sus amigos, vivía en una habitación de detrás de la casa, y era uno de los más antiguos inquilinos de la señora Cooper. Tenía cuarenta y cinco años, era nativo de San Francisco y más neoyorquino que nadie que Emma hubiera conocido en la ciudad. Este hecho inclinó a Emma a evitarlo. A menudo le pedía a Emma que fuese al cine con él, pero ella sólo aceptó una vez. Estaba inquieta y prefería vagar sola, casi siempre mirando y pensando, porque los días eran demasiado fríos y ventosos para salir a dibujar fuera. Y los paisajes que le habían gustado al principio se habían desgastado demasiado de tanto mirarlos y esperar. Emma iba a la biblioteca casi todas las tardes, se sentaba a una de las largas mesas y miraba una media docena de libros, y luego volvía a casa haciendo un recorrido serpenteante.

Volvía a la casa, pero al cabo de un rato salía otra vez a la calle a vagar, tensándose contra el errático viento, o frecuentando calles que aún no conocía. En las ventanas iluminadas veía una chica sentada al piano, o un hombre riéndose, o una mujer cosiendo. Luego se acordaba de que aún no podía llamar a Regina, se confesaba a sí misma que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo Regina en aquel momento, y se sentía más vacía que el mismo viento. Intuía que Regina no se lo contaba todo en las cartas, que no le contaba lo peor.

En la biblioteca, estuvo mirando unos libros de fotografías de Europa, con fuentes de mármol de Sicilia o ruinas griegas bajo la puesta de sol, y se preguntó si Regina y ella irían realmente allí alguna vez. Había tantas cosas que aún no habían hecho juntas… El primer viaje a través del Atlántico. O simplemente las mañanas en alguna parte, levantar la cabeza de la almohada y ver el rostro de Regina, saber que el día era suyo y que nada podría separarlas.

En el oscuro escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades de una calle en la que nunca había estado hasta entonces, encontró un objeto tan hermoso que traspasaba a un tiempo los ojos y el corazón. Emma lo contempló, sintiendo que mitigaba un anhelo olvidado y sin nombre. Casi toda su superficie de porcelana estaba pintada con pequeños rombos de esmalte da color brillante, azul cobalto, rojo intenso y verde, ribeteado de oro forjado que brillaba como encajes de seda incluso bajo la fina capa de polvo. En el borde había un anillo de oro que hacía las veces de asa. Era la base que sujetaba una palmatoria. ¿Quién lo habría hecho?, se preguntó, ¿y para quién?

A la mañana siguiente volvió y lo compró para regalárselo a Regina.

Aquella mañana había llegado una carta de Killian de vuelta desde Colorado Springs.

Emma se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en la calle de la biblioteca, y la abrió. Tenía el membrete de una empresa: Compañía Envasadora de Gas Jones. Cocinas, Calefacción, Neveras… El nombre de Killian estaba inscrito arriba como director general de la sucursal de Port Jefferson.

 _Querida Emma:_

 _Tengo que agradecerle a Dannie que me dijera dónde estabas. Quizá te parezca que esta carta es innecesaria, y quizá lo sea para ti. Quizá aún estés sumida en aquella neblina, como aquella tarde cuando hablamos en la cafetería. Pero para mí es necesario aclarar una cosa y es que ya no siento lo que sentía hace dos semanas, y la última carta que te escribí no era más que una reacción compulsiva. Cuando la escribí ya sabía que era sin esperanza y también sabía que tú no ibas a contestar, ni tampoco lo deseaba realmente. Sé que dejé de quererte entonces, y ahora la máxima emoción que siento por ti es algo que estaba presente desde el principio: disgusto. El que te hayas atado a esa mujer excluyendo a todo el mundo, en esa relación que ahora se habrá vuelto sórdida y patológica -estoy seguro-, es lo que me disgusta. Sé que no durará y lo dije desde el principio. Lo lamentable es que más adelante tú misma lo lamentarás, y tu disgusto estará en proporción a la cantidad de tiempo de tu vida que malgastes con ello. Es algo desarraigado c infantil, como alimentarse de flores de loto o de cualquier dulce enfermizo en vez de con el pan y la carne de la vida. Muchas veces he pensado en aquellas preguntas que me hiciste el día en que hacíamos volar la cometa. Me hubiera gustado actuar entonces, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque entonces te quería lo suficiente para intentar rescatarte. Ahora ya no._

 _La gente aún me pregunta por ti. ¿Qué esperas que les conteste? Pienso decirles la verdad. Sólo así puedo librarme de todo esto, y ya no puedo soportar llevarlo conmigo por más tiempo. Te he enviado a tu apartamento las pocas cosas que tenías en mi casa. El más leve recuerdo o contacto contigo me deprime y no quiero rozarte ni rozar nada tuyo o relacionado contigo. Pero estoy hablando con sentido común y probablemente tú no puedes entender una sola palabra. Excepto quizá una cosa: no quiero saber nada de ti._

 _Killian._

Se imaginó los delgados y suaves labios de Killian en tensión, formando una línea recta mientras escribía la carta, una línea que no escondía la pequeña y tensa curva del labio superior. Por un momento vio su cara con claridad y luego se desvaneció con una leve sacudida que pareció tan apagada y remota como el propio clamor de Killian. Se levantó, volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre y siguió andando. Esperaba que Killian consiguiera librarse de su recuerdo. Pero sólo podía imaginárselo hablando a otra gente de ella con esa actitud de apasionada participación que había visto en él antes de irse de Nueva York. Se imaginó a Richard una noche contándoselo a Phil, de pie en el bar Parlemo, se lo imaginó contándoselo a los Kelly. No le importaba en absoluto lo que él pudiera decir.

Se preguntó qué estarla haciendo Regina en aquel momento a las diez, a las once de Nueva Jersey. ¿Escuchando las acusaciones de algún extraño? ¿Pensando en ella, o no tendría tiempo para eso?

Hacía un hermoso día, frío y casi sin viento, con un sol radiante. Podía coger el coche e ir alguna parte. Llevaba tres días sin usarlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía cogerlo. Ahora le parecía muy lejano el día en que había conducido a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora por la recta carretera que llevaba a Dell Rapids, exultante tras recibir una carta de Regina.

Cuando llegó a casa de la señora Cooper, el señor Bowen, otro de los inquilinos, se encontraba en el porche delantero. Estaba sentado al sol, con las piernas envueltas en una manta y la gorra sobre los ojos como si dormitara, pero le dijo:

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está mi chica?

Ella se detuvo y charló un rato con él, le preguntó por su artritis e intentó ser tan educada como Regina era siempre con la señora French. Se estuvieron riendo de algo y cuando llegó a su habitación aún sonreía. Luego, la visión de los geranios hizo desvanecer su sonrisa.

Regó los geranios y los puso al borde del alféizar, donde les diera el sol durante el máximo tiempo posible. Los bordes de las hojas más pequeñas estaban marrones. Regina los había comprado para Emma en Des Moines justo antes de coger el avión. La hiedra de la maceta había muerto ya. El hombre de la tienda la habla advertido que era muy delicada, pero Regina se había empeñado en comprarla, y Emma dudaba de que los geranios sobrevivieran. En cambio, la colección de plantas multicolores de la señora Cooper florecía en el mirador.

 _«Paseo y paseo por la ciudad»,_ le escribió a Regina, « _pero me gustaría andar en una dirección -hacia el este- y llegar finalmente junto a ti. ¿Cuándo podrás venir, Regina? ¿O tendré que ir yo? La verdad es que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo…»_

A la mañana siguiente recibió la respuesta. En el suelo del vestíbulo de la casa de la señora Cooper había una carta de Regina con un cheque que aleteó al sacarlo. El cheque era de doscientos cincuenta dólares. La carta de Regina exhibía su larga y ondulada caligrafía más suelta y clara, y los palitos de las tes se alargaban durante toda la palabra. Decía que le era imposible ir antes de dos semanas como mínimo. El cheque era para que cogiera un avión a Nueva York y mandara el coche al Este.

 _«Me sentiría mejor si cogieras el avión. Ven ahora y no esperes más»,_ decía el último párrafo.

Regina había escrito la carta a toda prisa, probablemente había tenido que robar tiempo y otras cosas para escribirla, pero habla en ella una frialdad que chocó a Emma. Salió y anduvo confusamente hasta la esquina y echó al buzón la carta que había escrito la noche anterior, una larga carta con tres sellos de avión. Quizá viera a Regina dentro de doce horas. Pero aquel pensamiento no la hizo sentirse más segura. ¿Debía salir aquella mañana? ¿Aquella tarde? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Regina? Se preguntó si Regina se enfadaría si la llamaba, si eso precipitaría alguna crisis que la llevara a una derrota total.

Estaba sentada ante una mesa en alguna parte, con un café y un zumo de naranja, antes de echar un vistazo la otra carta que tenía en la mano. En la esquina superior izquierda apenas se podía descifrar aquella letra desordenada. Era de la señora Robichek.

 _Querida Emma:_

 _Muchísimas gracias por el delicioso embutido que llegó el mes pasado. Eres una chica encantadora y me alegro de tener la oportunidad de darte las gracias tantas veces. Fue muy amable por tu parte acordarte de mí durante un viaje tan largo. Me han encantado tus preciosas postales, sobre todo la grande de Sioux Falls. ¿Cómo es Dakota del Sur?_

 _¿Hay montañas y vaqueros? Nunca he tenido la oportuna dad de viajar, excepto a Pennsylvania. Eres una chica muy afortunada, joven, guapa y amable. Yo todavía sigo trabajando. Los almacenes son los mismos. Por favor, ven a verme cuando vuelvas, le haré una cena muy buena no será comida preparada. Gracias otra vez por el embutido. Me ha durado muchos días, ha sido realmente algo especial y fantástico. Con mis mejores recuerdos. Sinceramente tuya,_

 _R. Robichek_

Emma se bajó del taburete, dejó algo de dinero en el mostrador salió corriendo. Fue todo el camino corriendo hasta el Hotel Warrior, llamó y esperó con el receptor apoyado en la oreja hasta que oyó sonar el teléfono en casa de Regina. Nadie contestó. Sonó veinte veces y no hubo respuesta Pensó llamar al abogado de Regina, Fred Haymes. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Tampoco quería llamar a Ruby.

Estuvo todo el día lloviendo. Emma se quedó echada en la cama de su habitación, mirando al techo, esperando que fueran las tres en punto para intentar llamar otra vez. A mediodía, la señora Cooper, pensando que se encontraba mal, le llevó una bandeja con comida. Pero Emma no pudo comer y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

A las cinco de la tarde seguía intentando localizar a Regina. Por fin, dejó de sonar la señal y hubo una confusión en la línea. Un par de telefonistas se preguntaron una a otra por la llamada y las primeras palabras que Emma oyó de Regina fueron: «¡Si, joder!» Emma sonrió y dejó de sentir el dolor del brazo.

-¿Diga? -dijo Regina con brusquedad.

-¡Hola! -contestó. La comunicación era mala-. He recibido la carta, la del cheque. ¿Qué ha pasado, Regina…? ¿Qué…?

La voz de Regina sonó irritada, repitiendo insistentemente, en medio de las estridentes interferencias:

-Creo que están grabando la llamada, Emma… ¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a volver? Ahora no puedo hablar mucho.

Emma frunció el ceño, enmudecida.

-Sí, supongo que puedo salir hoy. -Y luego espetó- ¿Qué pasa, Regina? ¡No puedo soportar esto sin saber nada!

-¡Emma! - Regina pronunció su nombre intentando tapar las palabras de Emma, como si las borrase-. Si vienes, podremos hablar.

A Emma le pareció oír a Regina suspirar con impaciencia

-Pero tengo que saberlo ahora. ¿Podremos vernos cuando vuelva?

-Cuelga, Emma.

¿Era ésa la manera en que se hablaban? ¿Eran ésas las palabras que utilizaban?

-¿Pero podrás?

-No lo sé -dijo Regina.

Un escalofrío le subió por el brazo hasta los dedos que sostenían el teléfono. Sintió que Regina la odiaba. Porque había sido culpa suya, su estúpido error con la carta que había encontrado Florence. Había pasado algo y quizá Regina no podía ni quería volver a verla.

-¿Ha empezado ya el juicio?

-Ya se ha terminado. Ya te he escrito sobre eso. No puedo seguir hablando. Adiós, Emma. - Regina esperó su respuesta-. Tengo que colgar.

Emma colocó lentamente el receptor en su sitio. Se quedó allí, en el vestíbulo del hotel, mirando las borrosas figuras que se alineaban junto al mostrador principal. Sacó del bolsillo la carta de Regina y volvió a leerla, pero la voz de Regina resonaba aún en sus oídos y le decía impaciente: _«Si vienes, podremos hablar.»_ Sacó el cheque y volvió a examinarlo tic arriba abajo. Lentamente, lo hizo pedazos y lo tiró a una escupidera de latón.

Pero las lágrimas no aparecieron hasta que volvió a la casa y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, con aquella cama de matrimonio que se hundía en el medio y el montón de cartas de Regina en el escritorio. No podía quedarse otra noche en aquella casa.

Iría a pasar la noche a un hotel. Y si la carta que había mencionado Regina no estaba allí a la mañana siguiente, se iría de todos modos.

Emma arrastró su maleta desde el armario y la abrió sobre la cama. De uno de los bolsillos sobresalía la esquina doblada de un pañuelo blanco. Emma lo sacó y se lo acercó la nariz, recordando la mañana en Des Moines, cuando Regina lo guardó después de rociarlo de perfume. Recordó el comentario de Regina, que entonces la había hecho reír. Se quedó de pie, apoyando una mano en el respaldo de una silla y cerrando el puño de la otra, subiéndolo y bajándolo cansinamente. Sus sentimientos eran tan confusos como la visión del escritorio y las cartas. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño para ver con claridad. Luego vio la carta que había apoyada en los libros, al fondo del escritorio, y la cogió. No se había fijado en ella, aunque estaba a la vista. La abrió. Era la carta que había mencionado Regina. Era una carta larga y estaba escrita con tinta azul claro en unas páginas y tinta más oscura en otras. Algunas palabras estaban tachadas. Leyó la primera hoja y, al terminar, la releyó.

 _Querida:_

 _Al final ni siquiera habrá juicio. Esta mañana me han informado en privado de las pruebas que Robin había acumulado en mi contra. Sí, tenían unas cuantas conversaciones grabadas, principalmente la de Waterloo, y sería inútil intentar enfrentarse a un tribunal con todo eso. Debería darme vergüenza -no por mí, sino por mi hija-, pero no me decido a decirte que no quiero que aparezcas. Esta mañana todo ha sido muy sencillo. Simplemente, me he rendido. Los abogados han dicho que lo más importante era lo que yo pretendiera hacer en el futuro. Y de eso depende el que yo pueda volver a ver a mi hija o no, porque Robin tiene ahora la custodia total. La pregunta era si dejaría de verte (¡y también a otras como tú, han dicho!), aunque no lo dijeron tan crudamente. Había una docena de caras que abrían la boca y hablaban como jueces en el día del Juicio Final. Recordándome mis deberes, mi posición y mi futuro (¿qué futuro me habrán preparado?, ¿seguirán controlándome dentro de seis meses?). Les he dicho que dejaría de verte. Me pregunto si podrás entenderlo, Emma, porque eres muy joven y porque no has tenido una madre que cuidara de ti desesperadamente. Por esa promesa, ellos me han ofrecido una maravillosa recompensa, el privilegio de ver a mi hija unas pocas semanas al año._

Horas más tarde…

 _Ruby está aquí. Estamos hablando de ti. Te manda su cariño como yo te mando el mío. Ruby me recuerda cosas que yo ya se, que eres muy joven y que me adoras. Ella cree que no tendría que mandarte esto, y que sería mejor decírtelo cuando vengas. Hemos tenido una discusión por eso. Le digo que ella no te conoce a ti tan bien como yo, y creo que en ciertos aspectos tampoco me conoce tan bien como tú me conoces. Esos aspectos son las emociones. No soy muy feliz hoy, amor mío, y estoy bebiendo whisky, ya sé que tú dirás que eso me deprime, pero después de esas semanas contigo no estaba preparada para lo que ha pasado estos días. Fueron unas semanas muy felices, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Y eso que sólo hemos conocido el principio. Lo que quiero decirte con esta carta es que tú no conoces el resto y que quizá nunca lo conozcas, y a lo mejor no estás destinada a conocerlo. Nunca nos hemos peleado, nunca hemos llegado a descubrir que no había nada más, ningún otro deseo ni en el ciclo ni en el infierno que el de estar juntas. No sé si nunca te llegaré a importar tanto. Pero esto forma parte de lo nuestro y lo que hemos conocido es sólo el principio. Ha sido poco tiempo y por lo tanto no debe de haber arraigado profundamente en ti. Dices que me quieres como soy y que te gusta cuando digo palabrotas. Yo te digo que siempre te querré, que te quiero como eres y como serás. Iría a juicio si sirviese para algo con esa gente o si eso sirviera para cambiar las cosas, porque lo que allí se diga no me preocupa. Quiero decir, querida, que te enviaré esta carta y que supongo que entenderás por qué lo hago. Por qué les dije ayer a los abogados que no volvería a verte y por qué tuve que decírselo. Sería subestimarte pensar que tú no podrás entender esto y que hubieras preferido retrasar esta noticia._

Dejó de leer, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio. Sí, entendía por qué Regina le había mandado la carta. Porque quería más a su hija que a ella. Y por esa razón los abogados habían podido doblegarla y obligarla a hacer lo que ellos querían. Emma no podía imaginarse a Regina obligada a hacer algo. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba su carta. Era una rendición y Emma no podía creer que ella pudiera ser la meta por la que luchaba Regina. Por un instante tuvo la fantástica revelación de que Regina sólo le había entregado una pequeña fracción de sí misma y que, de pronto, el mundo entero del último mes, como una tremenda mentira, se hubiera agrietado y casi derrumbado. Pero al instante siguiente Emma ya no lo creía así. Aunque el hecho esencial permanecía: ella había elegido a la niña. Miró el sobre de Killian que había en la mesa y sintió las palabras que quería decirle, que nunca le había dicho, fluyendo en ella como un torrente. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a hablar de a quién amaba ella o dejaba de amar? ¿Qué sabía él de ella? ¿Qué había sabido nunca?

… _exagerado y al mismo tiempo minimizado [leyó en otra página de la carta de Regina). Pero entre el placer de un beso y lo que un hombre y una mujer hacen en la cama me parece que sólo hay un paso. Por ejemplo, un beso no debe minimizarse, ni una tercera persona debería juzgar su valor. Me pregunto si esos hombres miden su placer en función de que produzca hijos o no, y si lo consideran más intenso cuando es así. Después de todo, es una cuestión de placer, y qué sentido tendría discutir si da más placer un helado o un partido de fútbol, o un cuarteto de Beethoven contra la Mona Lisa. Dejo eso para los filósofos. Pero la actitud de ellos era que yo debía sufrir de una locura parcial o ceguera (en el fondo, tienen una especie de resentimiento por el hecho de que una mujer atractiva sea presumiblemente inaccesible para los hombres). Hubo alguien que aludió a la «estética» en su argumentación, quiero decir contra mí, naturalmente. Les pregunté si de verdad querían discutir eso, provoqué las únicas risas de todo el espectáculo. Pero el punto más importante no lo mencioné y ninguno de ellos lo pensó, y es que la relación entre dos hombres o dos mujeres puede ser absoluta y perfecta, como nunca podría serlo entre hombre y mujer, y quizá alguna gente quiere simplemente eso, como otros prefieren esa relación más cambiante en cierta que se produce entre hombres y mujeres. Ayer se dijo, o se dejó entender, que el camino que he escogido me llevaría a hundirme en las profundidades del vicio y la degeneración humanas. Sí, me he hundido bastante desde que me apartaron de ti. Es verdad, si tuviera que seguir así y me siguieran espiando, atacando, y nunca pudiera poseer a una persona el tiempo suficiente para llegar a conocerla, eso sí sería degeneración. O vivir contra mi propia naturaleza, eso es degeneración por definición._

 _Querida, te cuento todo esto [_ las líneas siguientes estaban tachadas _]. Seguro que tú manejarás tu futuro mejor que yo. Deja que yo sea un mal ejemplo para ti. Si ahora estás más herida de lo que crees que puedes soportar -hoy o más adelante- y eso te hace odiarme, yo no lo sentiré, y eso es lo que le digo a Ruby. Quizá yo haya sido la persona a la que tú estabas destinada a conocer, como tú dices, y la única, de manera que puedas enterrar todo esto tras de ti. Pero si no es así, respecto a todo este fracaso y esta tristeza de ahora, será verdad lo que dijiste aquella tarde: no tiene por qué ser así. Cuando vuelvas, si quieres, me gustaría hablar contigo una sola vez. A menos que pienses que no podrías._

 _Tus plantas siguen creciendo en el jardín de atrás. Las riego cada día…_

Emma no pudo continuar leyendo. Oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta, pasos que bajaban la escalera despacio, avanzando confiados a través del vestíbulo. Cuando los pasos se desvanecieron, ella abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento de pie, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la casa y dejarlo todo. Luego bajó al vestíbulo hasta la puerta de la señora Cooper, que estaba en la parte de atrás.

La señora Cooper contestó la llamada y Emma le repitió las palabras que había ensayado para comunicarle que se iba aquella noche. Observó su cara y se dio cuenta de que no la escuchaba, de que sólo reaccionaba ante su propia expresión. La señora Cooper parecía su reflejo y ella no podía darse la vuelta y esquivarla.

-Bueno, lo siento, señorita Swan. Siento que no le hayan salido bien las cosas -le dijo, pero su rostro expresaba una mezcla de curiosidad y sobresalto.

Después, Emma volvió a su habitación y empezó a hacer el equipaje, dejando en el fondo de la maleta las maquetas que había doblado y aplanado, y luego sus libros. Al cabo de un momento oyó que la señora Cooper se acercaba despacio a su puerta, como si llevara algo consigo, y Emma pensó que si le llevaba otra bandeja de comida chillaría. La señora Cooper llamó a la puerta.

-¿Adónde le envío el correo, querida, si es que llegan más cartas? -preguntó.

-Aún no lo sé. Tendré que escribirle y decírselo -contestó. Y al enderezarse, se sintió mareada y enferma.

-No irá a volver a Nueva York esta noche, tan tarde, ¿verdad? -dijo la señora Cooper, que llamaba «noche» a todo lo que pasara de las seis.

-No -dijo Emma-. Haré el viaje por etapas.

Estaba impaciente por quedarse sola. Miró la mano de la señora Cooper que se ocultaba bajo el cinturón del delantal de cuadros grises, y las agrietadas y suaves zapatillas, gastadas de tanto andar por ese suelo, que habían recorrido aquel espacio desde años antes de que ella llegara y que seguirían sus mismas huellas cuando ella se fuese.

-Bueno, cuídese y hágame saber qué tal le va -le dijo la señora Cooper.

-Sí.

Se fue en coche al hotel, un hotel distinto de aquel desde donde siempre llamaba a Regina.

Luego salió a dar una vuelta, inquieta, evitando todas las calles por donde había pasado con Regina. Pensó que podía haberse ido a otra ciudad y se paró. Casi estuvo a punto de volver al coche. Pero luego siguió andando, sin importarle realmente dónde estaba. Anduvo hasta que sintió frío, y la biblioteca era el sitio más cercano adonde ir y calentarse. Pasó por el restaurante y miró hacia dentro. Duch la vio e inclinó la cabeza con aquel gesto suyo ya familiar, como si tuviera que mirar por debajo de algo para verla a través del cristal, luego le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Ella se despidió automáticamente con la mano, y de pronto se acordó de su habitación de Nueva York, con el vestido todavía en el sofá del estudio, y la esquina de la alfombra doblada. Si al menos hubiera podido alcanzar la esquina de la alfombra en aquel momento para alisarla», pensó. Se quedó mirando la estrecha avenida de aspecto sólido con sus farolas redondas. Una sola figura paseaba por la acera hacia ella. Emma subió la escalera de la biblioteca.

La señorita Graham, la bibliotecaria, la saludó como siempre, pero Emma no entró en la sala principal de lectura. Aquella noche había dos o tres personas, el hombre calvo con las gafas de montura negra que solía estar en la mesa del centro… ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado en aquella sala con una carta de Regina en el bolsillo? Con Regina a su lado. Subió al primer piso, pasó la sala de historia y arte, y llegó al segundo piso, donde nunca había estado. Era una habitación simple y de aspecto polvoriento con estanterías acristaladas alrededor de las paredes, unos cuantos óleos y bustos de mármol sobre pedestales.

Emma se sentó a una de las mesas y su cuerpo se relajó dolorosamente. Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa, súbitamente débil y soñolienta, pero al cabo de un segundo empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Sintió aguijones de terror en las raíces del pelo. De alguna manera, hasta aquel momento había estado engañándose, imaginándose que Regina no se había ido, que al regresar a Nueva York volvería a ver a Regina y todo seguiría, tendría que seguir siendo como antes. Miró alrededor, nerviosa, como buscando una contradicción, una rectificación. Por un momento sintió que el cuerpo se le podía hacer añicos, pensó en arrojarse a través del cristal los ventanales que atravesaban la sala. Miró el pálido busto de Homero, las cejas enarcadas e inquisitivas, subrayadas débil mente por el polvo. Se volvió hacia la puerta y vio por primera vez el cuadro que colgaba encima del dintel.

Era sólo parecida, pensó, no exacta, no exacta, pero el reconocerla la había conmovido hasta la médula, y mientras miraba el cuadro crecía la sensación. Se dio cuenta de que el cuadro era exactamente el mismo, sólo que mucho más grande, el mismo que habla visto tantas veces cuando era pequeña. Estuvo colgado mucho tiempo en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de la música. Era una mujer sonriente ataviada con el recargado vestido de alguna corte, con la mano apoyada en la garganta y la arrogante cabeza levemente vuelta, como si el pintor la hubiera atrapado en movimiento, de manera que incluso las perlas de sus orejas parecían moverse. Conocía las breves y bien moldeadas mejillas, los carnosos labios de coral que sonreían hacia un lado, los párpados contraídos con un matiz burlón, la frente fuerte y no muy larga que incluso en el cuadro parecía proyectarse un poco por encima de los ojos vivaces, que lo sabían todo de antemano, que sonreían y provocaban simpatía. Era Regina. En aquel largo momento en que no podía apartar los ojos del cuadro, la boca sonrió y los ojos la miraron burlones, se levantó el último velo y reveló el matiz burlón y malicioso, la espléndida satisfacción de la traición consumada.

Con un estremecimiento, Emma desapareció bajo el cuadro y bajó la escalera corriendo. En el vestíbulo de abajo, la señorita Graham le dijo algo, una pregunta ansiosa, y Emma se oyó contestarle con un estúpido balbuceo, porque aún estaba estremecida, sin aliento, y pasó junto a la señorita Graham para salir corriendo del edificio.


	22. Chapter 22

A mitad de la manzana, abrió la puerta de una cafetería, pero estaban poniendo una de aquellas canciones que Regina y ella habían escuchado en muchos sitios. Dejó que la puerta se volviese a cerrar y siguió su camino. La música estaba viva, pero el mundo había muerto. Y la canción también moriría algún día, pensó, ¿pero cómo iba a volver el mundo a la vida?, ¿cómo iba a volver con toda su sal?

Fue andando hasta el hotel. En su habitación, humedeció una toalla con agua fría y se la puso sobre los ojos. La habitación estaba helada, así que se quitó el vestido y los zapatos y se metió en la cama.

Desde fuera, una voz chillona, ahuecada por el espacio vacío gritó: _¡Chicago Sun-Times!_

Luego hubo silencio y ella se esforzó por dormirse mientras el cansancio empezaba a aturdiría desagradablemente, como una borrachera. Se oían voces en el pasillo hablando de un equipaje mal colocado, y la abrumó una sensación de futilidad mientras estaba allí tumbada, con la toalla húmeda sobre los ojos hinchados, oliendo levemente a medicina. Las voces discutían y ella sintió que la abandonaba el valor, y luego la voluntad. Aterrorizada, intentó pensar en el mundo exterior, en Dannie, en la señora Robiehek, en Frances Cotter, de la Pelican Press, en la señora Osborne y en su propio apartamento de Nueva York. Pero su mente se negó a reconocerlo o a renunciar. En ese momento su mente se encontraba en el mismo estado que su corazón y se negaba a renunciar a Regina. Los rostros se agitaron en su mente como las voces de fuera. También estaban los rostros de la hermana Alicia y de su madre. Y el último dormitorio que había tenido en el colegio. La mañana en la que se había deslizado fuera del dormitorio, muy temprano, y había corrido por los prados como un joven animalillo enloquecido por la primavera. Y había visto a la hermana Alicia corriendo locamente también campo a través, con sus zapatos blancos destellando como patos sobre la alta hierba. Había tardado unos minutos en darse cuenta de que la hermana Alicia intentaba dar caza a un pollo que se había escapado. También se le apareció la casa de un amigo de su madre, cuando ella intentaba coger un trozo de pastel y se le cayó el plato al suelo. Su madre la abofeteó. Recordó también el cuadro que había a la entrada del colegio, que ahora respiraba y se movía como Regina, burlándose de ella cruelmente y destruyéndola, como si se hubiera cumplido cierto propósito eterno y demoníaco. Su cuerpo se tensó con horror mientras la conversación seguía y seguía en el vestíbulo del hotel en medio de su inconsciencia, cayendo en sus oídos con la agudeza y la estridencia del hielo al romperse en una charca.

-¿Qué dice que ha hecho…?

-No…

-Si fuera así, la maleta estaría abajo, en el cuarto de equipajes.

-Sí, pero ya le he dicho…

-Muy bien, si usted me hace perder la maleta, usted perderá su trabajo.

Su mente atribuía significado a las frases de una en una, como si fuera un traductor lento y se perdiera el final.

Se sentó en la cama, con los restos de una pesadilla aún en la cabeza. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, con profundas sombras opacas en los rincones. Buscó el interruptor de la lamparita y entrecerró los ojos bajo la luz. Metió un cuarto de dólar en la radio de la pared y subió el volumen cuando encontró la primera emisora. Se oyó la voz de un hombre y luego empezó la música, una composición rítmica oriental que había oído en el colegio, en clase de música, Es un mercado persa, recordó automáticamente. Y esta vez, aquel ondulante ritmo que siempre le había sugerido un camello caminando, la llevó de vuelta al cuartito del orfanato, con las ilustraciones de las óperas de Verdi en las paredes por encima de los altos revestimientos. Había oído la pieza alguna vez en Nueva York, pero nunca con Regina. No la había oído ni había pensado en ella desde que había conocido a Regina. Ahora la música era como un puente que se remontaba por encima del tiempo, sin entrar en contacto con nada. Cogió el abridor de cartas de Regina de la mesilla, aquel cuchillo de madera que por alguna razón se había quedado entre sus cosas al hacer el equipaje, apretó la empuñadura y acarició el borde con el pulgar. Pero su realidad parecía negar a Regina en vez de afirmarla, la evocaba menos que la música, aunque nunca la hubieran oído juntas. Pensó en Regina con una pizca de resentimiento, Regina como un punto distante de silencio y quietud.

Se acercó al lavabo para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Si podía al día siguiente buscaría trabajo. Había decidido quedarse allí a trabajar durante dos semanas más o menos, y no pasarse los días llorando en habitaciones de hotel. Le enviaría a la señora Cooper el nombre del hotel como dirección, simplemente por cortesía. Era otra de las cosas que tenía que tenía que hacer aunque no le apeteciera. Se preguntó si valía la pena esforzarse para volverle a escribir a Harkevy, después de la educada y ambigua nota que él le había mandado a Sioux Falls. _«Me encantaría volver a verla cuando regrese a Nueva York, pero me es imposible prometerle algo para esta primavera. Sería buena idea que fuese a ver al señor Ned Bernstein, el codirector de escena. Él puede explicarle mejor que yo lo que está ocurriendo en los estudios de escenografía…»_ No, no volvería a escribirle.

Abajo, compró una postal del lago Michigan y escribió un mensaje deliberadamente alegre para la señora. Robichek. Al escribirlo le pareció muy falso, pero al alejarse del buzón donde lo habla echado, sintió una repentina conciencia de la energía de su cuerpo, del vigor de las puntas de sus pies, de la sangre joven que caldeaba sus mejillas mientras andaba más deprisa, y sabía que era libre y afortunada en comparación con la señora Robichek, y que lo que había escrito no era falso, porque podía muy bien alcanzarlo. No estaba oprimida por una ceguera progresiva ni por el dolor. Se paró junto al escaparate de una tienda y se puso lápiz de labios. Una ráfaga de viento la; hizo dar un paso para mantener el equilibrio. En la Frialdad del viento podía sentir su alma primaveral, como un corazón cálido y joven respirando en su interior. A la mañana Siguiente, empezaría a buscar trabajo. Podría vivir con el dinero que le quedaba y ahorrar lo que necesitaba para volver a Nueva York. Claro que podía telegrafiar a su banco para sacar el resto del dinero; pero no era eso lo que quería. Quería pasar dos semanas entre gente desconocida, haciendo un trabajo como el de millones de personas. Quería ponerse en el lugar de otro.

Contestó un anuncio para un puesto de recepcionista para el que pedían ciertos conocimientos de mecanografía, y había que llamar personalmente. Parecían convencidos de darle el puesto y se pasó toda la mañana estudiando los archivos. Uno de los jefes apareció después del almuerzo y dijo que quería una chica que supiese algo de taquigrafía. Emma no sabía. En el colegio le habían enseñado a escribir a máquina, pero no taquigrafía así que no la cogieron.

Aquella tarde volvió a mirar la sección de empleo. Luego se acordó del cartel que había visto en la verja de la maderería no lejos del hotel. _«Se necesita chica para trabajo de oficina y almacén. 40 dólares a la semana.»_ Si no exigían taquigrafía, podía conseguir el puesto. Eran alrededor de las tres cuando 1legó a la ventosa calle donde estaba la maderería. Alzó la cabeza y dejó que el viento le apartara el pelo de la cara. Se acordó de Regina diciéndole _: «Me gusta verte andar. Cuando te veo a lo lejos, siento como si anduvieras sobre la palma de mi mano y midieras unos centímetros.»_ Oía la suave voz de Regina entre el susurro del viento y se tensó, llena de miedo y amargura. Anduvo más deprisa, dio unos pasos corriendo, como si así pudiera escapar de aquel marasmo de amor, odio y resentimiento en el que su mente se había sumergido repentinamente.

Había una construcción de madera que hacía de despacho y estaba a un lado de la maderería. Entró y habló con un tal señor Zambrowski, un hombre calvo que se movía despacio y que llevaba un reloj con cadena de oro que le quedaba pequeña. Antes de que Emma le preguntase por lo de la taquigrafía, él le dijo que no hacía falta. Le dijo que la probarían durante el resto de aquella tarde y la mañana siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, otras das chicas se presentaron para el trabajo, y el señor Zambrowski apuntó sus nombres, pero antes de mediodía le dijo que el puesto era suyo.

-Si no le importa, venga aquí a las ocho de la mañana -dijo el señor Zambrowski.

-No me importa -dijo Aquella mañana había llegado a las nueve. Pero si se lo hubieran pedido, habría llegado a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Su horario era desde las ocho hasta las cuatro y media, y sus deberes consistían simplemente en revisar los envíos del taller que llegaban al patio en función de las órdenes recibidas, y en escribir cartas de confirmación. No veía mucha madera desde su mesa del despacho, pero el olor estaba en el aire, fresco como si las sierras acabaran de descubrir la superficie de las tablas de pino blanco, y el rebotar y el traqueteo de los camiones al descargar en el centro del patio. Le gustaba el trabajo, el señor Zambrowski le caía bien, y le gustaban los leñadores y los camioneros que entraban en el despacho a calentarse las manos junto al fuego. Uno de los leñadores se llamaba Steve. Era un atractivo joven con una barba dorada y dura, y la invitó un par de veces a almorzar con él en la cafetería que había al final de la calle. Le propuso que quedaran un sábado por la noche, pero Emma aún no quería pasar toda una velada con él ni con nadie.

Una noche, Ruby le telefoneó.

-¿Sabes que he tenido que llamar dos veces a Dakota del Sur para encontrarte? -le dijo Ruby irritada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

La voz de Ruby le acercó el recuerdo de Regina tanto como si la hubiera oído a ella. Le produjo otra vez aquel nudo en la garganta y, por un momento, se quedó sin poder contestar.

-¡Emma!

-¿Está Regina contigo?

-Está en Vermont. Ha estado enferma -dijo la ronca voz de Ruby, y no había en su tono ninguna sonrisa-. Está descansando.

-¿Está tan enferma que no puede llamarme? ¿Por qué no me lo dices, Ruby? ¿Está mejor o peor?

-Mejor. ¿Porque no has intentado llamar para averiguarlo tú misma?

Emma apretó el teléfono. Sí, ¿por qué no lo habla intentado? Porque había estado pensando en un cuadro en vez de en Regina.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está…?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Regina te escribió contándote lo que había pasado, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que vaya rodando como una pelota de goma? ¿O que te busque por todos los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué te crees que es esto, el juego del escondite?

Toda la conversación de aquella comida con Ruby se estrelló contra Emma. Tal como Ruby lo veía, todo había sido culpa suya. La carta que había encontrado Florence era sólo el error final.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? -le preguntó Ruby.

-Dentro de unos diez días. A menos que Regina necesite el coche antes.

-No. No volverá a casa hasta dentro de diez días.

Emma hizo un esfuerzo para preguntar:

-Aquella carta, la que yo escribí, ¿sabes si la encontraron antes o después?

-¿Antes o después de qué?

-De que los detectives empezaran a seguirnos.

-La encontraron después –le dijo Ruby suspirando.

Emma apretó los dientes. Pero no le importaba lo que pensara Ruby de ella, sólo le importaba lo que pensara Regina.

-¿En qué sitio de Vermont está?

-Yo en tu lugar no la llamarla.

-Pero tú no eres yo, y yo quiero llamarla.

-No la llames. Eso sí que puedo decírtelo. Le puedo dar un mensaje, si es algo importante.

-Hubo un frío silencio-. Regina quiere saber si necesitas más dinero y qué pasa con el coche.

-No necesito dinero. El coche está bien -contestó. Tenía que hacerle otra pregunta-. ¿Qué sabe Henryetta de todo esto?

-Sabe lo que significa la palabra divorcio. Y quiere estar con Regina. Eso tampoco hace las cosas más fáciles para Regina.

Muy bien, muy bien, quería decir Emma. No molestaría a Regina llamándola, ni escribiéndole, ni enviándole ningún mensaje, a menos que tuviera que decirle alguna cosa sobre el coche. Cuando colgó, estaba temblando. Inmediatamente volvió a descolgar.

-Habitación seiscientos once -dijo-. No quiero recibir más conferencias, ninguna.

Miró el abrecartas de Regina que estaba en la mesita de noche y que ahora era Regina, en persona, en carne y hueso, aquella Regina pecosa con un diente ligeramente roto en la punta. ¿Le debía ella algo a Regina, a Regina persona? ¿No había estado Regina jugando con ella, como dijo Killian? Se acordó de las palabras de Regina: _«Cuando tienes un marido y un hijo, las cosas son un poco distintas.»_ Frunció el ceño ante el abrecartas, sin entender por qué de pronto se había convertido en un simple abrecartas, un objeto que le era indiferente guardar o tirar.

Dos días después le llegó una carta de Ruby en la que habla un cheque personal de ciento cincuenta dólares y Ruby le decía que _«no te preocupes por esto»_. Le decía que había hablado con Regina y que Regina quería saber de ella, así que le daba la dirección de Regina. Era una carta bastante fría, pero el gesto del cheque no era frío. No había sido iniciativa de Regina y Emma lo sabía.

 _«Gracias por el cheque»_ , le escribió Emma. _«Es muy amable por tu parte, pero no voy a usarlo, no lo necesito. Me pides que le escriba a Regina. No creo que pueda ni deba hacerlo.»_

Una tarde, al volver del trabajo, Dannie estaba sentado en el vestíbulo del hotel. Emma no podía creer que él fuera aquel hombre de ojos oscuros que se levantó de la silla sonriendo y se acercó despacio hacia ella. Luego, al ver su pelo negro suelto, un poco más despeinado por el cuello levantado del abrigo, la amplia y simétrica sonrisa, le pareció tan familiar como si le hubiera visto el día anterior.

-¡Hola, Emma! -le dijo-. ¿Sorprendida?

-¡Bueno, muchísimo! Te daba por perdido. No habla vuelto a saber de ti desde hace dos semanas.

Recordó que el había dicho que dejaría Nueva York el veintiocho y aquél era el día en que ella habla llegado a Chicago.

-Yo también he estado a punto de darte por perdida -dijo Dannie riéndose-. Me quedé un poco más en Nueva York y ahora creo que fue una suerte, porque intenté llamarte y tu casera me dio la dirección. -Dannie la cogió firmemente del brazo. Iban andando lentamente hacia los ascensores-. Tienes un aspecto fantástico, Emma.

-¿De verdad? Estoy encantada de verte -dijo ella. Había un ascensor abierto frente a ellos-. ¿Quieres subir?

-Vayamos a comer algo. ¿O es demasiado pronto? Hoy no he comido nada.

-Entonces no es demasiado pronto.

Fueron a un sitio que Emma conocía, especializado en asados. Dannie incluso pidió cócteles, aunque normalmente no bebía.

-¿Estás sola aquí? -le dijo-. Tu casera de Sioux Falls me dijo que te hablas ido sola.

-Al final Regina no pudo venir.

-Ah. ¿Y tú decidiste quedarte más tiempo?

-Sí.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta ahora. Pienso volver la semana que viene.

Dannie la escuchaba con sus cálidos ojos oscuros fijos en su rostro, sin manifestar ninguna sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no vas hacia el oeste en vez de hacia el este y pasas un tiempo en California? Tengo un trabajo en Oakland. Tengo que estar allí pasado mañana.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

-Investigación, lo que buscaba. Los exámenes me salieron mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Eras el primero de la clase?

-No lo sé. Lo dudo. Tampoco estábamos clasificados así. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Quiero volver a Nueva York, Dannie.

-Ah -sonrió, mirándole el pelo y los labios. Ella pensó que Dannie nunca la había visto tan maquillada.

-De pronto pareces mayor -dijo él-. Te has cambiado el peinado, ¿verdad?

-Un poco.

-Ya no pareces asustada. Ni tan seria.

-Eso me gusta. -Se sentía tímida con él y a la vez cercana, con una intimidad cargada de algo que nunca había sentido con Killian. Algo intrigante, que le gustaba. _«Un poco de sal»_ , pensó. Miró la mano que Dannie tenía en la mesa, el fuerte músculo que abultaba más abajo del pulgar. Recordó aquel día, en su habitación, cuando él le puso las manos en los hombros. El recuerdo era agradable.

-¿Me has echado un poco de menos, Emm?

-Claro.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que yo te podía importar algo- ¿Tanto como Killian, por ejemplo? -le preguntó con una nota de sorpresa en la voz, como si fuera una pregunta total mente fantástica.

-No lo sé -contestó ella rápidamente.

-Pero ya no piensas en Killian, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que no.

-¿En quién entonces? ¿En Regina?

Ella se sintió súbitamente desnuda, sentada frente a él.

-Si. Antes pensaba en Regina.

-¿Y ahora ya no?

Emma estaba sorprendida de que él pudiera decírselo sin el menor asombro, sin ninguna actitud prefijada.

-No. Es… No puedo contárselo a nadie, Dannie -acabó, y su voz le sonó calmada y profunda, como si fuera la voz de otra persona.

-Y si ya ha pasado, ¿no prefieres olvidarlo?

-No lo sé. No sé qué quieres decir exactamente con eso.

-Quiero decir, ¿lo sientes?

-No. ¿Si volvería a hacer lo mismo? Sí.

-¿Quieres decir con otra persona o con ella?

-Con ella -dijo Emma, y alzó la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa.

-Pero el final fue un fracaso.

-Sí. Y yo decidí llegar hasta el final.

-¿Todavía estás en ello?

Emma no contestó.

-¿Vas a volver a verla? ¿Te importa que te haga todas estas preguntas?

-No me importa -dijo ella-. Y no, no voy a volver a verla. No quiero.

-¿Y a otra?

-¿Otra mujer? -Emma negó con la cabeza-. No.

Dannie la miró y sonrió lentamente.

-Eso es lo que importa. O mejor dicho, por eso no importa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres tan joven, Emma… Cambiarás. Olvidarás.

Ella no se sentía joven.

-¿Killian te habló de esto? -le preguntó.

-No. Una noche me pareció que quería contármelo, pero le corté antes de que empezara.

-Ella sintió que esbozaba una amarga sonrisa, y dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo.

-Espero que encuentre a alguien que le escuche. Necesita público.

-Siente que le han dado calabazas. Su ego sufre. No creas que yo soy como Killian. Yo creo que cada uno debe vivir su vida.

Emma se acordó de algo que Regina había dicho una vez: «Todo adulto tiene secretos.» Lo había dicho tan al azar como Regina decía las cosas, y se le había grabado para siempre en la mente, como la dirección que anotó en la hoja de pedido de Frankenberg. Sintió el impulso de contarle a Dannie todo lo demás, de hablarle del cuadro que había en la biblioteca y en el colegio. Y de que Regina no era un cuadro, sino una mujer con una hija y un marido, con pecas en las manos y cierto hábito de soltar palabrotas, de ponerse melancólica en momentos inesperados, y una mala costumbre de abandonarse a sus debilidades. Una mujer que había soportado algo mucho peor en Nueva York de lo que ella tuvo que sufrir en Dakota del Sur. Miró a Dannie a los ojos, miró el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Sabía que hasta aquel momento había estado sumida en un encantamiento que le impedía ver a ninguna persona del mundo que no fuese Regina.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -le preguntó él.

-En una cosa que tú dijiste una vez en Nueva York sobre usar las cosas y tirarlas.

-¿Eso ha hecho ella contigo?

-Yo también tendré que hacerlo -dijo ella.

-Pues busca a alguien a quien nunca quieras tirar.

-¿Existe alguien así? -preguntó Emma.

-¿Me escribirás?

-Claro.

-Escríbeme dentro de tres meses.

-¿Tres meses? -De pronto entendió lo que quería decir

-¿Antes no?

-No. -El la miraba con firmeza-. Es un tiempo razonable, ¿no crees?

-Sí. De acuerdo. Te lo prometo.

-Prométeme algo más, que mañana te tomarás el día libre para estar conmigo. Mañana me quedaré hasta las nueve de la noche.

-No puedo, Dannie. Hay mucho trabajo y encima tengo que avisarles de que la semana que viene me voy -dijo. Sabía que ésas no eran las razones. Y quizá Dannie también lo adivinara al mirarla. No quería pasar el día siguiente con él, sería demasiado intenso, le haría pensar demasiado en sí misma y todavía no estaba preparada.

A mediodía del día siguiente, Dannie pasó a buscarla por la maderería. Habían decidido comer juntos, pero se pasaros toda la hora andando por el paseo Shore y hablando. Aquella noche, a las nueve, Dannie cogió un avión hacia el oeste.

Ocho días más tarde, ella salió hacia Nueva York. Quería mudarse de casa de la señora Osborne lo antes posible. Quería volver a ver a algunas de las personas de quienes se habla alejado desde el otoño anterior. Y habría otra gente, gente nueva. Aquella primavera empezaría a ir a clases nocturnas. Y quería cambiar su guardarropa completamente. Todo lo que tenía ahora, la ropa que guardaba en su armario de Nueva York, le parecía demasiado juvenil, como si fuera de años atrás. En Chicago había mirado los escaparates y anhelado una ropa que aún no podía comprarse. Lo único que podía permitirse por el momento era un corte de pelo distinto.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos! El último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis y tengais unas felices fiestas y un muy buen inicio de 2016 :D**

 **¡A disfrutar del último!**

* * *

Emma entró en su antigua habitación y lo primero que vio fue que la alfombra estaba bien puesta. También se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y trágica que parecía la habitación. Y, aunque eran suyos, la pequeña radio que había en la estantería y los almohadones del sofá del estudio le parecieron tan personales como una firma que hubiera hecho mucho tiempo atrás y que luego hubiese olvidado. Como las dos o tres maquetas que colgaban de las paredes y que deliberadamente evitó mirar.

Se fue al banco, sacó cien de sus últimos doscientos dólares y se compró un vestido negro y un par de zapatos.

Pensó que al día siguiente llamaría a Ruby y quedaría para devolverle el coche de Regina, pero no ese día.

La misma tarde quedó con Ned Bernstein, el codirector de escena de la comedia inglesa cuyos decorados hacía Harkevy. Cogió tres de las maquetas que había hecho en el Oeste y también las fotografías de _Llovizna_ para enseñárselas. Si conseguía un trabajo de ayudante de Harkevy no ganaría suficiente para vivir, pero de todos modos habría otras fuentes de ingresos, otras que no fueran trabajar de dependienta en ningunos almacenes. Estaba la televisión, por ejemplo.

El señor Bernstein miró su trabajo con indiferencia. Emma le dijo que aún no había hablado con Harkevy, y le preguntó si él sabía si Harkevy iba a coger ayudantes. El señor Bernstein dijo que eso era cosa de Harkevy, pero, por lo que él sabía, no necesitaba más ayudantes. El señor Bernstein tampoco sabía de ningún otro estudio de decorados que necesitara a alguien en aquel momento. Y Emma pensó en su vestido de sesenta dólares. Y en los cien dólares que le quedaban. Le había dicho a la señora Osborne que podía enseñar el apartamentó todas las veces que quisiera porque ella se marcharía. No tenía ni idea de adonde iría. Se levantó para irse y, de todos modos, le dio las gracias al señor Bernstein por haber visto su trabajo. Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no prueba en televisión? -le preguntó el señor Bernstein-. ¿Lo ha intentado? Es más fácil entrar ahí.

-Esta tarde iré a ver a alguien al Dumont -contestó. El señor Donohue le había dado un par de nombres el pasado enero. El señor Bernstein le dio algunos más.

Luego llamó al estudio de Harkevy. Harkevy le dijo que ya se iba, pero que podía dejar sus maquetas en el estudio y él las vería al día siguiente por la mañana.

-Por cierto, mañana a eso de las cinco hay una fiesta en el Saint Regis en honor de Geneviéve Cranell. Si quiere venir… -dijo Harkevy, con su acento entrecortado, que le daba a su suave voz una precisión matemática-. Al menos así mañana nos veremos seguro. ¿Puede venir?

-Sí, me encantaría. ¿Dónde está el Saint Regis?

El leyó la dirección de la invitación. Suite D. De las cinco a las siete.

-Estaré allí a las seis.

Colgó el teléfono tan feliz como si Harkevy le hubiera ofrecido asociarse con él. Anduvo las doce manzanas hasta su estudio y le dejó las maquetas a un chico joven, distinto del que había visto en enero. Harkevy cambiaba a menudo de ayudantes. Miró el taller con reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta. Quizá él la dejara ir pronto por allí. Quizá al día siguiente.

Fue a un drugstore de Broadway y llamó a Ruby, a Nueva Jersey. La voz de Ruby le sonó muy distinta de cómo le había sonado en Chicago. Regina debía de estar mucho mejor, pensó Emma. Pero no le preguntó por ella. La llamaba para arreglar el asunto del coche.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ir a buscarlo -dijo Ruby-. ¿Pero por qué no llamas a Regina y le preguntas? Sé que le gustaría saber de ti -dijo. Parecía que Ruby estaba dando marcha atrás.

-Bueno… - Emma no quería llamarla. ¿Pero de qué tenía miedo? ¿De oír su voz? ¿De la propia Regina?-. De acuerdo, le llevaré yo el coche, a menos que ella no quiera. En ese caso, te volveré a llamar.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Esta tarde?

-Sí. Dentro de un rato.

Emma fue a la puerta del drugstore y se quedó allí de pie un momento, mirando el anuncio de Camel con la gigantesca cara que exhalaba anillos de humo como donuts gigantes. Miró los largos y sombríos taxis maniobrando como tiburones en el tráfico de la tarde, el batiburrillo familiar de carteles de bares y restaurantes, señales, escaleras principales y ventanas, aquella confusión rojiza y parduzca de la acera que se parecía a otras miles de calles de Nueva York. Se acordó de haber paseado una vez por una calle en la zona de las calles Ochenta Oeste, de las fachadas de los bajos edificios de arenisca, abarrotados de humanidad, de vidas humanas, algunas empezando y otras acabando, y recordó la sensación opresiva que habla tenido y cómo había echado a correr para salir a la avenida. Hacía sólo dos o tres meses. Ahora el mismo tipo de calle la llenaba de una tensa excitación, la hacía sumergirse de cabeza en ella, ir por la acera llena de los carteles y las mar quesinas de los teatros, deprisa y a empujones. Se volvió y fue otra vez hacia las cabinas de teléfonos.

Un momento después oyó la voz de Regina.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto, Emma?

La voz le chocó breve y nerviosamente, pero luego ya no sintió nada.

-Ayer.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Igual que siempre? -Regina parecía contenerse, como si hubiera alguien delante, pero Emma sabía que no había nadie.

-No exactamente. ¿Y tú?

Regina esperó.

-Pareces distinta.

-Es verdad.

-¿Voy a verte? ¿O no quieres? Una sola vez -dijo. Era la voz de Regina pero las palabras no parecían suyas. Eran cautas e inseguras-. ¿Qué te parece esta tarde? ¿Has traído el coche?

-Esta tarde tengo que ver a un par de personas. No me dará tiempo -dijo. ¿Cuándo se había negado ella si Regina quería verla?-. ¿Quieres que te lleve el coche mañana?

-No. Puedo ir yo a buscarlo. No estoy inválida. ¿Qué tal va el coche?

-Está en buena forma -dijo Emma -. Ni un arañazo.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Regina, pero Emma no contestó-. ¿Te veré mañana? ¿Tendrás tiempo por la tarde?

Quedaron en el bar del Ritz Tower, en la calle Cincuenta y siete a las cuatro y media, y colgaron.

Regina llegó un cuarto de hora tarde. Emma se sentó a esperarla en una mesa desde donde pudiera ver las puertas de cristal que daban al bar, y al final vio a Regina empujar una de las dos puertas, y sintió que la tensión surgía en ella como un pequeño y sordo dolor. Regina llevaba el mismo abrigo de piel, los mismos zapatos de ante negro que calzaba el día en que Emma la vio por primera vez, pero en esta ocasión lucía un pañuelo rojo sobre su rubio pelo. Le vio la cara, más delgada, alterada por la sorpresa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Hola -dijo Emma.

-Al principio no te reconocía -le dijo, y se quedó de pie un momento junto a la mesa, mirándola, antes de sentarse-. Es muy amable por tu parte aceptar verme.

-No digas eso.

Llegó el camarero y Regina pidió un té. Emma pidió lo mismo, mecánicamente.

-¿Me odias, Emma? -le preguntó Regina.

-No -dijo. Olía levemente el perfume de Regina, aquella dulzura familiar que ahora le era extrañamente desconocida, porque ya no evocaba lo mismo que antes. Dejó en la mesa la caja de cerillas que estrujaba entre los dedos-. ¿Cómo iba a odiarte, Regina?

-Supongo que podrías odiarme. Al menos, me habrás odiado durante un tiempo, ¿no? -dijo Regina como si confirmara un hecho.

-¿Odiarte? No -contestó. No exactamente, podría haber dicho. Pero sabía que los ojos de Regina leían en su cara.

-Y ahora, te has hecho mayor, con peinado de mayor y ropa de mayor.

Emma miró los ojos grises, ahora más serios, en cierto modo nostálgicos pese a la seguridad de la orgullosa cabeza. Luego bajó la vista, incapaz de ahondar en ellos. Todavía era hermosa, pensó Emma con una súbita punzada de sentimiento de pérdida.

-He aprendido algunas cosas -dijo Emma.

-¿Qué?

-Que… -Emma se detuvo porque la imagen del retrato de Sioux Falls obstruía súbitamente sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Tienes muy buen aspecto-le dijo Regina-. De pronto te has revelado. ¿Será porque te has librado de mí?

-No -dijo Emma rápidamente. Frunció el ceño ante el té, que no le apetecía. La palabra «revelado» le hacía pensar en nacer y la incomodaba. Sí, habla vuelto a nacer desde que dejara a Regina. Había nacido en el instante en que vio el cuadro en la biblioteca, y su grito ahogado de entonces era como el grito de un bebé, arrastrado al mundo contra su voluntad. Miró a Regina -. Había un cuadro en la biblioteca de Sioux Falls -le dijo. Y le habló del cuadro simplemente, sin emoción, como si fuera una historia que le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona.

Regina la escuchó sin apartar los ojos de ella. La observó como si observara a alguien a distancia sin poder evitarlo.

-Es extraño -dijo Regina -. Y terrible.

-Sí que lo fue -dijo Emma. Sabía que Regina lo entendería. Vio simpatía en sus ojos, y sonrió, pero Regina no le devolvió la sonrisa. Todavía la miraba-. ¿Qué piensas? -le preguntó Emma.

-¿Qué crees tú? -dijo Regina cogiendo un cigarrillo-. Pienso en aquel día, en los almacenes.

Emma volvió a sonreír.

-Fue tan maravilloso cuando te acercaste hasta mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Regina esperó un momento.

-Por una razón tonta. Porque eras la única chica que no estaba ocupada. Y porque no llevabas bata.

Emma soltó una carcajada, Regina sonrió levemente, pero de pronto pareció otra vez ella misma, tal como habla sido en Colorado Springs antes de que pasase nada. Emma se acordó de la palmatoria que llevaba en el bolso

-Te he traído esto -dijo, dándoselo-. Lo compré en Sioux Falls.

Emma la había envuelto en papel de seda blanco y Regina lo abrió sobre la mesa.

-Es encantador -dijo Regina -. Es como tú.

-Gracias. Pensé que te gustaría.

Emma miró la mano de Regina, el pulgar y la punta del dedo mediano sobre el fino borde de la palmatoria, como solía pasar los dedos por el borde de los platillos de las tazas cuando estaban en Colorado, Chicago y otros lugares olvidados. Emma cerró los ojos.

-Te quiero -dijo Regina.

Emma abrió los ojos pero no levantó la vista.

-Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, Emma. ¿Verdad?

Emma sintió el impulso de negarlo, pero ¿podía? No sentía lo mismo.

-No lo sé, Regina.

-Es lo mismo. -Su tono era suave, expectante, esperando una afirmación o una negación.

Emma miró fijamente los triángulos de pan tostado que había en un plato, entre ellas. Pensó en Henryetta. Había aplazado el momento de hablar de ella.

-¿Has visto a Henryetta?

Regina suspiró. Emma vio cómo su mano se retiraba de la palmatoria.

-Sí, el domingo pasado la vi una hora o algo así. Me parece que puede venir a visitarme un par de tardes al año. De Pascuas a Ramos. He perdido totalmente.

-Creí que habías dicho unas cuantas semanas al año.

-Bueno, es que hubo algo más en privado entre Robin y yo. Me negué a hacer el montón de promesas que él me pedía y la familia también se metió por medio. Me negué a vivir según una lista de estúpidas promesas que ellos habían confeccionado. Parecía una lista de delitos menores. Aunque eso significara que me iban a apartar de Henry como si yo fuera un ogro. Y así ha sido. Robin les contó a los abogados todo, todo lo que aún no sabían.

-¡Dios! -susurró Emma. Podía imaginarse lo que significaba que Henryetta apareciera por la tarde, acompañada de una institutriz vigilante aleccionada contra Regina, probablemente advertida de que no debía perder de vista a la niña. Seguro que Henry lo entendería todo muy pronto. ¿Qué placer podía haber en visitas así? Emma no quería ni pronunciar el nombre de Robin-. Hasta los del tribunal han sido más amables, ¿no?

-En realidad, ante el tribunal tampoco prometí nada. Me negué allí también.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, porque estaba contenta de que Regina se hubiera negado, de que siguiera siendo tan orgullosa.

-Pero no fue un juicio, sino una discusión, una especie de mesa redonda. ¿Sabes cómo nos grabaron en Waterloo? Clavaron una especie de clavo en la pared, probablemente cuando llegamos.

-¿Un clavo?

-Recuerdo haber oído a alguien dando martillazos. Creo que fue al acabar de ducharme. ¿Te acuerdas?

-No.

-Un clavo -sonrió Regina - que recoge el sonido como un micrófono. Él tenía la habitación contigua a la nuestra.

Emma no recordaba los martillazos, pero recordó la violencia de todo aquello, destruyendo, haciendo añicos…

-Ya se ha acabado todo -dijo Regina -. Casi preferiría no ver más a Henry. Si no quiere venir a verme más, yo no lo exigiré. Lo dejaré a su elección.

-No puedo imaginar que no quiera verte.

Regina enarcó las cejas.

-¿Hay alguna manera de predecir lo que Robin hará con ella?

Emma se quedó en silencio. Apartó la vista de Regina y vio un reloj. Eran las cinco y treinta y cinco minutos. Pensó que si se decidía, tenía que llegar a la fiesta antes de las seís. Se había vestido para ir, con su vestido negro y un pañuelo blanco, los zapatos y los guantes negros, todo nuevo. Que poco importante le parecía ahora la ropa. De repente recordó los guantes de lana verde que la hermana Alicia le regalara. ¿Estarían aún envueltos en papel de seda en el fondo de su arcón? Quería deshacerse de ellos.

-Hay que superar las cosas -dijo Regina.

-Sí.

-Robin y yo vamos a vender la casa y he cogido un apartamento en la avenida Madison. Y también un trabajo, aunque no lo creas. Voy a trabajar para una tienda de muebles de la Cuarta Avenida, me encargaré de las compras. Algunos de mis antepasados deben de haber sido carpinteros. -Miró a Emma-. Bueno, es un trabajo y me gustará. El apartamento es bastante grande para dos. Esperaba que te gustara y que quisieras venir a vivir conmigo, pero supongo que no querrás.

A Emma le dio un vuelco el corazón. Como el día que Regina la había llamado a los almacenes. Algo respondió dentro de ella, contra su voluntad, la hizo sentirse muy feliz y orgullosa. Orgullosa de que Regina tuviera el valor de decir cosas así, de que Regina no perdiera el coraje. Recordó su osadía al enfrentarse al detective en la carretera comarcal. Emma tragó saliva, intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Regina ni siquiera la había mirado. Estaba aplastando el filtro de su cigarrillo en el cenicero. ¿Vivir con Regina? Había sido imposible una vez, cuando era lo que más deseaba en el inundo. Vivir con ella y compartirlo todo, veranos e inviernos, pasear y leer juntas, viajar juntas. Recordó los días en que estaba enfadada con Regina y se la imaginaba proponiéndoselo y ella diciéndole que no.

-¿Te gustaría? - Regina la miró.

Emma se sintió al borde de un abismo. El resentimiento había desaparecido. Sólo faltaba la decisión. Un hilo fino suspendido en el aire, sin nada que tirase de él en uno u otro extremo. A un lado Regina, y al otro, un interrogante en el vacío. En el lado de Regina todo sería distinto, porque las dos eran distintas. Sería un mundo tan desconocido corno lo había sido al principio aquel mundo que acababa de vivir. Pero ahora no había obstáculos. Emma pensó en el perfume de Regina, que de día no significaba nada. Como hubiera dicho Regina, un espacio en blanco para llenar.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Regina sonriendo impaciente.

No -dijo Emma-. Creo que no. _-«Porque me traicionarías otra vez.»_ Eso era lo que había pensado en Sioux Falls y lo que había intentado escribir o decir. Pero Regina no la había traicionado. Regina la quería más que a su hija. Esa era na de las razones por las que no había hecho ninguna promesa. Estaba jugando, como jugaba el día en que intentó sacarle todo al detective, y también entonces perdió. Ahora veía cambiar la expresión de Regina, con leves signos de sorpresa y contrariedad, pero tan sutiles que quizá sólo ella fuera capaz de percibirlos. Durante un momento, Emma no pudo pensar.

-¿Es tu última palabra? -dijo Regina.

-Sí.

Regina miró su encendedor, que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien.

Emma la miró, deseando alargar las manos, tocarle el pelo y acariciárselo con fuerza entre sus dedos. ¿No habría notado Regina la indecisión de su voz? A Emma le entraron ganas de echar a correr, de salir por la puerta hasta la acera. Eran las seis menos cuarto.

-Esta tarde tengo que ir a una fiesta. Es importante porqué puedo conseguir un trabajo. Estará Harkevy -dijo Estaba segura de que Harkevy le iba a dar trabajo, le había llamado a mediodía para hablarle de las maquetas que habla dejado en su estudio. A Harkevy le hablan gustado todas-. Ayer también me hicieron un encargo para televisión.

Regina alzó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Mi pequeña hormiguita. Me da la sensación de que te va a ir bien. Hasta tu voz parece distinta.

-¿De verdad? -Emma dudaba. Cada vez le parecía más difícil quedarse allí sentada-. Si quieres, puedes venir a la fiesta, Regina. Es una fiesta enorme que se celebra en una suite de un hotel. Es para darle la bienvenida a la protagonista de la obra de Harkevy. Seguro que no les importa que lleve a alguien -añadió. No sabía muy bien por qué se proponía. ¿Por qué iba a querer Regina ir a una fiesta si antes nunca quería?

-No, gracias, querida -dijo Regina negando con la cabeza-. Mejor vete sola. La verdad es que he quedado en el Elysée dentro de un minuto.

Emma recogió sus guantes y su bolso. Miró las manos de Regina, las leves pecas desparramadas sobre su piel. Ya no llevaba el anillo. Miró también sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de que no volvería a verla. En menos de dos minutos se separarían en la acera. - El coche está fuera. Saliendo a la izquierda. Aquí tienes las llaves.

-Ya lo sé. Lo he visto antes.

-¿Te quedas? -le preguntó Emma-. Pago yo.

-No, pago yo -dijo Regina -. Vete si tienes prisa.

Emma se levantó. No podía dejar allí a Regina, sentada a la mesa con las tazas de té y los ceniceros.

-No te quedes. Sal conmigo.

Regina la miró con sorpresa.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Hay un par de cosas tuyas en casa. ¿Quieres que…?

-Es igual -la interrumpió Emma.

-Y tus flores, y tus plantas -dijo, pagando la cuenta al camarero-. ¿Qué pasó con las plantas que te regalé?

-Las plantas que me regalaste… se murieron.

Los ojos de Regina se encontraron con los suyos un insume, y Emma apartó la vista.

Se separaron en la acera, en la esquina de la avenida Park con la Cincuenta y siete. Emma corrió por la avenida, adelantándose a las luces que irradiaban tras ella montones de coches, emborronando su visión de Regina, que se alejaba por la otra acera. Regina se alejaba despacio, pasó la entrada del Ritz Tower y continuó. Emma pensó que tenía que ser así, sin un solo apretón de manos y sin mirar hacia atrás. Luego vio cómo Regina cogía la manija de la puerta del coche y recordó que la botella de cerveza aún seguiría allí, recordó el ruido que hacía mientras subía la rampa del túnel Lincoln al llegar a Nueva York. En aquel momento había pensado que tenía que sacarla antes de devolverle el coche a Regina, pero luego se le olvidó. Emma se apresuró hacia el hotel.

La gente ya atravesaba las dos entradas hacia el vestíbulo y un camarero tenía dificultades para arrastrar la mesita con las cubetas del hielo hasta el salón. Había mucho ruido en los salones. Emma no veía a Harkevy ni a Bernstein por ninguna parte. No conocía absolutamente a nadie, excepto a un hombre, una cara, alguien con quien había hablado hacía meses para un trabajo que no se llegó a concretar. Emma se dio la vuelta. Un hombre depositó un vaso largo en su mano.

-¿Estaba buscando esto, _mademoiselle_? -le dijo ceremoniosamente.

-Gracias -dijo. Pero no se quedó con el hombre. Le parecía haber visto al señor Bernstein en un rincón. Mientras se abría camino hasta allí se cruzó con mujeres que llevaban enormes sombreros.

-¿Es usted actriz? -le preguntó el mismo hombre, siguiéndola a través de la multitud.

-No, escenógrafa.

Allí estaba el señor Bernstein, y Emma se abrió paso entre varios grupos de gente y llegó hasta él. Él le tendió una mano cordial y regordeta, y se levantó del radiador donde estaba sentado.

-¡Señorita Swan! -exclamó-. La señora Crawford, la directora de maquillaje…

-¡No hablemos de trabajo! -chilló la señora Crawford.

-El señor Stevens y el señor Frenclon. -El señor Bernstein siguió y siguió y ella tuvo que saludar a una docena de personas y preguntarles cómo estaban al menos a la mitad-. Y también Ivor, ¡Ivor! -llamó el señor Bernstein.

Allí estaba Harkevy, una figura delgada, con un rostro delgado y un fino bigotillo. Extendió una mano para saludarla.

-Hola -dijo-. Me alegro de volver a verla. Sí, me ha gustado mucho su trabajo. La noto ansiosa. -Se rió un poco. ¡

-¿Le ha gustado lo bastante como para hacerme un hueco?

-Si quiere que se lo diga -dijo él, sonriendo-, pues sí, le haremos un hueco. Venga mañana a mi estudio a eso de las once. ¿Puede?

-Sí.

-Luego me reuniré con usted. Ahora tengo que despedirme de esta gente que se va -dijo, y se marchó.

Emma dejó su copa al borde de una mesa y buscó un cigarrillo en su bolso. Ya estaba. Miró hacia la puerta. Una mujer rubia, con el pelo peinado hacia arriba e intensos ojos azules, acababa de entrar en la sala y estaba provocando un pequeño remolino de excitación en torno a ella. Se movía con gestos rápidos y decididos, volviéndose a saludar a la gente y a estrechar manos. Emma se dio cuenta de que era Gencvieve Cranell, la actriz británica que protagonizaría la obra. No parecía la misma de las pocas fotografías de cine que Emma había visto. Tenía la típica cara que había que ver en movimiento para que resultase atractiva.

¡Hola! ¡Hola! -le dijo a todo el mundo mientras miraba a su alrededor, y Emma vio su mirada posarse en ella un instante y le produjo un leve shock, algo parecido a lo que había sentido al ver a Regina por primera vez. En los ojos azules de aquella mujer vio el mismo relámpago de interés que había habido en los suyos -lo sabía al ver a Regina. Y esa vez fue Emma la que siguió mirando y la otra quien apartó la vista y se dio a vuelta.

Emma miró el vaso que tenía en la mano y sintió un repentino calor en la cara y en las puntas de los dedos, un reflujo interior que no era sólo de sangre ni sólo de pensamiento. Antes de que se la presentaran supo que aquella mujer era como Regina. Y era hermosa. Y no se parecía al cuadro de la biblioteca. Emma sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa, un largo sorbo que la ayudase a recobrar sus fuerzas.

-¿Una flor, madame? -le preguntó un camarero, tendiendo hacia ella una bandeja de orquídeas.

-Muchas gracias.

Emma cogió una. Tenía problemas para prendérsela y alguien -el señor Fenclon o el señor Stevens- la ayudó.

-Gracias -le dijo ella.

Gereviéve Cranell se acercaba a ella con el señor Bernstein detrás. La actriz saludó al hombre que estaba con Emma cono si lo conociera muy bien.

-¿Conoce a la señorita Cranell? -preguntó el señor Bernstein a Emma.

Emma miró a la mujer.

-Me llamo Emma Swan -dijo. Y cogió la mano que ella le tendía.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Así que usted se ocupa de la escenografía?

-No, sólo formo parte del equipo.

Emma sentía aún el tacto de aquella mano cuando se la soltó

Se sentía excitada, loca y estúpidamente excitada.

-¿Alguien podría traerme algo de beber? -preguntó la señorita Cranell.

El señor Bernstein le hizo el favor, y luego acabó de presentar a la señorita Cranell a la gente que tenía alrededor y que aún no la conocía. Emma la oyó decirle a alguien que acababa de bajar del avión y que tenía las maletas en el vestíbulo y, mientras hablaba, Emma la vio mirarla un par de veces por encima del hombro de los que la rodeaban. Emma sintió una emocionante atracción hacia la nuca de Geneviéve Cranell, hacia el gracioso y descuidado gesto de su nariz respingona, el único rasgo despreocupado de su fino rostro clásico. Tenía los labios bastante delgados. Parecía alerta e imperturbablemente segura. Pero Emma sintió que aquella Geneviéve Cranell quizá no volviera a hablarle durante la fiesta precisamente porque quería hacerlo.

Emma se abrió paso hacia un espejo que había en la pared, y miró su reflejo para comprobar que todavía llevaba bien el pelo y los labios.

\- Emma -dijo una voz cerca de ella-. ¿Te gusta el champán?

-Claro. - Emma se dio la vuelta y vio a Geneviéve Cranell-. Por supuesto.

-Claro. Muy bien, pues dentro de unos minutos sube a la seiscientos diecinueve. Es mi habitación. Tenemos una pequeña fiesta privada allí.

-Me sentiré muy honrada -dijo Emma.

-No malgastes tu sed con bebidas vulgares. ¿Dónde te has comprado ese vestido tan encantador?

-En Bonwitt. Es una locura.

Geneviéve Cranell se rió. Ella llevaba un traje de punto azul que sí parecía una locura.

-Pareces muy joven. ¿No te importa que te pregunte qué edad tienes?

-Tengo veintiún años.

-Increíble -dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Es posible que alguien tenga veintiún años?

La gente miraba a la actriz y Emma se sentía halagada, terriblemente halagada, y el halago se mezcló con lo que sentía o podía sentir hacia Geneviéve Cranell.

La señorita Cranell le ofreció su pitillera.

-Por un momento, había pensado que eras menor.

-¿Y eso es un delito?

La actriz sólo la miraba a ella, sus ojos azules le sonrieron por encima de la llama del encendedor. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza para encenderse su propio cigarrillo, Emma intuyó repentinamente que Geneviéve Cranell no significarla nada para ella, nada aparte de aquella media hora en la fiesta. Se dio cuenta de que la excitación que sentía en ese momento no continuaría y que no la evocarla más tarde desde otro tiempo u otro lugar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Emma contempló la estilizada línea de su ceja rubia mientras el humo empezaba a salir de su cigarrillo, pero allí no encontró la respuesta. Y, de pronto, Emma se vio invadida por una sensación de tragedia, casi de arrepentimiento.

-¿Eres de Nueva York? -le preguntó la señorita Cranell.

-¡Vivy!

Los que acababan de llegar rodearon a Geneviéve Cranell y la arrastraron. Emma sonrió y apuró su copa. Sintió la primera oleada de calor del whisky subiendo en su interior. Habló con un hombre al que le habían presentado el día antes en el despacho del señor Bernstein y con otro que no conocía. Miró a la entrada que había al otro extremo del salón, una entrada que en aquel momento era sólo un rectángulo vacío. Y pensó en Regina. Tal vez volviera para preguntárselo una vez más. La antigua Regina lo hubiera hecho quizá, pero la nueva no.

Regina debía de estar en su cita del bar Elysée. ¿Con Ruby? ¿Con Stanley McVeigh? Emma apartó la vista de la puerta como si temiera que Regina reapareciese y ella tuviera que decirle otra vez que no. Aceptó otra copa y sintió que el vacío de su interior se llenaba poco a poco con la certeza de que, si quería, podría ver a Geneviéve Cranell muy a menudo. Y aunque ella no volvería a involucrarse con nadie, tal vez podría sentirse amada.

-¿Quién hizo los decorados de _El Mesías perdido,_ Emma? ¿Te acuerdas? -le preguntó un hombre que había a su lado.

-¿Blanchard? -contestó ella ausente, todavía pensando en Geneviéve Cranell con un sentimiento de repulsión, de vergüenza por lo que acababa de ocurrírsele, y que sabía que no le volvería a pasar. Escuchó la conversación sobre Blanchard y otros, e incluso participó en ella, pero su conciencia se había detenido en una maraña en la que una docena de hilos se mezclaban e intrincaban. Uno era Dannie. La otra Regina. Otro era Geneviéve Cranell. Uno seguía y seguía fuera de la maraña, pero su mente estaba atrapada en la intersección. Se inclinó para que le dieran fuego y sintió que caía un poco más profundamente en la red, y se agarró a Dannie. Pero el fuerte hado negro no llevaba a ninguna parte. Lo sabía, corno si alguna voz agorera le dijera en su interior que no llegaría muy lejos con Dannie. Y la soledad la barrió como un viento misterioso, como las tenues lágrimas que de pronto le anegaron los ojos, demasiado tenues, lo sabía, para ser advertidas mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba.

-No te olvides. -Geneviéve Cranell estaba junto a ella, dándole golpecitos en el brazo y repitiendo deprisa-: Seiscientos diecinueve. Nos vamos. -Empezó a marcharse y se volvió-, ¿Subes? Harkevy también irá.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pensaba que podría, pero me he acordado de que tengo que ir a otro sitio.

La mujer la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, Emma? ¿Algo va mal?

-No -sonrió, avanzando hacia la puerta-. Muchas gracias por invitarme. Seguro que volveremos a vernos.

-Seguro -dijo la actriz.

Emma fue a la habitación contigua al salón y cogió su abrigo de la pila que había sobre una cama. Salió corriendo por el corredor hacia la escalera. Pasó junto a la gente que esperaba el ascensor, entre ellos Genevieve Cranell, y a Emma no le importó si la veía o no lanzándose por la amplia escalinata como si huyese de algo. Sonrió para sí. Sintió el aire frío y dulce en la frente. Oía su leve rumor como el de unas alas que se deslizaran junto a sus oídos y se sintió volar por calles y aceras. Hacia Regina. Y quizá Regina ya lo supiera en aquel momento. Porque otras veces Regina había adivinado cosas así. Cruzó otra calle y allí estaba la marquesina del Elysée.

El jefe de camareros le dijo algo en el vestíbulo y ella le contestó:

-Estoy buscando a una persona.

Se quedó en el umbral, mirando por encima de la gente, hacia las mesas del salón donde sonaba un piano. La luz no era muy intensa y al principio no la vio, semioculta en la sombra, contra la pared más lejana, de frente a ella. Regina tampoco la vio. Habla un hombre sentado frente a ella y Emma sabía quién era. Regina se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Emma sonrió: aquel gesto era Regina. Era la Regina que siempre habla amado y a la que siempre amaría. Oh, y ahora de una manera distinta, porque ella era distinta. Era como volver a conocerla, aunque seguía siendo Regina y nadie más. Sería Regina en miles de ciudades y en miles de casas, en países extranjeros a los que irían juntas, y lo sería en el cielo y en el infierno. Emma esperó. Después, cuando estaba a punto de avanzar hacia ella, Regina la vio. Pareció contemplarla incrédula un instante, mientras Emma observaba cómo crecía su leve sonrisa antes de que su brazo se levantara, de repente, y su mano hiciera un rápido y ansioso saludo que Emma nunca había visto. Emma avanzó hacia ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, hemos llegado al final de esta magnífica historia. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado y me comentéis que os parece el final, os diré, como curiosidad que este libro " _Carol o El precio de la sal_ " es el primer libro de temática homosexual con final feliz ya que "** _la novela homosexual de entonces tendía a tener un final trágico. En general, solía tratar de hombres. Uno de los personajes principales, si no ambos, tenía que cortarse las venas o ahogarse voluntariamente en la piscina de alguna bonita mansión, o bien tenía que decirle adiós a su pareja porque había decidido elegir la vía recta._ " **Como dice la propia Highsmith en el epilogo.**

 **Gracias por leer y para finalizar os voy a dejar con otra frase del epilogo y con la que se despide Highsmith de esta obra maestra:**

" _ **Me alegra pensar que les dio a varios miles de personas solitarias y asustadas algo en que apoyarse.**_ "


End file.
